


"Fragile Minds.." (uglydolls oneshots)

by Nightgirl08



Series: My uglydolls fics [1]
Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Dark, Death, Dom/sub, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humour, Hypnotism, LGBTQ Themes, Lou is my gem, Lou x Ox pairing oneshot in chapter 16, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Polyamory, Romance, Self-cest, Soulmates, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 122,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightgirl08/pseuds/Nightgirl08
Summary: REQUESTS OPEN!(Originally posted on wattpad. Username is Annoyingsister2004 if you want to check out my other stories)Hey ya'll, I noticed that there were a lack of oneshots on here, so I decided to make some entertain ya'll. Hope you enjoy these oneshots.
Relationships: Kitty/Tuesday/Lydia, Lou & Ox (UglyDolls), Lou (UglyDolls)/Original Character(s), Lou/Nolan (UglyDolls), Lou/Ox (UglyDolls), Lydia/Mandy (UglyDolls), Mandy/Lou/Moxy (Uglydolls), Mandy/Moxy (UglyDolls), Michael/Nolan (UglyDolls), Multiple Pairings - Relationship, Original Character/Original Character
Series: My uglydolls fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603930
Comments: 47
Kudos: 44





	1. "He's a what?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, hope you enjoy this first oneshot.  
I UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY-SUNDAY!

_Secret(s)_

_/ˈsiːkrɪt/  
_

_Noun_

_1\. something that is not properly understood; a mystery._

_2\. something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others_.

Lou had a lot of secrets that he had kept in his lifetime.

Some were minor, he didn't mind sharing them. (Though, you had to earn his trust if you wanted to know).

There were few dolls you could trust in the institute of perfection. If they had the opportunity, they woukd stab you in the back the second you let them know something that coukd get you humiliated.

That was why Lou kept to himself. He trusted very few dolls. 

He did teach them how to go to the big world, but he wasn't seen much after that. 

He was either was with someone for 'business', or he was at his house planning the next lesson and motivational speech to give to the type 12 dolls.

Anything to keep his mind of the shame that haunted him daily.

He walked around the institute, aware of the glares sent his way. 

He had been more strict as of late. He couldn't help it though, he was so fricking pent up, it bothered him _**a lot**_.

"Hey Lou" He turns to see the spy girls (Tuesday, Lydia, and Kitty) in front of him.

"Hey girls.." He greets back, smelling their scent. "So are ya'll in heat?"

He received a slap from Tuesday. "Oh my Gosh! Lou, you like, don't ask us that! It's very rude!"

His cheek stung. "Oww.." 

Did she really have go slap him that hard? It was just a question that everyone asked each other!

Though, Lou could except that there were boundaries with certain dolls.

He felt the urge to whimper though, he had been punished by a female alpha. And Tuesday, Lydia, and kitty were real when it came to this.

"Yes, Lou" Kitty answered, back-handing Tuesday. "We just started a couple of days ago. So, that means you started yours as well?"

"Yeah, lou?" Lydia asked, grinning at him. "Who are you planning to dominate this time?"

Tuesday and Lou shared a look with each other, and Tuesday nodded at him, a certain gleam in her eyes.

He grinned. "Don't know, no one's caught my eye. Maybe someone will~..How about you?"

Lydia grinned coyly. "Me and Kitty have been hooking up with each other, and now we're kind of together..."

"Tmi, Lydia" Kitty gagged, but she was blushing. "T.M.I"

"Sorry" She smiled shyly. "I just really like her.."

Tuesday then looked horrified, but only Lou saw. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

It seemed to have worked, as she smiled back at him, and she grabbed his hand.

He squeezed it comfortingly. "_We'll get through this..._"

He saw her nod slightly.

Thrn, he heard another voice. It was **_Nolan_**. "Hey guys!"

Lou sniffed Nolan's scent, and nearly fainted from the scent that came from the alpha. He felt obliged to bow his head, but he stopped himself as to not arouse supsicion.

"Hey Nolan!" Tuesday greeted back, but Lou saw a gleam of hatred in her eyes, as if he had done something against her. "I have a question, is there anyone your spending your heat with?"

Lou felt himself blush, why was Tuesday asking Nolan that?! Was she trying to spill one of his deepest secrets?!

She looker at him for a second, and gave him a small, blank smile. "Trust me, we need to know..."

"Yeah" Nolan didn't look bothered by the question. "I'm hooking up with Michael, _**I think I like him...**_" 

Lou felt his heart shatter. He knew that Nolan had liked Michael, but hearing it out loud..._**it hurt him to the very core.**_

"T-that's great.." He stuttered, bareky keeping his soul and being together. "Good for you, Nolan!..."

"Thanks, Lou" Nolan replied. "I'm guessing your with Tuesday..."

Why did he feel irritation at that?

Good thing that Nolan could cover his feelings.

"Yeah" Lou replied, though his tone had a hint of solem in it. "We always help each other with our 'needs'..."

He then saw Lydia and Kitty's faces, they looked...**_jealous?_**

He smirked, could it be?

"Lou?" He turned to Tuesday, she had that face. The face that clearly said that 'she needed to claim something'.

He nodded, getting the message. "Well, me and Tues have to go, we have to do **_business.._**"

When he said the word business, it had a hint of malice in it, as if aimed at someone (or someones).

Tuesday hid a grin, she knew what Lou was doing. She wasn't going to do anything to stop it.

She aighed. "Let's go.."

She squeezed Lou's hand tighter, and she walked away with him. 

Kitty turned to Lydia and Nolan. "Am I the only one who thinks something is off?" 

Lydia shook her head. "No, girl. Your not..somwhting is off.."

Nolan put both his hands on the girls' shoulders. "Don't worry girls, we'll figure it out..." 

They just had to. Nolan's alpha instincts were screaming at him, but he couldn't figure the message. He just had to. For Lou's sake, and his.

***

_ Comfort _

_ /ˈkʌmfət/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. the easing or alleviation of a person's feelings of grief or distress. _

_2\. a state of physical ease and freedom from pain or constraint_.

It was a feeling that both Tuesday and Lou **_craved_**.

Comfort. It was a simple and short word, but it was a **_WONDERFUL_** feeling.

It promised you that your **_HORRIBLE_** situation would be better, it offered a feeling of bliss, it made you forget about your current problems.

"Lou?" Tuesday called, voice soft. It was that way because she didn't want to stress him out with their current situation.

"Hmm?" He replied, lazily drawing back from her. He looked absolutely pathetic like this. "I-is there something wrong, Alpha?"

Tuesday chuckled. "No there isn't, my little **_omega_**..."

That's right, one of Lou's darkest secrets was that he was an omega.

The others couldn't know though, it woukd ruin his reputation and others would challenge him.

Tuesday was currently holding his neck (he was taller than her), and she had him pinned up to the wall, he had no means of fighting back against her, he wanted this to.

It was ridiculously easy to hide the fact that he even was one.

Lou was an uncommon Omega: he was taller, stronger, more muscular and tougher, and he was also stubborn, independent and proud like an Alpha, a good leader.

Yep, it was that easy.

But Lou had to take surpressors so that his scent wouldn't be smelled. It was a little suspicious, but nobody said anything against it, so he continued doing it.

Only Tuesday and a few others knew.

Remember what Lou said about trusting others?

Yeah, this was one of those times.

"I have no chance with Nolan" He started. "He's with Michael, and I'm not cruel enough to break them up..."

"Same with me" Tuesday agreed. "I'm in love with **_BOTH_** Lydia and Kitty, but they love **_each other._**..they could **_never_** fall for _**me**_. That's why I pretend to be not smart. If your dumb, then you don't know certain things. They can't **_hurt_** you..."

Lou nodded, and Tuesday kissed him again, pushing their already naked bodies together.

The mentioned omega whimpered, he was filled with need.

"Tuesday" He groaned.

The heat was becoming unbearable for him.

"Please..." Lou begged. "Please, take me..."

She nodded. "Get down on the floor, doggy position."

He eagerly obeyed her, and got into it.

It turned Tuesday on, and she felt the littke thing in between her legs throb with eagerness.

(**A/N: Quick technical explanation, Alpha females have a penis. Yeah, they do. It's "hidden" inside their vagina, and it ONLY comes out when the Alpha needs to reproduce~👍**)

"Well, Tuesday" Lou wiggled his bottom. "Come and get it~..."

She giggled st his silliness and imagined either Kitty or Lydia in his olace.

You might think that was cruel, but Lou was doing the exact same right now. He was imaguning that it was Nolan approaching him instead of Tuesday.

They knew they were using each other, but they didn't care. They both agreed to this, and they were friends anyway. They helped each other out when times got tough, and this was one of those times.

She approached, and wrapped his legs around her waist, he responded by steadying his arms on the ground, the full heat betwen them both.

Lou let out a small mewl as the Tuesday's reproductive appendage slipped with incredible ease into his bigger and tougher body, that trembled and shivered with great pleasure, welcoming the Alpha.

This felt so very wrong to both of them, but they had no choice. They had to satisfy their lust, so they had agreed to do this very often.

"Tuesday..." Lou groaned, bareky able to speak from the pleasure. "P-please, do it"

She heard his pleas, and she started to move her slim hips quickly against his behind. Tuesday could smell his natural lubricant around her now exposed member and trickling down his thighs, dripping on the hard ground and expanding its delicious scent in the air, inebriating her and forcing her form to go harder and faster.

"Like that..." Lou groaned. "Just like that.."

His reticence and decency completely had gone at this point, his dark blue eyes shut tightly and his quivering legs parting just a little more, making a bit room for Tuesday in a silent gesture of pure trust and encouragement.

The male's hands scratched the floor carpet harshly when the tip of the Tuesday's appendage hit a particular spot inside of him, a sensitive and private place reachable only when the leader of the dolls was in heat.

He felt her whole weight on his back and lifted his pelvis as much as he could, clarifying his urges and he lowered his head, exposing and offering his whole entrance to Tuesday, accepting her in it.

"Tue..." Lou couldn't hold back thr urge anymore, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he screamed. "**_NOLAN!..._**"

"_**KITTY!...**_" Tuesday shouted, and then screamed. "_**LYDIA!...**_"

Branch and Tuesday let out a scream when they came, Lou was spurting out infertile semen from his own manhood, and Tuesday was putting her semen in him the. Their piercing screams turning into wails and whines of pain as the knot started to form and swell into their unprepared bodies, stretching their narrow flesh without mercy.

Tuesday pulled herself out right away. If she hadn't, too much of her semen would have gone into Lou, forcing the possibility of a baby growing inaide of him. That was a big no-no.

She didn't have much energy, and she collapsed onto him, her member going back into her.

She grabbed his shoukders. "Th-Thank you, my little omega..."

"Y-your welcome.." lou huffed, exhausted. Omegas always were after the first bit of heat. His scent hing freely in the air, and it was delicious to take in.

He felt like lead, but he wasn't tired. "We-we have to get up soom.."

"Yeah.." Tueaday agreed. "But let's wait a bit..we need the energy.."

He coukd agree on that. Lou and Tuesday sat there in silence, thinking of the ones they actually wanted to mate with.

***

_Unsure_

_/ʌnˈʃʊə/  
_

_Adjective_

_1\. (of a person) uncertain or anxious about oneself; not confident._

_2\. **Not sure of what to do** or not marked by or given to feelings of confident certainty_.

Nolan was **_sure_** that he liked Michael.

So, why was he having doubts?

They were in the public area, where you coukd smell everyone's scents.

Michael was an alpha like Nolan but he was more..._**dominant**_. He topped when they had sex. And to be honest, Nolan hated it.

He did receive pleasure from when they did it, but he wanted to be the one to give it. But it seemed to be that Michael didn't trust him, he found that very concerning.

He had done absolutely everything for him, so why didn't he trust him?

"Babe?" He heard him call, they were talking to the Lydia, Kitty and Mandy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Nolan answered, an automatic repsonse. "Just wondering where Tuesday is.."

"Oh!" Kitty and Lydia chuckled. "They're doing **_'business'_**.."

Nolan felt a growl come up, the image of Lou mating with Tuesday filled him with rage.

He was **_his!_**

Wait, where did that come from?

Since (he presumed that) Lou was an alpha, he woukdn't mate with just anyone. He only mated with the best. At least, that was what Nolan thought.

Mandy cleared her thriat. "So, I'm kind of hooking up with Megan?"

"The lawyer/model, right?" Michael asked.

She nodded. "She is a good omega-..."

"Hey guys!" Tuesday greeted, Lou appearing next to her. "How's it going?"

"Fine" Kitty answered. "But you kind of interrupted Mandy..."

Lou spoke this time. "Did we? Well, sorry Mandy. We didn't mean to..."

"It's fine.." She laughed. "I was just saying of how me and Megan are hooking up..."

She suddenly sniffed the air, and her eyes widened.

"_Lou!..._" Mandy mouthed. "_You forgot to take your supressors!..._"

His eyes widened. "_Feck, I didn't..._"

Without the others noticing, Mandy slipped him a pill.

He silently thanked her, and swallowed it quietly. He fekt a weird sensation, then jt calmed down.

Yep, Mandy knew he was an Omega, and about his feekings for Nolan. She was a very Trustworthy doll.

She moved next to him, as Tuesday had moved to talk with her friends.

"_So?_" She whispered. "_You ever gonna tell him that you like him?_"

He nearky gagged. "_No, I'm not gonna ruin his relationship_"

She shrugged at him. "_It's your loss, I can tell that he likes you. He is doubting his relationship with Michael..._"

Nolan watched as Moandy and Lou sooke to each other.

Then, he hears that question.

_"You ever gonna tell him that you like him?"_

It was Mandy's voice, and it was directed at Lou.

He felt a flutter in his heart, he didn't mean to hear that. But still, he kept listening to the conversation.

_"I told you, there is nothing i can do.."_

_"Tell him that you like him! And tell him that your an **omega**! Nolan deserves to know the truth!..."_

Lou was a what?! How was that possible?!

_"**I'm scared he will mock me...**"_

Nolan then felt bad, Lou's voice contained fear. It was different compared to his usual hard and commanding tone, it just didn't feel right to have him like that.

But then he started to have images.

Lou on his legs and arms, submitting to him as he took him right there and then.

Screaming his name over and over again. Cumming, and being his and only **_his!_**-..

No!

He snapped himself out of it, as Mandy kissed Lou on the cheek, and she started to walk away.

He felt jealously burn in him.

He loked at Michael, but he didn't feel guilty. He technically had the right to do this, he never said that they were official, he just said that he liked him.

Now, he had to talk to Mandy.

"Hey guys?" They all turned to him. "I'm just going for a walk, _**alone...**_"

They nodded, and he started to set off.

***

_ **Attraction** _

_ /əˈtrakʃ(ə)n/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. something that makes people want to go to a place or do a particular thing _

_2\. the action or power of evoking interest in or liking for someone or something_.

Tuesday had always felt that way towards her two best friends.

They were currently in a private area where dolls couldn't see them.

Tuesday was attracted to them both.

(A/N: Yea, I do ship the spy girls. Don'yt know why, I just do. Anyone who doesn't like polyamory or girlxgirlxgirl, please exit this story. Ta-ta~🙃)

She didn't know why, she just was.

But alas, they had never returned her feelings in anyway. She had left everyday, and they never responded.

That was when her heart had began to grow bitter, she wanted nothing more than their affection.

But they never seemed to notice her.

And then they had gotten together. It was as if the universe had wanted her to suffer from heartbreak.

You could easily tell that Kitty and Lydia loved each other. Both the alphas had affection in their eyes that weren't usually there.

It was as if reality had slapped her.

Her attraction to them could never be resolved, her desire for them could never be a reality. If there was one thing she learned, it was that life wasn't fair.

"Tue?" She heard Lydia say her nickane carefully. "What's wrong, girl?"

"Nothing..." Tuesday whispered, her head bowed. She couldn't look them in the eye. "Just, nothing.."

That was why she had been with Lou, he had understood her problem. Plus, he was suffering from it as well, they had helped each feel just a littke bit better.

"Tuesday..." Kitty growled, her alpha tone turned on. "**_Tell us what is wrong, now!..._**"

Yes, the tone worked on other alphas.

"You two are so oblivious!" Tuesday snapped, not seeing their shocked faces. "I've been in love with both of tou for a long time! I give hints every day and you don't see it! Do you know how much that hurts?!"

She had tears running down her eyes, alphas weren't supposed to show emotions, but she couldn't help it. They finally knew the truth.

Now she had to wait for their response.

"We feel the same way.." Lydia told her softly.

She was shocked. "W-what?..."

Kitty gave her an uncharacteristic hug. "We were worried of what you would think. And with you bwing with Lou, we just couldn't bring ourselves to tell you..."

Lydia spoke. "We're really sorry girl..."

Tuesday could bareky hear them. Her heart was bearing rapidly, and she felt adrenaline enter her body from the situation at hand.

Then, she grabbed Kitty's shoulders, and kissed her.

She felt both of them gaso, but she didn't care.

_ **They felt the same way about her, as she did them.** _

_ **She felt euphoric.** _

Kitty kissed back, and they heard a growl come Lydia.

They turned to her, and she smirked at them. "I want an invitation next time we kiss..."

Tuesday felt excited, was Lydia sugfesting what she thought she was.

"Though..." Kitty growled possessively, and oulled her closed. "**_We need to mark her now, we need others to know that she is OURS...._**"

Lydia's eyes became hoodes with lust. "I agree...."

Tueaday was then unexpectedly pinned to the wall by Kitty, she was a bit scared.

"Don't worry..." Lydia assured. "_**We won't hurt you...**_"

Tueaday wasn't a virgin, but this was the first time that she was bottoming. So she was understandably nervous.

Her clothes were removed by Kitty, as she took hers and Lydia's off as well.

(**A/N: Quick technical explanation, Alpha females have a penis. Yeah, they do. It's "hidden" inside their vagina, and it ONLY comes out when the Alpha needs to reproduce~👍**)

Kitty beat Lydia in claiming Tuesday's lips with her own. She moaned as Kitty forced her tongue inside her mouth and stole her breath. When Tuesday felt herself going weak under the wave of passion ignited by the kiss, she leaned into Kitty to press as close to her as she could.

While Kitty was busy making Tueaday forget her own name, Lydia grabbed her cock and started gently stroking it. Taking up a place behind her, Lydia ran her other hand down her sides to the front of his stomach down to the bottom lip where it met flesh and covered her growing erection.

Tuesday let out a loud moan as she tore her mouth away from Kitty's in order to catch her breath. Undeterred, Kitty moved her mouth down to Tuesday's neck to suckle at her pulse point. The waves of pleasure being brought on by both of her mates were starting to overwhelm Tuesday and her erection dropped down to be caught in Kitty's hand.

Lydia wasn't about to let Kitty have all of the fun and used her hand to start prepping Tuesday's back entrance. The feeling of being stretched only served to push her higher in her pleasure. Not wanting to leave Kitty out of the fun, Tuesday began pawing at the bottom of her entrance until she released her cock into Tuesday's hold.

Moving away from her purple haired mate for a moment, Tuesday dropped to her knees and took Kitty's length into his mouth and began lavishing attention on the sensitive organ. Lydia wasn't about to let Tuesday get away from her that easily and moved so that she was also on her knees behind her.

While Kitty was concentrating on staying on his feet with Don sending spikes of pleasure throughout her body, Lydia busied herself with lining up her erection with Tuesday's opening and sliding in. Now the three of them were connected in one chain of pleasure.

When Lydia thrust into her, Tuesday took more of Kitty into her mouth. This chain of events continued as the the pleasure was adding up on them adding to the warmth that was already being generated from their lovemaking.

This was becoming too much for Kitty and Lydia to take as they began thrusting harder into Tuesday while the olive skinned doll encouraged them. Lydia reached around her and started jerking at her member determined to get her off first.

When Tuesday finally came, it set off a chain reaction with both of her mates and soon all of them were drifting in the throes of their orgasms. As the waves of pleasure began to slow and turn towards their afterglow, both of them bit her neck, creating a mark that would soon state that she belonged to them, and only them.

They all panted, but still felt happy that this had finally happened.

"Tuesday..." Lydia and Kitty told her at the same time. "We love you..."

The other smiled, and said the words she had wanted to say for a long time.

"_**I love you to...**_"

***

** _Desire_ **

_/dɪˈzʌɪə/_

_Noun_

_1\. to have a strong sexual attraction to someone._

_2\. a strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen_.

Lou had always desired to be Nolan's.

He had always wanted to be owned by him, he wanted to give himself to him. He wanted Nolan to be his.

The omega whimpered as he felt his heat go out of control, if they weren't satisfied, they woukd go out of control, and others would be able to smell him.

But Lou couldn't care less at that moment, he was overcome with lust. He did still have the common sense to realize that he should do something about it.

He felt his hand drift between his legs. He passed the pouch his pants that hid his penis, and pressed down on the area below it.

He moaned ad the bit down there parted to reveal a wet opening then he stuck his finger inside. Pleasure pulsed through his body, as he moved his finger in and out.

Laying in his back, he lifted his hips so he could bury his finger deeper.

The sensation was pleasant. He squirmed as the pleasure increased, then his organsm hit, causing his legs to twicth and his area pulse.

He screamed at the utter sensation that it gave, he was proud of himself. He hadn't masturbated in a long time.

Suddenly, he heard clapping. "Well done, I'm impressed.."

Lou was ahocked, and turned his head...to see...**_Nolan_**....

What the hell, was he doing here?!

"N-Nolan.." he gasped, trying to cover up his situation. "I-I..."

He couldn't say a word. He had been caught by an Alpha, and Lou felt shame for being like this. But he also felt pleaure like an Omega should for pleasing an Alpha.

Suddenly, he felt hands around his nedk, and he was kissed by Nolan.

He was shocked, but then kissed him back.

Was this actually happening?

"What about Michael?" He dared to ask.

"He doesn't matter right now..." Nolan's voice was that of a proper Apha, it was deep, and commanding. "I love you, and I need and want you, right now..."

Lou fwlt like he needed to oblige this request.

He nodded, and let Nolan guide him onto the position of his hands and knees.

"Nolan?" They made eye contact, and Lou grinned. "I trust you, and love you to.."

Nolan smiled back, it was a beautiful sight.

He out his hands on Lou's back, and nuzzled his skin. "I love you..."

Sucking his own finger wet, Nolan reached his hand down between them, searching that lovely hole what soon would be his, finally finding it. Painting gentle circle on Lou's anus, Nolan kept taking deep inhales, releasing his hot breaths against Lou's head, having strong shivers dancing all around on his body. Man, this was so much better what they ever had even dared to fantasize.

As slow and gently as he could, Nolan slowly pushed his fingertip inside of his mate who's only response was a grunt and very loud moan. By now, Nolan already had dropped out and he eagerly was reaching his hand from Lou's rear to his leaking member, using his own fluids as lube.

Making sure his finger was covered with his fluid properly, he entered his finger once again in his eager mate, slowly pushing it deeper and deeper. When he had spend time enough with one finger, he inserted his second finger in and it made Lou grunt and moan once more but there was no any other signs of resistance or anything.

Encouraging. Very. And the fact Lou's rear had stood up properly long time ago and the scent turned even more stronger was making Nolan's head dizzy and he just wanted to let go and let his primal side take over and mate properly.

Just when Nolan managed to reclaim some of his self control, Lou pushed his hips up in the air as much as possible, touching Nolan's hard manhood with his rear and it really sent Nolan's mind far away, letting his instincts kick in.

Growling ever so silently, lovingly and gently Nolan pressed himself on new mate, careful not to crush him, allowing him to enter in the heat of him.

Both of them took deep inhales via nostrils as the pleasure started to spread in their bodies and minds as those strong hips moved back and forth with slow and gentle speed. 

Moving so slow, gently and carefully in the heat of Lou's inside, Nolan's moans reached Lou's ear and he too started to moan so loudly, breathing fast and gently against his arms, feeling Nolan's fingers crossing with his, taking loving hold on his hand.

Closing his eyes, Nolan's breathing stayed quiet but it turned faster with his rhythm as he pressed himself more firmly against his mates's body, licking that tasty skin of Lou's neck.

Lifting his hips up as much as he could, Lou encouraged his mate to add more force and speed which Nolan gladly did. His primal side was in bliss as his hormones were screaming with joy as their desire were being fulfilled as he pressed his hard manhood even deeper in his mate, making Lou's moans and panting turn more harder and faster.

"Nolan!" Lou screamed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the pleasure that he was being given.

Moving his strong hips with slow pace started to fade away and small fast thrusts took their place in this action of night as they both started to reach their limits.

Lou normally was able to control himself pretty good but this night he allowed himself to let go, fully enjoy this beautiful event between the two of them. His hard member was dripping heavily and he felt the pressure building in his groins and when Raph's good skills of hitting the right spot were added to it, it didn't take much longer for Lou to reach his limit and cum on the sheets with louder and satisfying groan.

Shutting his eyes as tightly as he could, Nolan thrusted himself deep in Lou a few more times, feeling wonderful sensation of release in his groins as his load went flying in his mate, filling his anal tunnel.

Staying still on top of his mate and letting his member turn limp and slide out of his new mate on his own, pulling back inside of Nolan's stomach, Nolan focused only on breathing and regaining his mind back in place.

They both collapsed on Lou's bed.

"So?" Nolan spoke, turning lou over, and nuzzling inti his neck. He always did like to be the little spoon. "How was that?"

"Absolutely amazing!"

"Oh, and Lou?" The other looked him in the eye. "I'm not jusging you for being an omega, I think it's quite imoressive that your a leader..."

"Thank you..." Lou nuzzled Nolan's hair, and closed his eyes. "I love you..."

Nolan chuckled, and out his arms around Lou's waist. "Your welcome, love you to..."

Lou smiled, he had finally gotten what he wanted.

He felt content, he felt...

** _HAPPY._ **

***

_Content_

_/kənˈtɛnt/_

_Adjective_

_1\. appreciating what you have and where you are in life._

_2\. in a state of peaceful happiness_.

Lou and Tuesday could definitely say that they were.

After wishing and praying, and working for it, they had finally gotten what they **_DESIRED_**.

Tuesday had got to be with **_BOTH_** Lydia and Kitty, and Lou had gotten to be with Nolan.

He had explained to Michael that he wasn't feeling happy, and the two had ended on peaceful terms.

"Wait, your an omega?" Kitty asked. "Wow.."

Yes, lou had just told Kitty and Lydia that he was one.

"Actually, it makes a lot of sense" Lydia smiled. "I could never smell your scent, and you were shy whenever we mentioned an omega topic. But it honestly doesn't bother us, your still the same doll to us..."

"Thanks.." Lou smiled at her, Nolan holding his hand.

Said doll spoke. "Told you, they'd understand..."

"SHUT. IT."

He chuckled. "Softie.."

Lou blushed, he hated when he did that.

Kitty, Lydia, and Tuesday then grinned.

"Hey guys" Tuesday asked. "Do you want a fivesome soon?~.."

Nolan and Lou blushed. "No!"

Lydia could see roght through them. "I sense one in the future"

Lou then grinned. "Okay, maybe we do..."

"Lou!" Nolan hit his shoukder.

"Look me in the eyes" He told him. "And tell me you haven't considred it.."

The other stayed silent.

"Ya dolt.." Lou chuckled softly, and kissed his mates.

Tuesday looked at her mates, and sang.

"I sense this fivesome will happen very soon~"

That drew a chuckle out of the other two, but they didn't object.

They did sense that it would very, very soon..


	2. ("hIs aNd miNe..")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, no summary. But it is Lou x Nolan. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

_Insane_

_/ɪnˈseɪn/_

_Adjective_

_1\. A state of mind which prevents normal perception, behaviour, or social interaction._

_2\. Mental illness of such a severe nature that a person cannot distinguish fantasy from reality, cannot conduct her/his affairs due to psychosis, or is subject to uncontrollable impulsive behavior_.

Life had always been a strange thing for Nolan.

Well, it wasn't like he was really alive, anyway. He and the others were merely made by a factory. They were just plastics, but they were somehow sentient.

They had feelings and desires.

Feelings such as: Happiness, joy, hope, peace, **_LOVE_**.

But, tthen there were the bad ones: anger, greed, hate, and....**_LUST_**.

Emotions that they were taught to hate, emotions that the factory didn't like in them.

It seemed to have a mind of its own, hehe, but not really.

They were taught to embrace the positive emotions. They were taught to express happiness, to have a smile pianted on their faces for their future child/owner.

They were taught not to have arguments, to have peace among them. They were taught care for one another.

They were taught to **_LOVE_** one another.

But there was a fair thing called _**EXPERIMENTING**_.

The meaning of it is quite clear: going to do something to see if it works.

Certain emotions are being called on tonight. They are welcomed for once instead of the postive ones. They are being pushed down, they are being _**surpressed**_-...

"Your **_quiet_**..." A voice growls, it is **_Lou_**. "What are you thinking _**about?**_"

They both look at the other in front of them.

Nolan is pinned up against wall, Lou holds onto his waist to make aure he doesn't fall from the feelings that are rising in them both.

Nolan watches as emotions conflict in Lou's eyes.

Anger, sadness, greed, darkness, dominance..._**LUST**_.

He knows that there isn't that much love between them right now. They rareky do this at all.

The dominance shows how much he has **_UNCONSCIOUSLY_** claimed Nolan as his own.

Nolan is as weet as he is submissive. He lets Lou hold him, he lets the other do what he wants.

In the darkness of night, they let their demons take ahold of them. The oublic them are kedt behind, the old version of the dolls are stored in their minds, they are tucked away until the morning sun is high in its duty to rise.

"Nothing.." he breathes carefully, as if afraid to break the tender moment between them both. "Just, hehe...**_LIFE_**.."

His fingers stroking the length of his spine. They are soft when tracing, as if touching a delicate china that was going to breaking to break any second.

The gentle touch is one of butterfly to Lou. The dominant one shivering slightly at just the effect he has over his body at a single _**TOUCH**_.

And they scratched at the nape of his neck. Fingers curl at that spot, and they start massaging it, knowing what it does to the other.

He is challenging him, he knows it. He wants to know how long it takes other to stop this happening to him. It happens not even 10 seconds later.

A hand takes his, and they intertwin. The electricity between them is _**ATTRACTING**_.

Lou looks ither the other skin. Skin bathed gentle in coloring of Lou's claim blooming across Nolan's soft, smooth skin.

Pretty shades of red and purple that had marbled together, reminding them both of what is happening between them.

It becomes too much, and he seals their lips together.

Nolan submits eight away, he has to. After all, he is a sub.

(Sub: Someone who is inclined or ready to submit or to put oneself under authority of another).

(Dom: Tells someone what to do. They're in control. The extent of control depends on the relationship).

And Lou is a dom.

He will collect what is his, and Nolan is his right now.

He is on the bed in less than a minute, he is pinned under Lou. He is his alone to enjoy, and Nolan is content with that.

If that meant that the leader was paying attention to only him, he would pay up. Besides, this experiment was **_FUN_**.

Pressing hooked fingers into him. One, two, three... enough to feel the ache of being filled and stretched. And to be reminder of the addiction he willingly endured, until he once again became **_DEPENDANT_** on the burn that Lou sent racing through her veins. Using him, taking him... fucking him until he remembered the wonderfully _**CHAOTIC**_ nature of their relationship.

Lou wasn't just made of hard hands and heart.

His lips full of **_twisted_** affection that Nolan never thought he would hear. And eyes shining with an emotion that he couldn't identify.

Making him cum so quick, it left Nolan often speechless and exhausted.

Ever since his first day here, Lou had always been a greedy doll. Always taking and never giving, demanding more, expecting **_MORE_**.

Whenever it would be when they were alone in his room, or Nolan was pinned to the wall, or even bent against the bedroom vanity.

Cumming never an issue, Lou had an impressive stamina, Nolan was nothing compared to him.

The nightfall passing with little notice, then the sun would rise, and Nolan was granted his desired rest.

Curled up on top of Lou, unconsciously nuzzling onto him. Lou's fingers possessively carding through Nolan's hair, and his voice hard, yet soft and tempting. Occassionally saying somwthing audible, and he would be lulled to sleep by Nolan's breaths on his neck.

But Nolan, himself, would take a bit longer to sleep.

Curled around each other, and swaddled in the silk sheets of their bed. Nolan watching Lou's peaceful face, so different frim the harsh and commanding one during the day. The night was a different story. He lets his guard down and it proves the unconscious trust between them growing, and Nolan basking in this moment.

Lou's arms wrapped him, keeping Nolan close. Strong and vigilant, protecting the dolls even in their sleep.

This moment. This room. This body. This **_DOLL_**.

It wasn't anybody else's.

It was just _**HIS**_.

Nolan's head nuzzled into his neck, giving him a warm feeling.

Thinking about everything that hapoened, and what was his right now. He woukd feel _**CONTENT**_.

Letting himself feeling safe and sound, then he would surrender to sleep at last.

***

_Attachment_

_/əˈtatʃm(ə)nt/_

_Noun._

_1\. affection, fondness, or sympathy for someone or something._

_2\. a feeling that binds one to a person, thing, cause, ideal, or the like; devotion._

_3\. To have an emotional connection to someone or something_.

They could be problems at the very least.

Attachments can be good, they can be..._natural_.

But they could also be....**_INTOXICATING_**..

That's why you had to pick them carefully.

Some can up end tragically.

Lou was once starving for attention, he had been a victim to the...._**negative emotions**_.

The factory is connected to him though, he is a prototype made by them personally (other dolls don't know this).

They made themselves known in his presence, they send others to spy on him, they track his progress, they track how perfect he is doing.

The punishments severe of he is failing.

Scars on his back were all the evidence one needed to prove this assumption.

His mind is filled with one word.

_**Perfection**_.

_Perfection, perfection, perfection, perfection, perfection......_

Its one repeat. Its been drilled into his mind. The factory has made aure of that, the consequnces are severe if it isn't.

But they make one mistake.

Aince he is one of the oldest dolls, he can track their patterns and avoid this.

He can think of himself, his thoughts czn finally be his own.

Then he got warned of an imperfection.

A new doll.

He had checked out the problem, and had been surprised.

What had the factory created?

A doll that had been with brown hair, a green streak in it, a mixed suit, freckles, and two gorgeous green and purple eyes.

"Hello!" He greets happily. "My name is Nolan, and I'm a hair dresser/model!"

Was it some kind of error, or was it a miracle of the factory changing its mind?

Turns out it was the latter, he should of known.

As time goes on for ghe doll though, he finds himself getting attached to the sweet doll.

The personality so innocent, yet Lou is breaking all the rules.

He was a dom while the other wqs a sub. He was surprised, they were in the institute.

You were lucky if you got one for yourself.

The attraction turns unto something more dark for the both of them.

The attraction turning into obsession. Lou craves to have the doll at his side at all times.

To know what he desires, to know everything about him.

"You have to be perfect" he tells a doll named Tuesday, she was made a couple of days ago, she seems into uim a bit. "You **_need_** to be perfect to go to the big world~"

She looks at him with eyes full of lust...**_Foolish_** girl.

Still, he doesn't mind her_** 'doing things'**_ to him (if you caught his drift), now and then.

He and Nolan were never really anything, the other had made that perfectly clear.

Yet...he didn't feel hurt, just a bit satisfied.

He wasn't a..._**cruel**_...doll, he could respect that.

Tuesday leaves, but another doll comes to his aide, and they start talking.

It is the one known as Megan (lawyer/Model doll).

She looks at him, traces a finger down his neck to his chest, and whispers in his ear. "You want to get out of here, I can show you a few things..."

Lou feels his breath hitch.

He can't explain it, but she has a certain hold on him. She has known him for a good while. She is smarter than she kets on, it's her strength, she can **_MANIPULATE_** you. And he was quickly falling into it.

"It'll be just like old times.." She continues. "Please Lou, I'm starving for **_attention_**"

Something her eyes captivates him, and he is already in too deep.

He is silent.

She smirks at him, knowing what his answer is.

He doesn't resist as she gently grabs his hand, and gently pulls him beside her to go '**_somewhere else_**'.

***

_Dissapointment_

_/dɪsəˈpɔɪntm(ə)nt/  
_

_Noun_

_1\. sadness or displeasure caused by the non-fulfilment of one's hopes or expectations._

_2\. unhappy because someone or something was not as good as you hoped or expected_.

Indeed, Nolan is dissapointed.

Even though he had appointed the 'no strings attached' rule, he has been glad that Lou hasn't even flirted with another female doll.

Until now.

Lou decided to have sex with someone other than him. That was a big no-no.

That just would not do.

Nolan giggles to himself, and others don't dare to stare. They do not want to ruij his innocence by tainting him with **_anything_**.

Nolan is well saughted out by other dolls, he 8s one of the only subs around.

But he rejects them, they don't capture his attention. It's a shame as well, some of them are actually attractive.

But he gets tired easily by them. They are predictabke, they treat him like his fragile, Nolan hates that. He has always hated gentle.

A soft moan wakes him from his thoughts, and his eyes snap to where **_they_** are.

The female is dominating over Lou, and his eyes are glazed with happy **_bliss_**.

No, that shouldn't happen.

"See, Lou?" The female (Megan) whispered gently, she was on top of him, kissing his neck. "It feels nice to ket another Dom take control, doesn't it?"

Lou is layed down on his couch, him and Megan are naked.

Nolan can feel his entire being shaking, that was not how it was supposed to be!

Lou is not meant to be with that female, neither is he supposed to be dominated!

It just doesn't look right. Not to him, at least.

"_**N-Nolan...**_"

He swears that his name is moaned out by Lou.

Nolan's breaths are stopped, Megan seemed to have not heard him.

But he did.

He smiles, Maybe Lou feels the same way about him unconsciously.

He sees Lou switch them, and Megan is pinned underneath him.

"_You need to know.._" He growls into her ear, and his voice deepens into a commanding tone. "_I'm not that easily **dominated**..._."

He kisses her qith so much passion, Nolan is surprised that he doesn't faint from the intensity between them.

Lou's eyes are different, they are mkre orimal, more dangerous.

Nolan silently gasps, his _**Domme**_ (dominant) side has never emerged in public before.

Lou chuckles, and begins making love to Megan.

He began slamming into her repeatedly, and she moaned with each of his thrusts. Lou had always liked it rough, but Megan began squirming.

Nolan saw Lou's eyes shine disappointment, and frown is disatisfaction.

He heard him growl, and go a bit softer. Megan then cummed, and Lou collapsed on top of her.

He seemed happy, yet he seemed angry.

"Go.." He commanded to her, and he put his clothes on. "Go and forget this ever happened.."

She hidder, she had no choice but to obey his command.

She got into her clothes, and left silently.

Nolan grinned, this was his opportunity.

***

_Righteous_

_/ˈrɑɪ·tʃəs/  
_

_Noun_

_1\. Believing and showing that you are morally _ _correct, and th_ _at others are wrong._

_3\. arising from an outraged sense of justice or morality righteous indignation_.

Nolan grins to himself.

His actions were going to be right. They just were.

Thry just had to be. After, he wasn't going to do this if it wasn't, right?

Nolan was facing confliction.

Should he make Megan pay for her sin?

Should he make her pay for touching his property?

For touching the one doll who meant **_SOMETHING_** to him? The one doll who made his life a little bit **_BETTER?_**

The doll who touched him? The doll who claimed Nolan as his own?

The one doll who actually made his life better?

It was a losing battle, and Nolan knew what he was going to do.

He doesn't care if she even was the head doll of the place, Megan still has to pay for her crimes.

"Hey, Megan!" Nolan called, giving his 'innocent' smile.

She turns around, and sees the unclaimable sub.

She smiles at the inferior one, she was a dom. That meant that she was stronger.

"Hey, Nolan" She greets back. "Ia there anything you need?"

She is literally hypnotized by his beauty.

Don't get her wrong, she likeds doms (especially Lou). But subs are rare to find. And Nolan was the most desirable one of them all.

"Yes~.." He grins. He realizes that nobody was in the place that the pair were currently in. "I need you, Megan. Will you help me qith my...._**problem?**_..."

He winks, and bows his head to her, a sign of desperate submission.

She licks her pips, she couldn't help herself. Her sex drive hadn't been satiated, she needed this.

She grabs the other, and gentky puts her lips to his.

Nolan grins again in the kiss, and he puts his tongue with hers.

She is distracted by the sudden gesture, and doesn't feel the knife that is lodged into her throat until it's too late.

She gasps, and tries to get away, but Nolan keeps hold of her with unnatural strength.

He growls at her, and lodges the knife even deeper.

When dolls go to the big world, they are reverted to being a real life doll. Thry have stuffing, and they are forced to be still.

Byt here, they are like real sentient being, they actually are alive, they have blood.

And it soills out of Megan's body as she drops to the ground, and gasps for breath.

Nolah chuckles at her suffering, he feels that this is right. He feels like he is getting justice.

He knows that he is no saint.

He'd be a hypocrite if he said that he was.

He gtins again, he can't wait to visit Lou.

"Michael?" He asks sweetly, and the other comes out of the shadows. "Can you clean and get rid of the body, I need to do something?"

"Of course, Nolan" Michael says, and he starts soing the work.

Nooan smiles. "You'll get your **_reward_** later..."

Yes, Nolan used his sexual appeal to manipulate others, but he didn't care.

His thoughts drifted to Lou.

He predicted that he would be a little upset, his long time friend was dead now.

But Nolan can make him feel better. He is better than Megan in **_every single way_**.

***

_ Tense (atmosphere) _

_ /tɛns/  
_

_ Adjective _

_ 1\. unable to relax because of nervousness, anxiety, or stimulation. _

_2\. A situation or period of time is one that makes people anxious, because they do not know what is going to happen next_.

Nolan slowly opened Lou's door, and then closed it.

He had to admit that he was a bit nervous.

He had no idea what was going to happen between him and the other.

It wasn't his first time getting rid (or killing off) the competition, but it was the first time that the other one seemee close to Lou.

_Please don't be mad... _He begs in his head. _Just please don't be mad...._

He turns around from the closed bedroom door, and sees Lou looking at him, arms folded. There is a neutral expression on his face.

"So?" He asks, tone expressionless. He doesn't give anything away. "Megan's been messing for a long time, knkw anything about that?"

It's a question that doesn't need an answer. Lou already kbows the answer.

But he always searched for comfirmation.

And Nolan can neverr lie to him. After all, Lou was the **_leader_**.

Nolan doesn't feel regret for what he's done, she had it coming. She shouldn't have been in the way.

"I didn't like her, she was being inappropriate" He replied cooly. "She had to be taken care of. She was a problem that needed to be sorted"

Lou's face and eyes contort on anger, and Nolan is afraid that he is going to be kicked out, that Lou will stop seeing him, that he'll be alone again.

"I'm disappointed" Lou began. "You killed someone close me. She was a dear friend, and we satisfied each other now and then-.."

Nolan cut him off. "She didn't satisfy you, she dissapointed you! **_She didn't satiate your appetite..._**"

He grinned as he nudged himself towards the other male, loving the feeling of the other close to him. He loved having all the power at this very moment.

"Before I was interrupted" Lou continued, feeling something as Nolan leaned against him. "But she wasn't that important..She was going to go to the big world.."

Nolan knew that tone, it was one of sadness. He knew what he had to do.

He leaned against the taller male, and kissed him. Lou was surprised by this action.

Their lips crah together, Lou claiming Nolan as his own. The other knowing what to do to make the dominant one forget about today's events.

His tongue twisting with the other's, making sure to hit the right spots. Making sure to have Lou focus only on him.

He didn't need anyone else, but him. Nolan could serve his wants and needs, there was no need for the other to even think about anything else.

He backed Lou to the bed, and when the other sat down, he straddled his lap, keeping him in place.

He pulled back, and looked the other in the eyes, carressing his cheek with his hand. "Nobody else can satisfy your appetite, only I can. You don't need to find anyone else-.."

"What about the no strings attached rule?" Lou interrupted him. "Remember that?"

"Yes, I do.." Nolan continued. "I was scared of not being good enough for you, tou needed proof that I was willing to do anything for you, even go to murder.."

"Your not the only one who's not innocent~" Lou sang. "_**I've done some things that I don't regret...**_"

Nolan felt his heart flutter, but it was in a twisted sort of way. To know that Lou was willing to do those things as well, it warmed his entire being.

Suddenly, his hips were grabbed, and he was pinned down.

"You've gotten rather...cocky" Lou nuzzled into Nolan's neck, and inhaling his scent. He pinned the other, keeping him still. "_**Remember Nolan, you are mine...**_"

Nolan clenched tightly around the pair of fingers that slipped their way inside of him, pressing as deep as they could reach.

Caressing his inner walls and stretching him slowly, slowly until a third finger managed to squeeze its way inside of him.

The pad of Lou's thumb leaning firmly against Nolan's hooded clit, smushing the sensitive pearl of nerves.

Nolan was so very wet, practically sopping with his own arousal. Hips jerkily humping against the fingers buried knuckle deep inside of him, breath rough and ragged. Breathlessly moaning out Lou's name like it was the only word he had ever known. 

Lou himself, busy with claiming him as his own. Kissing and licking his nedk, leaving marks on it, marking the other so he woukd know his place.

Keening loudly, Nolan's movements became stiff and broken, hips rising and falling in quick, impatient thrusts. Impaling himself over and over again onto Lou's three fingers, working herself into a frenzy. Back arched and breaths heaving, straining against his bodice.

By the way he clenched down around his fingers, Lou knew he was close. His once harsh rubbing of Nolan's clit lessening, forcing the brown/green haired doll to actively thrust himself down harder, rutting against Lou's fingers like a bitch in heat.

Frantically chasing after the possibility of an orgasm at the hands of his beloved doll. Wantonly moaning out Lou's's name in a husky, pleas for more.

More that Lou was happy to deny, one hand releasing Nolan's backside and sliding up to grip at his waist. Applying enough pressure to slow down the frantic humping of her fingers and pull free a feeble, tinkering whimper from Nolan's lips. Voice rising in pitch. Going higher, and higher, and higher... until he outright squealed.

The hem of his underwear slipped from between his fingers and fall to bunch around his thighs, hands reaching blindly forward to grip at Lou's shoulders. Knuckles white and arms quivering, walls pulsing around the three fingers fully sheathed inside of him.

Fingertips stroking at his trembling walls as she came with Lou's name on his lips, back remaining bowed almost painfully back before he collapsed. Going boneless against Lou's body, his face buried in the crook of his neck and breath coming out in loud, watery gasps. The fingers inside him stilling mercifully, letting him ride out the waves of her orgasm.

Lou collapsing on top of Nolan, too weak to move from the pleasure that the sub had given him when he was doing that.

Nolan too weak to protest when Lou's weight came on him, he did love the feeling of having the other to himself.

He views this as 'make up sex'.

With strength, he kifts himself so he is once again on top of the dominant one.

Once again curled up against Lou's side with limbs as heavy as lead and skin slick with sweat, basking in the satisfying ache of her body. 

His bodt atop on Lou's stomach, and his legs wrapped around his waist, as if keeping the other trapped. Both in a comfortable cocoon, letting their pleasure sink in.

Nolan half lying atop his mate, with Lou's arms wrapped around him. 

Knowing thst he has granted pleasure to the other, it gives him happiness that he can satiate the other.

Lou is staisfied that the other knows his place, not knowing the true intentions nehind it. He has the other with him, it lets him know that this is **_reality_**.

Years of unhappiness, sadness, praying. It has finally paid off. Someone has answered his prayers, even if that has taken a long time. Neverless, it has been answered and he is grateful.

He brings the other close to him, and he feels Nolan nuzzling his head into his neck.

Lou smiles and he feels Nolan do it to.

Today's incidents are forgetton, and perhaps more dolls needing to be getting rid of.

They were both shattered souls who didn't know between right and wrong.

One suffered from loneliness, and the other from actual suffering.

Their mental states aren't right. They have suffered more than others know.

They only know if something or someone threatens you, you do whatever it takes to fight back.

That's all it has been for them. They're both messed up, but they are all they have.

They both have feelings for each other, and even though thry don't show it, the affection is there.

"...Your the one who killed Michael" Nolan mumbled, tired. "**_You killed him this afternoon..._**"

Lou grinned. "So, like you said, 'Nobody can satisfy your appetite, only I can'.. "

"Good reason..."

Lou laughed softly, a sound that was like music to Nolan's ears.

"Thank you..."

That was the final word between them both. There was no need for any 'I love you' or 'goodnight'. There was no need for any words to be spoken.

They are both taisted, but there love for each had no **_LIMITS_**.

They woukd do anything for each other, and they would go to _**ANY**_ lengths to prove that.

Both are content with how today turned out, fate seemed to have finally gave them the happiness they _**CRAVED FOR**_.

Lou tightens his grip around Nolan, and he feels comfort in the body next to him.

He closes his eyes to the sensation of lazy kisses on his neck.

Nolan's knows what to do to comfort the other, he has limited space since he js trapped in the other's arms. But he does what he can.

He feels Lou's grip soften a bit, and his breathing slows.

Nolan knows the other is fast asleep.

He stops with his kisses, and looks at the other's peaceful face.

It will always baffel him how Lou has this mask on himself. He is hard and commanding during the day, but he is possessive and affectionate during the night.

Nolan doesn't know if both of them will ever face the consequences for their actions to get to this stage in their life.

But thst is tomorrow's problem.

He enjoys this moment thst is happening right now.

He snuggles up to the other, his arms tightening around him more in sleep.

Nolan lets himself be pulled closer, and tries to slow his brain down. Before he closes his eyes and sleeps completely, he has a few thoughts that **_HAUNT_** him.

Thry would probably face consequences for their actions (though he doubted it).

Tonigh had been one of confirmation that has made him happy.

He smiles, and has two more thoughts before he sleeps.

He is Lou's.

And Lou was **_NOLAN'S_**.

And **_NOBODY_** what going to to take away his or Lou's happiness **_EVER_** **_AGAIN_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ths one. Furst time I wrote yandere, lol. Update is Sunday next week! Have a good day/night!


	3. "Hide and seek..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lou was just hanging put in his mansion when something (or someone) began to taunt/hunt him...guess who?~😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "hide and seek" song is by lizz robinett.  
I know I'm late with this oneshot, but I don't care!  
Hope you enjoy this!

_ Ding Dong_   
_ I know you can hear me_   
_ Open up the door_   
_ I only want to play a little_

Lou was running through the corridor of his home (or huge ass mansion).

_Can't stop..._

His legs were screaming at him to stop, to give his body a rest. But he couldn't, it was his only option.

_ But he couldn't. _

If he did, God only knows what would happen to him. The halls were filled with nothing but darkness.

The only times he woukd stop was to try the doors which were locked (how convenient).

Suddnely, he heard...._it_.

_"Oh Lou. I can hear you run, I can hear you breath with fear. I will find you..."_

He continued to run.

_Ding Dong_

_ You can't keep me waiting_   
_ It's already too late_   
_ For you to try and run away_

Lou stopped for one second, one second.

The voice held a hint of feminine in it. It sounded angry, as if he had pissed it off (God knows how many dolls were).

Plus, he needed to regain his breath.

He breathed.

_Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale-_

He gasped.

_I see you through the window_

_ Our eyes are locked together_   
_ I can sense your horror_   
_ Though I'd like to see it closer_

Their eys were locked.

His light blue ones were locked onto a purple one that were filled with amusement and hatred. They were calm and observing, and were also filled with.._admiration?_

They loved seeing him suffer, to torture him with his fear.

To chase Lou.

To hunt him.

A giggles sounded through the air.

They knew he was afraid.

But those eyes, they were also...._alluring_...

_Ding Dong_  
_ Here I come to find you_  
_ Hurry up and run_  
_ Let's play a little game and have fun_

He snapped out of his trance, and began to run again.

He had to get away. No matter what.

He could hear light footsteps behind him. They were taunting him.

Lou knew that this was a game to them.

It was basically _hide and seek_.

_Ding Dong_  
_ Where is it you've gone to?_  
_ Do you think you've won?_  
_ Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

Lou knew that it was far from over.

The footsteps had all but stopped.

He needed to stop though, he needed to breath.

One second, one second.

_ "Looooooooooouuuuuuu....." _

That was all said doll needed to get his adrenaline back.

His feet began to move, they dragged around the house that became his haunted prison.

_ I hear your footsteps_  
_ Thumping loudly through the hallways_  
_ I can hear your sharp breaths_  
_ You're not very good at hiding_

No doors opens as Lou goes past them.

The darkness in the halls closes in on him. It was as if they bended to _their _will.

They seemed to be getting smaller.

He can feel his breathing getting louder, but he can't stop it.

_Exhale, exhale, exhale, exhale, exhale, exhale, exhale, exhale, exhale, exhale, exhale-_

He can't inhale, he can't keep quiet.

_Just wait, you can't hide from me_  
_ (I'm coming)_  
_ Just wait, you can't hide from me_  
_ (I'm coming)_  
_ Just wait, you can't hide from me_  
_ (I'm coming)_  
_ Just wait, you can't hide from me_

As Lou runs, he can breath again.

He feels their footsteps behind him. But they are far.

His instincts tsll him to keep running, but Lou stops for a brief second.

A door.

He tries it, and it opens.

He closes it, and turns to see a spare room.

It has a desk, bed, and closet.

Lou only has a couple of seconds, but he chooses the third option.

He hides behind a bunch of heavy clothing.

He prays that he'll be safe.

_Knock Knock_  
_ I'm inside your room, now_  
_ Where is it you've hid?_  
_ Our game of hide and seek's about to end_

Lou knows the door is opening because of the creaking.

Someone is here.

Their feet are there. 

They shuffle through the room as if looking for something.

Or somedoll.

_I'm coming closer_  
_ Looking underneath your bed but_  
_ You're not there, I wonder_  
_ Could you be inside the closet?_

Lou rocks on his knees. 

He rocks back and forth to try and save his sanity.

He knes that they are looking around.

They have already looked under the bed.

Things are being moved, to tease him with fear. To let him know that they're here.

Suddenly, a hand goes on the handle of the closet, and it flies open.

_Ding Dong_  
_ I have found you_  
_ Ding Dong_  
_ You were hiding here_  
_ Now you're it_

He doesn't look into their eyes. They are cold and dead.

They smile sweeti gly, mockingly, and bent to ear level with him.

_"Looks like I have won..."_

_Ding Dong_

_ Finally found you, dear_   
_ Now you're it_   
_ Ding Dong_   
_ Looks like I have won_   
_ Now you're it_

He felt arms snake around him, and whisper in his ear.

_"**Your ours now, Lou...**"_

He had no choice but to accept his fate.

A tear fell down his expressionless face.

Those dark eyes bore into his, and they stroked his face almost lovingky.

_"You'll be one of us now..."_

_ Ding Dong_   
_ Pay the consequence_   
_ Ding Dong_   
_ Looks like I have won_   
_ Now you're it_

No doll heard Lou's scream that night.

** _ No one would ever know what has happened to him. _ **

_ Ding Dong_   
_ Pay the consequence_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dare you to guess to who it was~  
Hope you enjoyed this, and the update will be on the usual Saturday-sunday!  
Edit:  
If anyone asks about the lyrics, something went wrong. Please forgive me on that part. My computer is fucking garbage.


	4. "Sweet Bite.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary again, lol. But this idea just came to me. It contains Lou x Nolan and Moxy x Mandy (Hint at polyamory and ot4 though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot contains death, a BIT of yandere (lol). And hypnosis/mind control.  
Hope you enjoy this~🙃

_ Candle(s) _

_ /ˈkand(ə)l/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. a cylinder or block of wax or tallow with a central wick which is lit to produce light as it burns. _

_2\. A burning flame that dances about is indicative of a spell that has the power to work_.

Candles were for two things:

1\. To bring heat to others, so the (spiritual) dolls could relax and 'meditate'.

2\. They bring a feeling of peace, and they could help you focus on reality and help your senses more.

Mandy loved the second one.

Tona of candles filled her room candles lit his room, filling it with a warmth that infused his cool skin. Surrounded by fire light, Mandy sat on the floor, and Moxy on their bed that now framed their bodies and drew looks down away from the shadows above him. 

The candle light did not reach the ceiling, leaving it comfortably dark, a smoldering shade of gold that wavered unsteadily in the flickering glow.

In their room, the light like a shield, it **_protected_** them from the shadows that were eager to enter them.

A candle guttered. The flame hissed and drowned in its own wax. Her eyes opening to slits, Mandy unerringly spotted the one dark wick. Her breath stopped.

The candle smoked, glowed **_red_**...and began to _burn_ again.

Beneath her, Mandy could hear the lights turning off and doors shutting as Nolan began to descend to his room. He qroked ao heard, he drank lot of coffee. Heavily sugared.

"Moxy.." Mandy told her, her voice soothing. "**_Nolan is here_**..."

The doll opened her eyes for a split second at the word said, her eyes showing their true nature.

Something that Mandy smiled at.

Then they closed again.

Mandy stroked Moxy's head, and then she rose to her feet.

Her hands making a cut motion, and all candles except one went out as she passed. She reached the closed door, and froze.

She closed her eyes, felt the thin spaces between the door and the wall, the keyhole, the space under the door...

...and opened her eyes on the other side of the space.

The corridor just outside their room, Mandy layed her hand on the rail. 

Her patience was next to non, and she kept her hand on it as she slowly started to walk, step by step.

Her hand only stopping when she bumped into something.

Or somedoll.

Her hand came off the rail, and instead, settled on a shoulder.

Nolan stood in front of her, his green and purple eyes clouded with exhaustion. His barely seeable green streak hair just a bit messy. Her hand stroked his face.

Her eyes barely adjusted to the darkness that wrapped itself around them both.

The silence between them both giving Mandy an oppurtunity, as she strained her ears.

And the more she listened, the more he caught Nolan's heartbeat, faint but growing, as if it slowly came nearer and nearer.

Nolan was so alive, so tortuously alive. His heart on overdrive, even when his body was exhausted.

Her hand got to his cheek-

Then his eyes widened.

"Mandy?" He whispered, as if afraid of her. She didn't like that. "What are you doing? Why-.."

Her other hand came to the beck of his neck, holding him gently in place.

Nolan gasped. Not mistaking that gesture, the intimate nature of it. The sensual lingering of a cool hand just under his eye, a fingertip over his lip.

"Mand-"

"Your heart.." She whispered, her voice filled with gentle malice. "It's like a little bird trapped in a cage. It eants to escape, but it cannot..."

She removed her hands, and she smiled. "Come with me, come to **_bed_**..."

Mandy was loking into his eyes, and he felt more exhausted than before. He could faintly sense her grabbing his hand, and leading him into a familiar room.

When he came to his senses, he could see that he was sitting between Moxy and Mandy.

"Guys?" He asked, frightened. "W-wha?"

Mandy and Moxy didn't like this fear. They didn't like how it radiated off him.

"Nothing," Moxy replied, her eye open and she cupped her hand by Nolan's face, forcing him to look at them. "Be calm. You're _ours_. You're **_safe_**."

"...yours? But..." He groaned, more exhausted than when he had been when asleep. His head tilted into his brother's hand. "No. What're you?-.."

_Calm... _Mandy told him. His voice came not from outside but inside Nolan's head, a firm command no less stern for all its gentleness._ ..You're ours...You're **safe**..._

"Safe..." Nolan repeated. 

His head was tilted backwards. They were suddenly behind him, holding him in their arms like a snake around a mouse, flush against his body. When had they put him come under the covers? And without moving him? 

Nolan was too tired to think, barely feeling the tiniest point on his throat. A scratch, and then the girls' mouths closed on his skin.

Warmth flooded him, pulling him down so that he was heavier than lead, easily maneuvered in their hands. He had the sensation of something moving out of him, flowing into them, and they made soft, satisfied sounds. Sated lover(s). A cat's purr(s). Barely contained hisses.

"See?"

"We would never hurt you..."

Nolan couldn't speak, but felt himself nod.

"You're ours..." Mandy whispered. "And we take care of what's ours.."

Feeling as satisfied as they sounded, Nolan found himself placed back properly in the bed. The blankets came to his throat. The light was doused. 

Kisses, coppery and hot, pressed to his mouth and stole entry, forcing a long taste that he could not stop and did not want to stop.

"_Sleep.._." They spoke. "_**Stay...**_"

Nolan gave something of an agreement, and he felt them placing themselves between him. He was lost in dreams that would fade in the morning, a dagger at his throat and a loving hand holding the blade.

***

(**Weeks later..**)

_ Tense _

_ /tɛns/ _

_ Adjective _

_ 1\. in a state of mental or nervous strain; high-strung; taut: a tense person. _

_2\. unable to relax because of nervousness, anxiety, or stimulation_.

That was how Lou was feeling at this exact moment.

"Dammit..." His hand clenched the table, he needed something to espress his anger on. "Oh, dammit!"

Another killing last night.

Lou sighed, he felt useless.

They had been happening the last few weeks, and he couldn't find anything in common with the victims.

They were just...._**random**_.

No motives, no evidence, no anything. And as the leader of the type 12 dolls, he was expected to catch the criminal in tow.

But how could he when they left nothing to trace?

"Hey Lou" He turned to see Ox. "How are you doing?"

"Fine..." He replied. "Just looking at another case..."

He noticed that there was something off about the doll, but he couldn't pinpoint it. 

Lou discreetly scanned Ox from head to toe, but couldn't find anything wrong. But he could not help but feels that something was a miss.

Then, he noticed it.

Ox's eyes had a red tint in it, and his smile was tainted with malicon.

But he just brushed it aside, Lou was tired. He coukd just be seeing things.

"Huh, that mist be stressful. " Another voice. Nolan. "What was it this time?"

"Same as the others" Lou replied. "Clean death, no evidence..."

Nolan could detect the irritation in his voice, and he didn't blame him. The deaths were very annoying.

_He is perfect.._ He thought. _**Lou** is perfect.._.

"Ox?" Nolan asked him, and Lou swore that the same red tint in the other's eyes. "Woukd you mind checking up on some files?.."

He smiled. "Of course..."

Lou didn't see him go out, as he was sorting out the files to the case.

He looked at the pictures, and felt very bad.

The dolls were lifeless, they looked like they were sleeping. They were peaceful, as if accepting it.

Lou didn't believe that, all the dolls wanted to live.

He sighed, but then noticed something.

Faint marks on the victim's-..

He suddenly felt arms around him.

Lou froze. "Wha-.."

"Turn around..."

He felt his body Nolan, and Lou was suddenly looking into the other's eyes.

"_That's it, Lou. Look into my eyes_" Nolan's nose was touching his. He didn't know what he was doing. Nolan couldn't wait for this anymore. "_You feel my will gently pushing inside, don't you? You feel it coursing? **You want it to come in....**_"

Lou looked deep into his eyes, he was vulnerable at this moment, and he couldn't stop Nolan.

But he didn't want it to stop.

The other's eyes were deep, hypnotic. Lou couldn't tear his eyes away from them. Yet, he felt something in him fighting.

_'No...surrender...'_

It was a small part of him that was resisting Nolan's...magic?

The other frowned at this. He could feel Lou reisisting him, why? The hypnosis should have effect by now.

He must of had a strong will to resist like this.

"_Give in.._" He whispered, putting his hands on the other's shoulders. "_I know you want to, your just scared..._"

He was right, Lou fekt a warm and tingly sensation in his body. The voice was the cause of this, and those eyes kept him under their power.

Lou nearky had no sense of awareness.

He let out a whimper, he didn't want to lose that.

"_It's ok..._" Nolan whispered, nuzzling his face. "_You can trust me, my desires are yours. Just give in, you want my will in you. You want to be mine, break away. **Let go of yourself, give yourself to me...**_"

Lou felt his will go away, but he didn't fight back. He let it all go.

**_He gave in_**.

He suddneky felt lips on his, and he felt his awareness slip away.

Nolan's fingers slipped into his hair, and Lou felt himself being lifted onto the desk.

His hands slipped onto the back of the other's neck, and he let out a little moan into the kiss.

He felt the other freeze, and Nolan broke them apart.

"Lou.." His voice sounded far away, yet it was so close.. "Thank you..."

He kissed the other while he had him under his soft control, just one taste.

Jesus, he was addictive.

He drowned Lou in feelings of sexual desire and lust. He covered up the feeling of loneliness that the other faced on an almost daily basis.

Nolan pulled away again, and tilted Lou's head back a little.

The neck was there, he was nearky there-..

"Uhh, is this a bad time?"

Nolan's eyes widened, and Lou's eyes snapped open.

The control had been broken by interruption.

They both looked, and saw Michael by the door.

"S-sorry, Louis.." Lou growled at that name. "I mean, Lou! You w-wanted to see me about the case from today? "

"Y-yeah.." Lou replied, caredully getting off the desk, and not looking at Nolan. He walked off with Michael. "So, what is it?"

Nolan growled when they left, he let the other take over, and he had been caught. He swore that he would make him lay for interrupting their session. He had needed Lou if he-..**_they_** wanted this to work.

But first, he needed to see someone...

***

_ Confusion _

_ /kənˈfjuːʒ(ə)n/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. the state of being bewildered or unclear in one's mind about something. _

_2\. uncertainty about what is happening, intended, or required_.

Lou was certainky feeling that way.

He had his eyes closed as he was walking and listening to Michael talk.

_What the hell happened?...._

He tried to summon his last memory, but it just drew to a blank.

All he remembered was that he was with Nolan, a pair of eyes, a strange feeling, and then...**_nothing_**.

Everything was so bloody hard to process, it was driving Lou insane.

"Lou?" Michael snapped him out of his thoughts. "If you didn't hear me, I said, woudl you like to see a new victim?..."

He felt the blood rush out of his face.

Another attack?

How the hell did that happen?!

It usually only happened once a week! (It freaked him out that it was natural to say).

"Alright.." He told Michael. "Where can we find the victim?"

Was it in the sqaure, the library, one of the houses?

What? Those were the usual spots.

"Outisde of your house"

Lou gasped, what?!

He was scared, he was actially damn scared. Why was it there?

Well, he walked off with Michael to find the answer.

***

_ Patience _

_ /ˈpeɪʃ(ə)ns/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. the capacity to accept or tolerate delay, problems, or suffering without becoming annoyed or anxious. _

_2\. an ability or willingness to suppress restlessness or annoyance when confronted with delay_.

Nolan was not one to have patience.

There was just something about waiting that he couldn't understand.

How did dolls wait to get something they want? How did they wait to get what they craved for? How did they manage to hold back their desires?

How did they become so weak?

_'Please don't hurt anyone...'_

_Sweet Nolan... _He answered back. _You created me, you willingly took the bite, I am a product of your desires. It is your faukt that I am here. But don't worry, I won't bite...**hard~**..._

Nolan (the other one), swallowed hard. His normal half was annoying, the attempts of getting him to release the other were getting old. It was his fault that he became this way.

He was still the same Nolan, but...changed. Unfortunately, due to the bite gone wrong, they had been split into halfs. The true Nolan was the vampire one, and the normal one was a copycat.

He would never let him out.

He folds his arms from where he is sitting, then he feels another pair snake around his neck.

"Sweetie?" Mandy whispered, nuzzling into his neck. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I got a chance with Lou..." He mumbled. "He's got a strong will, but I managed to get him. But unfortunately, I got interrupted..."

He doesn'

t dare mention a name. Mandy would outright batter him.

Michael deserved far much worse.

_He deserves death..._ He thought bitterly._ It's better than **torture~..**_.

"Why don't you just go after him again?" Moxy asked curiously, kissing his lip gently. "I can tell that you like him. Perhaps we can have him..."

She had a smirk on her face, she wasn't that bad.

Nolan was jaw-dropped, he coukd actually keep Lou?!

Besides, they needed him.

Moxy and Mandy wouldn't admit, but the idea of him coming into their made them feel complete.

"Thank you..." He whispered. "Thank you so much!"

"We need Ox if we're doing this-.."

Mandy was cut off by her clutching her own head. She started screaming. Moxy and Nolan's souls felt pain from the bond they shared.

They felt pain, anger, and sadness.

They knew what was happening. Mandy's human half was fighting back.

_Shoot.. _Nolan thought. _What do we do?!.._

He looked at Moxy, and she had a look in her eyes. He knew that, it was a plan look.

"Pin her down.." Moxy told him, sternly. "I'm going to talk to her.."

He did as she ordered, and he jumped on Mandy, pinning her down gently by the arms.

Moxy leaned on her a bit, and kissed her lips. "Mandy, sweetie, you can't let her win. Take back control! We need you! Not her! We will be incomplete if you lose this battle"

Mandy started to thrive in their grip, and she opened her eyes, they were a mix of red and brown.

_(Let me out)_ A familiar voice cried, her voice crying. _(Please!..)_

_No!.. _Mandy refused. _You aren't in control anymore!..._

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" She repeated, and the two knew it wasn't _their_ Mandy. "Get out! Get out! **_GET OUT!_**"

She suddenly pounced up, knocking Nolan over. She was stood straight, her eyes ..._red_.

They smiled, and she hugged them. They fekt relief. They couldn't allow their normal halves to take over. They just couldn't be trapped again.

"Alright.." Moxy pulled away, she didn't like sentimality. "Let's do this. Nolan, alert Ox. Mandy, I need you to check for a certain doll. You know who it is.."

She smirked.

Nolan was confused. "Which doll?"

Mandy smiled wickedly at him, her red eyes showing how twisted she had become. 

"You know~.."

Nolan felt himself smirk back.

***

_ Thinking _

_ /ˈθɪŋkɪŋ/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. direct one's mind towards someone or something; use one's mind actively to form connected ideas. _

_2\. the process of considering or reasoning about something_.

It was thing that Lou always did.

He was always thinking, he was always observing.

He saw things around him, and calculated a plan or thought into his mind.

It was either to save himself or others out of a situation. To think waa good, it helped you.

He sighed as he looked through the window.

Another victim was found, but Lou had found something else in the pictures.

Two silhouettes showed next to the body, but they seemed invisible. Nobody saw them.

They also had _**RED**_ eyes. But how was that possible?

Lou didn't know anyone with those coloures eyes. It was infuriating!

He closed his eyes when he heard someone speak. "Lou, we have the pictures you requested...."

He hummed. "Thank you, Michael.."

He could consider the kid o some kind of assistant. He did everything Lou said, and he left him alone when necessary.

He was **_perfect_**.

Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation in his mind, and Lou felt momentarily dizzy. It had been happening all day.

He really needed to see a doctor.

"_Lou~.._" He heard a voice. "_Lou~..._"

He was confused, and he looked around. He saw nothing.

_Just my imagination.._

He rolled his eyes.

He closed them again. He just needed to.

He heard a squeak, and his eyes shot open. "What the heck?..."

He looked around, and saw that Michael was gone.

_Strange..._

Then he heard it again. "_Lou~...Lou~...**Lou~**_"

Lou growled. "Come out, already!-.."

He was cut off as the room went off, and he saw those red eyes.

Then, it clicked.

The silhouettes, the red eyes, _**the bite marks on the victims necks**_.

Vampdolls (doll turned into vampires).

He discreetly grabbed his knife (you get paranoid when murders happen. Don't judge him). He wasn't going to be killed today.

_Not today, **satan**..._

The vampire-...

No, Nolan began to approach him, albeit very slowly.

Lou tried to see any sign of the real him in the other's eyes, but he found none.

Either this was an imposter, or Nolan had been changed. Lou sincerely hoped that it was the latter.

The footsteps stopped in front of him. Lou didn't realize that he had bowed his head until he found it lifted up by someone's hand.

He found himself staring into **_THOSE_** eyes, and it took all of Lou's will not to submit.

"Go..." Lou whispered. "Whenever your messing with my head or not, I don't want to hurt you..."

He truly didn't want to.

Nolan took a step back, and he chucked. "If you don't think I'm real, why don't you test it?"

Without thinking Lou took a step forward, eyes locked on the mocking sweet grin of Nolan. He stretched an arm out and lightly grazed Lou's cheeks with her fingertips.

"There..." Nolan laughed. "don't I feel real enough for you?"

Lou stood immobile, unable to speak out of terror. He tried to look down at his feet in fear but couldn't tear his eyes away from the deep red glow of Nolans' own.

"That's it, Lou. Just keep your eyes on me. _Just stay focused on me._." He caressed Lou's face as she imposed her will over the mortal.

"_Now, Lou_" He started, "_tell me, where were you going?_"

"None of..." Lou's resistance quelled as Nolans' eyes glowed brighter. "Out to eat with Michael for a bit..."

He barely felt felt the knife being took off him, and the other looked at him with hurt.

"You were gonna use this?" His voice sounded amused. "On me? Oh, Lou. I am _**invincible...**_"

Lou couldn't speak, he just felt his mind going blank again. His eyes going half-lidded.

He had figured it to late.

Nolan smirked, amd snaked his arms around the taller males neck. Then he lightly pushed onto a spinny chair, he did like those.

Nolan trapped him in a space that he couldn't get out off.

"_I've wanted you for so long.._." Nolan smiled as he heard Moxy taking Michael away. Finally, he was out of the way. He began kissing Lou's neck. "_I've waited for too long.._."

He looked Lou in the eyes, and saw the emotions that he hid daily.

Happiness, sadness, darkness, anger, rage, and..._**loneliness**_.

Nolan felt guilty for not recongizing it in the beggining. He felt horrible.

Now was his chance to make it up to Lou. He could make him feel whole again.

He straddled the other's lap, and kissed him.

Lou groaned, and he kissed back. He couldn't help himself, Nolan stated addictive. It was just something you couldn't get off.

He was incapable of resisting, his own desires overcome by Nolan's manipulation of their growing mental bond to get him into line. 

Nolan crooned against his skin, moving his hands over shoulders, arms, chest, everywhere he could reach without leaving his spot. "You don't need anything else"

"I don't?" Lou asked softly, vacantly.

"**_Why don't you stay with me?_**"

Lou blinked, rubbing his hand up and down the other's back, feeling smooth bit of skin on his back. "Why don't I?" He asked himself, feeling the boy shift against him, his lashes brushing against his cheek.

"You could go with me everywhere. All the time" Nolan mouthed against his jaw, nipping along the line. "_You wouldn't have to be alone again_"

"Never?"

Nooan couldn't do the permanent bite, but he could do more.

He smiled widely, his grin shining eerily in the darkness of the room. "_**Never**_" He brushed back blonde bangs from smiling eyes and closed the deal, sealing his mouth gently against Lou's, the darkness wildly enveloping them in its hold.

***

_ **Spell**  
_

_ /spɛl/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. a form of words used as a magical charm or incantation. _

_2\. an ability to control or influence people as though one had magical power over them_.

Despite what you all thought, Nolan hated using his hypnosis on anyone.

He just didn't show it.

But sometimes, he had to. Certain prey required much needed measurements, so yeah, he was forced to do it.

The deaths weren't even painful, he would make them feel their desires, and then it would be like outting to sleep when he took the blood. Seriously, he wasn't that cruel.

Mandy would do it to dolls who deserved it, she usually starved herself. So that meant that either Nolan or Moxy woukd have to give her blood to survive. But they didn't mind, they felt good about sharing.

And now, Nolan was in his, Moxy, and Mandy's room. He was currently with a under Lou.

At least he didn't try to fight back, he coukd actually walk, most victims couldn't.

He carefully led up tontheir room, where he was standing in front of Moxy and Mandy.

Mandy purred, stroking Lou's chest. "I managed to handle my normal half.."

"How?!" Nolan was shocked. "I thought she was fighting back like mine!"

"I managed to **_subdue_** her" She had a smirk when she emphasised 'subdue'. "I'm sorry, but you know it has to be done..."

Moxy frowned, but she didn't argue. It was mkre like she pouted.

Mandy the suddenly bit into Lou's neck, and he yelped when she dragged him doen onto the bed.

He weakly pushed against her. "Get...off....me...."

Nolan coukd see that his eyes were flashing, he was resisting. He was fighting with himself.

He placed himself on top of Lou, and he kissed him.

He stopped struggling, and Nolan tipped his head a bit.

Moxy was stroking his blonde hair. "It's soft..."

She never spoke up, only when she thought was neccessary.

Mandy and Nolan were always surprised when she did, it meant that she was still here.

Nooan nuzzled Lou's neck, licking a spot that he knew the other liked.

He heard yim moan, and he looked at the other. Then, his instincts kicked in.

"It is time..." His vampire side took full control, clouding his senses. "We need to do it now..."

Mandy looked shocked, while Moxy just nodded.

She knew this, and was willing to accept Lou into their group and as Nolan's. He had found him after all. It woukd be unfair if she didn't let him.

But he still had to share, they all did with each other.

"What did you do with Michael?" Nolan asked.

Mandy smirked at him, and pecked his lips. "He's not dead, but he is useful, for now. He will be disposed of later when he doesn't satisfy our appetite~..."

Nolan smiled, and bit Mandy's neck, earning a feeling of pleasure. Her blood was rich. It was addictive.

Removing his mouth, he then turned his attention to Lou. He needed to get this right.

"Moxy?" She knew how to do this. "How do I do this?"

She smiled, it reflected off in the moonlight. "You put your mouth nearest to the most pleasurable soot on the neck, and then you get enough blood to get him unconscious.."

Oh.

Well, that was easy.

He smiled, and gently bit on Lou's neck, noticing him flinch lightly.

He intertwined their fingers, and he squeezed his hand.

He was sucking the blood out of him, giving Lou a sense of pleasure. Usually for others, it was pain. But, in this case, it was good.

Lou starteded to feel his mind shut down, and his eyes were closing.

He felt the grip on his neck loosen, and he felf himself nearky collapse. He ended up in someone's arms.

"Please surrender, Lou.." Nolan whispered, no, pleaded. "It will be good for both of us..."

That was the last thing Lou heard before he blacked out.

Nolan hummed. "What is going to happen, will he surrender?"

Moxy just looked out the window.

It was Mandy who spoke up, she smiled. "Patience, young one. We will have to wait..~"

They all grinned.

***

_(**In his mind/dream...**)_

_ Mind _

_ /mʌɪnd/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. the element of a person that enables them to be aware of the world and their experiences, to think, and to feel; the faculty of consciousness and thought. _

_2\. the part of a person that makes it possible for him or her to think, feel emotions, and understand things._

_Lou currently understood where he was._

_He was inside his own mind. A place where he was supposed to be in control here._

_He felt like he wasn't._

_It was like he wasn't meant to be here, like he didn't belong in his own body and soul._

_As if it belonged to someone else._

_"That's alright, kid" An unfamilar replied to him. "I might not bite..."_

_He turned around, and wasn't shocked._

_It was himself. But he had darker hair (still the same colour!), his eyes were red, and his skin was just a tad paler._

_He folded his arms, and smiled. "Welcome to your mind, kid! The name's Louis, I tokk your full name, since you hate it!~.."_

_Lou noticed something in that smile._

_It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm._

_It was malicous, as well as mischievous. It held something there, as if he wanted something from him._

_"I don't surrender" He automatically told the other._

_He just blinked as if he was expecting that. "That's what **he** thought. Which is why I brought this!"_

_Lou raised a brow, but then he felt painful sensation in him._

_How was that even possible to feel that in his own mind?_

_He barely surpressed a scream, but then he felt something._

_ **Intense hunger.** _

_He needed to eat something, now._

_"Ah, ah, ah..." His copy chuckled softly, then he summoned a mirror. "Look into it.."_

_Lou couldn't believe it, he looked extacky like him!_

_"Make me back to normal!" He screamed, finally showing his fear. Nolan's influence couldn't happen here. "Please?!"_

_The mirror disappeared, and his copy smirked, he whispered. "I will, later. But first, you need with come me..."_

_The offer was so tempting. His whisper was soft, like he actually cared about him._

_Lou felt himself following him. He didn't know why, but his body was moving on its own, and he was inside his own mind!_

_Suddenly, they stopped at an empty space._

_Louis chuckled, and snapped his fingers. A screen appeared, and it turned on._

_Looking at his copy, he smirked. "See this?-.."_

_It showed Lou having Nolan to himself, solving the killings, the dolls actually getting along. Himself, having respect like no other._

_"-If you succumb to this, you can have what you want~.." The other chuckled, his breath ghosting over Lou's neck. "You would be unstoppable, you could even be a **God**. All you have to do, is be **one** with me~..."_

_Lou took a step back, he glared. "How do I know that I'd be in control? I know that Nolan is stuck is his own mind..."_

_'He's smart..' Louis thought. 'I'm impressed..'_

_"We'd fuse.." He explained. "We'd create something different, something else. We'd create another entity, it would form our personalities together. It would technically mean that both of us would be in control of our body..."_

_Lou couldn't help but let the other's words sink in._

_Would he get what he wanted? Would he have Nolan? The one who apparently belonged to Moxy and Mandy? Would he actually be like a God?_

_"What's the catch?"_

_"Smart..." Louis complimented. "1. You'd have to share yourself with Moxy and Mandy, but that shouldn't be a problem, since you like them both as well. 2. We'd have to fuse...**properly**..."_

_"What way?"_

_His copy rolled his eyes. "What do you think, genius? Have sex.."_

_His eyes widened._

_"Trust me..." Louis shivered a bit. "I have no choice, it's in the book.."_

_Lou suddenly found pinned to an invisible wall, his copy kissing him._

_It felt good._

_He deepened the kiss, and tugged the other closer._

_He smirked. "So, I guess this means you surrender? I would have hated to trap you here~..."_

_He could hear the mocking in the other's voice, but it sounded thankful at the same time._

_He felt his legs being wrapped around the other's waist._

_He smiled gently._

_"Yes..."_

_Louis grinned, and closed the deal, sealing his mouth gently against Lou's, the shadows wildly enveloping them in their hold.  
_

***

(**In reality...**)

_ Waiting _

_ /ˈweɪtɪŋ/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. used to indicate that one is eagerly impatient to do something or for something to happen. _

_ 2\. the action of staying where one is or delaying action until a particular time or event. _

Nolan had to be admit that he was getting nervous.

Lou had been unconscious for nearky an hour.

Did something go wrong? Did he not do it right? Was this not going to work? **_Was Lou going to die?-_**

"Don't be dramatic!" Moxy ordered harshly.

Nolan forgot she could read his thoughts, he winced slightly.

Mandy laughed lightly. "Moxy, don't be hard. He's just afraid. And Nolan, time goes faster in the mind than here. It's probably onky been a few minutes for Lou..."

Nolam smiled at her reassurance, when he heard groaning from behind.

Lou was waking up.

He and the others watched as he sat up, but his eyes were closed.

Mandy smiled, as if she knew something. "Welcome back, Lou.."

Nolan saw Lou open his eyes...they were **_red_**.

He had surrendered.

"How do you feel?" Moxy asked, but then ordered. "Nolan, sit down on your knees"

The other was confused, but he still obeyed.

As he stood up, Lou grinned. His teeth glistened. His eyes were wild, feral.

"_**Hungry..**_."

Moxy grinned back. "Then feed. Nolan is there for you, he is all yours..."

Nolan shivered at how intense Lou's stare was. His eyes were savage.

Then, he felt a mouth on his. "_**I promise not to hurt you...**_"

Then, Lou bit into his neck.

Expecting pain, Nolan closed his eyes. But instead, he received pleasure.

He could feel his blood coming out, but he felt pleasure and desire. 

He smiled, and he nearky whined when Lou pulled out.

He helped him up with a hand.

Moxy chuckled. "Remember to restrain yourself, Nolan. If you lose too much blood, even you can die..."

"So, why did you turn me?" Lou asked. "How did you end up this way? And ehat is your plan?"

"Easy..." Mandy replied. "We were bit by a feral vamp, but we killed it when we turned, and our plan is to help ourselves to Uglyville~..."

_So, she realized has her morality?.._ Lou thought. _But, how are they?-_

He cut off his own thought by asking. "How do you expect to take over ugkyville? 1. I still need to learn my abilities. 2. Remember? Ox is one of you and he is the mayor..."

"Oh, please..." Nolan scoffed, lips at the base of Lou's neck. "It'd be easy to get rid of him, but he's lucky we don't kill. We'll just make him surrender, he's weak.."

Lou felt a bit build up.

_Don't hurt him..._

_We won't.. _Mandy replied back. _We don't hurt anyone unless we deem it neccessary..._

_Oh, and if your wondering.. _Moxy pitched in._ We have a bond that lets us communicate and hear each other's thoughts..._

_So don't think we won't hear you~.. _Nolan sang._ **Because we will...**_

Lou smiled. "Good"

He did still care about Ox, even if he did abandon him a long time ago.

"Come.." Mandy stood up, and Moxy and Nolan did to to follow her. She smiled maliciously. "**_It's time for your first meal~..._**"

Lou was confused, but he still followed them. He felt Michael grab his hand on his way.

***

_ Learning _

_ /ˈləːnɪŋ/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. become aware of (something) by information or from observation. _

_2\. the acquisition of knowledge or skills through study, experience, or being taught_.

Apparently, he was leaning how to feed properly first.

Lou looked around his surroundings, and Mandy flickered the switch with her telepathy.

It was a plain room, except there was someone chained to the wall.

"Lou?" The doll smiled, but he was frightened. "Please, help me?!"

He was confused. "Who are you?"

Nolan and Michael were shocked, how did he not remember?

But, Nolan grinned.

_Lou's other half must have erased him.._ He thought, happy. _I can't believe it..._

"He's someone who has hurt you..." Mandy told him.

Moxy yanked Michael by his hair, and hissed at him. "_**He's someone who deserves death...**_"

Lou's face fell, and Nolan was quick to kiss him. "He's your first feed, but don't give him pleadura, give him pain..."

"Lou..." Michael begged. "They're lying! I'm innocent! I promise..."

Then why did he feel like he was lying?

Lou felt more trusting from the four dolls in front of him than Michael.

He could hear what the other was saying, but he didn't care.

_**He was hungry, he needed to feed**_.

Lou smiledd, he felt sorry for what he was about to do. "I'm sorry, Michael. If I were my other half, he wouldn't do this. But he isn't he here, so?"

He smiled apologetically, and suddenly bit down into Michael's neck. Moxy wisely let go of his hair.

_Dear God... _Lou thought, feeling bliss. _This is **delicious..**_.

He kept sucking Michael neck, not realizing he was unconscious.

Suddenly, he was pulled off him, and Lou was about to attack, when something caught his wrist.

"Lou!" Someone was talking. "It's ok, I'm here!"

He blinked his eyes, and snapped out of his trance. He then saw Michael on the floor. "W-what? Oh, I'm sorry..."

Nolan stroked his hair. "It's ok, everyone likes their first time..."

His voice sounded amused, and Lou was glad that he wasn't mad.

"Well, that was a **_thirst_**.." Moxy laughed. "Get it?"

They did, and chuckled.

Mandy then spoke. "Lou, I forgot. How is your normal Half? "

He smiled. "Don't worry, he won't be a bother. I don't know why he was bothering to fight this, it's amazing..."

He seemed genuinky happy, and Nolan felt it.

He gentkh moved the blood off Lou's mouth with his tongue, and he kissed him.

Lou spun the other, and he pinned him to the wall. They resumed their passionate show there.

Mandy chuckled at them, and turned around to Moxy. "They're adorable, they are cute together..."

"He still has too share him..." Moxy reminded her. "I can tell that we are going to take over uglyville"

"The plan is going to work" Mondy agreed. "We will succeed. And now that we have Lou, things will go smoothly~..."

They heard a moan from Nolan, and saw Lou biting him roughly

It was a bit disturbing lf hlw he liked pain, but they left it alone.

"Lou will make a good vampdoll" Mandy chuckled softly. "He's already mastered this lesson..."

Mandy looked at the couple kissing in front of her, and she agreed.

Perhaps Lou would be a great addition after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this, this oneshot was weird as hell to write. Update will be on the usual saturday-sunday! See ya'll!


	5. "Strange Justice.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't enough that Lou was a cleaner to them, they needed a proper trial to prove him guilty. But what if some truths are revealed? What if they finally know the reason why HE snapped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, there's no Pairings in this one. (Though there is brotherly fluff between the Lou and Ox we all know and love).

_Justice _

_/ˈdʒʌstɪs/_

_Noun_

_1\. the administration of the law or authority in maintaining this._

_2\. the set of agencies and processes established by governments to control crime and impose penalties on those who violate laws_.

In Lou's opinion, justice was a **_joke_**.

You could only get it if you were in an 'important' person to the universe. You could get it when you were a good person.

You could get it when you haven't done a damn thing in life to deserve it. But no, the people who had actually **_suffered_** in life **_NEVER_** got it!

All they got was **_punishment_**, and an even more **_mess_** in life that it expected**_ you_** to ckean up yourself!

The former leader was curled up on a small bed in Ox's house that was in Uglyville.

He was in one of the spare rooms, and it seemed like he was under house arrest.

What a absolute nightmare.

The nightmare wasn't that he was under house arrest, it wasn't because he had practically been kidnapped from the institute of perfection, it wasn't even the fact that Lou was awaiting 'trial' (whatever the hell that meant).

It was the fact that he was in Ox's house. The (ugly) doll who he despised, the one ugkydoll that he really didn't like.

"How ironic.." He laughed. "I get stuck with the doll who I **_really_** don't like..."

He sat up, and stared out the window.

_The stars are beautiful... _He thought, a smile on his face. _I didn't know that there was a day and night here, wonder why the spy girls never told me that.._.

They were bright, and they sparkled like diamonds in a cave. They were so enchanting, and Lou fekt he was hypnotized by them.

He felt like he could forget his problems...

The door creaked open. "Lou?"

He is snapped out of his thoughts, and turns to see the doll that he doesn't like. The doll that he somehow **_fears_**.

**_Ox_**.

Key words: Don't like.

He could never hate him, he just couldn't. After all, they had history together.

"Just wanted to tell you that your interrogation is tomorrow" He told him. "And that your trial is next week"

_Oh yay..._ Lou thought bitterly. _I **REALLY** wanted to know that._.

He didn't say a word back to Ox, he never did since he had come here. And that was around 3 weeks ago.

Their bond was too shattered to be repaired.

"Just wanted to let you know..."

The other has a shattered face on him, as if Lou's actions are hurting him.

But as they say, _'Karma is a bitch'_.

He has to give Ox credit, at least he is making an attempt to talk to him.

Lou almkst didn't want him to give up.

Almost.

Lou closes his eyes, and exhales. He really doesn't have the patience to deal with this.

Ox has already hurt him in the past, what more does he want from him?!

He glares at the other, awkward sioence reigning the room.

Lou snaps.

"Can you just shut up?..." His voice is filled with rage. "You're already annoying me!"

Ox takes one good look at Lou, and he comes to a realization. Lou's eyes are dead and cold, as if he has nothing to live for. Yet, there is still life in there. Just not a good one.

Lou's eyes widen, he didn't mean to speak. Why did he have to talk? 

Now Ox looked hurt, but he doesn't talk to him.

"Good night.." He says, his voice laced with a hint of happiness.

Lou hears the door close, and lies down back on the bed.

He hears his inner demons speak to him.

** _Peace of crap..._ **

_"Feed him to the dog!"_

_"Give him back to the baby!..."_

The voices tell him he isn't worthy of life, and they replay things from his past to prove.

_"Tear the stuffing out of him!.."_

** _You are nothing!..._ **

He finally gives in, and lets the tears fall.

He sobs and sobs, and the water falls down his face.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!..**_"

He **_SCREAMS_** out his pain, he shrieks, he screams, and he shouts it out for the world to hear.

Lou knows he is having a **_mental_** breakdown, he can't bring himself to _**care**_.

The door had to be soundproof if Ox can't hear him right now.

After he manages to calm down, Lou collapses back onto the bed, holding the pillow next to him like a lifeline. It's the closest thing to physical contact that he has (even though he has never really hugged anyone).

He holds it close to him, like a child does wifh their stuffed toy.

He feels the tiredness crawl, and he surrenders to sleep's claim.

It's the closest thing he has to peace.

***

_Interrogation_

_/ɪnˌtɛrəˈɡeɪʃ(ə)n/_

_Noun_

_1\. To ask someone many questions in a formal situation. (Often in a forceful way that can be seen as threatening)._

_2\. **to ask someone a lot of questions for a long time in order to get information**_.

So, this was what interrogation was?

Lou had to say that he was disappointed. He was currently sat in a chair, and in a blank white room.

If this was some attempt to intimidate him, he had to say that the dolls were failing at it. And like he would tell the truth.

(**A/N: Lou never told the dolls that his big secret in this one (and Ox never told them that him and Lou were friends). So they have no idea why he tried to destroy the portal. Okay?~👍**)

He sighed. Would he ever tell them the truth?

Lou, then had the feeling that he was being watched. It had to be a secret camera that he didn't _'know about'_.

He scanned the room, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

The dolls were more clever than they were given credit for.

Suddnely, just like yesterday, he heard a door open. "Lou..."

He lifted his gaze, and saw Mandy, Ox, Nolan, moxy, and the spy girls (Tuesday, Lydia, and Kitty).

"So?" Lou chuckled, the irony of the situation sinking in. He was in a room with all the people that had caught and stopped him at perfection. "What bring you here? What made you get the sense to **_kidnap_** me?!..."

They drew hack, cringing at the accusation, but Mandy spoke up. "We decided that we needed to get justice, and find out why you just decided to destroy the portal like that..."

"Oh.." He spat sarcastically. "And you didn't get the sense to just ask me...."

"Would you have even told us?" Moxy retorted.

Lou stayed silent.

"Thought so.." Giggled Kitty, and her girls joined her.

Lou just glared at the, and crossed his arms as he leaned back into the chair.

He smirked. "Like you said, why would I tell you anything?..."

Moxy picked up on the hint of sorrow behind Lou's statement. And she felt a stab of sympathy hit her, but why? What was his reason?

They only had around 4-5 days to find out, and she knew thst Lou wasn't going to crack.

"You might as well just tell us, Lou..." Nolan sighed. "It might save you at the trial next week..."

"Maybe some things are to hard to say..." They heard him murmur. "Maybe a soul is too shattered to even talk about it..."

Ox knew what Lou was on about, but dared to not speak.

Then, Lou looked at Ox.

They him outright glare at the other. "So, you never told them anything, either?"

Ox looked up, and Lou gasped at the look in his eyes.

It was a challenge look (or one where you see who sings better).

Or it meant that someone wanted to sing with you.

Everyone saw it.

"Are you two?..." Nolan trailed off.

"Lou?" Ox's tone was serious. "If I beat tou, you will tell them the truth..."

"But If i beat you?" Lou snorted, ableit there was no humour behind it. "You have to tell everyone your truth..._**old friend.**_.."

Everyone gasped. "What?!"

Moxy and Mandy couldn't belive it. Ox somehow knew Lou.

Ox extended his hand. "So, do we have a deal?"

He smirked, and to everyone's relief, he extended his hand and shook it with the other.

They heard him chuckle, then repeat.

"**_It's a deal...._**"

***

_Challenge_

_/ˈtʃalɪn(d)ʒ/_

_Noun_

_1\. a call to someone to participate in a competitive situation or fight to decide who is superior in terms of ability or strength._

_2\. invite (someone) to engage in a contest_.

Believe it or not, Lou had always liked a challenge.

It always gave him a fresh start, a new way to take out the competition. It gave him new ways to come up with techniques to help himself, and others.

But this challenge, he did not like.

At all.

He had been stupid for accepting Ox's offer in the first place. But he couldn't help himself, he had wanted to prove the green **_bastard_** wrong.

He wanted to **_win_**.

He wanted to prove that he wasn't weak.

Lou coukdn't go through the isolation again, he couldn't go through the torment again.

He couldn't let himself be a **_PRISONER_** again.

He had already been stuck in perfection once (though, he wondered how he coukd leave. He waa programmed to stay there no matter what).

Why did he agree to this stupid little competition?

Ox had sung before, he was just shy of it. He had never shown his voice in public, what had made him change his mind?

Lou didn't care, but he was a little curious.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked him, arms folded.

Ox smirked confidentky, and Lou had to admit that he was surprised by the act of the usually reserved doll.

"Nothing" Ox replied. "I just wanted to sing~..."

"Yeah, but why with me?"

"Because it will remind me of the old times" Ox sighed. "Before everything that happened between us.."

Dammit, how did Ox have the ability to make Lou feel sympathetic for him?!

"I don't get why you just didn't tell them on your own..." He asked. "You coukd have easily told the story yourself..."

"Yeah, but I don't know the **_WHOLE_** story" He admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Lou froze, then felt fear creep its way through him.

No, no, no, he couldn't tell the whole story!

He couldn't believe what Ox had done!

But if he tried to back out of this, the dolls might just jail him up straight away. And lord knows that he didn't want that.

_Unkess, I want to be trapped again..._ He thought, feeling a shiver go up his spine.

"You bastard..." Lou whispered, barely able to control his urge to hurt Ox. "I can't believe you..."

Ox froze in fear.

Just as he took a step foward, they heard someone call out. "Guys, it's time..."

Ox got lucky.

Lou sighed, and he took a stance. Ox did the same.

Luckily, thry only had the group from earlier as their audience.

_Thank God.._.

That was sarcastic, Lou hated God (no offense).

(**A/N: I recommend you play this song. It's _'lovely'_ by Billie eillish and I will editing the lyrics a bit..**)

(**Ox**)

_"Thought we found a way_   
_Thought I found a way out (found)_   
_But you never go away (never go away)_   
_So I guess I gotta stay now.."_

(**Lou and Ox**)

_"Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years.."_

(**Lou**)

_"Need a place to hide, but we can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside we can't fight my fear.._

(**Ox**)

_Isn't it lovely? All alone_

_Heart made of glass, your mind of stone.."_

(**Lou**)

_"Tear me to pieces, skin to bone  
Hello, welcome home.."_

**(Ox)**

_"Walking out of time_   
_Looking for a better place (looking for a better place)_   
_Something's on your mind_   
_Always in your head space.."_

(**Lou**..)

_"But I know someday I'll make it out of here_   
_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_   
_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near_   
_Wanna feel alive outside I can't fight my fear.."_

(**Ox**)

_"Isn't it lovely? All alone  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone.."_

(**Lou**)

_"Tear me to pieces, skin to bone.."_

(**Ox**)

_"Hello. Welcome home.."_

(**Lou and Ox**)

_"Whoa, yeah_   
_Yeah, ah_   
_Whoa, whoa_   
_Hello, welcome **home**..."_

Moxy and the others were absolutely shocked after that performance.

Ox and Lou had sounded perfect together.

Jesus, Ox was good at singing!

Moxy wondered why he didn't do it more often. He was great!

Then, Ox spoke. "So Lou, will you tell the truth?"

They all looked at the mentioned doll, pleading looks one all of their faces.

Lou looked won at the ground, and Ox swore he saw a tear go down his face.

_Am I ready?.._ Lou thought. _Can I tell my real past?_ _Can I really tell the entire truth? Will they jud**ge me? Will they cast me aside like the others?**..._

Then, a certain thought kept repeating in his head.

_I don't want to be rejected again! I don't want to be rejected again! I don't want to be rejected again! I don't want to be rejected again! **I don't want to be rejected again!-.**_.

He didn't realize that he had been saying that out loud until he heard somebody yell. "LOU!"

He then snalled out of his thought-induced trance, and looked at the dolls with a fearful look in his eyes.

"I-I-I'll think about it..." He stuttered, trying to regain his composure. "I need to go."

Lou then ran off, knowing the consquences of doing that.

He didn't care though, and he didn't stop until he got to Ox's house, and in the comfort of the bed in the samll room that he had gotten used to.

***

_ Frustration _

_ /frʌˈstreɪʃn/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. an event or circumstance that causes one to feel frustrated. _

_2\. the feeling of being upset or annoyed as a result of being unable to change or achieve something_.

That was how he felt in that moment. It felt like the world was crashing on him.

Lou could swear that his personality was nearky altered.

He had gone from a cocky and confident doll, to this constantly worried and fearful one.

You could guess that he was an empty sheel of what he once was.

"Lou?" Ox's voice made him sit up on his bed. "Are you alright?"

He just chuckled. "Yes, because I'm going to be forced to tell my past tomorrow. No big deal!"

He knew that he was hurting the other's feelings, but Lou didn't care. What about his feelings?!

Everybody dubbed him the bad guy. But what about them?!

They didn't care what he had to say! They never attempted to figure him out! They just threw him to the curb! They abandoned him!

He didn't realize that he was sobbing until he felt Ox pull him in for a hug.

For some reason, he didn't protest, and he buried his head into the other's shoulder. His tears staining Ox, but he didn't care. His **_brother_** needed comfort right bow, and he was going to give it him.

"They..." Lou sobbed, humiliated at his moment of weakness. "They abandoned me..."

Ox felt himself want to gasp, but he held it in. He laid the other down. "It's ok, Lou. You don't have to say 'out. Just go asleep.."

Lou's arms count to Ox, feeling bad at how he treated him last time. "I'm sorry, Ox. Please forgive me..."

"I already have..."

"Can you stay? You don't have to.." Lou sighed. "Like the old times?"

Ox felt surprised, but he felt himself nod all the same. "Of course I will..."

For the first time in a long time, Lou felt happiness well up in him. He huugged the other close to him, closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing.

Before he went to sleep, he whispered. "_Thank you.._"

"Your welcome, Lou.." Ox replied, hugging the other back. "**_Your welcome.._**"

***

_ Trial _

_ /ˈtrʌɪəl/  
_

_ Noun _

_ 1\. a formal examination of evidence by a judge, typically before a jury, in order to decide guilt in a case of criminal or civil proceedings. _

_2\. a formal meeting in a law court, at which a judge and jury listen to evidence and decide whether a person is guilty of a crime_.

So, this was a trial?

Lou was puzzled by this.

A load of dolls were sat in chairs, their gazes hard and judging.

Lou was sat by a desk, he was sat in a chair that was uncomfortable, but he didn't care complain. He didn't want to irritate the other dolls any further.

But still, he hated the way that they were looking at him. It got annoying.

"Will all of the dolls rise for judge Judy?" Moxy spoke, and she stood next to the poll.

The dolls obeyed.

The type 12 doll walked in a black cloak, and Lou had to keep himself from laughing.

_That looks like a halloween costume!..._.

But he didn't say that out loud, but he still had his thoughts.

"You may all sit down..."

The dolls started to murmur, and Judy strated to bang her gavel.

"Order, order!" Everything went quiet. "Lou, do you plead guilty or not guilty to the charges against you?(kidnapping, attempted murder, and psychological abuse).."

Lou smirked, he couldn't help himself. "_**I plead the fifth~..**_"

Ox felt irritation rise up in him, what was Lou playing at?!

He looker at the other, and he winked at him.

"Lou..." He growled lowly, and the other sighed.

_What a party pooper!..._

"I plead guilty" Lou replied emotionlessly. "There's no point in trying to deny it. It would just get me more time than I _**'deserve'...**_"

The judge seemed shocked tyst Lou pleaded guilty, but she still spoke. "Thank you, Lou. Would you pkease tell us why you did this?"

His thoughts started to go into panic mode again, but Lou forced himself to be calm. He might as well get it over with.

Ox came up to his side. He out a hand on his shoulder, and whispered. "_**You can do this...**_"

He looked up, and saw all the dolls looking at him. Lou sighed.

"Have you ever felt lonely?" He asked, folding his arms. "Have you what it was like to be alone, even though there were other dolls surrounding you? That you were somehow different from then, and they didn't even know?"

Moxy felt a sting in her heart at this.

"Have you ever watched others have something that you can't?" Lou continued. "Did it ever occur to anyone to anyone why I stayed around? Did you ever figure out that_** I AM FORCED BY THE FACTORY TO BE HERE?! THAT I CAN'T GO TO THE HIG WORLD?!**_"

He calmed himself, and the last sentence was spoken quietly. "I am forced to remain, becuase I am not a real doll. I am a **_prototype_**..."

The entire court room was silent, but the same question was on everybody's mind.

_He's not a real doll.._.

Even judge Judy was shocked, and she banged her gallen. "Lou, I have decided that due to your story and reasons, you are...not guilty. But you will still help out the dolls with_ 'stuff' _for the next three months. Court dismissed..."

Eveybody did what she said, and Lou found himself shocked at his sentence.

_Wow... _He thought happily. _I have no punishment. Well, I do. But It's better than nothing!.._.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Ox have a smile on his face.

Lou returned it with his own.

***

(**Weeks later..**)

_ Trust _

_ /trʌst/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. firm belief in the reliability, truth, or ability of someone or something. _

_2\. acceptance of the truth of a statement without evidence or investigation_.

Trust was something that Lou didn't hand every often.

To him, it was earned. It wasn't something to be easily given.

There were dolls that could have that trust, then there were ones who could just as easily break it.

"Hey Lou!" A cheerful voice called, Mandy. She had proven herself to him. "Aren't you coming to sit down?"

He laughed, and did as she said. "Yeah..."

The dolls there were him, Ox, Nolan, Mandy, and Moxy.

They had formed a sort of little group over the weeks that he had been here.

"How have you been, Lou?" Nolan asked, he sipped his coffee. "Ah, that's the stuff.."

Lou just stared at him, how did he like that stuff?!

"I'm fine..." He replied. "What about you, Ox?"

The other just nodded, his mouth was stuffed with a chocolate cupcake. "Good!"

Lou just laughed, he coukd remember times where Ox had done something similar in the institute.

Then, the loneliness began creeping up on him.

No, he wouldn't let it control him anymore! He wasn't alone!

He had people in his life now. That was enough for him.

Still, Lou put his arms around himself in an attempt at comfort.

"Lou?" He looked at Ox, and the other four pairs of eyes on him.

He felt himself being hugged, and Ox spoke again.

"_**You are not alone...**_"

And for the first time in his life, Lou smiled and believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Hoped you enjoyed this oneshot! Update will be on the usual Saturday-sunday!


	6. "Beach time.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot will be shorter than others, since I'll be writing just one scene. Oh, and this was requested by @Az9909009 on wattpad (read their story "my little servant". It's really good!). And there will be NO smut..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this oneshot! Update will be in the usual Saturday-sunday! The link to the fanfic I mentioned is on the bottom notes if you want to check it out.

_ Beach  _

_ /biːtʃ/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. an area of sand or small stones near the sea or another area of water such as a lake _

_2\. a pebbly or sandy shore, especially by the sea between high- and low-water marks_.

Lou had been to the beach very few times when he had been in the institute.

The first time was one when he had been forced to go by the factory itself. It as because they wanted him to know the ins and outs of the institute. 

The second was just to get away from the pretty dolls. They may have been peefect, but oh God, they were noisy! The non-stop complaining about arguments, demands, etc. He had come here for peace, just to get away for a while. Was that selfish? He didn't know.

But now, he was here with someone else, and actual (or a servant) doll was with him.

L.P.S (Lou's personal servant). (**A/N: The oc is not mine, it belongs to _@Az9909009 on wattpad_..**)

"_Master Lou?_" She asked. "_What? And why are we here?_"

He sighed. "As I've said before, just call me Lou. And I thought that it would fun for both of us, this is the first time I've brought another doll here.."

"_Yes...Lou.._" She got it right, she hoped she did. What was hope? "_So...we're going to have fun? Remember, my personality develops as you wish from me.._"

"Right.." He clicked his tongue, he had forgotten about that. "Well, my wish for you now is to have fun on this beach.."

This was so awkward for Lou. He had always done things on his own, he had never been with anybody else.

"_Oh.._" L.P.S smiled, she actually smiled. "_So, we're going to be here dor a few hours?.._"

He nodded, she was finally getting it. Then, she did something horrifying.

** _She took her clothes off (she had underwear underneath)._ **

What the heck?! 

Lou quickly closed his eyes, and turned around.

"_Lou?_" She was confused. "_I thought you weren't meant to not be in clothes here?_"

Lou rubbed the back of his neck, where did she even get that information from?!

Wait, his memories!

_Oh, damn it..._

"_Master Lou?_" She interrupted his thoughts. "_Is there something wrong with me? Please look..._"

Oh, how L.P.S was oblivious to how inappropriate that was.

"Are you decent?"

"_I'm wearing what you dolls refer to as a** 'bikini'.**_."

He guessed that was okay. Lou turned around, and was flabbergasted by her body, it looked cute and small.

She was wearing a red bikini, and it showed off her body.

He realized that he was staring, and coughed away the blush on his face.

Jesus, what was wrong with him?!

_Never mind that! This is already awkward enough!.. _He thought. _Now, how to do this?..._

Frick, he was not good at this thing.

"_Lou?_" He heard L.P.S say. "_Isn't this the Part where you change into your trunks?_"

He blushed even harder, oh God. How was she so oblivious?

"I-I guess?" He looked around, and then there was a bathroom. (Why it was there though? He had no idea).

_Thank God..._

He went inside it, and changed.

When he came out, L.P.S was looking at him.

He had been the only doll she had met, and this was the first time she had seen him without a suit or jacket on.

He looked...well, she didn't know how to describe him.

His had...abs? And his muscles was toned. She didn't feel the blush that came onto her face.

Wait, what was a blush?

"_Lou?.._" She remembered not to use the 'master' part. It was saved into her programming. "_Don't we usually build a sand castle first?_"

_Sure.. _He thought, and he stood in front of her. _If you were a human kid..._

But he didn't dare say that out loud, he didn't want to be rude to his new _**'friend'**_. 

Still, shouldn't he at least entertain her?

The sand was soft underneath their feet.

Granted, it was wet and irritated the heck out of Lou.

_Why do we even have an ocean?.. _He thought. _Did the factory want to make the place as realistic as possible or something?.._.

He never questioned it though, he was glad that the factory had done that.

"_The...ocean?.._" L.P.S had guessed that word. Lou nodded at her, she smiled. "_It's pretty..It's good to look at..._"

She had a smile on her face, and Lou fekt a warm feeling spreading through him when he saw it. He wanted to see her smile often.

They both looked at the ocean, and the sound of the waves crashing into each other strangely relaxed them. Plus, it was quiet. What more could you ask for?

They had unconsciously grabbed hands with each other, and Lou had only realized that he did when he felt L.P.S squeeze his ever so slightly.

He blinked, and pulled it away. The other noticed.

"_I'm sorry, Lou.._" She apologized. "_It seems that my arm moved without my permission, forgive me?_"

How could Lou not? L.P.S technically didn't do anything wrong. And hand holding wasn't a crime, anyway.

"Yes, L.P.S.." He chuckled, seeing her go into the sand, and building something. "I forgive you, may I please join in your activity?"

She nodded, and surprisingly didn't respond for once.

That was both strange and amusing.

He bent down carefully, and picked up the sand to add to what she was building.

_It's a castle.._

When Lou added a bit of sand to the tower, L.P.S did the same, making sure it was in the correct place. Making sure it was perfect.

Why perfect?

Lou didn't want to be reminded of it. It was what got him to this position in the first place.

He couldn't blame her though, it was probably built into her programming to do it.

Lou could not hold that against her.

He looked at their little sand project, and realized that L.P.S was looking at him.

"_Doesn't this thing usually have a moat?_" She asked, rubbing her chin in thought. "_Is that right, Lou?.._"

"Yes.." He doesn't add the _'I think'_ part. He didn't really know the answer. "It does."

But it seemed like it made L.P.S happy, as she smiled again. The emotion suited her.

_Knew it.. _She thought happily, and realized what she was feeling. _What is this foreign emotion, and why do I like it?.._.

She discreetly searched it up, and discovered it was happiness. But what was causing it?

The sound of water splashing something made her pay attention to it instead of ehat she was currently doing.

"Uhh..." Lou was faced first in the sand, water covering his head. "I don't have a bucket?.."

She chuckled, and held his hand to help his up. Then, she felt an electric jolt between it.

Lou jumped back from shock, as if he knew what it was. "Let's finish this castle.."

She nodded, and he smiled. She felt that familiar feeling agsin, but decided to ignore it.

She knelt down, and drew a circle around the castle. Lou was the who poured the water in.

She watched it swirl and circle around it. It was strange. She saved it into her system to things she learned.

L.PS.S finished the bit where she built that last tower. "_Lou, can you please stand to look with me?_"

He obeted her, and they did.

It was an average sized sandcastle, and it looked like a frist time doll built this. But they didn't care, it was their project. Plus, it was the first time either of them had even done that.

So ha, you can't blame them!

Lou chuckled. "We did terrible!"

"_I guess we did.."_ L.P.S spoke. "_But we can hardly be blamed, it's our first time!_"

"Did you just make a joke?"

"_Yes?_" She rubbed the back of her neck. "_Was it bad, Lou?_"

"No.." Lou laughed. "It was funny!"

She felt that funny feelin again. "_Thanks, Lou..._"

"Welcome, L.P.S.."

Silence had grown between them, and then Lou looked down at his legs. Wet sand was on them.

_Damn it.._ He thought, getting annoyed. _This is going to take about two showers to get off...._

"We should get going, L.P.S.." He suggested. "The sand will get into our skin if we stay here to long. Trust me, I have experience.."

She raised a brow out of curiosity. "_Ok, Lou? Is that your wish?_"

"Yes.." He cleared his throat. "I wish that we would go back to the institute.."

"_Your wish is my command.._" She mock bowed. "_It shall be granted at once~._."

Lou chuckled slightly, looks like she had learned some humour.

They got their clothes back on, and started to go back.

As that started walking, a pleasant conversation started between thrm, and Lou had one last pleasent thought before he lost himself in the conversation.

Perhaps the beach could be fun after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooe you all enjoyes this oneshot. Update will be on the usual Saturday-sunday!  
Here is the link to the fanfic that (partially) inspired this oneshot since it would let me do it in the beginning notes for some fucking ridiculous reason!  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/200559739-my-little-servent-lou-x-oc


	7. "Different Way..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy this oneshot! Update will be on the usual Saturday-sunday!

(**This is what I think would have happened if the dolls actually _LISTENED_ to Lou. Oh, and The first scene is originally a oneshot made by Orphan_account on ao3. They let me have this oneahot and I am grateful for it..**)

"Of course I failed, of course I did! I'm a prototype!" Lou pointed at himself.

Everyone gasped, a quiet whisper in the crowd asked.

"What's a prototype?" Followed by an exhausted sigh.

Lou fell on his knees and was on the ground like a dog with fours on the ground.  
He started shaking, and then quiet drops of tears were heard falling on the floor.

Everyone froze.

A whimpering sobbing came out of Lou's mouth, and his hands tightened into a fist he raised it looking as if he was about to punch the ground. However, he slowly lowered his fist, grasping at the cold floor.

"Do you know what it feels like?" Lou said through shaken breaths, "To be here all of these years? To guide every doll into perfection? Kn-Knowing you'll never be loved?" He stuttered looking up at Moxy, with tear glazed eyes.

Moxy with her mouth agape couldn't respond, this was a totally different Lou!

Lou grasped at the air, tears falling.

"I'll never be able to go there, to the big world, to be loved, to be played with, to meet **_MY_** human!" He shouted his voice hoarse, like he was pained and dying.

Moxy suddenly understood, they were a bit like Lou, Lou was frustrated that he who was considered to be perfect had to stay in this place and yet they came in and had the chance to go into the big world.

Lou stood up, visible tear marks disappearing as he wiped his face and his hair a little more messy.

He stared directly at Moxy and her friends.

He looked at the ground.

"Go."

Blunt and clear.

"Huh?"

"I said go, go already to the Big World! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"B-But!-"

"I-I don't want to see any of you anymore, just go to the Big World."

He looked away and started walking, he never looked back.

***.

_ Revealing _

_ /rɪˈviːlɪŋ/ _

_ Adjective _

_ 1\. make (previously unknown or secret information) known to others. _

_2\. making interesting or significant information known, especially of a personal nature_.

Lou could not believe that he had finally revealed his most buried secret.

It was his **_"ugly truth"_**.

It was his secret to bear, it was his burden. He had to build his image from the bottom of the food chain to the top of the predator list.

_ **But he couldn't handle it anymore.** _

The factory is going to be mad at him he knows that.

No one knew ehat it was like to be him, watching, teaching, smiling as somedoll else loves out your dream. You are forced to smile and wear a burden that is was hars to contain.

That was why Lou had snapped, that was why Lou couldn't be around them anymore.

They were going to go to the big world, and he could do nothing but sit and watch as they beat him to his own dream.

He peaned back against a random wall, he couldn't walk anymore. His emotions wouldn't let him.

Tears went down his face, and he looked at the sky. He knew that they were watching.

"WHY ME?!" He screamed, finally letting his sadness take over. It fekt great. "Did I do something was there no way for me to ever go! **_WHY CAN'T I BE FIXED?! WHY CAN'T I BE LOVED?!_**"

He slid down the wall, his head on his knees.

Lou's eyes were glazed, the repressed sadness and his anger were finally up.

He cried.

It was a hiccup at first, the it turned into two, the three, then four...

The sobs came. One, two, three...

Then, the screaming.

Lou wasn't even aware that he was doing it.

All he knew was that he was letting out his long time pain.

It felt great, ot felt amazing.

Lies were what comforted dolls when they needed it. It told them that it was going to be alright. Some refuse to accept the truth.

In reality, the sadness was overwhelming. He felt like he was drowning.

The anger made his body burn. It consumed his soul, it made his eyes sting with more tears from it.

He didn't realize that so,enody had hugged him until he blinked. "O-Ox?"

What was he doing here?

"Hey , Lou" He laughed, albeit carefully. "I was just coming to look for you, and found you here.."

He felt his eyes, why was the one whp ruined his life here? Why was the one who was going to abandon him here? Hadn't he done enough damage?

Lou sighed, and the wall thumped as he leant against it. He didn't reject the other's hug. It felt nice. He was cherishing every moment of this.

It felt nice having actual attention, it fe,t nice receiving affection (in a brotherly way!).

"So, you finally told them?" Ox asked softly. "Can't believe it.."

"Yeah.." Lou leant his head on the other's shoukder. "Me neither..."

Ox looked at the other's eyes, and saw the glaze in them, it was the broken one. He felt bad then, but it needed to be done. He didn't want to hurt Lou, but there fould be a chance.

"What if you could still be a leader?"

His eyes widened. "What? Y-you're not going to kick me out?..."

It was the most accepting punishment that Lou could think of.

Ox's eye widened. "K-kick you out? Lou! I woukd never do that, no matter what you have done!"

He smiled a small one.

It was the first time that it was genuine.

Sighing, Ox asked Lou. "Do you trust me?"

The answer was immediate. "Yes..."

Apart from the gauntlet, Ox hadn't given him a reason not to.

_ **Even if he had left him all those years ago....** _

No, don't think of it.

He couldn't feed the negative thoughts that haunted him daily.

He had the dolls that admired him. Yes, he knew that it was selfish, but if you were as lonely as Lou was, your desperation woukd make you do things to.

"I do"

He fekt Ox's hand lift him up, and Lou couldn't help but look into the other's eyes. They were full of sincerity.

Could the abandoner really forgiven by the abandonee?

Could he?

Lou didn't know.

***

_ Shyness _

_ /ˈʃʌɪnəs/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. the feeling of apprehension, lack of comfort, or awkwardness especially when a person is around other people. _

_2\. a feeling of fear or discomfort caused by other people, especially in new situations or among strangers_.

Usually, Lou wasn't a shy doll.

Hell, he was usually a cocky and confident one.

But the anxiety was still there, what would the other dolls think of him?

Would they accept him? Would they be ok with it? Woukd they still allow him to be leader? _**Would they try to understand him?**_

Or would they yell at him? Not accept him? Kick him out? Shout at him for being imperfect? **_Not be able to understand him?-_**

Lou shivered at those thoughts.

He couldn't imagine that happening.

Besides, even if he was forgiven, he wouldn't be able to go to the big world. He would still be stuck here.

Another unseen tear made its way down his face.

_He would still be stuck here! He would still be stuck here! He would still be stuck here! He would still be stuck here! He would still be stuck here! He would still be stuck here! **HE WOULD STILL BE STUCK HERE!-**_

"LOU!"

That jerked him into reality.

Lou snapped out of his thoughts, he hated it when they went on repeat. He couldn't control it when it did that.

Then, he realized that he was back near the gaunlet, the eyes of the dolls on him. They were confused, **_judging_**.

He felt anger from this.

"So what of I'm different?!" He snapped, his hand on his chest. "Do you know how it feels to be alone? To watch somedoll else have your dream?! Especially when even you uglies can do something that I never can. **_Don't you dare judge me for something I Can't control!_**" He leaned down on his knees. "_**If your going to punish me, just do it. I don't care anymore..**_"

At the end of Lou's rant, he had closed his eyes and waited to see what the dolls were going to do with him.

He accepted whatever thry wanted to do.

"Lou?" It was Moxy.

He opened his eyes, and saw her standing in front of him. She was stroking his hair.

It felt strangely soothing.

Darn, his need for contact.

"We aren't going to punish you.." Mandy spoke. "While you were gone, we discussed it, and we came to a conclusion-"

"What if we co-lead?" Ox asked. "We could lead the dolls together, and we aould all have a chance to go to the big world.."

Lou scoffed, and stood up. "You forget, I can't..."

Ox insisted though. "Actually, we can find a way..."

He gasped. "W-what?"

"The bots found another way that you could potentially go to the big world" Ox laughed. "You could have your own kid..."

"H-how?"

He had hope. For the first time, Lou had hope.

"It's risky" Mandy warned him. "But apparently there is a chip inside off your neck that blocks you from going to the big world. If we work together, we could remove it. But of it went wrong, it could do some serious damage.."

Lou would try anything though, he really would try anything to get to the big world.

But was he willing to try this?

"Would it really work?" He asked, his voice a whisper. He didn't dare voice his hope. What if it was crushed? "Would I really be able to go there?"

Ox smiled again, and Lou saw the worry and concern on it. But then there was happiness, it was for him. As if he knew what would happen instead of him.

Lou was curious to see if it would would work.

"So, Lou?" Mandy asked him. "Are you really willing to ask this?"

Sighing, Lou smirked. "Yes, Mandy. I am willing. Let's do this.."


	8. "Discontinued: Doll Type 10.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is originally a oneshot made by NegroLeo on ao3. They let me have this oneshot and I am grateful for it..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopd ya'll enjoy this oneshot! Update will be on the usual saturday- sunday!

With her faded dress and worn shoes, she wandered the empty streets like a ghost. Passing by silent buildings and dark windows Y/n tried to recall how long she had been here. It was almost impossible to tell. Days had faded into months, then into years. All she knew was that it felt like ages since she had first set foot in this place.

The Institute Of You.

It had been a place designed to bring out the various differences in each and every doll. The idea had stemmed from the fact that no child was the same so they should have a doll that was just as unique as they were. The original plans had been designed so that there would be nine different molds so each doll would be different. Some big. Some tall. It was a new concept that had been supported greatly in the beginning. In the end however the idea had fallen apart and the line had been scrapped.

Only after Y/n had been created however.

That had been a long time ago though.

Letting out a short sigh Y/n made her way along the familiar route. Despite the fact she was the only doll of her kind it didn't stop her from heading to the deposit area everyday. It was something that had become so ingrained that she did it without thinking. The years may have worn down every other part of her but deep inside she still clung to the hope that one day....

"Who the in the right mind would live in a dump like this?"

Y/n froze where she stood. She waited for a few seconds her chest squeezing uncomfortably. It seemed like being alone for so long had finally taken its toll on her. It was almost like she heard-

"Seriously this place is disgusting! I can't believe I've stooped so low as to hide out in a place like this."

Her heart clenched tighter as Y/n broke out into a run. That wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her after years of loneliness. Someone was here! Someone had come! For the first time in a long time a smile made it's way across her face. The very idea that she may no longer be alone had her feeling happy for the first time in forever. Rushing around the corner of the last building Y/n froze as the deposit area came into sight.

There among the dusty packing peanuts was another doll.

She could hear the other doll grumbling as he dusted off his clothes before turning around. She was shocked for a moment, because he looked nothing like her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a perfectly upturned nose, and a thin body. Every inch of his person screamed perfection. Just seeming him made Y/n feel shabby in comparison. She had always know she wasn't like other dolls but seeing him really drove the point home. It was almost enough to send her running away.

Only before she could he looked up and spotted her lingering in the distance.

"Who-," He started to say.

Y/n didn't wait for him to finish that sentence. Fear had replaced her earlier excitement, fear of rejection. So she ran.

"Wait! Come back!"

Running down the familiar streets Y/n ducked into one of the empty houses slamming the door shut behind her. It didn't take long before she heard the other doll rush past calling out for her. Only when he was gone did she sink to the ground shaking as she wondered exactly what was wrong with her. After all these years she wasn't alone anymore, but instead of enjoy that fact she had turned tail and run like a coward. Why?

Was it because he had been perfect where she was different? Or was it because Y/n wasn't convinced this wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. Whatever the case Y/n knew she wouldn't be able to face the other doll. At least not for some time anyway. She swore to herself that if he was still there tomorrow then she would talk to him. She didn't want to think about what she would do if he wasn't. With that decision made she drew her cloak tighter around her body as she waited for the day to end.

She only prayed that tomorrow would bring a new beginning with it.

-

Y/n wasn't expecting him to be waiting for her.

She had barely left the house she had spent the night in, when she had come across the other doll. It seemed like he had set up camp in a house not to far from hers. Which meant that she had no time to prepare herself before they met face to face. Her first instinct had been to run again, only he had quickly cut off her escape by grabbing her arm.

"Wait don't run away again!" He pleaded.

"Let me g-go!" Y/n stuttered her voice coming out rusty with disuse.

"Only if you promise not to run! DO you know how long I spent trying to find you last night? I am not going to waste my time doing that again so you better promise or I'm not releasing you," He threatened his grip tightening on her.

"Fine! I promise now let go!"

The other doll hard searched her eyes before letting go. Putting a small amount of distance between them Y/n rubbed her arm as he looked her up and down.

"What kind of Doll are you exactly?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her appearance.

"What does that matter?" Y/n asked feeling a little annoyed at his tone.

"Sorry I've just never seen a doll as ....unique as you. Or at least not one that wasn't made out of rags anyway," He replied causing her anger to flare.

"I'll have you know I was the Doll Type 10 prototype! I was made to look like this!" Y/n said with a small growl.

"Well no wonder I haven't seen any other dolls around here. Doll Type 10 was nothing but a mess from the beginning. I'm surprised they even made a prototype."

Y/n couldn't deny that fate was laughing at her. The first person she meets after so long and he turns out to be an obnoxious jerk. Turning around she began to stomp down the street ignoring the other doll behind her. It was only when he grabbed her again that she stopped.

"What's the big idea walking off on your own?!" He demanded as she yanked her arm out of his grip, "You promised not to run off again."

"That was before you turned out to be the biggest jerk in existence!" Y/n yelled back.

"I'm a jerk, you're the one who ran away when you first saw me! If anything you're the jerk!"

"Well excuse me but you try being alone for years then have someone show up out of nowhere!" Y/n snapped before realizing what she'd said.

Quickly covering her mouth she turned away from the other doll her body shaking slightly. Y/n failed to see the shocked look on the other dolls face but she did feel it when he put his hand on her shoulder. Turning she realized she had sunk to the ground and begun to cry. The other doll took one look at her face before dropping to the ground and offering her a handkerchief. He had a sheepish look on his face as he continued to hold out the piece of fabric. After a moment Y/n took it and began wiping at her face.

"Sorry," He mumbled causing her to stop, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

As an apology it was the greatest one. Y/n could tell from the other dolls face however that he didn't say sorry often. It lessened the sting of her own embarrassment enough though that she didn't think much about sitting down completely. Twisting the handkerchief in her hands Y/n took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"I never got your name."

"It's Lou," He said after a second, "What about you?"

"Y/n. My name's Y/n," She offered.

"Y/n, that's a unique name. Which makes sense because you're a unique doll I guess," Lou said.

Y/n would be lying if she said that hearing her name for the first time out of someone else's mouth didn't send a thrill through her body. Lou would be lying if he said the smile he got in return for that shoddy compliment didn't make him feel warm inside.

-

Y/n smiled as she got up for the day. Unlike before she wasn't dreading the long hours that were going to come. Why? Because she was no longer alone. Getting dressed in her new clothes, (ones she had made with Lou's help) she rushed outside to find him waiting for her. The smile she held as they exchanged greetings never faded. It had been a couple months since Lou had first come to her home. It hadn't been easy going at first, in fact after that first day they had awkwardly avoided each other for some time. Lou had surprisingly been the one to make the first move.

He had shown up at her house one day and asked if she might be willing to show him around. Y/n had agreed since she still made her rounds each morning. From them on Lou had begun joining her until it became routine for them to meet up in the morning. As expected their walks at first had been filled with silence. Little by little that changed, until Lou had finally shared his story with her. Y/n wouldn't lie and say she condoned everything that he had done, but she also couldn't lie and say she didn't understand. Her story had been much shorter than his but he had still listened. Afterwards Lou had mentioned that because they were both prototypes that there was no way he could ever leave. Y/n had figured that was his way of saying that he wouldn't leave her.

There were still times that his rude side came through and they got into fights. In the end though Y/n began to notice that he was more willing to talk things out, rather than walk away and apologize later. She had mentioned before that maybe he should go back and apologize to the other dolls but he'd waved off her concerns. She didn't bring it up again, not because she was worried that pushing him would make things worse. No Y/n could sense that someday he might just go back himself. It seemed like there was someone there that he wanted to see. Until then though Y/n was more the happy to spend as much time with Lou as she could. Besides even if he did go she knew in her heart that he would come back.

"So what do you want to do today?' Lou asked startling her from her thoughts.

"Not sure what do you want to do?" Y/n asked as they walked down the street.

"Well, if you're up for it I was thinking we might go on a trip," Lou suggested hesitantly.

"To where?"

"Well, there's something I had to do and I was hoping you would come with me. You know as moral support. We don't have to, it's not really that important," Lou mumbled looking away.

Or he might just turn around drag her along with him. Something that Y/n should have seen coming since it was totally a Lou thing to do.

"Sounds interesting let's go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides without me there you'd just chicken out and come back~" Y/n teased.

"Yeah right, I don't need you there. You should just stay here and I'll go by myself!" Lou shot back with an embarrassed look.

"Nope. I'm coming with you and that's that."

"Fine, come on I'll lead the way," Lou said before he reached out and grabbed her hand.

Y/n only smiled before following behind him. She may have been alone before but she wasn't now. Because she had Lou with her. Both of them were one of a kind. Two prototypes that had found each other. Even if there were rocky times ahead Y/n wouldn't go back to being alone. Even if someone told her that she could go back and change what had happened. She would take the pain all over again if it meant she would meet Lou. Not only because he was like her, alone in this world, but because he made her feel like she wasn't a mistake. Every doll has a purpose and hers was this. Which is why stepping into the pipe that had delivered her so long ago, Y/n felt that small rush of excitement come back full force.

"You just going to stand there or are you coming?" Lou asked tersely nervousness evident in his voice.

"Coming!" She called turning her back on the place she had called home for so long.

This wasn't goodbye, she knew before long they would be back. Things had changed however, the institute was no longer home. Here with their hands interlocked it was obvious to her at least that Lou was her new home. Where he went she would now follow, if he didn't drag her along.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. "Unexpected Visitor.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is originally a oneshot made by small-and-shiny and wattpad and a oneshit made by creme Derere on ao3. They let me borrow it and I am grateful).  
Hope you enjoy this oneshot.

Lou paced his living room, it was late. The sky was dark and stars filled the black sky, he stopped. He looked out his window for a moment, before sitting on a couch not far from where he was standing. He placed his elbow against his knee and his hand, he sighed. Out of surprise, his doorbell let out a single ding.

He stood in shock, "Who could that be..?" he murmured, opening the door. Mandy stood in the doorway, her hands placed gently behind her back. "Well hello," Lou greeted her, "Do you need something?" he said looking confused.

"O-Oh! I just, um, wanted to speak with you for a moment," she paused, "If that is alright of course," she finished. Lou kept his gaze moving around the room, he felt awkward around people he didn't find, well, 'appealing' I guess you could say.

"Oh yes, that's fine, what exactly did you want to speak about?" he asked.

"Oh, um, the dolls..." Mandy said marching her way inside after noticing Lou had stood out of the way for her to walk in.

"Yes," he said a bit disappointed, now looking down, "What about them?" He asked closing the door.

"Well, they aren't particularly fond of you. And I know you aren't fond of them either," she stated.

"I'm aware," she mumbled, "What's this all about?" he asked noticing Mandy was making her way closer to him, he backed up. "W-What are you doing," he said before tripping on the edge of his couch and falling onto it. Mandy looked down at him with anger, pity, fear, and plenty more in her eyes.

"I can't have you getting in their way," Mandy grabbed a pillow from next to him, she sat on his torso. Placing her hand on his face/throat area.

"Wh-" was all that squeaked out of Lou's mouth, Mandy shoved the pillow over his face. Muffled screams and aches came from underneath. He scratched at the pillow and started to gasp, he then scratched at Mandy's hands. He was gasping more violently now and begun to kick and scratch and pull at Mandy's face, neck, arms, and hands. Suddenly the gasping stopped and his hands slid down from her face and limply fell to his sides. She waited a moment before removing the pillow, his eyes were shut, his eyebrows where curved in fear, his mouth was open slightly, and his face was stained purple. She checked for any signs of life, before getting off of him.

She dropped the pillow, "Oh god, oh my god," she covered her mouth staring at the corpse, "what have I done, oh my- oh no.." she looked around. The sun was starting to rise. She pondered, thinking of what to do with his body, should she leave it? Chop it up? Bury it? She didn't know, it's not like she'd killed anyone before. She couldn't tell anyone, she didn't even intend to kill him, it just seemed so perfect. She really just wanted to talk to him, the muffled screams flickered in her mind. The gasping. She felt something drip from her face, she looked down and realized that Lou has scratched into her in her arms and face. She decided to run taking the pillow with her. Mandy arrived back at her own home, cleaning herself up. She headed outside and burned the pillow.

Later that morning, his body was found. Nobody knew what happened, Mandy only wanted to stay hidden. For now that's all she could do.


	10. "Caged (But Finally Free).." (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this oneshot!

_ Winner _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ w _ _ ɪ _ _ nə/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. one that is successful especially through praiseworthy ability and hard work. _

_2\. someone who wins a game, competition, or election_.

There was going to be a winner in this fight, no one could tell who though. This is what the match would decide.

They were in an arena. There were dolls sitting in rich red and black seats. The floor was yellow, and the ring had silver bars around it.

The ring was painted white and black, it was in a square shape.

It was massive, and there were two dolls in it. One was staring at the other.

He was currentky facing a doll just barely taller than him. He was crawling on all fours just like him.

He was wearing green pants (not shirt, socks or shoes, just that.) He was wearing brown pants like him. They were both bare-footed.

"_Ladies and gentlemen!_" A speaker shouted. "_We have the top two doll fighters here today! what an honour, am I right?_"

He tilted his head at that loud voice, an annoyed growl escaped him.

_That is always annoying..._.

The audience cheered though.

"_Thank you, fellow dolls!_" It shouted again. "_Now, let's see who will win today's fight! Ready?_"

Another round of applause, he had to bite the urge to growl. He would be severely punished if he did.

"_Ready_?"

A 'referee' (that was what he heard they were called!) came in, and waves a flag. He would never undertand why they did they.

"_READY?!_"

Another round of applause, he nearky winces from the noise. The referee waves the flag again, but more wildly. She seems to dance with it.

His opponent even tilts his head in confusion, and lets out a confused whine. He just shrugs. Outsiders were so weird.

"_READY?!_" It shouts a final time. "**_FIGHT!_**"

A rope extends from the ceiling, and the referee is swung to a distance.

He is momentarily distracted by that.

His opponent linges at him, swiftly taking him to the floor. He oofs in surprise, and his back hits it.

He locks eyes with a certain women, and he suddenly fonds the confidence to get up.

He shoves the doll off him, and growls in warning. He bears his fangs at it, the other whimpers. He smiles, and claws it in the eye.

It shouldn't have covered its eye, he takes the opportunity to jump on it from the front and pins him down from his wrists.

He bites into his collar, causing it to shriek and writh from pain. He stops for just a second, guilt running through him.

Then their eyes meet again, and he **_knows_** what he has to do.

He lets out a defeaning **_ROAR_**. And he punches the doll in the face.

Each one is like a lullaby to him. Each kick, each bite, each punch lulls him into some kind of trance. He can't stop until the target is done.

He allows the other to back away, and he sees them lunge again. He can't stop the impact of his backward kick. His face is going to hurt later.

He crawls backwards like a spider, and a whine comes out instead of a growl. No, that can't happen!

The other seems to snicker and his eyes say something to him.

_Just surrender now._

His narrow, and glow with anger. They're almost red.

** _No._ **

He jumps onto the bars, and starts to travel on them. The doll stares at him shocked. He clearly wasn't expecting that.

The crowd holds their breath, half-expecting the feral the break through them.

He grins at them, and starts to climb faster downwards. The other's eyes follow his movements.

He narrows his eyes further, and he suddenly sprints to the other side of the bars.

His opponent doesn't get a chance to half-turn, when something lands on his back, crushing the air out of him.

He **_ROARS_** again to let everyone know he's won the fight. He bites into the other's back, injuring him even further. He crushes his leg with his foot for extra reassurance.

The other screams. No, **_Evan_** screams.

He grins, blood on his lips. The crowd goes wild.

They cheer, they really cheer. Some even whistle. There's the occasional _"WOO!"_.

They're both entertained and thrilled by this fight. It feels right to win, to please them.

He realizes that this isn't normal, but he doesn't care.

** _He is too broken and animal-like to fight anymore._ **

He doesn't remember a life before this, and he doesn't need to. All he needs is food, water, and fights.

_It's all I've known..._ He thought. _It's all I need to know.._.

He doesn't things like family, friends, or even sanity, **_they_** say he doesn't need to.

And **_their_** word was law around here.

"_Well, everyone!_" The speaker shouts. "_Looks like _**_Lou_**_ is the winner of the fight, give a round of applause to him!.._"

The crowd obets, and does the cheer. He feels good and confused.

He is gald that they recognise his win, but how do they clap when his now ex-opponent lies there bleeding on the floor.

_Maybe.._ A voice asks him in his head, it's been there since the all of fights began. It begs sometimes for him not to do the fights. _Because _**_we_**_ don't want to do this?..._

The emotion called guilt flies through him again, and he whimpers. He doesn't want to feel this. He closes his eyes.

A collar is out around his neck, and it tugs. "Stand up.."

It's an order that Lou can't obey. He always can't disobey.

He stands, and smiles at the crowd. It shows his gratitude for theirs.

"_SORRY, EVERYONE!_" The speaker yells to make a point. "_THIS WAS THE LAST AND _**_BEST_**_ FIGHT OF THE NIGHT! BUT COME BACK FOR MORE LATER! GOODNIGHT, EVERYONE!_"

Lou is led out by the tamer, a cruel but kind doll. His eyes are emotionless and are on him.

He unconsciously covers his scars on his arms.

"I feel sorry for you dolls..."

Lou hears him mumble that dus to his enhanced hearing. He acts like this isn't normal?

Was it? It had to be.

A harsh tug on his collar beings him to reality, and he crawls on all fours out of the arena.

He wonders if he'll receive praise later.

***

_ Witness _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ w _ _ ɪ _ _ tnəs/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. be the place, period, or setting in which (an event or development) takes place. _

_2\. a person who sees an event, typically a crime or accident, take place_.

Michael was horrified at what he witnessed last night. He just.._couldn't_ believe it.

There was a fight in a secret arena that friend (Adam) has told him about.

But he fought it was just between two animals. But no, it was between _dolls_ who **_acted_** like animals. He had been frozen.

The blonde one had been especially ruthless to the green haired one. He hadn't spared.

Well, he did for a moment. There was a look in his eyes as if he didn't want to do it. But then they had darkened again.

But Jesus, it had jumped on the bars. And the fighting dolls had nothing except pants on, not even socks! He had felt sorry for them.

But then the blonde had roared, _proper_ roared. It sounded like a lion catching its prey.

He had been frozen as he saw that terrifying grin on its face. But why did he look so familiar?

That hair was the exact same style as _his_.

** _The prototype who went missing all those years ago._ **

"Hey Michael!" A cheerful voice greeted. Nolan.

"Hey, N.." It was his nickname. "What'cha doing here?"

"I was just wondering around the institute." He replied. "The dolls have been failing for some reason.."

He hummed. "It was working before, what changed?"

He shrugged.

Michael cleared his throat. "I went to see that fight last night-"

"You did what?!-"

"Let me finish.." He continued. "I saw two dolls fighting like animals, they had scars on their bodies and everything. Hell, the blonde climbed in the cage like a monkey!"

Nolan made a face. "You see why I told you not to go to that thing?"

He received a slap. "weren't you listening, dolls are being abused!"

"I'm sorry" he apologised. "But we need to tell Ox. We need to reacue some dolls!"

Michael grabbed his arms. "Nolan, the blonde looked like the prototype.."

"Impossible, we defeated Louise.." Nolan shrieked. "There are two? He's alive.."

(**A/N: Louise is Lou's (or his full name Louis) counterpart. She bascially looks like him but a female version. Back to the story~..**)

Nolam couldn't believe himself to believe it. How would a classy prototype be turned savage.

Coincidentally, Mandy came along. "Hey guys, How's it going?"

They proceeded to tell everything thye found out to her.

Her expression hardened. "We're going to see Ox and Moxy.."

They agreed. They needed to be told.

***

_ Obedient _

_ /ə _ _ ˈ _ _ bi _ _ ː _ _ d _ _ ɪ _ _ ənt/ _

_ Adjective _

_ 1\. obeying or willing to obey; complying with or submissive to authority: an obedient son. _

_2\. complying or willing to comply with an order or request; submissive to another's authority_.

Lou has learned to be obedient over the years (well, beaten, bruised, brainwashed). He doesn't really disobey anymore, he doesn't ever.

Unfortunately, not everyone has lewrned like him.

He is currently curled up like dog like some others, but one is being dragged off.

_Wasn't her name Stella or something?.. _He thinks. _I hope I'm not wrong..._

He watches in curiosity and mild amusment as they drag her away. They're probably going to give her **_treatment_**.

_More like torture..._

** _Shut up..._ **

The vojce obeys, and it does. It's annoying and mildly relieving to have it there.

He stares numbly as the female shrieks. "_Anyone, help me!_"

She is bare foot, and wears nothing but a top that bareoy covers her cleavage, and shorts that just fit her.

She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin is fairly dark.

They can't understand their language, it's one that rhe ferals have come up with to talk to each other. It wasn't really breaking the english communication rule.

So, they were safe.

"_Sorry, Stella.._" Ivan whines, obviousky wanting to help. "_But we can't disobey.._"

She looks around, and everyone gives the same answer.

Then she looks at him.

Lou onky tilts his head in curiosity, and whines. Why were rhey looking st him?

Did they expect him to make that decision?

He already knkws what he's going to say. "_Sorry, I can't.."_

He looks down in shame. He wants to help, but he can't. He just coukdn't.

The punishments would come of he does, nobody wanted it. He didn't want it.

He could feel her pain. At least, mentally. The experiments had left them almost psychically connected. It wasn't good though, it was bad.

He whines at the guard, and she turns. Her eyes are glazed and emotionless, and he knows that she has been swayed. There's nothing he can do.

They meet, but then she goes with Stella being dragged in tow. He just stares.

_Stop her.._ The voice begs. _She'll get hurt..._

Lou is surprised when he finds that he wants to do it. His body has the feeling of it as well. He keeps the urge to do it to himself.

_Your selfish..._

** _You have to be if you want to survive..._ **

Lou changes from his curled position to one where he once was. He sits on his knees with his hands on his lap.

He closes his eyes, but opens them when he feels someone come up to him.

Natalie.

She had brown hair with coloured steaks in a messy bun, and she wears a short (and he meant really short) too that just came up to over her stomach.

Her light skin seems to illuminate the room. And her blue eyes meet his.

She grunts. "_Why did you not save her?_"

They don't speak 'English' (they don't know how). But they have a language of their own.

He does it back, albeit angrily. "_I just couldn't, ok?_"

Natalie whimpers curiously. "_Why?_"

He eyes her, and grunts. "_No, just couldn't_"

She grins, and lets out a playful growl. "_Your a coward, you know?_"

He just nods. "_I know.._"

She lies down in a laying position (like dogs do) and she smiles. "_How was your fight?_"

His grin says it all. "_I won.._"

She whines happily. "_I know you would.._"

She hugs him, and he buries her in his arms. He kisses her, he knows this isn't healthy.

Lou feels relaxed, and he wants to feel like this forever.

Natalie stops him, and grunts. "_They're coming.._"

His eyes widened, and he whimpers. "_Go back to your place!.._"

She obeys. Then the door opens, they enter.

Ferals begin to claw and bark at the masters, but **_they_** don't show fear.

The _masters_.

Lou gets on the his legs, and bends to their feet level.

He sees the soles of their shoes.

"Get up.." A harsh voice whispers huskily. "It's ok, **_my_** little fighter. It's just me.."

He shivered at the possessiveness in her tone. She had knowingly emphasized that they were **_her_** fighters. Property. Owned.

They were all _hers_. And they were lucky to belong to her, she was the nicest of the masters. She only punished you under extreme circumstances.

Every doll doll in this room was all hers.

She might have the smallest group, but they were the best. The rest of the masters had tried to buy them off her, but she refused.

They were more ruthless than her, but they should know that she never liked losing her toys.

"Oh, Lou~.." She cooed, and bent down to stroke his hair. He was one of her favourites. "It was a good fight tonight. We gained over 8,000 bits (money). We've got more than the others!"

Her tone was happy, and he felt a rush through him. He climbed into her arms, and he could feel the eyes of the other dolls burning into him.

They were jealous. Jealous that their master never praised them.

She noticed this. "IF YOU ALL DID WELL IN A FIGHT, THEN I WOULD!"

She glared at them.

"Any more glances, and you'll get the whip!"

It was silent.

"Fucking idiots.."

Lou nudged her hand in appreciation. "_Thank you.._"

She smiled. "Welcome, but..Matthew wants to see you. He has power over me.."

Her eyes became glazed, and her tone was one of a robot's. She became emotionless.

She was swayed. He couldn't help her, nor could the other 15 dolls in here.

She puts the collar on his neck, and starts dragging him. He follows her on all fours as usual.

He is an animal. And he knows it.

He wonders what Matthew wants him for.

***

_ Collpase _

_ /kə _ _ ˈ _ _ laps/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. (of a person) fall down and become unconscious as a result of illness or injury. _

_2\. (of a lung or blood vessel) become flat and empty with the walls fallen inwards_.

Lou felt like he was going collpase from all the intensity he was going through.

He needed a break, but the bastard of a trainer couldn't seem to get that. He just kept the whip coming. Lou was pretty sure that his back was going to break.

He growled, and finally snarled. "S-s-s-STOP I-i-i-IT!"

He surprises the trainer and himself, he hasn't spoken like an outsider in a long time. His voice feels raspy, like an old record scratcher.

He can't believe he still knows how. Ferals will talk now.

But the other just smriks, and bends down to the feral's level. "Pets don't talk.."

He closes his eyes, and feels something enter his body, a syringe.

_No.._ The voice protests. _Not again..._

** _Not now..._ **

He feels the voice retreat back into their...mind? He's never heard of that word.

The trainer presents a doll to him, she cowards in fear. She has to face him.

Lou feels the drug take over his brain, it makes him more violent, more **_animal_**.

He gets down on all four, and crouches cautiously. He hisses, and bears his fangs.

She whines. "_Lou, please! It's me, Stella!_"

He can barely hear her, all he feels is the adrenaline coursing through him, and his anger rising.

He growls. "_Stand down.._"

Her stance is too defensive for his taste. She circles him the same he does to her. He doesn't like it.

The trainer watches with curiosity and amusemnt. Louis was certainly improving with the drugs.

_They seem to be speaking their own language as well.._

Even the masters didn't understand how they communicated. It was a mystery.

He is fighting the drugs, but they block his common sense. He wants to attack, he wants to kill.

_No!... _The voice breaks through. _It's wrong, and you know it, Lou!.._

He gasps at the feeling he gets from someone saying his name. He always thought of it as just a label.

**_What?.. _**He replied for once. **_Lou?.._**

_Our name..._

**_Name? Don't you mean label?._**.

He subconsciously tilts his head, what the heck is a name?

He feels like he is going to fsint from the drug puling throuth his mind. It urges him to kill, it wants him, no, it **_needs_** him to.

He howls in emotional pain, and leaps at the target. She easily falls into his grasp.

He pins her down by the breasts, and she gasps in pain. "Please, don't..."

_She thinks I'm going to hurt her?..._

"Rape her.." The trained ordered. "Then kill her. She isn't useful anymore."

He tilts his head, what is rape?!

_Making love to them against their will..._

** _Really?.._ **

_Yes._

He certainky wasn't going to do that! He growled protectively.

He pushed stella behind him, and growls. "_NO!_"

He uses the drug to his advanatge. He csn use it against another target.

He chooses Alexander.

He slowly crawls to said doll, and he backs asay out of fear.

He is with one of the most ruthless ferals in the compound.

Lou slowly starts to succukb to the drugs, and his eyes change one of a wild animals. There is no humanity left. There is only the desire to hurt.

He embraces it, but the other does something stupid. He tasers Lou.

He howls in pain again. "_Help!_"

They forget that someone dolls can also have power. In this case, Lou has it because he is considered an **_alpha_**.

And we all know that an alpha has a pack.

He howls into the room, and the other ferals begin to surround him in concern and anger.

Concern for Lou, anger for the trainer. Some surround him to try and clean his wounds, while some growl towards the trainer.

"**_Leave unless you want to die.._**"

He seemed to understand, and backed away. Tyler pounced in him to prove a point.

Lou was glad, and whines happily. "_Thank you.._"

He grunted. "_Your welcome.._"

Alexander uses the moment to ring the buzzer, it buzzed.

As silent alarm. The ferals freeze.

One growls. "_Shit!_"

One whimpers, and point her head towards the door. "_We need to go! My Alpha (Lou) We need to!_"

"_Take Stella.._" Lou grunted. "_I'll take the fall.._"

Tyler shook his head, uncertain. "_Are you sure?_"

He grunted, annoyed. "_Yes. They'll make it easier for me. They don't want their favourite subject to die.._"

Somehow, he had developed a connection with the other ferals. He had unconsciously began to protect them, so they named him an Alpha.

He was kind of a leader that way. He felt like he was helping those dolls. He felt a rush that way. It was..**_empowering_**.

He wouldn't abuse it though, he wasn't evil.

_Oh the irony.._

** _What?.._ **

_Our sister.._

** _What the heck is a sister?!.._ **

_Uhh.. _The voice trailed off. _A sister is someone who you consider your bestest friend. But it has to be female.._.

** _So, Ivy then?.._ **

_...Sure._

The voice retreated into his mind again. Jesus, why did it always appear at the strangest times?

Meh, he didn't care.

"What the fuck happened?!" A voice shrieked. "Why are **_my_** fighters here?!"

Ivy was pissed. What the fuck had been happening here?!

Her green hair seemed to be brighter than usual, and the streaks had darkened along with her eyes.

"**_Tell me what happened, now.._**"

William whined to get her attention, and grunted angrily. "_Alexander decided to overtrain (or torture) Lou, and he wanted him to kill Stella since she was 'useless'. He also used the drugs on his mind to make him do it._"

She gasped. "No.."

Lou nodded. "_Yes.._"

Ivy was pissed, Alexander has hurt what was **_hers_**.

He knew the rules, and had disobeyed them.

She grabbed him by the hair. "You are going to be punished.."

He stares her in the eye. "Y-yes, Mistress.."

You either called Ivy _'Ma'am'_ or _'Mistress'_.

He went with the second to please her.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. "Your _tiny_ dick will go. But I'm not going to do it here. My fighters aren't going to be _traumatised_ more than they already are.."

Lou whined in appreciation. "_Thanks.._"

"Now.." She smiled gently. "Go back to your room, little ones. Mistress had something to _deal_ with.."

They obeyed, but Lou froze.

"**_Here you go, you little worthless man-whore.._**"

Her tone was a deathly one.

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_**"

A voice screamed, and Lou knew the man was in pain.

But somewhere in his heart, he was _happy_.

"_Alpha?_" Jacqueline whined curiously. "_Are you coming?_"

He grunted in a soft way. "_Yes, I just got distracted._"

She smiled like a naively child. "_Okay!_"

He laughed, today had been a good day after all.

Ivy was so going to show them what had happened to Alex later.

***

_ Meeting _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ mi _ _ ː _ _ t _ _ ɪ _ _ ŋ/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. a situation when two or more people meet, by chance or arrangement. _

_2\. an assembly of people for a particular purpose, especially for formal discussion_.

Ox was currently having a meeting with Moxy, Louise, Mandy, Nolan, and the spy girls (Kitty, Tuesday, Lydia).

They were currently debating if Ox, Nolan, Moxy and Mandy should go the 'fight club' tonight.

He didn't want to go. But if the rumours were true, they'd rescue a bunch of abused dolls, they'd rescue Louise's brother.

"But is it true?" She asked. "What if it's..._**false?..**_"

Nolan put a hand on her shoukder. "Hey, Michael did not lie. Not something like this, I promise.."

She seemed to believe him, her hair swaying slightky. "Thanks.."

Louise had bright blonde hair in a high pony tail, she had blue eyes, and light skinned tone.

She wore a black dress with a jacket. She looked like a businesswoman.

"So?" Ox asked Mandy. "What is your debate?"

Mandy smiled. "I think we should go. It'll help us rescue poor dolls. Who knows how long they have been there.."

"And we can.." Louise took a breath. "Rescue my brother. It's been 6 years.."

Ox sighed. "I remember when I met you two, Lou was more naive, but he ran institute along you with equal power. In a good way!"

She amiled. "Thanks, Ox.."

"So?" Kitty piped up. "Your going then?"

Lydia put in. "If you are, we'll stay here and keep and eye on things."

"Yep!" Tuesday interrupted cheerily. "We will! Promise not to break anything!"

_Why does that sound like you will?.. _Louise thought. _I can't believe I trust them.._

She did trust them. The spy girls may not be the smartest, but they had good hearts.

That was why Ox was trusting them to look after Uglyville. He was sure that he wouldn't regret this decision.

"What are we waiting for?" Moxy asked. "Let's go!"

They obeyed.

Ox paused for just a second.

_Please let this be true.._ He thought. _We can't go through the grief again.._

He had left to go to Uglyville becuase Lou disappeared in the past. It was a mistake.

He hoped that they wouldn't regret this decision.

***

_ Overhear _

_ /əʊvəˈhɪə/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. To **hear** something without the speaker's awareness or intent. _

_2\. hear (someone or something) without meaning to or without the knowledge of the speaker_.

Lou had his eyes closed, and was sleeping until he overheard the guards talking.

Blinking his eyes open, he raised his brow sleepily. He was not in the mood for this shit right now. He was just recovering from the trainer! Why were they talking in the middle lf the fucking night!

He growled a bit too loudly, but they didn't hear him. "Do you have to be so loud? I fucking hate you two.."

The guards names were Chris and Mark. And Lou hated them with a passion. They always ended up waking up the other ferals. And sometimes their loudness qould give them nightmares!

Imagine waking up to painful howls almost evey night along with ghe whines and whimpers! It would certainly make you cranky!

_They are being too loud.. _The voice sounded mischevious. _But what are they talking about?.._

Lou raised another brow, what were they talking about?

_No shame in eavesdropping.._

Lou felt his body go by itself, it crawled to the door. And it pressed his ear ever so gently against it.

He didn't want to do this.

_It'll be alright... _The voice had taken control like this before. _You won't get caught.._

It had never hurt him, but rather gave him benefits. It had helped him before in situations like these.

Why was he still so scared?

_Heh, the irony again.._ It responded. _If anything, I should be scared of you. Now hush, their talking..._

Lou closed his eyes to hear what they were saying.

"You heard that some dolls from Ugkyville are coming?" Chris asked. "She is coming as well.."

Mark swore. "Shit, this won't end well. Ivy has grown really attached to youngest one.."

"Shadow warned her, but she didn't listen.."

"They're coming to not just to watch the show, but to visit, they're going to see what we do here..."

"Yeah, I know..." He replied. "But one of them personally (as a friend!) knows shadow. He letting them come here willing.."

Lou paused at that, dolls were coming here.

_Outsiders...._

The compund was letting outsiders in?!

He heard a curious whine, it was Natalie. "_Lou, My Alpha? What are they talking about?_"

He grunted. "_They're letting outsiders in..._"

"_What?!_"

"_My reaction as well..._"

"_C'mon.._" she ordered, grunting in a irritating manner. "_Let's get some sleep. They're doing a check in an hour..._"

He crawled back to where he was, and Natalie led next to him. He faintly rubbed the scars on his and her arms.

They were a faint reminder of what they were hear for.

He closed his drooping eyes, and finally succumbed to the sleeping gas that was floating in the room. It was there to put ferals to sleep.

He wondered what those dolls were going to be like when he finally them.


	11. "Caged (But Finally Free).." (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this part 2! Update is next week!

_ Observe _

_ /əb _ _ ˈ _ _ zə _ _ ː _ _ v/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. notice or perceive (something) and register it as being significant. _

_2\. watch (someone or something) carefully and attentively_.

Lou was currently observing his pack from the sidelines. He wasn't needed at the moment.

They were currently fighting each other. It was playful though, not deadly, like the way they did with their opponents.

Which Lou knew were pissed at him for beating their second best fighter. It was that easy though, he couldn't come up with an excuse as to why he could beat him then.

But he couldn't deny the thrill that came with the fighting, it was just happened naturally to him now.

If it were all those years ago when he was brought he here though, he doesn't know what would have happened if he didn't except his fate.

He had no choice anyway. If you wanted to ask, then that was a discussion for later.

He didn't want to tell it right now.

He felt someone stroke his hair, and he tensed. Who was it?

"Hey, Lou.." He relaxed, it was Ivy. "Are you alright?"

He whined happily. "_Yes, Ma'am. What are you doing here?_"

She chuckled, and sat down. She laid him on her lap, his head was laying in her breasts. "I just came to check on you. Alexander has been dealt with. Shadow is currently deciding his **_permanent punishment.."_**

He felt comfortable in her arms. He purred. "_Why not just death?.._"

"Oh baby boy..." She cooed, grabbing his face. "You are still so _naive_. The world that _you_ remember might be merciful, but **_this_** _one_ isn't."

He was thinking over her words, and whimpers in fright a little. "A world that I remember.."

"The world that you know before you came **_here_****..**" She explained. "You and the others live in this world now, Lou. **_You are apart of it. You belong to me.._**"

He was silent.

_"This institute belongs to us, _ ** _brother_ ** _.."_

_"Yes, Louise. I guess it does.."_

He flinched at those words that appeared in his mind. Where was it from?

_Sister..._ The voice responds. _She is sister..._

**_Sister..._** He responded. **_As in, best friend?..._**

No reply.

He stayed blank while Ivy looked at him.

She knew she was a cruel doll, but Ivy did have dolls that belonged to her. She bought them fair and square.

You know why she was so _possessive?_

Once upon a time, a doll named Diego tried to kidnap her most prized ones.

Lou and Natalie. And you want to know the measures he went to break them?..

_He fucking raped 'em.._.

Didn't even give them a chance to fight back. Stuck his dick right into Lou and Natalie (not together, obviously).

It had taken a long time to gain their trust. That was why she tended not to torture her ferals unless it was necessary.

**_She only did it to those who stepped out of line_**.

Another moment of silence.

_MMMMMAAAAAAAA!!_

Then a scream.

Lou jumped up, and sprang on all fours. What the hell was that?!

He looked around, his ears straining for any sound.

"_Alpha! I pinned Ivan_" Icy whined happily, and looked to see her master there. She stiffened. "_Yes, my master?_"

Ivy crouched, and bent down gently. "I just came to visit my fighters, I wanted to know how you all were after the Alexander incident.."

"_What was his punishment?_"

"He was castrated.."

One whines curiously. "_Isn't that where your _**_thing_**_ gets cut off?.._"

"Yep.." She laughed, her eyes dark. "He _deserved_ it.."

Stella raised her brow. "_Really? Is he ok?_"

She chuckled bitterky. "Master Shadow is _personally_ dealing with him. You'll see the results after his....**_punishment_**.."

Lou felt happiness and regret at that.

He wanted the doll to pay, but he didn't want him to go through the extreme. He had onky seen Master Shadow's work a couple of times, but they weren't **_pretty_**.

That he could tell you.

He had onky seen a handful lf times. But he knew that the doll was respectful as a client and friend, but one of hell of a psychopath when he was making his victims pay.

He shivered, he didn't want to piss him off.

"By the way.." Ivy informed him. "You and Natalie have a fight together, it's two vs two.."

Their eyes widened in surprise. "_What?.._"

There were _rarely_ any fights that involved 2 vs 2, it was usually 1 vs 1. The masters preferred less blood on the ring.

It was absolutely surprising that they would even _allow_ it.

Ivy must have seen the surprised look on his face, as she smirked. "Yep, Shadow finally allowed it. He's such an uptight git, thank Matthew next time you see him."

He nods. "_Yes, mistress.._"

She leaves through the door, she has business to deal with.

Natalie crawls up to him, her shirt has changed to a red colour. Probably due to blood. She whimpers nervously. "_Who do you think we're versing?.._"

He grunted angrily. "_Probably Nathaniel's group from area c, I fucking hate them.._"

She paced (or crawled) around in circles, she had an irritated expression on her face. "_Why do they hate us so much? Hey, want to fight? To test out skills?_"

He nodded.

They got into position.

Lou scznned her for any moves.

Her hands are more to the left, so she is going to attack.

She leaps to the left, and he dodges to the right. She looks shocked, she's only seen him to that in fights!

Lou tries not to give into his instincts like he does in a normal fight, it wasn't serious.

But that wasn't what his mind was saying. It told him to defend himself, tl best this doll like he has done to others.

She playfully punces at him, and he blocks her with a gentle kick to the stomach.

_Not serious.._ He thought. _NotseriousNotseriousNot ser_**_iousNotseriousNotserious NotseriousN otserious.._**.

His instincts scream at him to defend herself. Natalie makes the mistake of lealing for him again.

His teeth grab her collar, and they throw her against the wall. Lou's eyes are narrowed into slits.

All he knows is that he's in the ring, and she is his opponent. His instincts have taken over his thoughts.

"_LOU!_"

Something makes him snap out of it. He blinks.

_What?.. _He thought. _Oh shit, _**_it _**_happened again.._

He whined. "_Sorry, Natalie. I just really like to practice._."

A lie, but also a truth. He did like training (when he was versing somedoll else).

"_C'mon.._" He ordered. "_Let's get some rest.._"

She nodded, and followed. They both had a feeling that the fight was going to be eventful.

***

_ Slow _

_ /slə _ _ ʊ _ _ / _

_ 1\. (of a clock or watch) showing a time earlier than the correct time. _

_2\. moving or operating, or designed to do so, only at a low speed; not quick or fast_.

Ivy made sure to move _slow_ as she walked through the corridor near a certain someone's room.

Her footsteps were ominous, and it was so low that even the guards in the hall shook at the sight of her. She wasn't to be messed with.

"Mistress?" One asked, trembling from head to toes. "Would you like me to e-escort y-you to Master?

She nodded. "Thank you, Crystal. Your payment shall be increased for your kind gesture.."

She smiled, her master was both praising her and giving her a raise. "Thank you.."

Ivy smiled. "It's fine, soldier. Take me to Master shadow.."

Their footsteps echoed through the hall, and they were they travelled in comfortable silence.

She felt oddly excited to interrupt them But, the certain doll would have her killed if she wasn't skilled enough to **_sneak in their office_**.

Her master (her superior) was currently in a work of punishment. They didn't liked to be rudely interrupted in their work.

Her master preferred gender neutral pronouns. It was weird as fuck, but she never questioned it.

Her feet seemed to travel on their own as she was buried in her thoughts, but she knew where she was going.

She opened a certain door, to a certain room, to a certain doll, and went inside.

The door shut, and she saw the sight before her.

**_Her_** master was currently cutting up a certain doll's flesh that she knew all too well.

"Master?" She whispered carefully. "Is it ok if I see you?"

She turned around, and smiled. "Ivy? Huh, Ivy!"

She was suddenly hugged and kissed by her girlfriend. She responded by holding her in her arms.

Her eyes were purple, she was normal. "I thought you'd never come! Shadow was beginning to get worried that you wouldn't except your **_present_**.."

Her second name fell from her lips, and Tempest's head was buried into her neck.

It felt nice, but she knew it wasn't her Tempest that was doing it. It was the **_leader_** known as _Shadow_.

Yeah, her **_lover_** has a split personality.

"We waited for you." Her eyes were black. "You made us wait, why did you make us wait?"

Ivy is slapped before she can make a retort, her eyes are filled with tears. She can't cry though, she can't be weak.

Shadow places a lingering kiss on her mouth. Her face stings. "Two hours, you made us wait two hours"

_Is this the sign of an abusive relationship?.. _She thinks. _The hitting, the emotional abuse?.._.

But she can't leave her, she belongs to Shadow and Tempest. She was bought after her brother sold her to the mafia. Then she ended up here.

Hell, Shadow has raped her before. But Ivy was already too dead inside to do anything about it.

She feels like a puppet just waiting to be controlled.

She is slapped again. "Answer me, you worthless doll.."

Her eyes fill with tears again, but she forces a smile. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I was training my fighters..."

Shadow's black eyes narrow, and she snarls with anger.

_Poor choice of words.._

Another slap, and then a loving kiss on her neck. She allows herself to be pushed on the wall. It's rough and trapping, not tender and loving.

Shadow wasn't always this way, but something broke her. And she became this demon.

Ivy tried to escape once, and it did not work out.

_"I'm sorry, Mistress!" She begs on her knees. "I made a mistake! It won't happen again!.."_

_She smriks, her other half is here. "You broke me, Ivy. You broke her, you broke us.."_

_She meets their eyes, her hands are restrained with ropes. She cries, her mistress won't forgive her._

_"I'm sorry.." Ivy begs. "I'm so, so sorry! I don't knkw what I was thinking. I'm sorry, but I don't regret it..."_

_She doesn't want to be dragged into of the web that she had managed to de-wrap around herself. She coukdn't be trapped in its stickiness again, the hold would be too strong this time._

_"Perhaps I should sleep with Matthew?" Shdow cooes, making sure Tempest is still asleep in their mind. She doesn't need to know any of this. "He has ben offering me to be my slut.."_

_Ivy sobs as the other caresses her face, her tongue sliding just below her lobe. Her heart cannot handle this. "Please I'm sorry.."_

_She was usually a emotionless, tough doll. Onky Shadow had the power to reduce her to this._

_She is lucky that Tempest isn't up right now. She'd be upset by this ordeal._

_She is slapped again when she wants to speak._

_"Gone for just one day, and yet... it felt like a lifetime." Her voice was a mere whisper, soft and broken. "It tore me apart. Oddly, it's not the first time I've felt it. It was the same when I sent you to take care of that damn woman. Crystal."_

_Her face twisted up with hatred as if just saying the name made her sick to her stomach._

_Ivy had decided to make her a guard instead of killing. Of course she had to go through the swaying process._

_"If.." There was a tongue at the base of her neck, then a head in the crook. "If she had actually managed to kill you, I would have lost my mind. I would have gone insane, Tempest would have. But I can't let you do this again, I have to break you so the compound can succeed with your help.."_

_"Please.." She begged again. "I'm sorry, you can own my mind and body. Please don't sleep with _ ** _him_ ** _.."_

_A pause, then her hands were untied. She was confused._

_She was quickly picked up and pressed against the wall. Her hands were pinned above her head._

_"Really?" She asked tauntingly. "You would give yourself to me?"_

_There was a general sincerity in her voice. Ivy had detected it there before._

_"Yes.." She breathed. "I want to be yours.."_

_"You want to own me as I do you.." She replied. "I am not surprised. But I am considering it. There is one condition.."_

_"What?" Ivy will do anything. "What is it?"_

_Her smile was sadistic, dark. "You have to give yourself to me, mind, body,_ ** _ soul_ ** _.."_

_A lip was bitten. And blood was drawn out. It was licked._

_"What is your conviction, Ivy?" She was laid on a bed, she didn't realise that it was Shadow's bedroom. "Are you mine?"_

_Ivy whimpered when Shadow clamped her thighs around one of hers, and that hot wetness pushed harder against her. Her lover moaned, very softly. It was hardly noticeable._

_Ivy dug her fingers into her hips, gazing angrily into those knowing, dark eyes._

_Shadow's mouth fell against the bottom of her ear, and the beautiful queen began to moan as she rocked ever so gently against Ivy's thigh._

_So hot. So wet. Slowly, slowly, but faster with every thrust._

_"I'm coming, Ivy..." Her statement trailed off, and she buried her face into her throat, hand slipping from her mouth as she slipped into a stiff, silent orgasm. Her back arched, her womanhood crushed into Ivy's thigh, her lips wet against her neck._

_She ran her fingers through Shadow's hair as the woman writhed slowly, and steadily against her. Her thigh was dripping with her arousal._

_"If you ever leave my side or mention Crystal's name again, your tongue will be removed.."_

_She kissed her lips, tongue and teeth moving together. She was hers, and she knew it._

** _There was no escape from the spiderweb this time._ **

That was years ago though, this was now.

Shadow smiles, it was a genuine one. "C'mon, our guest is waiting.."

As she walks, Ivy eyes the curve of the her light neck. She wants to kiss it, wants to have Shadow beneath her. She didn't want her angry. She trails after her like a lost puppy, eyes troubled and fists clenching and unclenching.

A door opens the cleansing room. Ironic that it was used for anything but that.

There sits Alexander. Ivy almost feels sorry for him.

Almost.

"I'm sorry!" He apologised. "I didn't mean to, I was just.._just_.."

"No excuse.." Shadow smirked, her eyes swirling with sadistic pleasure. "You might be left alive, but we wouldn't care.."

She got a knife out, and gave it to Ivy.

She was slashed in the face near her eyes.

"Fuck, what was that for?!" She hissed, but then her eyes widened. "I'm sorry.."

"You weren't thinking of _me_.." She hissed back. "You were thinking of them.."

She is slapped where the cut is. Ivy knows she can easily take Shadow out, but fear of punishment overrides her anger.

_Why do I still love her?..._

The knife was out in her hand. "Your cur isn't going to be healed until after you've done this.."

She nodded, and held tears back. Her attention turned to Alex.

It was disturbingly easy to imagine Shadow in his place.

Her body began to torture him, and Ivy felt disconnected. Like she was just watching from another point of view.

Her eyes were closed, but it was like she could see everything.

The boy screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Ivy had her eyes closed the entire time. Listening to them, absorbing the sound, picturing her in the exact same position. The boy's screams became Shadow's.

It was oddly satisfying doing this.

When she was done, she felt no guilt for what she had done. Her emotions were too far gone for her to even try feeling it.

Her soul is gone from her body, it's like she is just living in the vessel.

A soul wants to live, it doesn't want to die. She does.

But she tells nobody it, not even Shadow. Though she suspects that she knows.

Maybe that's why she almost never lets her leave her sight.

Arms wrap around her waist from behind, and pull her close.

"Nice going.." She cooed. "You really are my equal.."

Ivy is so fucked up that she feels her heart soar at that. A normal doll wouldn't.

She is kissed again. "Touch me-"

A knock at the door. "Mistress Ivy, Jason has requested your presence.."

_Saved from the devil.._

"T-thank you, Jason.." She stutters slightly. "I'll be there in a sec.."

Shadow growls, but then Tempest takes control. Her eyes are violet again.

This is the doll she truly loves, her kindness, not her other's sadistic ness. It was amazing how people underestimated her.

"Go.." She breathed, her lips on her cheek. "Make up for it later.."

As Ivy walks out, she notes the unnatural smile on her face.

Matthew comes into her view on the hallway. He looks too happy in a place like this.

"_She slept with me last night, you are just a toy.._"

Ivy feels her heart continue. Wasn't it suppose to shatter? She feels no surprise at the statement.

"_And yet I'm the one who she says 'I love you' to. Your just a fuck she uses for her_**_ relief_**_.._"

She smirks at his scowl as she leaves. It was time to meet Jason.

He was the head guard of the prisons.

***

_ Object _

_ / _ _ ˈɒ _ _ bd _ _ ʒɛ _ _ kt, _ _ ˈɒ _ _ bd _ _ ʒɪ _ _ kt/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. a person or thing to which a specified action or feeling is directed. _

_2\. a material thing that can be seen and touched_.

Lou picked up a strange object when he was crawling around the compound. He was one of the few allowed.

As he sat down near one of the beds on a random room, he flipped it open.

It was something with a lad of papers that flipped when your turned it.

_P.....a......g......e 1..._ He thought. _What?.._

He found in the hallway, it was strange. It was full of gibberish he didn't understand.

Kind of like the outsider's language. It looked like it.

He turned the paper over with his teeth, and he found more words. He didn't know what they meant. It was his first time seeing an object like this.

"_What are you doing?.._"

He jumped, but then relaxed as he layed down (like a dog) again.

"_Looking at this...thing..._" He replied. "_C'mon, have a look.._"

She gave him a skeptics look. "_What the hell are you holding?.._"

He looked at the object in his hands. "_Some kind of file with a lot of words.._"

She jumped on the bed, and laid half-way in his back. Her hands were on his shoulders.

She traced a word. "_Animal.._"

"_What?_"

"_I recognise it, animal.._" She whispered. "_Animal.._"

"_What?.._"

"_Something that lives and moves but is not a human, bird, fish, or insect.._" She told him. "_I learned that off master.._"

He gasped. "_Mistress taught you that?!.._"

She nodded. "_Yeah, she taught me two years ago. I know a few of this gibberish. But she stopped for some reason, I just guess that she gave up on me. I am a feral after all.._"

Lou felt sorry for her, it must have been bad having hope only to have it crushed.

"What are you doing here?"

Natalie yelps at the noise, and hides behind Lou.

"No!" A hand stretches out, and Lou sniffs it. "I won't hurt you, I promise.."

He stared at her.

"My name is _Crystal_.."

As she looked at the ferals, she couldn't believe that she was seeing not one, but two for the very first time!

Only elite guards got to see them, the rest were considered_ 'unworthy'_.

_Probably because they were worried we would tell.._

As she slowly sat down on the bed, she saw the male feral's mouth curl up into a snarl.

He growled at her.

She put her hand out again, and the male sniffed it.

He raised his eyebrow, this guardswomen didn't seem threatening. Not like the rest of the guards who beat them whenever they got the chance.

He snarled a little, what if she was like the rest of them?

Crystal saw the fear on his eyes, he must have thought she was a violent guard.

"Hey.." She put a hand on his hair, and stroked it. "I won't hurt you.."

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being petted.

He opened his eyes, and turned to Natalie.

He smiled. "_She's fine.._"

Crystal was shocked when the feral whined happily at the female one. She instantly calmed down and layed in front of her.

"Are you ferals up for the fight tonight?" She asked. They looked familiar. "Just asking.."

"Lou and Natalie.." The female spoke. "Our labels.."

"You speak English?"

She shook her head. "Just labels.."

A shock goes through her collar, and she gasped in pain.

Crystal wondered why she was shocked, she only said a couple of sentences!

All ferals had collars with them, and they were only taken off under extreme circumstances. They were electrified if they stepped out of line.

_Fuck whoever is monitoring them.._.

The male hadn't spoken, he was just watching her carefully.

He nodded, she remembered asking a question.

"Not everything is solved by violence.." She spoke. "**_Don't start one, won't be none_**.."

(**A/N: This is my personal quote! Now to the story~**👍)

Lou lifted his head in curiosity.

** _What?..._ **

_Don't engage in a fight unless someone else attacks first.. _The voice replied. _Basically, try to look for peace instead of solving it by violence.._.

** _Ok?..._ **

He practically felt the smirk from the voice. Why?

"So, just don't get into violence.." She laughed. "She wouldn't like that.."

_I would piss her off with that if I were in their situation.._.

"Crystal?"

She jumped. "Oh, hey Irene!"

"Why aren't you on prison duty?"

"I was just going, but then I spotted the ferals-"

She was interrupted when Natalie barked _happily_, and ran up to Irene. The soldier's eyes softened.

"Hey, baby girl.." She places a kiss in the crown of her head. "I missed you to.."

She stroked her hair, it felt so wrong, but she was _begging_ to be petted. She couldn't help but do it.

"Huhhh, good girl.." She sighed. "I'll be back later.."

"How do you know them?"

"Oh.." Irene replied. "Master Ivy sometimes puts me in guard of their room so they don't get out. Natalie just happens to be a _master_ of getting out.."

"Pun intended?"

"...yeah."

Crystal chuckled, and then she saw Lou tilt his head in a confused way.

"_What?_"

It was cute how he was confused.

She chuckled. "Nothing.."

Natalie whined when they both left. "_I liked that girl.._"

"_You like anyone who brings you digestive biscuits.._"

"_....Shut up._"

***

_ Audience _

_ / _ _ ˈɔː _ _ d _ _ ɪ _ _ əns/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. the people who watch or listen to a television or radio programme. _

_2\. the assembled spectators or listeners at a public event such as a play, film, concert, or meeting_.

There was a lot in the audience tonight, Ox didn't know if it was good or not. He was with the others.

Moxy, Mandy, Louise, Nolan and Luckybat came with him.

"Hey, Ox" Luckybat called. "Do you know what this place is called?"

He looked at his boyfriend. "No, Why?"

"Because it says it on that huge ass sign over there."

**_Abrazo del diablo (Devil's Embrace_**)

Ox was surprised by that name. "Huh, didn't expect that.."

Why was it called it?

"From what Michael told me.." Nolan started. "Four ferals are going to verse each other tonight. It's 2 vs 2. Males and females."

"What about the other bit?" Mandy asked. "He mentioned something about visiting someone.."

"Yeah.." Moxy put in. "Shadow or something like that"

Ox sat down next to Luckybat, and looked into the audience. It was so busy tonight.

"Fights are rare here.."

"What, Louise?"

"I know one of the guards here.." She folded her arms. "She is one of the elite, and apparently the lost prototype (aka my brother) is versing along with a girl named Natalie.."

"That's useful information.." Ox replied. "It could help us-"

A speaker interrupted him, and eveyone jumped in shock as the lights turned dim. You could barely see anyhting except the ring which was glowing brightly.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for an EPIC FIGHT?!_" It shouted. "_IT'S A RARE OCCASION GUYS! 2 VS 2! CAN TOU BELIEVE IT?!_"

The crowed cheered, it was rare!

Ox coukdn't tell if it was a male or female speaking.

Lou looked at the audience, it was full tonight. There were no questioning it.

It was a full house.

That wasn't rare, but it wasn't often either.

He could feel his collar coming off, it was a relief. But his neck itched to have it back on, he hated that his body was used to it.

"_ARE YOU READY TO HAVE THE FERALS FROM IVY AND OLIVER'S GROUP FIGHT TONIGHT?! YEAH, ME TO! WE'LL BE STARTING ANY SEDOND NOW!_"

The speaker was extra loud tonight.

Lou saw Ivy narrow her eyes in anger, he knew that the person behind the speaker was in trouble. He had been stupid to forget you _weren't_ supposed to mention names.

_Idiot..._

"Lou, Natalie..." Ivy whispered, saying the word that would a trigger _special_ command in their minds. "**_Go and fight..._**"

Ox saw the ferals that came on the ring.

One had blue hair that was spiked up, he had brown eyes and was shirtless. He was barefoot, and was wearing red pants that went up to his ankles.

The second had a bob cut with ginger hair. she had green eyes, and was wearing an almost ripped red belly top with very short blue shorts.

The third had brown hair in a messy bun, and she wore a purple top that was ripped to the point that it barely covered her cleavage.

The final one, he had blonde hair with blue eyes. His skin was slightky tanned and he was baggy black pants.

When all four of them met in the ring, they hissed, and bared their fangs at each other.

Louise was horrified at seeing_ him_. But also horrifed at another thing.

** _Dolls didn't have fangs._ **

They were supposed to have flat teeth, normal ones. What had they _done_ to these dolls?

As if on cue, and referee cams waving a flag.

The blonde and blue haired one started circling each other, they seemed to hate one another.

The same was with the females. The just didn't like each other.

"_READY FOR THE FIGHT WITH LOU, BLAZE, PAIGE AND NATALIE, EVERYONE?_" The crowd cheered. "_ALRIGHT! NOW, COUNT DOWN!_"

Ox held his breath.

"_3..._"

Louise felt herself grow these.

"_2.__._"

Thye coukdn't look away.

"**_1, FIGHT!.._**"

The ferals' eyes widened, and they glazed with a strange fog.

Blaze pounced at Lou, and he jumped back. Natalie clawed at Paige, and she obtained a scratch mar, on her face.

She growled and went to punch her, but her hand was blocked. She twisted her on her back, and bent her arm backwards. As satisfying crack was heard. It was either dislocated or broken.

The boy seemed to be wrestling. Blaze went to kick Lou. But he swatted it away, he seemed to be blocking instead of attacking

He stood up, and Lou did the same. The crowd gasped, fights were usually on all fours!

Blaze went to punch him, but Lou kicked his hand away. The other growled, and pushed him into the bars.

_Fuck..._

Lou was currently defending himself, Blaze was bigger than him. He couldn't go in the offence right now.

He kicked him in the stomach, and he had a split second to get away. He took it and did a back flip to Natalie.

"_Lou!_" She shouted, but it sounded like a growl to the audience. "_Make me fly.._"

Lou nodded, and Natalie jumped on his back. She cling to it like a spider, and then he jumped to fling her into the air.

Went over to Paige and did a high kick to her face, it knocked her down instantly.

She kicked her in the stomach, just to make sure she would stay down.

Then she was put into a choke hold. She gasped, it was Blaze!

Lou was shocked, but he was angry as well.

"_Let go of her.._" He hissed. "_She has nothing to do with this.._"

"_You haven't been fighting me properly.._" He replied. "_Do it, and I'll let her go.._"

Lou could feel the anger burning in his veins, he wanted to _more_ than hurt him.

"_Fine.._" He shrugged, and then kicked Blaze in the face which sent him knocking down. "_Your funeral.._"

Lou tried to punch him again but missed by centimeters. Blaze walked backwards and touched his cheek and noticing the fighter took one bit of skin from his face.

Oc couldn't believe how ruthless he was being. He could kill him without beating a sweat! He seemed to have no remorse in his eyes along with the female.

** _They didn't give a shit._ **

Lou didn't give any chance to Blaze to recover, when he was already attacking again, but this time he managed to punch his stomach and then ended with a powerful hit on his face, Lou then leaped on the air and tried to kick the other, but he blocked it with his arms.

Then the doll took out a bit of the bars and threw it to Blaze, shattering his arm, and pulled him so he could punch Blaze out of his senses.

Blaze fell to the ground almost losing consciousness, but standing up again, so Lou darted to him and tried to punch him many times, but he managed to dodge the hits.

Louise was on the edge of her seat, was he really?....

_Is Lou really going to?.. _She thought._ This isn't my brother..._

Blaze leaped backwards and thought that the fighter didn't touch him this time, but then he noticed how was running out of room on the ring.

He couldn't believe this, but then he felt a pain on his chest, he started breathing with difficulties and noticed that his vision started to blur.

Lou walked over and whispered to his ear. "_Didn't you notice I impacted your weak points with those fake punches? Poor monster. You will die too soon, _**_Blaze.._**"

His eyes were glazed, as if his mind was far away. Lou felt like he was being controlled, and he likes it.

Huh, guess the _broken_ were the most **_fucked_** up.

Blaze looked up, and saw the pleasured look in the other's eyes.

Lou was so close to killing him, he was defenseless against the fighter, how lifted his fist ready to give the final blow.

_No..._ Louise thought, and stared at Ox who had the same terrified look on him. **_No.._**

Natalie was watching with pleasure. She was glad that her choker was going to die. He had cheated by hurting her, and now he was going to pay the consequences.

**_The masters allowed a kill as long as there wasn't too much blood_**.

She smiled. "_Kill him, Lou.._"

The other hesitates, was killing even _allowed?_

He looked at her with a questioning look.

She nodded.

"NO!"

He jumped along with Natalie, what the bell was that?!

Natalie instinctively hid behind Lou to see what the threat was, and they were surprised to see an **_audience member_** there.

He was still crouched down about to give Blaze the final blow while Paige was unconscious on the floor.

He felt arms wrap around him, and he yelled as if he was in pain. What was she doing?

**_"Kill him.."_** Ivy purred in his mind. **_"Kill him.."_**

It was a _command._

** _"Fight.."_ **

Loufelt like he was having an inner battle, what would he do?!

_Don't give in.. _The voice was back, it soothed his worries. **_Sister_**_ is here,_ _let me handle this..._.

He could feel the fog thinning, but how? He was never able to fight off their influence.

Being in those arms felt soothing, right. Why?

He felt as if he wasn't an animal for once.

He _loved_ it.

"_THERE WE GO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!_" The speaker shouted. "_OUR FIGHT HAS ENDED AND THERE IS AN AUDIENCE MEMBER! DON'T WORRY, SECURITY WILL ESCORT HER SOON_!"

Lou snapped out of his daze, and pushed the girl away, he growled at her like she was a threat.

He didn't know who this was.

Ivy came on the stage, and out the collar on him and Natalie.

Now collared again. Their eyes now held no fierceness, but a meek, naive, almost sad look, and they let loose a quiet whimper as they were jerked roughly from their places.

"**_Heel._**"

And the eyes of the crowd followed them as they followed their master. Tame. Almost as if put under a spell.

Ivy turned with a nasty look in her eyes as she saw Louise. As if she knew who this was.

"Guards.." She commander softly. "Get her out of my sight.."

Mark and Chris came on, they put their hands on Louis's arms to escort her out.

Lou was slapped, and he whimpered. His mistress wasn't in a good mood. "Next time I give an order, obey it. Fail, and your tongue will be removed. **_Understand?_**.."

He nodded, to afraid to protest. Natalie was growling ever so softly as to not make Ivy hear her.

"..._AND THAT CONCLUDES OUR LAST FIGHT FIR TONIGHT! WE'LL BE BACK LATER! GOODNIGHT MY PEEPS!_"

The space filled the awkward silence that had swallowed the area.

As Lou was lead our on all fours, he could feel Natalie's eyes on him with worry.

Where was that female doll from? Why was she so familiar?

He knew it was better to not ask questions that wouldn't be answered.

***

_ Waiting _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ we _ _ ɪ _ _ t _ _ ɪ _ _ ŋ/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. stay where one is or delay action until a particular time or event. _

_2\. the action of staying where one is or delaying action until a particular time or event_.

Ox was currently waiting outside a _'Master Shadow'_s' door, but why was it taking so long?

He was with Moxy and Nolan and Louise. Mandy and Luckybat had gone to check out the area so they could familiarize themselves with the place. So, they weren't here right now.

Two guards were currently standing outside the door. It was guarded, _**secure**_.

But there faces were embarrassed, as if they could hear something they didn't. And Ox was a bunny, he shoukd have heard _something_.

"I-Ivy~.." They heard a moan. "H-Harder!~"

Louise whispered. "_What the fuck?_"

Was someone having sex? The hoped not. Ox felt sorry for the guards.

He walked up to them. "Excuse me, we have an appointment with _Mr_. Shadow.."

The guard eyed him, and whispered. "Do not say Mr.."

She returned around, and knocked the door.

"Mistress, there is someone to see you.."

A pause.

"F-fuck, I'm cumming! Ahhhh~.."

They heard a scream of ectasy, and their faces blushed bright red.

The guards didn't seem affected by this, and just stood there emotionless.

Then the door opened, and there stood a half-naked Shadow. "Hey ya'll, what do ya want?"

"Mistress, these visitors claim to be friends with Michael.."

She smiled. "Oh yes, my old fuck buddy! He's the guy when you need a dick! Come in, ya'll! Just close your eyes! My girlfriend is GETTING DRESSED!"

Ox took in her appearance. She had dark blue in a hair-flip. She had copper skin, and violet eyes.

She looked so innocent. "Come in!"

As they stepped into the room, they saw an office with a gisnt window, rich red curtains, white walls, a desk, draws, bed, etc.

Ivy was getting off the desk, a bra and pants on. "You had to invite them in just after we had sex..."

Her eyes turned black. "They're my guests, we don't want to be rude, do we?"

She seemed....scared. "N-no Mistress.."

She caressed her cheek, and patted it. "Nope.."

A pause.

"Now, what the fuck do you _want?.._" She sat on the desk. "My fighters are not for sale.."

Ox was surprised by the sudden change in attitude. Why was she so angry now?

"No.." He replied. "But I just want to talk!-"

"Shhhh..." Ivy out a finger to her lips. "My ferals are sleeping.."

Louis raised a brow, and looked to her left. She was stunned.

Lou and Natalie were curled up like dogs and laying in the large bed, how did they not wake up? They had collars on.

Collars.

"Sleeping gas.." Shadow smirked. "Knocks them right out. Would you like for me to wake them up?.."

Ox foolishly nodded,

"Ivy?"

She sighed, and spoke. "**Heel..**"

Their eyes snapped open, and they immediately jumped to her and shadow's side.

He snarled at the intruders. What were they doing here?

"They're visitors, babies.." Her hands kanded on their hair. Thye immediately relaxed. "They won't hurt me, but please..._**sick 'em, Lou**_..."

He moved faster than they coukd blink. He sped to Nolan, and pinned him down.

He growled, and he showed no signs of recognition for him.

"Lou.."

His head snapped to Louise and Ox. That same hesitant feeling came over him, he needed to get over it.

He grew silent, and Ivy sighed. "Come here, baby.."

Louise watched as he crawled on all fours, and layed down like a dog at his mistress' side. He seemed to be very protective kf her.

The female was just sitting there in her knees, she just stared into space.

"Natalie, under.." She went under her legs, and Shadow put her feet on her. "Ahh, so they aren't for sale.."

Nolan questioned her. "How do you make them so obedient?"

"Like my sister used to say.." Her eyes grew dark for a second. "Get 'em young, the possibilities are endless. I got Lou when a friend of mine came over around nearky a decade ago. Had a bit of fight in him, but we beat it out of him..."

She meant it as a joke.

"We'd like to buy Lou and Natalie.." Ox proposed. "10,000 bits?"

She just chuckles. "It's not up to me. Well, it is, but Lou _**belongs**_ to my girlfriend. I can't be assed doing this. Ivy, speak.."

Her voice was soft. "No thanks, I hapone to be attached to them. Lou, do you want to go?"

He whined frnatically, shaking his head like a wild animal. Natalie was in Shadow's arms with the head buried in the neck.

They were too attached to leave.

"Sorry, guys.." Shadow apologised. "The lady said no.."

"But.."

"The lady.." her eyes flashed black. "Said no. Lou, escort them out.."

He snarled at Louse, and charged at her. She, Ox, Moxy, and Nolan ran out.

The door was slammed.

A guard's phone lit up. "Sorry guys, Mistress says to take you out.."

She got a gun out, and pointed it at them.

"Time to go.." She stated emotionless.

As they were 'escorted', Louise and Ox looked at each other.

They couldn't give up.

** _They needed to find a way to get him no <strike>matter</strike> the consequence._ **


	12. "Shadows And Light.." (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoy thos oneshot! Update is next sunday!

** _ Divide _ **

_ /d _ _ ɪˈ _ _ v _ _ ʌɪ _ _ d/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. separate (something) into portions and share out among a number of people. _

_2\. to separate into two or more parts, areas, or groups divide the city into wards_.

Once upon a time, there were two separate things, a **_divide_**. One could say that they once lived peacefully.

But another would say they were wrong. After all, the light could sometimes be the enemy instead of the heroes in a story.

Sometimes the villain is the true hero. Innocent dolls could be corrupted or manipulated so easy that they **_leech_** onto whatever lie they were told.

Just for the sake of some sanity in their lives.

_"Darkness cannot be without light, and light cannot be without darkness.."_

That was a saying that was believable. They had to co-exist with each other to store balance in their world.

Heroes are corruptible, it just takes the right amount of times and patience to do it.

Light did not agree with darkness.

_"I hope you all die in hell!.."_

Dark didn't agree with the Light.

_"The world doesn't need total corruption! Everything can be peaceful without it!.."_

They both tried to outmatch each other, but the balance needed to be matched.

But they didn't see it that way, all they saw was an opposite force trying to push theirs out of glory.

** _Both sides saw each other as the villain._ **

Vanity led to them thinking they were both in their own right.

_"_ ** _Darkness needs to be here, who brings you the dark clouds that make the necessary rain here, who brings the night sky so you can sleep?! Us!_ ** _"_

A series of screams of **_formal_** protests.

_"But who brings the light, the side that had always been favoured from the dark? The sun which shines on our skins compared to your pale ones? Us"_

Light and dark eyes met, one emotions for anyone even a hundred miles to see.

** _Hatred._ **

No love, no friendship, not even a bit of tolerance. Just pure, unbenouncing hate.

Like what was said before, heroes could be the villains.

A beam of light hit the dark figure. They gasp.

_"_ ** _How dare you?!_ ** _"_

They fire back, shadow coming out their hands to hit their target.

But they miss by inches when the light doll's servant intervenes.

They deflect their attack back to them, and the darkness screams as they fall down.

Multiple voices come back out of their mouth as their followers scream along.

"_I'm sorry, Luna.._" A voice speaks. "_But you are now banished from perfection. You are allowed to live in the abandoned area near the tunnels, but you may only come back when it is night to harness your power.._"

"**_D-Damn you, Soarin.._**" She replies, standing up on wobbling legs. "**_You'll regret this, we have done nothing but our purpose! You cannot co-exist without us! Watch as you will, and forever suffer for the next years to come!_**"

He stares at her with sympathy, but it has to be done for the safety of the dolls.

As she leaves, they both think the same that would happen years later.

A war that wouldn't be able to be won had started.

***

_ Standout _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ standa _ _ ʊ _ _ t/ _

_ 1\. be clearly better or more significant than someone or something. _

_2\. something or someone, as a person, performance, etc., remarkably superior to others_.

The night seemed to _stand out _tonight. The moon was shining as if trying to shine like the sun.

The two hated each other, all the dolls knew that.

The sun represented light, which represented innocence. It showed that you were good, that you weren't like the freaks that were under your bed.

The moon represented darkness, which represented tainted souls. They weren't pure, so they weren't allowed anywhere near the centre of perfections.

Too bad that the shadows never obeyed rules.

Ivy was sat on a rooftop, a ball of darkness swirling lazily in her hand. Her powers were at a low charge.

She was sat up, and sat back with her hand supporting her while her other arm held the little powers she had left in front of her.

The moon was gradually charging her up, it always did that for **_its_** subjects.

_Stupid thing is more possessive than the sun is.._

As she watched it shine, she could feel her veins burning as the shadows with her curled around her arm. She was surprised that it had remained asleep until now.

It was like a snake, but it was in her mind. She felt safe when they did, as they formed what seemed to be a little barrier around her body.

They weren't protecting her from the moon, they were helping it charge her up. She moaned from the heat that was in her mind, and then the good feeling faded as soon as it came.

_Dammit.._.

The shadows still aurrounded her at an protective distance, they didn't want their mistress to be hurt.

Having the powers of darkness meant you could tame things associated with even hell. The shadows were one of very things at the bottom of the food chain.

A shriek made her jump slightly.

_'_ ** _Light!.._ ** _'_

She raised a brow, why was there a light out at this time at night?

Shadows were only permitted to come out at night, and then lights were out in their homes. They didn't come out until at least sunrise.

_Whoever put that rule in, is an asshole..._

That put her in a bad mood.

_Distract the little light.._ She ordered mentally. _I'm feeling _**_hungry_**_ tonight.._.

She coukd feel the shadows happiness from the order, she hated her mental bond to them.

As she stared at the little light, she could feel her slumbering light side trying to wake up.

_Shit.. _she thought, Seeing the light mixing with the dark. _Breathe..._

Why was she the onky dolll in the shadow clan to be two halfs of a hole?

She out her phoen on, and rang a friend. "Hey, Blaze."

"_What's going on, babe?_" His fementistic voice asked. "_Is something wrong?_"

_Gay boi... _She thought with a laugh. _Love him though._..

"Nothing.." She replied. "Just tell the boss that I'm bringing a soul back tonight..."

"_Holy shit!_" He gasoed. "_She's going to be happy, it's been months since a soul has been brought. I nearky feel sorry for the light who was stupid to be out at night.._"

She chucked. "It has. I should be back in an hour or two. The sun is going to come up late today! Bye!"

"_Bye, babe! I'm going to be with my Alex!_"

The phone the dinged to let her know the call ended. it had only been a minute. Her shadows were getting very impatient.

_Little shits.._.

She jumped from the roof, the building was very small.

Ivy looked from the wall she was behind, ans found the light entranced by her shadows dance. And they say they don't like the darkness. Hypocrites.

She sighed, she never liked killing. She walked out of the darkness of the corner, and went up to her.

"Hello, little one~.." She purred. "Are you lost?"

Her eyes snapped back to reality, and she gasped. "A shadow?.."

The doll in front of her had green hair with streaks in rebel-half shaved style, she had beige skin, and had crimson red eyes with black mixed in them.

That and their white moon coloured skin was the only thing that gave away that they were a shadow.

"P-please go away..." Icy whispered, her bright silver hair swishing. "I just want to go home.."

She had bright white eyes, she had perfect pale skin, she was beautiful.

_Sorry, Luna... _Ivy thought, entranced by her beauty. _This one's _**_mine_**_.._

She gently garbbed the other's arms, and kissed her forehead. "Oh baby, **_why don't we have fun instead?_**"

Her came out more deeper, _hypnotic_. One of her powers was enchantment. It was both a blessing and a curse.

The moon shined just an extra bit that second, it was supporting **_her_** subject at what she was doing.

_'_**_Thank you, child.._**_' _It whispers. _'_**_You are doing a good thing..._**_'_

Then why didn't Ivy feel like it? Damn her light half.

_'Just kesp it surpressed, child. She will eventually go away. Darkness always wins..'_

Ivy knew that the moon was right.

She gently grabbed Icy's chin, and put it close to her.

"What are you?-"

She cut her off by kissing her. She could feel the other relax at the feeling she was recieving back.

** _Now?.._ **

Her shadows questioned her.

_Now._

She felt their shriek of excitement, and they dove into Icy's body.

She gasped as felt something enter her mind, she started sobbing as she felt like she was being ripped apart.

"Shhh..." Fingers stroked her head. "**_You'll be fine soon, you will be better.._**"

The words soothed her, and she felt her chest contract as if something was being torn from her body.

"Huh..." Ivy looked at the bright little ball thing. "So this is what a light's soul looks like?"

It was a bright little thing, where inside of it, Icy was floating upright and asleep. The body dropped down to the floor.

Shit, they were always a mess to clean up.

With a wave of her hand, shadows moved from objects around her to surround Icy.

** _Make her better...._ **

She decided to grant mercy this time, and give the body a new life again. With a shriek of compliance, the darkness lifted her body up and looked like it was eating her.

Her arms lifted up to form a devil tattoo on her shoulder, it represented becoming one of them.

Her clothes bcame different, and her skin became just a tad paler like the colour of the moon.

Her eyes opened to reveal darkness in them.

"Wow.." She gasped, and looked at the moon. "**_I feel reborn.._**"

Ivy looked down at the soul she still had, and put it in a little cage along with the other two she caught tonight (she didn't grant them mercy).

Looks like she had two good things tonight.

Blaze was going so to lecture her about stranger danger later.

***

_ / _ _ ʃɒ _ _ n/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. direct (a torch or other light) somewhere in order to see something in the dark. _

_2\. to give forth or glow with light; shed or cast light_.

The sun _shone_ brighter thsn it did on a normal day, Lou was glad to see that happening. But it was unusual, the sun was usually so calm.

A lightball swirled around in his hand protectively, as if it was ready to serve and protect its master ay any moment.

Lou often felt lonely in the mansion, he wasn't allowed to go outside at night, or even much during the day.

_But why?..._

Soarin had took him in around 10 years ago, he was a prototype like him. He wasn't even allowed to see what perfection really looked like.

Thr onky possible friends he had were the spy girls (Kitty, Tuesday, amd Lydia), amd even they were mildly annoying.

Soarin was the ex-leader of the light dolls who went to the kids everyday through the portal that was in the centre of perfection.

Lou was the leader now and had been for the last year.

But Icy was _missing_. The second disappearance that had happened in the last 20 years.

"Shit, Shit!" He swore (Soarin did, not him). "I know it was one of them.."

"Who?" Lou asked. "What do you mean?"

He froze, Lou had never known about any kind of doll like them. He thought that there was only light in the world.

_It's going to stay that way.._ He thought. _It has to._..

"Can I go out today?" Lou asked, innocence in his voice. "I haven't been in a long time.."

He had never had any real friends, and Lou had never even had a girlfriend. Well, he had, but had never even kissed her.

They all wanted him to remain as pure as possible. And it resulted in him not even going on a proper date.

The leadership came first, nothing else even came second.

"...Sure." Soarin hesitantly agreed, he always needed his permission to do so. "But be back in two hours.."

_Yes!... _Lou thought, happy. _I get to see the outside!._.

He hasn't been out there for weeks, the dolls could occasionally see him glancing outside the windows.

"Thanks!.." He hugged him, but felt stung when Soarin didn't hit back. "I'll see you later!"

"Take the spy girls with you!"

In perfection, Lou walked around with the spy girls. They may have been annoying, but it was worth it to get out of the mansion.

Lou wished they he could explore the invisible pull that he felt daily. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to go to the shadows of perfection to find it.

He was forbidden though, and Soarin made sure he followed the rule even after he became leader.

That was why he had extra security with him. Lou didn't really know how to fight that much, and so he followed the rules.

Hell, he didn't even know how to access the light properly.

_'Don't worry, child..' _The sun reassured._ 'Some are just late bloomers. Your powers will awaken..'_

It was a promise, and the sun _always_ kept its promises.

Lou hoped that it did. His light flashes weakly in his hand, as if refusing to act without something completing it.

_But what?.._.

The pull had gotten stronger over the last year, and Lou wanted to follow it with each passing day.

"Sir!" A voice shouted, and he turned to see his friends Mandy and Ox. "Good to see you again!"

The spy girls stood emotionless, it wasn't their jobs to speak, only guard. That was why Lou found them annoying, they just _wouldn't_ talk.

Mandy and Ox were his only friends, and he only saw them at least once a month. It was unfair.

He wasn't even allowed to be alone with them, and they had to call him sir (Soarin's rule, not his).

As he continued to chat with them, he didn't realise that he was being watched by some doll else.

Jasmine smirked as she brought her hair from her face. She was wearing a turtle neck to protect her skin from the sun, it would burn if she revealed it.

_That was what we were told anyway..._

As she leaned against the wall, she summoned the shadow off another doll. It floated to her, it's eyes seeming to croon on their own.

She had given this thing life.

"Hey, little one.." She purred, it was so easy to manipulate them. "I need you to do me a favour, follow the precious **_heir_** to his house afterwards.."

It nodded at her order, and slunk into the darkness of the corner they were in.

She kept her eyes on the prize, it was the first time she had been in the sun. It wasn't a pretty sight.

She could feel its hatred to her through the message it sent.

_'What is your kind doing here?..'_

She smiled.

_Relax, sunny shit. I'm just here for a little while. You can do anything though, except tell the former leader about it.._

_'Your kind are not welcome here..'_

She chuckled. "But you will. Oh wait, then the heir won't remain innocent to the world around him. He doesn't know about us, does he?.."

Silence. The sun was a prick.

She sliced the temporary mental bond they had. She got why Luna hated Soarin and the sun.

They're just a wild in sheep's clothing...

As she looked at Lou, she found hatred for him.

_We are going to hurt you and your kind so bad that you will fall apart.._

That was a prediction that not even said doll knew about yet.

The hatred of the sun overruled for what Jasmine knew what was coming.

** _Being more at war than they already were._ **

***

_ Arrive _

_ /ə _ _ ˈ _ _ r _ _ ʌɪ _ _ v/ _

_ Verb _

_1\. (of an event or a particular moment) happen or come._  
  
_2\. reach a place at the end of a journey or a stage in a journey_.

Ivy arrived back at the the near the tunnel and base (or pipes that lead to Uglyville), where she and the other shadows lived.

She had slept in her house when she had come back at 6.00 am in the morning.

She headed through the halls of the newly designed bunker that was supposed to have all the shadows together in one place.

Some stared at her like she was a freak, some had admiring facial expression, and some were just talking and didn't even notice she was there.

She could feel the shadows waiting to obey her command. She was more dominant than the other soldiers/dolls here.

Shadows liked others who were in command, and they found her appealing, yet repelling because of her sleeping light side.

_Not like I ever use her.. _She thought. _The moon basically suppressed _**_her_**_ when I was brought here._.

She starting referring **_it_** as **_her_**, due to the light's voice that was constantly in her mind whenever she went out at night. It was tempting to Listen to it, but she knew that it would bad to. She _belonged_ to the dark, **_not_** the light.

"Hey, ma'am.." A voice called her, and Ivy turned to see Nolan. "How are you?"

She smiled at the older doll. "Good, got a new soul. I made another doll better as well.."

He smiled back. "That's great, she'll definitely be happy!"

Poor little Nolan was helpless when she had found him all those years ago. Soarin had banished him for not being pure enough becuase of his looks.

Instead of normal light hair, Nolan was born with dark brown with green streaks and green and purple eyes.

His skin was beige instead of a light. They judged him for his fucking looks.

_Ivy was walking around the streets at night, when she heard crying._

_"Hey, hey.." She had whispered to him, he was crying in alley. "What's wrong?"_

_He was smaller thsn her, and crawled backwards out of fear. He didn't wanna be hurt!_

_"Please don't hurt me?" He begged. "I don't wanna be hurt!"_

_Ivy sees the scars and bruises on his arms, legs, and neck. She horrified, how could the light do this to one of their own._

_'Protect him..' The moon had ordered. 'Find the ones who did this, and make them pay...'_

_She shivered at its pissed off tone, but she gladly followed the order._

_"Who did this to you, Nolan?" Her shadows were summoned, and they curled around her, making her look dangerous. "Please, tell me.."_

_He pointed to the left of them, he refused to say anything. Looks like he was hiding from something._

_As she turned her head, she saw Kyle._

_"He's a bully. He deserves death.."_

_One shadow spoke._

_"No.." Another protested. "Drain his soul, and make this light see that he can become better..."_

_That was a good idea. He would see what it was like to be without a soul like her._

_Yep, Shadows didn't have souls, Lights did though._

_Ivy didn't know how her body was functioning without a proper soul to operate it. It was just a vessel._

_The shadows' souls had been stolen by Soarin a long time ago, so he had control over them to an extent._

_She hated that. As she approached Kyle, she poked his back._

_He turned around, Lust and greed in his eyes. "Hey"_

_She glared at him. "Are you Kyle?"_

_"Yep, Sexy.." He purred. "Wanna have fun?~"_

_'Stupid cunt..' She thought. 'And they claim they're pure..'_

_She grabbed his chest, and gently placed her hand on his heart. He had a six pack, but _ ** _that_ ** _ wasn't her goal._

_She could feel his veins burning as she was forcing his soul to come to her._

_He screamed as he clung to her, and she didn't bother holding him. As his eyes was drained of life, she saw a ball come out of his chest._

_It wasn't bright, not pure. It was mixed with darkness. As his body dropped, she just smirked._

_She smiled at his spirit trapped inside his souls. "You see where your greed has got you, _ ** _bastard_ ** _.."_

_He was banging against the golden barrier. She didn't grant him the mercy to be asleep._

_"T-thank you.." Nolan whispered as she went back to him._

_"Welcome, Little Light.." She replied. "You wanna come with me? I know a place where they won't judge you~.. But it comes with a price.."_

_"What?"_

_"You have to become like us."_

_She showed him the soul, it was enough for him to become like her. It would corrupt his heart, but still make him good enough to know right and wrong._

_He nodded, what choice did he have?_

_Ivy smiled. "You've made the right choice.."_

_She gently touched his heart (in his mind or mentally) and the soul went in. Kyle wouldn't control Nolan, he would disappear along with the soul._

_She just needed to feed him enough for the next month._

_His appearance changed to a pale moon skin, and his eyes had a tinge of black in it._

_She smiled as he opened his eyes to stare at her._

_He was better now, she had taken a light from the sun and had created a shadow for the moon._

Ivy chuckled at the memory, as she and Nolan were talking.

He was better, he had _never_ belonged to the sun, he belonged to the _moon_.

Sometimesa soulwas just lost, but they just needed to be brought back to home.

A buzzer turned on.

_"Ivy, please report to mistress Luna. Please report to Mistress Luna."_

"Bye Nolan."

She walked off, and found herself in said doll's office.

As she looked at Luna, she saw her appearance.

She had midnight blue hair which was in a braid, her skin was paler than all of them, her eyes were white to show her connection to the moon, she was wearing a short dress with with a blue cloak to make up for its size, and her shoes were straps with moon for the soles.

She was beautiful, and she knew it. She was standing at the window. "I heard you caught two souls?"

Doesn't mean she was that kind.

"Yes" Ivy replied. "I was lucky enough to find two lights, I made one into one of us. Her name is Icy. Her looks were basically like ours, she was made for this.."

"And your light side?" Luna questioned. "I heard that you have not been controlling her that good lately. The moon informed me that she fills you with promises of the light.."

_How is her tone that emotionless?.._

"Yes." She answered truthfully. "But I've been suppressing _her_ as best as I can. I will **_never_** go back to the light.."

Luna smiles, and stroked her cheek in motherly way. "That is good, remember who took you in when Soarin threw you out for being different.."

Ivy remembered that day to well. Light and dark had been at war for years, they had lost shadows the lights in perfection.

Ironic that it was called that.

Ivy had been cast out by Soarin years ago when the argument had started just before she could go to the big world. She was just a little naive light back then.

She was a big bad shadow now.

"I'm going to bring up the moon tonight.." Luna finally spoke again. "I have a mission for you that Needs to be spoken, now. You and Nolan are going to go up to perfection during the day-"

Ivy interrupted her. "What?! Hell no, I haven't been there in a long time, and I won't go there now.."

"..You are to see what the lights do during the day and to see what the sun is like. I have heard from Jasmine that the heir called **_Lou_** is having a little ball planned for him. He is the purest Light there.."

She caught on. "You want me and Nolan to get him to get back at Soarin for doing this to us.."

Luna smirked, hands taking hers. "It'll make him pay for Elise away from me. He corrupted her those years ago, and erased her memories of us! Of you! Of _me!_"

She had been like a daughter to Luna, and Soarin had decided to take her away as punishment for her crimes.

_We were only defending ourselves.. _She thought bitterly. _Fuck you Soarin, Fuck you Sun.._.

Luna looked genuinely sad, and Ivy hated it. Fuck, she knew how to manipulate her. Elise has been her best friend long ago, and now she wouldn't even recognise her if she looked at her.

From what she did know, Soarin kept her in his famous mansion that was like a fucking palace.

_(But Nolan could see his friend again..)_ A voice told her, the light half._ (He would be able to go back just for a bit..)_

**_'Shut up..'_** Her dark side told her light. **_'You aren't allowed to talk!..'_**

The light was right though, Nolan would be able to see his home again. She didn't say their home because she never belonged there.

"Fine.." She responded. "But just to see where Elise is being kept, then we strike. I might bring a soul or two back in the progress.."

A motherly kiss on her cheek, it made Ivy feel stronger. "Thank you, daughter. I promise that you can charge double tonight, the moon will be proud. Now go.."

Ivy bowed, and went.

Luna smirked as she looked at the warm sun in the sky.

_'You are an abomination..' _Ittold her. _'You have no right to do this..'_

_'_**_She does.._**_' _Themoon replied._ '_**_Your chosen has done something very bad, but you still defend him.._**_'_

_'Lou is my next chosen as Ivy is the next one after yours..'_

'**_That still doesn't excuse Soarin's actions.._**'

_'...'_

** _'That's what I thought. Luna, you need to tell Ivy that she is next after you. We all know that you and the other shadows think it's Elise.._ ** _'_

_That's because it is her.._ She replied. _Ivy is just a mistake that will be corrected soon..'_

She looked towards the window again, her head in denial. Elise was her chosen, not Ivy. It just couldn't be.

** _Someone as dark as her shouldn't handle the moon._ **

Elise was a better choice as she had some good in her.

Elise was a better choice as she had some good in her.

_And.._ She thought again. _Elise is _**_mine_**_ as Lou is Soarin's.._

Ivy didn't belong to her as she had always kind of resented her for having a light half. She was never going to know her true path. Besides, she liked one she was currently on.

No harm would come to anyone.

As least, that's what she thought.

Even she knew that someone was going to get hurt by this.

***

_ Sneak (out) _

_ /sni _ _ ː _ _ k/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. to go somewhere secretly, or to take someone or something somewhere secretly _

_2\. acting or done surreptitiously, unofficially, or without warning_.

Lou had snuck out of the mansion to see what the night sky looked like. Hell, it wasn't even the first time he had done.

The last time he had done it was around 5 or 6 years ago when Soarin went on one of his business trips (he never told Lou where he went, he said it didn't matter).

He had took that opportunity to sneak out the window of his room when the Spy girls went down for one of their breaks (more like to fuck each other, he knew that they were lovers).

They thought that he was that innocent that he didn't even know what sex was. You see, Lou was a virgin. He hadn't even properly kissed a girl yet.

He felt embarrassed about it, so he made himself seem like a playboy. He knew how to flirt (the basics, anyway). And girls basically fell for him because of his looks and status.

He tried to use his powers to light up a dark corner he was coming in, but they wouldn't work properly.

It was common knowledge that the sun powers didn't work well at night, but it didn't stop him from trying.

Ivy was on a roof from a barely tall building, she was watching the stars while her shadows were crawling around her like snakes. It was weird how she cared.

They were like family to her, one nuzzles her cheek.

She smiled at its affection, they didn't often show it, but they would give up their life for their mistress.

She conjured up a shadow ball, and gently moved her hands apart. It floated freely between them.

She slowly moved it into a shape of a bird, and it obeyed. Her shadows watcbed in curiosity as she bended it up and down until it finally became it. She smiled, and they wooed.

"That's how you do it-" She suddenly felt pain in her chest. "HUH!"

She grabbed her chest, and layed down in order to ease the pain. She gasped over and over again. The shadows shriked at the pain their mistress was going through, and tried to get rid of it, but it onky went down a little.

She had only ever felt this _**once**_ before, it was around 2 years ago.

_'Go forward..'_ An unfamiliar voice ordered, but she knew somehow knew who it was. _'He needs your help..'_

It was the sun. But how? Shadows didn't have the pwer to communicate with both sun and moon.

_Luna maybe.._.

But she refused to do what the sun ordered. Luna said to never respond if it spoke to you.

_But why now?.._

The pain intensified. "Shit.."

She closed her eyes to try and sooth herself.

_'Go foward..'_ The sun ordered again, but it was more stern. _'Go..'_

A different voice interfered. The moon.

'**_Don't listen it, my child.._**' It sounded possessive again. '**_It is just leading you into a trap. Let me take care of that pain your experiencing.._**'

She felt relieved as it went, and she sat up. The moon's rays were shining on her, it was using its powers.

_Thank you.. _She replied. _Fuck you, sun. You can't manipulate me..._

But she coukd feel its desperation, as if it really needed help. Ivy could feel her light sude responding by giving her the emotion called guilt.

Fuck, she hated herself for being different. She got up, and ran to where the feeling in her chest was calling her.

Lou was trying to defend himself as darkness was thrown at his face. He was being attacked by three darked figures who were using the shadows to cover their faces.

Who **_were_** they?

His powers were nothing compared theirs, and he had bruises on his face from the beating he received.

"Huh, sister.." The male voice purred. "The supposed leader of the lights can't even fight us, how pathetic.."

"Agree, brother.." She replied. "His soul will make a good part of our collection~"

Lou was blasted agin, and he tried to bakst back but his ought was weak and missed them.

"Pathetic.." A hand settled on his chest, and he felt a slight pain.

Ivy arrived the alley where the pull was, and was horrified. Bethany and William were targeting the light that was on the wall trying to support himself. That made her feel pity and jealousy.

_ **This light was HERS.** _

The pull finally settled, and she commanded the Shadows to left her into the air.

They obeyed and the ones above her grabbed her waist to lift her waist up. She floated abive the three, and saw the littke light get attacked again.

She summoned a shadow ball, but it faded. She had a better idea.

She allowed her light to come through. Her shadows protested, but she didn't care.

Ivy summined a light ball, and proceeded to throw it at the two shadows in front of her. It exploded on the ground, and the shadows dropped her.

Smoke replaced the air, Bethany amd William found the one and onky Ivy Poison standing there.

And was pissed off.

She had her arms folded, and her eyes were glowing red, gold, black and white. She was using the powers of both the sun and moon.

"How dare you?!" She screamed, but her voice was different, it was echoey, celestial. "You fucking bastards, attacking the air? How darw you torture him!"

Here hands were glowing a fused ball with an black and white colour.

She felt powerful.

"So?" Bethany sneered. "We can do whatever we want, freak!"

She screamed, and threw it at them both. It exploded again, and they were thrown far away.

Ivy placed both her hands on their chest. They were of no use to the shadows anyway, they deserved this.

She sucked both of their souls out, and they screamed in pain. She held them in her hands, and put them into her chest. They were fuel to her power. That was the onky use they had.

Luna would be pissed at her, but she didn't care. Even she knew thst they were useless. No one would miss them.

She smiled, and clicked her fingers. The shadows dragged their bodies away, she didn't know what they woukd do, but she didn't care as long as they were gone.

Ivy turned around to the light, snd saw him healing himself with his magic.

_He isn't that well trained..._

She was about to keave, when he called to her. "Thank you..."

"Your welcome.." she stood in front of him. "You want help with that?"

He appeared shy, she coukdn't blame him. The light's shirt was nearly torn.

She coukd see his six pack.

_Blaze would be freaking out right now out of happiness.._.

She put her hand on his chest, and started to focus on healing him. The shadows entered his body to get rid of the internal and external injuries.

Her hand glowed white while doing this, she wasn't using her dark powers. She was using the light. The moon was so mad at her for doing this.

_'**You will be punished later...**'_

She didn't care though, she just had to heal the light. For some reason, her chest hurt at letting him die.

_Why?..._

She looked at him. He had blonde hair, light skin, **_innocent_** blue eyes.

The eyes seemed to draw her in. And then she looked at his lips.

They were untainted, as if forbidden to taste. Like the forbidden fruit on a tree.

It was like she was in a trance, she felt her body kissing his before her mind could knkw what she was doing.

His lips tasted like chocolate, and she liked it. Her hands remained on his chest, but the other went to his neck.

He responded strangely, he was nervous.

The strange sensation made Lou give a start of surprise, he gasped. Ivy pushed her tongue gently into the inside of the mouth of the other doll. This action on the part of the other wrenched a second gasp which had a slight moan to its edge this time from the Little Light.

Pleased by this response to her actions, the Shadow tightened her hold on him, she brushed her tongue over that of the light doll, who let out a small noise of pleasure in response to this and very slowly, clearly nervous Lou pressed tongue back against that of the dark doll.

She realized something as she pinned him against the wall. This was his first kiss, this was the Light heir's _**first**_ kiss.

Ironic that it had been stolen by her.

She felt a strange satisfaction by the fact that he liked it while she didn't (no, she did).

She was going to tell Luna this when she got back (and Ivy was probably going to get new scars from punishment again).

Well, it was worth it. The heir msde her forget about it.

She wanted him, he was hers at the moment. And she woukd cherish it.

She used her enchantment. "**_Your mine for the moment, you will onky remember this touch until we meet again.._**"

She kissed his nexk until she got his sweet spot. Unlike princee, she wasn't a virgin (she wasn't afraid to admit it). She wasn't a slut though, not like Alice (she hated that bitch).

She pulled away, and the shadows had fused into her skin to fuel her power even more. She couldn't believe she had (sort of) tainted the heir.

Once a shadow kissed a doll for real, they were theirs.

Even the light doll knew not to interfere. Last time they did, it didn't end up pretty for them. As massive blood bath had happened.

Ironically, it was Elise and her mate (though they were on separate sides now. Matthew had depression because of it). It made Ivy almost sorry for her.

Lou could not remember what she looked like, what woukd be the fun if he did?

It was why it was a guessing game after all.

"You should get home.." She told him softly. "Your guardian will be worried.."

She was referring to Soarin, he would be pissed and tell the sun. That was part of the plan.

He nodded, his eyes in a daze. "I should.."

His voice was normal, but his eyes were hazy. They had a fog in them that indicated he was in a type lf trance. That was becuase he was.

She smiled, but then it fell. "Do you knkw how to teleport?"

He shook his head, ashamed of his answer.

Ivy felt s pang of anger. She growled.

_Who is that stupid not to show him his powers?..._

"Next time we meet, I will teach you.." It was the least she could do.

She waved her hand, and he suddenly disappeared from his sight.

She put her eyes on the moon to calm her down. "What the fuck are you planning?"

The moon just shined its rays on her in response. She rolled her eyes.

But she did know one thing...

Her and the light heir were going to run into each other again.


	13. "fuLLy oUt.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, this is a flashback based off my story "memory bound.." on wattpad. My username is Annoyingsister2004 this is not a boyx boy shipping, it's brotherly.  
I decided to put it on here for whatever reason.  
Hope ya'll enjoy this! Update is next weekend.

_Dark...It was dark. The place where they met was always dark. It had never seen light._

_A figure walked through it to find a point where he could meet up._

_He had blonde hair, light tanned skin, and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit, and black shoes to go with it._

_The space that he was in was dark, damp and depressing. It was like an endless void that was only dimly lit so you could just see it._

_It was sad, Lou knew that. But honestly, you expect someone's mind to be full of rainbows when they were too broken to even have an imagination?_

_'Where is he?..' He thought. '_ ** _He's_ ** _ usually here..'_

_His whole body aches from the beat down he received from earlier. Even in his dream he couldn't escape the injuries._

_But there was more paim now than ever. Physically and mentally. He felt like he wanted to collapse._

_His physical body was resting on his bed, resting from earlier. It was exhausted from teaching and punishments, so Lou decided to give it a rest._

_The bots had gone to the batch of dolls and told them that they had the day off from training. He just couldn't today._

_It was one of those days that he couldn't be bothered to do anything._

_'They're probably calling me, imperfect..' He thought. 'And shit like that..'_

_He wondered around the darkness more, taking in the peacefulness of it. It wrapped around his mind like a blanket and he felt like could sleep in it._

_Lou was unfortunately interrupted when the voices began again._

_'Worthless!' '_

_'Idiotic!'_

_'Not perfect!'_

_'Selfish!'_

_'Useless!'_

_'_ ** _Imperfect!_ ** _'_

_He nearly cried right then and there, he couldn't _ ** _deal_ ** _ with this today._

_Lou cried out for the one doll who could protect him._

_"LOUIS!"_

_The void was silent, and he heard nothing. He needed him right now, he couldn't deal with this alone._

_"PLEASE!"_

_If it was a bad day for the other doll, he would just ignore Lou, and go to sleep or something. But he couldn't ignore him today. It had been _ ** _horrible_ ** _._

_"I _ ** _NEED_ ** _ YOU!"_

_He slid down against and invisible wall, and he started sobbing. He couldn't keep this emotions in anymore, Louis was better at that than him._

_"_ ** _Huh, huh!_ ** _" He heard someone pant, then he pulled him up. "_ ** _Sorry, Lou. I had to just deal with something. The demons were rough.._ ** _"_

_Lou opened his eyes, and saw his counterpart smiling a gentle smile that was only reserved for him._

_He was covered in ashes and scratches. There were bruises near his eye, and a handprint on his cheek._

_He looked worse than him, and that was an understatement._

_"_ ** _So.._ ** _" He clapped his hands in front of him. "_ ** _What do ya need? You usually NEVER come to visit~.._ ** _"_

_Lou felt suddenly guilty, he never usually came. But he needed to this time, he needed to get away from everything._

_He couldn't stop the sob that escaped him at the moment, Louis caught onto that straight away._

_"_ ** _Lou?_ ** _" His tone was concerned, and more gentler than his more sarcastic and rough one. "_ ** _What's wrong?_ ** _"_

_Louis waves his hand and he makes the environment more lighter. He is shocked by what he sees._

_Lou has a black eye, his mouth has a slight busted lip, his eyes were broken, and his suit was just _ ** _torn_ ** _._

_He snarled. "_ ** _WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU?!_ ** _"_

_He felt rage enter him, somebody was going to pay._

** _Whoever did this to him.. _ ** _He thought. _ ** _Is dead.._ ** _._

_Even after Lou fired Ivy and that, he had been running things smoothly. At least in the factory's eyes anyway, it was utter hell for Lou and him._

_A sob from the other tore him from his thoughts, he looked at Lou in sympathy. He may not be good with positive emotions, but he could still tell when someone needed to be comforted._

_This was one of those times._

_He grabbed onto Lou's shoulders, and pulled him close to him. He gently pulled him down into a sitting position, and the other sat on his lap._

_Lou nuzzled his head into the other's neck, and curled his body so he was leaning on the other's upper one._

_He continued to cry, and his sobs became louder._

_He was wiping his tears with his fingers, and Lou dropped more, sobbing into Louis._

_"_ ** _Shhhhh_ ** _," He whispered, stroking his hair. "_ ** _Shh_ ** _."_

_He cupped his cheek and brought their bodies tight together more. They just stayed in silence._

_Louis' red eyes scanned Lou, they were reflecting a foreign emotion: _ ** _Sadness_ ** _. He felt sorry for the other, he wanted to kill anyone who hurt him._

_Unfortunately, he would need to take over the body for that, and their mind only put him there when Lou was extremely hurt._

_But why did it not put him there this time, did he deliberately try to hold him back? He hated how the other's emotions made him weak._

_It was why Louis had committed a _ ** _mental suicide_ ** _, he had sacrificed his emotions years ago so that he could take Lou's._

_It was a shield put around his _ ** _personal_ ** _ mind. He got rid of his emotions so he took Lou's. He would do anything for his brother, he wondered if the sheild would ever shatter._

_Every bit of anger, sadness, depression, etc, it was all _ ** _Lou_ ** _'s. Louis found his non-existent. He sometimes wished he had them so he could understand what Lou was going through, but that was it._

_Sometimes._

_"_ ** _It's ok, Lou._ ** _" He cooed. "_ ** _It'll be ok, we always make it through, don't we? We aren't alone, we are together._ ** _"_

_The other looked at him, his eyes sparkled from the tears that had cascaded down his face. He muttered one thing that made Louis froze._

_"I don't want to live anymore.."_

_He froze, not even comprehending what he was hearing. "_ ** _W-what? L-Lou? You-You're kidding, right?_ ** _"_

_He shook his head. "No, Louis. It wasn't just a lot of dolls, it was a herd of them. Probably around 20. They ambushed me as I was leaving from the class."_

_He felt rage try to take over his senses again, but he held it in. "_ ** _Lou, you can't die. I need you, the dolls need you. The factory will choose someone new that they can torment._ ** _"_

_"I-I know." He replied. "You'll die if I die, but I just can't, Louis. This has been happening for years, I'm too _ ** _broken_ ** _ to carry on.."_

_He sniffed, and buried his head into the other's shoulder. "I don't want to live, but I also don't want to die.."_

_He chuckled._

_"The fucking irony."_

_Louis didn't know what to say, he didn't want him to die, but he didn't want to be selfish as well._

_"_ ** _Honestly, it's up to you, Lou. I won't stand in your way.._ ** _" Louis wrapped his arms around the other, bringing him closer. "_ ** _I promise to support you._ ** _"_

_His eyes lit up. "What if...what if you put me to sleep again? Like last time, except permanently. You'll have full control."_

** _Full control?.. _ ** _He thought. _ ** _Fuck, it's tempting._ **

_"_ ** _Lou, are you sure? You know what happens._ ** _" He told him carefully. "_ ** _If I do it this time, you'll need my consent to take control. It's deadly, I'll be forced to run on negative emotions since you'll be gone._ ** _"_

_Lou stared at him, absolution in his eyes. Louis already knew what he was going to say. "Yes, I'm sure. I want you to carry on for me. Your better at taking care of the dolls when your in control. Please, Louis. Isn't it your purpose to protect me? It will be finalised if you did this, and you would protect me permanently."_

_He closed his eyes, and sighed. "_ ** _Fine, I can't do anything to change your mind, but I need to make sure that your absolutely sure on this?_ ** _"_

_Lou nodded, and smiled for the first time in years. "I am. I want this, I _ ** _need_ ** _ it."_

_Louis saw genuine happiness in those eyes, and felt sick from the fact that Lou was happy about practically dying. He sighed again, and sat back more. He bring Lou with him. "_ ** _Fine. But you need the be comfortable, it won't work if you feel any doubt about this.._ ** _"_

_He nodded again, and propped himself so that his hands were at his side and he was leaning against the other._

_Louis sighed, he hated using his voice and hypnosis. He locked eyes with the other, and started._

_"_ ** _Switch off the light, are you scared of the dark? You're frightened, I guess that you are.._ ** _"_

_The darkness got dimmer in front of them until only the glow of their eyes illuminated the room._

_Louis could at least make the environment more suitable for this._

** _"Fear in your eyes, you won't get very far_ **  
** _The door's locked, the windows are barred.."_ **

_His voice was a whisper, Louis hates singing this part._

_He couldn't help but notice Lou's eyes dropping slightly._

** _"Hold your tongue, don't make a sound_ **  
** _Hold your breath, don't let it out.."_ **

_Louis closed his eyes for a moment, and fell silent._

** _"I can't get you off my mind_ **  
** _So I'll give you a taste of how my devil sounds.."_ **

_He listened to the sounds of the shadows in their mind and the voices trying the make themselves heard._

** _"Bite down, you're counting up sheep_ **  
** _A lullaby sings you softly to sleep.."_ **

_Lou's eyes started dropping and Louis smiles, it was working. The other was getting sleepy._

_That was good._

** _"Bough breaks, you'll fall from the tree_ **  
** _A lullaby sings you softly to sleep.."_ **

_Lou hummed in contentment, and Louis felt a little tired from the shadows surrounding the two and wrapping them in its embrace._

_He hummed himself and carried on._

** _"Cradle yourself underneath all the sheets_ **  
** _Your heart seems to cry while it beats"_ **

_Louis started rocking Lou like a parent would do to its child._

_"_ ** _Can't scream for help 'cause your lips are sewn shut_ **  
** _You wished for the angel I'm not_ ** _"_

_He rocked back and forth, and the other smiled weakly._

** _"Hold your tongue, don't make a sound_ **  
** _Hold your breath, don't let it out"_ **

_Lou started to breath even deeper now, he could feel blissful unconscious coming to him._

_Louis was nearly finished, and was actually dreading the last bit._

** _"I can't get you off my mind_ **  
** _So I'll give you a taste of how my devil sounds.."_ **

_His tone was a bit more sinister than he intended. He couldn't help it on that bit of the song._

_He hoped Lou wasn't uncomfortable._

** _"Bite down, you're counting up sheep_ **  
** _A lullaby sings you softly to sleep.."_ **

_He sighed, and felt something being released in their soul. The other half was fading away from the body._

_Lou wasn't dying, he was just going away for a bit._

_"Thank you.." The other muttered._

_Louis replied. "_ ** _Your welcome.._ ** _"_

** _"Bough breaks, you'll fall from the tree_ **  
** _A lullaby sings you softly to sleep.."_ **

_He swallowed a lump as the other closed his eyes for the final time. He felt like crying._

_"_ ** _To sleep.._ ** _"_

_He could feel Lou fading from his grip, their mind was transporting him somewhere else. He didn't know where, though._

_Louis could feel the pull to take control, and he didn't resist as the shadows surrounded him to pull him to the surface._

_***_

_He opened his eyes, and saw a white ceiling. It was actually true now, Louis had full control._

_Lou's time was ended, it was his time to shine now._

** _And now.._ ** _ He thought sadistically. _ ** _A couple of dollies are going to pay.._ **

_He got up from the bed to stretch the body that now _ ** _belonged_ ** _ to _ ** _him_ ** _. It had been a couple of months since he had been out, so he didn't know what was happening in perfection._

_He got Lou's phone out, and went onto a live app that showed what the dolls were up to._

_It wasn't a video camera thing, it was more like a live chat. Even he knew that dolls posted daily._

_That was one of their biggest mistakes. He knew about them now. But he still couldn't believe Lou had told him about it a couple of days ago._

_He looked in the mirror, and saw his original appearance staring back at him. Strangely, he felt like a monster. Was he supposed to care though?_

_Well, that wouldn't do. He needed the dolls to see Lou, not him._

_He breathed in and out, and his appearance changed. Red eyes became blue, darker skin became light, and a darker shade of hair became more lighter as well._

_Much better._

_As he began to walk, he tumbled onto the floor. Fuck, he was going to have to get used to this. The body wasn't going to be the easiest to operate, but he would learn._

_He _ ** _always_ ** _ did._


	14. "Futures And Pasts Meet.." (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huy guys! Hope you enjoy this! Update is next week!

_ Life _

_ /l _ _ ʌɪ _ _ f/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. the condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death. _

_2\. the existence of an individual human being or animal_.

_Life_ was a funny thing. It could be good and you could have a great one, but then, it could be a bad bitch and grant this.

Louis vaguely wondered if it had been kind before. It wasn't now, hell no. It was fucking terrible.

_The irony that it was good once.._

He snuck onto the streets, it was a barren wasteland. It was because of them that it was this way.

Everything he had known was lost. His friends, his family. All **_gone_**.

Not dead, just gone. This thing had stolen everything he had cared about.

Familiar meaning came from the left side of him, it was them. The infected.

It was his past self's fault this happened. He got his gun out, and went into the place where the sound was coming from.

It was what he expected, an infected eating another doll. He wondered of they felt any remorse for their actions. Were they aware of anything except hunger?

It had pale skin, but it was relatively normal. They had black eyes, no white visible in them, and their hair was just a little too messed up.

This infected reminded him of the one that had killed Paige a while back. She was a dear friend, but he couldn't afford distractions. His emotions were lost now.

It was a total infected apocalypse. He was currentky in ugkyville.

Louis dove behind a bin, he hears the infected croon curiousky. He coukdn't afford it seeing him, this area was full of them.

His gun clicked, it was mistake. The infected whimpered in fear, and went to attack him. He quickly shot it.

_BANG!_

It went on the floor near his feet, staring him directly in the eyes. He almost felt some sympathy.

Almost.

These things didn't deserve any for the deaths they had caused. Even though it was his past self's fault in the first place, he hated himself with every fibre of his being.

He wished he coukd go back in time and warn his past self about the shattering of the portal. If they had fixed it sooner, none of his woukd have happened.

As he walked down the streets, they were a mess and a tip. It should have affected him, but it didn't. The skys were grey, and the clouds were as black as usual. This was not out of the ordinary. It was normal for those who were surviving.

He passed a bunch of infected as he walked back to his base, shit.

They were too many for him to handle, he had no choice but to run.

And do he did. Louis fucking ran through the dead streets of the town that was formally known as Uglyville.

He passed the house that Moxy used to live in, there were good memories there.

He wondered what could have been if he hadn't smashed the portal on that day.

Sure everyone had forgiven the past him, but corruption had made its way to the world, and the dolls payed the consequences.

"C'mon, Lou!" Ivy shouted at him, he looked at her. She was a friend of his that he made round here. "We can lose them if we run fast enough!"

He nodded, and started to increase his speed. The memories of the past haunted him in moments like this. It made him think of what could've been.

He didn't trust anyone anymore. Louis thought that he saw a mirage of Ox and the others. He ignored the image though...

**_They were never real_**.

The infected started to shriek as their prey started to get away.

The streets tumbled as he ran, he fired bullets into them, but they seemed invincible.

He started to be tired as they chased him around Uglyville.

Then he was in an ally, shit. He had lost Ivy a while back.

He turned around to see that he was cornered. If he was going to die, he was at least going to do one last thing.

An audiotape was being put on record so that it would take the message that the user wanted to give.

"_Message 102.._" The user started, eyes shining with rage. "_I'm sorry, others. I have failed you, I've been backed into a corner by them, the infected. I think I am going to die.._"

He smiled bitterly, and nearly dropped the tape to the ground.

He closed his eyes, accepting his fate. He was ready to die.

If the others were dead as well, he would at least be reunited with them.

He felt the infected's breath on his neck, it was ready to bite him. He was already distancing himself from reality when it happened.

A bright light suddenly appeared, and Lou opened his eyes to see it was crackling and attacking the infected.

But why was it sparing him?

He looked at it, and it seemed to beckon to him to come to it.

_I'll keep you safe.._ It seemed to call. _Safety, safety.._

He looked around his surrounding, it was either stay in this shithole of an apocalypse, or go through a bright light that could potentially kill him.

"_Lou!_"

He heard a voice shouted, he heard it again and again.

But he was too deep in his own curiosity to notice anydoll right now.

It was like he was in a trance, his mind was being pulled by the light to touch it, feel it, go in. His eyes were half-lidded by now.

And as he put his hand out, everything exploded around him, but he could feel himself being put the sleep gently, as if some force of the light wrapped around him, pulling him back to cradle him in its warmth.

He was aware of exploding sounds coming from his reality as the light destroyed everything it touched in the alley way. He didn't know why the light was sparing him, but he felt glad.

If it was pulling him to heaven, he gladly accepted it. It pulled his body in, and he felt his kind being put to sleep.

He saw white, then everything went black.

At least he wasn't in this reality anymore.

***

_ Failure _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ fe _ _ ɪ _ _ ljə/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. the neglect or omission of expected or required action. _

_2\. the fact of someone or something not succeeding_.

Well, the machine had been a failure. It didn't work at all except for a bright light appearing and nearly destroying everything.

"Well.." Wage deadpanned. "That didn't work."

Moxy and the others had been bored so they had built a little machine that they imagined could go back in time.

It had been Uglydog's idea. "Yo, man! I really thought that would work."

"Really?" Wage replied sarcastically. "Because the light that nearly destroyed the wasn't a sign that it wouldn't work.."

They were in Uglyville, and Moxy was planning to tread the pipes tomorrow. They were doing to see what was on the side.

They were just fiddling around with some stuff when it had happened, the explosion that had nearly destroyed where they were sleeping.

Ox knew that they needed to be at their best from when they were going past the pipes tomorrow.

He just hoped the others did too.

***

_ Waking _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ we _ _ ɪ _ _ k _ _ ɪ _ _ ŋ/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. woke or woken (often foll by up) to rouse or become roused from sleep. _

_2\. emerge or cause to emerge from sleep; stop sleeping_.

Louis was _waking_ up from his consciousness that had gone when he encountered that light in the alley.

He groaned, and felt something he hadn't in a long time. **_Warmth_**.

He was confused, why was it warm? It was usually cold anywhere in Uglyville. You had to be quick on your feet anywhere because of the infected, you could never be warm here.

He enjoyed it while it lasted, though. He allowed a smile to go on his face. It was the best feeling he had since the whole virus started.

But the most confusing part was that he was comfortable, as if on a bed. His eyes shot open, a bed?!

Those things did not exist where he was from!

He shot up, and was immediately hurt by the light in his eyes. It was night, and he was lying on a floor.

Why was it night though? Everything was usually so grey, he hadn't seen the moon in over 5 years. His body ached from the beating he took from the infected a while back.

The sky was dark blue, and there were no clouds. Louis was confused even more, why were there no clouds?

Raising himself off the floor, he found that his body was weak. He could barely stand.

But where was he?

As he looked around, he found himself in the one place that every survivor avoided.

** _Perfection._ **

The most dangerous place you could go. There were more infected here than anywhere else, why had the light transported him here?

He reached for his gun, but his eyes found that there were dolls here, **_living_** dolls. No infected.

_What the fuck is this?.._.

His eyes narrowed, was he in some kind of dream again? It didn't feel like it though, the institute looked like it was in the past.

_Wait, the past? Could I?.._

He shook his head.

_No, that's impossible.._

Louis folded his arms as the dolls looked at him, they had just noticed his presence now.

_"Who is that?"_

_"Is it Lou?"_

_"Why does he have that weapon? What is it"_

_"Why does he have different clothing on?"_

_"Why does he look _ ** _older?_ ** _"_

He was in shock as the dolls actually spoke, there was no groaning, moaning, or even a shriek?

What the fuck was going on?

Why did every doll who he saw as survivors look like a younger version of themselves? Seriously, did he get drugged or something? Was he high?

Why was there no infected? Why was there no mess?

Why was the weather so good?

** _Why the hell did he feel so safe?_ **

Louis folded his arms tighter. "What the hell its going on? Did other survivors plan this?"

It wouldn't be the first time that other survivors did this for amusement. Louis knew a few that had this trick played on them before.

"Survivors?" A doll questioned. "What are you talking about?"

This doll was extremely tall, and you could tell that he was strong. His eyes were narrowed to show his anger.

But in reality, Louis was confused. What the hell was going on? Why did perfection look like it was before the portal was smashed?

"Aren't you, Lou?" A doll questioned, this stranger looked eerily similar to their leader. "Aren't you him?"

His eye burned in anger. "I used to go by that name before I realised it was childish, where the hell are you storing the infected? Are you planning to set them on me?"

His fists clenched, they **_ached_** to hit something. He needed to release his anger on something. Anger was what fuelled him, he didn't feel anything else but it.

He tried to keep it in him though, these dolls were his only source of information.

The moon shined brighter as if reflecting his anger. He looked at it, and took in its appearance. It was as beautiful as he remembered.

He couldn't believe that he was really seeing it for the first time in nearly a decade, other survivors would kill each other to just see the sky **_normal_**.

He suddenly pointed a gun at a doll who was staring at him, he knew that her name was Paige. "What year is this?"

"It.."

She explained what it was, but a ringing came to his ear, it was the past.

He was in the past. But how? How was this possible?

Wait, he knew this day? It was two days before he smashed the portal, the event that caused the apocalypse. Did fate somehow answer his wish?

But why would it? It was fucking cruel?

Louis was from 5+ years in the future, wasn't there some rule that time was messed up if you were in the past?

His almost red eyes scanned the dolls in front of him. "Do you know somewhere I can sleep tonight?"

Even his voice sounded identical to Lou's, but it was deeper.

"There's a hotel near Lou's mansion.." A blue haired doll answered, she was familiar. "You can find some sleep there.."

_Tuesday?.._ He thought, confused. _But she's _**_dead_**_, I shot her because she was suffering.._.

Kitty and Lydia had disappeared after that, they hated Lou and he didn't blame them. He was one of the most ruthless survivors alive. He killed anything that stood in his way.

But even he knew it would be dangerous if he killed past versions of dolls that might be still living. His head was buzzing from exhaustion.

He felt like he would collapse any minute, his vision began to get blurry.

He walked away from the dolls until he walked to the hotel, he knew where his mansion was.

Tuesday pulled out her phone. "Lou, I think we have a problem.."

When Louis arrived, the receptionist looked surprised to see him. "L-Lou, sir? What are you doing here?"

He wasn't in the mood for that. "Just get me a fucking room, or I will shoot your head.."

He showed his gun in his holster to prove his threat.

Her eyes widened at the proof, and she nodded fearfully. "S-sure, Lou. Is room 108 okay?"

He didn't care. "Sure, don't call me Lou. Call me **_Louis_**.."

He didn't go by his nickname anymore, only few dolls could call him that, and those few dolls were either missing or dead. He killed anyone who mocked him with it.

There was **_no_** sympathy left in him anymore.

He grabbed the key off the frightened receptionist, and he marched straight to the room. It was instinct to know where it was.

He opened the door, closed it, and collapsed into the bed on the tiny room.

He nuzzled the pillow, he moaned from the warmth that came in. It felt great, he was going to savour this for as long as he could.

He was exhausted, and was probably going to wake up in an abandoned house in Uglyville tomorrow.

He needed to prepare himself for disappointment.

If this somehow was real, he wondered if he could do anything with his past self.

His exhaustion got the best of him, and Louis ended up falling asleep straight away.

It was the best one he had in years.

***

_ Bang _

_ /baŋ/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. (with reference to something such as a door) open or close noisily. _

_2\. strike or put down (something) forcefully and noisily_.

Louis was woken up from his sleep by a _banging_ on the room door, he was used to not calling something **_his_** anymore.

Nothing that he got actually belonged to him, so he just labelled it "the" and "things". Nothing was his anymore expect for a few personal items like his gun and a old picture.

_What the fuck is at the door?.._ He thought, groaning from tiredness. _Whoever is there, is going to get killed.._.

Louis got up from the bed, and stretched his body. He actually felt refreshed from a good night's sleep.

_That has never happened..._

He usually felt more exhausted than the day before. He looked at the clock, it was 6.00 in the morning.

For once, he was a good mood. He wasn't as cranky as usual, he got dressed from his underwear into his clothes from yesterday.

It was a black hoodie, black and white streaked pants, and white trainers. Different from the suit he used to wear, this outfit was more _suitable_ than from his current situation.

His hoodie, pants and trainers were torn and had holes them, but they weren't completely broken. You had to get what you could in the apocalypse.

He felt dizzy for a second, and closed his eyes as he sank on the bed. He felt all the stiffness that had accumulated over the last years.

He never imagined sleeping in a bed again could feel so good. Wait a minute...bed?

Louis then realised that he was in an **_actual_** bed. He jumped up, and made a sound of surprise. He was in the same room as yesterday. It wasn't a fantasy, this was **_real_**.

_But how?... _He thought._ How can any of this be real?.._.

This was once in a lifetime thing that was happening to Louis, he had been granted a chance to write his wrongs from the past. But what if this was just a different reality?

He needed an event or something to confirm his theory.

_BANG!_

Whoever was the door was inpatient. If it was a a staff member asking for money, he'd have to make a run for it.

As he slowly opened the door, he noticed who it was.

_Tuesday.. _He thought, sucking a breath._ Another doll who died..._

He was a witness to her death when a infected attacked her after about a year when the apocalypse started.

** _It still gave him nightmares._ **

He closed his eyes and then opened them, she was still there. He couldn't believe this reality, was it one where the portal was never smashed?

"Your late for class.." she started, and he stared at her. "Get changed into appropriate clothing, and go sit at a desk. Lou says that you'll end up in the washer if you don't.."

She left him to his thoughts.

Louis was surprised, how did Lou know he was here? Who told him that a new doll came?

_Probably, Tuesday or someone like that.._

He went to the closet, and found the uniform that very doll wore. Though, how the hell did Tuesday not recognise him from last night?

She was more forgetful than anyone gave her credit for.

As he got the uniform out, he decided against it. He wanted to play a game with the other him.

His put his hood over his eyes, and only a bit of his blonde hair was visible to the naked eye.

He couldn't wait to see the leader named Lou.


	15. "Futures And Pasts Meet.." (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this oneshot! Update is next week!

_ Foreign _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ f _ _ ɒ _ _ r _ _ ɪ _ _ n/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. of, from, in, or characteristic of a country or language other than one's own. _

_2\. not belonging to or characteristic of_.

Even though Louis was familiar with the place he was in, it still felt _foreign_ to him.

_Probably because I've been in Uglyville all these years.._

He sighed, Lou's (or his) lesson was due to come in soon. He had a feeling what the doll wouldn't be merciful if they met face to face.

His hood was still over his eyes as he walked with his hands in his pockets, he was aware of the stares from the other dolls. They looked at him like he had grown 2 heads.

He briefly wondered if they knew his little deadly secret. He snickered, if only they knew what he did about when future.

The one where they were all dead or missing.

Louis took his hand out of his pocket to wipe his brow with it. Fuck, the weather was hot. But it was a good kind of hot, his body was just used to the cold.

"Jesus.." He breathes, but smiles. "I wonder what the dolls will think of my clothing. I bet they'll tell me to get dressed."

He pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. It calmed down his nerves when needed. It was easier to get them in Uglyville since all the shops were abandoned.

Though, what does the past one look like?.. He thought. Is it populated? Is it still abandoned?..

He knew the second question was rubbish, Louis remembered Luckybat telling him all those years ago that they were from the town. He wasn't stupid enough to forget it.

But how had he been transported here?

Louis remembered the light, but he didn't know where it had come from. Had it been a tear in reality? Did someone cause it?

His questions were still unanswered, and it annoyed the hell out of him.

_Let's put this hood down.._ He thought. _It's too fucking hot here.._.

He put his hood down as he said, and felt better. The heat was burning his skin. Why did he have to be used to the cold?

Louis' red eyes scanned the dolls around him. But where were the ugly ones?

_What were there names again?.. _He thought. _Moxy, uglydog, Wage, Babo, and....Luckybat?..._

He didn't remember, but he had a feeling that he was correct on it. He hoped that his instincts were right.

"You know Lou's gonna sing today?" He hears a doll say. "He'll be doing it in his sexy voice.."

Louis felt himself blush, did dolls actually think he was sexy in the past? He always thought that he was just average.

Maybe it was because of his little secret, he didn't know. What was his other even doing right now?

_Preparing that song..._ A voice whispered. _Ugly truth.._

"And that's the ugly truth.." He murmured, remembering the lyrics. "So sorry, that's the truth.."

His other self was about to fuck up, Louis **_couldn't_** let it happen.

He couldn't change what had happened in his past, but he could try to change _this_ timeline.

He puffed another smoke, and he calmed down instantly.

"You think Lou will be merciful today?" The other doll asked. "He seemed to hate the ugly dolls."

Louis blinked at that, had he really been that harsh? He put his hand through his hairs, and sighed? Fuck, he really couldn't remember this.

He absently rubbed the scar that was on his eyes, it had three marks on it from when an infected scratched him. He honestly thought that he would become one of them.

But fate granted him mercy (or not). If he had been an infected, he would have at least _not_ been _aware_ of his actions.

Why it let him live?

He was taller than the average doll in this timeline, but that was because he was from a shitty future.

He actually felt kind of glad that he was. It shows that he was more superior. It may have been selfish, but he didn't care. You had to be if you wanted to survive in Uglyville.

He always did hate that fucking town.

_I wonder if there is an Ox in this timeline?.._.

He remembered him like it was yesterday, he had been considered the rabbit like a **_brother_**.

One eye, another that had a cross, green fur, bunny ears, and flat feet.

_That's him..._

Ox was killed on the first year that the infected came.

_May 23rd._

It was around June now, and it hsd been around 4 years and a little over a month since he was killed.

He sighed, the feeling of missing the rabbit faded a long time ago.

Only emptiness and satisfaction filled the void in his chest. He welcomed it into his heart and it had become its home. He wanted to feel anything, even if it was _darkness_.

Was his past self this bad? If he was, then he was even worse.

_How fucking ironic.._.

Another smoke was puffed, then Louis stomped the cigarette on the ground. He put his hoodie up again.

If his face was revealed to his other self's, he'd go bloody ballistic. His OCD was so bad, Louis' had faded away after the apocalypse began, there was no time to clean things.

"C'mon, dolls!" A speaker spoke. "Time to get to your lesson if you want to make it to the big world! I will personally be teaching!"

Louis could hear the cheer from miles away from where he was. It was nice to hear what his voice sounded like from the past.

No, it wasn't in a egotistical way. It was because it was _young_, _bright_, and full of **_hope_**.

Something that Louis couldn't see or believe in. What was the point when he had seen how bad it could be? You tended to lose it if you had 5 or more years of constant trauma.

He hated how very few dolls understood it.

Well, at least he could confirm that this timeline had an actual him.

He had a feeling that the lesson was going to be hell.

***

_ Appear _

_ /ə _ _ ˈ _ _ p _ _ ɪ _ _ ə/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. to start to be seen or to be present. _

_2\. come into sight; become visible or noticeable, especially without apparent cause_.

Louis was waiting for the dolls' supposed _"teacher" _to _appear_. Though, they were was taking the piss.

He stood in the crowd of dolls, observing the surroundings around him. There was a fucking stage where they were all crowded.

_Please don't tell me.. _He thought. _But I thought I sung before they arrived?..._

Maybe he was in a timeline where things go in a different order? Yeah, that made sense.

He sighed, and leaned against the stage. All the dolls and him had been here for the last half hour, but _Lou_ hadn't shown up yet.

_Fucking piss-taker._

The robots wouldn't let him leave. Louis was tempted to reveal his face so that they would just move out the way. But that would ruin all the fun of waiting for the right moment to do it.

That didn't mean that he didn't want to smash the boys himself, Louis did not know how he was holding his urge to do it back.

He saw Kitty, Tuesday, and Lydia standing their and complaining about something.

"Eww, what are those?" Kitty closed her mirror in disgust as she looked ahead.

Lydia spoke. "Is that supposed to be some type of... dog?"

Louis went closer, and saw the dolls that stopped him in his own timeline.

He realised something.

_I've gone back to the very start..._

This was the turning point in his life, the start of when his empire fell down. He felt relief, and yet a little anger. They had ruined him.

_Stop with the petty grudge.._ He thought. _You need to focus.._.

He couldn't let the anger of the past rule him.

**_But this is a chance for revenge.._** A sinister voice whispered in his head. **_Imagine their faces when they'll be stopped without having to smash the portal.._**.

For a moment, Louis felt a horrible feeling in his gut. It wanted to see the dolls defeated, it wanted to help Lou in what Louis knew what he was going to do.

For another moment, he imagined the dolls on the floor, begging to be let into big world when they realised **_their_** ugly truth.

It made a smile appear on his face. For a second, he liked the idea.

_No!..._

He couldn't give into the temptation. He needed to do what date had sent him, save his timeline of the fate that had been bestowed on his.

He couldn't let himself give into his rage, no matter what. He sighed, why was he suddenly feeling this way?

"Eww!" He heard Tuesday spit. "Lou is so not gonna like this~"

"Definitely not!" Kitty started doing an impression of him. "He'l be like, I do not like this! Ew, ew, ew!"

Yep, he was truly in the past.

"Excuse me girl?" He heard a doll ask, Nolan. "Who's Lou?"

_Oh, shit.._

Kitty made a disgusted face, and the lights in perfection suddenly dimmed until there was a solo on Nolan. Even Louis had to admit that he stood out from the crowd more than he already did.

He found himself curious of what was going to happen. He never heard what had actually said here.

"Who's Lou?" Kitty questioned. "Were you born yesterday?"

Louis already knew this answer.

"Umm..." Nolan looked around nervously. "Yes?"

Louis actually felt sorry for this doll. "Hey, leave him alone."

The dolls gasped, why was he standing upto the spy girls?! Didn't he know how dangerous it was?!

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused." Louis quipped, nobody could see what he looked like. "Now, fuck off and go away."

A couple of dolls "ooooh" and the spy girls looked pissed.

"You can't speak to us like this!" Lydia barked. "You look like a **_ugly_**, anyway."

Louis felt a small sting in his gut at that.

"Yeah.." Tuesday snided. "We are-"

"I don't give a shit about your occupation." He hissed. "I don't care if you were the leader, you treat dolls as you want to be treated. Now, **_fuck off!_**"

Nolan mouthed _"thank you"_ at him, and Louis nodded back.

Kitty sighed, and then turned to Nolan. "You wanna know who Lou is?"

He nodded, and they smirked.

"Look, listen, and learn!"

_Oh no_.. He thought. _It's-_

The lights suddenly went out more, and dolls began chanting.

Music suddenly began to play, and he appeared.

**_Lou_** appeared.

(**A/N: Zoom to around 50 seconds.**)

_"I know you hope to go to the big you-know-where_   
_And you're here to try to earn your ticket there.."_

Louis couldn't believe that he was actually seeing his past self, at least he had something to confirm his little theory now.

_"Better listen now or you haven't got a prayer_   
_Let me break it down, ooh.."_

He saw Lou smiled, and he started dancing down the stairs. He felt disgust in how he was showing off what he could do.

_"If you want someone to love ya_   
_Babe, you gotta look like me (Like me)_   
_Gotta be flawless, pure perfection, not for shelf (Not a shelf).."_

Louis honestly felt sick as he listened to the other him sing those lyrics. What had he been thinking back then (or here?)

You didn't have to look flawless to "want someone to love ya".

_"And my first impression of ya, as far as I can see (Can see)_   
_Is you simply can't compete with my sweet self (Your sweet self).."_

Lou flipped his hair at the crowd, as if proud that he was better than them.

Louis could not believe what as bastard he had been.

_"Is your hair as thick as mine? (No)_   
_Are your arms as bumped as mine? (No)_   
_Are the moves you got as drop-dead hot as this?_   
_(No, no, they ain't).."_

In the drop dead hot bit, he actually pulled down a sign that shows someone else's ass.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK?_

Louis actually threw up a little in his mouth at the sight.

_"Is your profile half this fine? (No)_   
_If not, let me hit you with the bottom line_   
_Got to measure up or you won't get eternal bliss (Ooh).."_

A line of dolls came up into a single one, and each line Lou sung was aimed at an individual.

He actually kissed a mirror to prove his point.

It felt great.

He didn't see the murderous looks that appeared in Louis' face.

_"So let me be honest (Honest)_   
_I got to be honest (Honest)_   
_I'm gonna be honest (Ah yeah)_   
_Whether you like it or not.."_

Louis followed him as Lou walked down some stairs singing this bit.

He had a cocky look on his face as he sung this bit.

_"You're much too short (Too short)_   
_You're way too thin (Too thin)_   
_Is that a blemish on your double chin? (Oh man)_   
_Don't ever walk a runway (No)_   
_Or man a kissing booth (Mwah).."_

He pointed and danced pass each individual as he insulted them. But the dolls cheered.

How could they like somebody who did something like that?

Louis couldn't comprehend it.

_"You're U-G-L-Y (Ugly)_   
_And that's the ugly truth_   
_You ugly, ah ah, you ugly_   
_You ugly, ah ah, you ugly.."_

Louis just made a face.

He face palmed himself, what the hell was going on anymore?

_"Now perhaps I've just upset ya_   
_But people, let's get real (Get real)_   
_It's the most exclusive club that you want in (Want in)_   
_There's a price to pay, you bet ya_   
_Hey, you gotta look ideal (Ideal)_   
_Or you'll end up in the old recycling bin (Recycling bin).."_

Lou slid closer, and the lights revealed the spy girls to be the ideal dolls.

He felt himself getting more and more angry as time went on with the song.

But he also felt the satisfaction of the dolls having flaws as much as he did.

It was their ugly truths.

For the glutes bit, Lou actually pulled a sign of someone's ass.

What the hell?

_"But hey, I can help ya (Oh yeah)_   
_Well, possibly help ya (Oh yeah)_   
_Well, hopefully help ya (Oh yeah)_   
_But most of you, probably not..."_

He walked along a line of four dolls, and Louis saw their faces melt into ones that were of of sadness.

What more embarrassing could his counterpart say now?

_"Your head's too small (Too small)_   
_Your neck's too long (Too long)_   
_Your nose starts right but then ends up all wrong (So wrong).."_

He seemed to have a fetish for signalling dolls out, but this was the second time that Nolan had been singled out today.

What the hell was happening?

_"Mm, that tiny freckle (Ugh)_   
_Ooh, that crooked tooth_   
_You're U-G-L-Y (Ugly)_   
_And that's the ugly truth.."_

He seemed to like those two words, "ugly truth".

Louis knew that Lou hid his own, he was just too embarrassed to admit it.

Fucking hypocrite.

_"U-G-L-Y,_

_face like that, why even try?_   
_U-G-L-Y, ? like triple?_   
_U-G-L-Y, sorry if that makes you cry"_

They were referring to Nolan who currently had a tear running down his face.

_"You're ugly, so ugly, so-_   
_Wait!.."_

Louis was surprised when Lou stopped his back up singers from singing.

Then, he noticed them. The ugly dolls.

Uh oh.

_"Look at you, look at you, look at you_   
_I ain't seen nothing like you before.."_

Louis watched nervously as he approached the pink doll named Moxy. She was with babo, Luckybat, Wage, and uglydog. This would not end well.

_"I mean, words fail me, I mean I'm tongue-tied_   
_I mean I'm speechless, baby_   
_What's a thing like you doing in a place like this?_   
_I gotta tell ya, girl, you're pretty (Pretty ugly)"_

He was more disgusted.

_Uh, once again.. _He thought. _Watch him insult them.._

Louisknew what was going to happen, he couldn't stop it thought.

_"You poor, poor thing (come on)_   
_Don't look so sad (come on)_   
_Imagine how your with inspecting (ooh)_   
_Why, it would be U-G-LY (Ugly!"_

Louis wanted to do nothing more punch his counterpart, the heartbroken looks on the dolls faces was enough to make him feel sorry for them.

And that was rare.

_"And that's the ugly truth_   
_Yeah, so sorry 'bout the truth."_

Yeah, Lou better be sorry.

And like he would be anyway, Louis knew how his mind worked right now.

_"Yeah, that'a just the ugly truth_   
_That would be U-G-L-Y-"_

Louis saw him stop near the dolls, and leaned over to hear what he was saying.

"I really do feel bad for you, I do." He snarked. "But just don't want ugly. I don't where you belong, but it isn't **_here_**."

Louis growled, he certainly did not love Lou like so many of these dolls did. He loathed him.

He suddenly moved back to the stage, and smiled.

_"that's the ugly truth.."_

Louis visibly growled underneath his hood, and snuck away before he could do any damage.

***

_ Convinced _

_ /kən _ _ ˈ _ _ v _ _ ɪ _ _ ns/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. cause (someone) to believe firmly in the truth of something. _

_2\. to move by argument or evidence to belief, agreement, consent, or a course of action_.

Louis found it really sad at how Moxy attempted to convince Lou that he was kn his level. Didn't she even realize how egotistical he was?

Ok, he knew thst this was his past self, but he coukdn't believe how much of a shitbag he was!

Louis glared at his counterpart, why wouldn't he just listen?

He and the other dolls were laughing at the dolls.

"You know.." Louis challenged, the laughing slowly coming to an end. "They're right, they can do this. And isn't it your job as leader to give new dolls a chance?"

Lou seemed shocked, the angry. "Who said that?"

The dolls were silent, even the ugly ones.

Louis stepped forward, his hoodie covering his face. "Me.."

Lou seemed shocked by his appearance.

This doll was taller than any of them, almost as if he was older. He had torn pants, hoodie, and trainers. He coukd feel himself bristle, he wasn't perfect.

His eyes had darkness on them, as if they could match his own. They had so much pain in them, Lou fekt a pang of an emotion he couldn't place.

You coukdn't see his face since it was covered up. Some girls swooned over him.

"What did you say?" Lou hissed.

Louis onky chuckled. "It's your job as leader, right? You've always welcomed new dolls, why stop right now? **_Especially_** since **_we_** have a new kind here.."

He noticed the way be emphasised "we", and he had heard the mocking chuckle from the other.

"Be quiet, or it's the washer-"

"Getting told that gets really old." He smriks. "Trust, I've been there. But have you?"

He quirked a brow at how Lou seemed frightened by that. No else noticed.

He just chuckled again. "I'll take that as a yes. Ugkydolls, you can stay!"

"Seriousky?" Moxy asked in a hopeful way.

He sighed, then smiled. "Yes, what kind of amazing, benevolent leader woukd I be, if I denied fellow dolls a chance? Mandy, take them to the..._supply suite_.."

"He means shed!" Louis coukdn't help but shout.

"Y-yes, sir?"

Lou ignored the shout, and beckoned Moxy over. "I have a repuation to mainain, so I let you skip by this time-"

_More like I convinced you, asshole.._ Louis thought.

"-So enjoy this moment, because it doesn't get better than **_this_**."

She nodded, and left with the other dolls.

Louis rolled his eyes at Lou's angry expression.

_Reminds me of an infected when pissed off.._.

Even it was scarier than the asshole in front of him.

"Make a report of their town, and report back by tomorrow night.." Lou told the spy girls. "**And get that new doll to my mansion so we can ****_'talk'.._**"

"Like a date?" Tuesday asked.

Louis fekt his face heat, did she know what she just implied?

"No..." Lou replied calmky. "But there is one more thing I need you to do~"

It was bad that Louis knew what this was.


	16. "More than JUST brothers?.." (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Pairing is Lou X Ox)
> 
> Perfect..was the most important thing for a doll like HIM. He had the looks, the smarts, the admirers. It was the same everyday. Wake up, teach, be perfect, go to sleep. It was a repeated cycle. 
> 
> But it broke when HE came. He had interrupted the fragile cycle that had been his whole life. It made him just a little more hopeful. HE had been different.
> 
> But that was before a bond had been shattered before it had a chance to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya'll. I finally decided to do a Lou x Ox since I can't find any content on it.
> 
> If you find any content, could you comment about it? I would love to read a fic about these two as a shipping!
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy this oneshot!

_ Reputation _

_ /r _ _ ɛ _ _ pj _ _ ʊˈ _ _ te _ _ ɪʃ _ _ (ə)n/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. the beliefs or opinions that are generally held about someone or something. _

_2\. a widespread belief that someone or something has a particular characteristic_.

Reputation is important in his home. In the place, it defines who you are. It defines what you become.

**_It defines what others expect or think of you_**.

Day one of everyday is the same. Wake up, go teach, be perfect, go asleep.

_Everyday is practically the same_.

It was routine. A dull, boring routine. But he had to do it to not let others find about his reputation wavering ever so slightly.

He was head of this damn place, he was the leader, his reputation mattered most.

The suns shines through the window to make its presence known. He just ignores it.

He doesn't feel like getting up.

He lays on his bed just after a session of love making with the doll in front of him.

Nolan opens his eyes. "Morning, Lou."

His green eye shines above the other.

For a moment, he doesn't see Nolan. He sees **_him_**.

_"Morning, Lou."_

_"Morning,_ ** _ Ox_ ** _."_

But that doesn't come out of his mouth. This does.

"Morning, Nolan."

The name felt wrong to use, but it was right in the eyes of others. The bed seems to squeak from the others presence, it always did.

_But never around _ ** _him._ **

He doesn't dare mention his name though, there are consequences if he does.

He is exhausted to get up, but there are no lazy mornings here.

_"Hey, Lou?"_

_"Yes?"_

_He feels an arm snake its way around his waist._

_"Why don't you stay for a bit longer?"_

_"You know I ain't lazy, Ox."_

_"I know, but you can be for once, can't you?"_

Nolan's caress in his face brings him back to reality.

"Get up." He pats his face enthusiastically. "You have dolls to lead, you know this. You don't want your reputation getting sloppy, do we?"

_"Reputation doesn't matter, it _ ** _can_ ** _ be _ ** _sloppy_ ** _."_

_"Your clearly are new, ain't you?"_

Nolan's eyes become visible to Lou again, he is brought from his daydream.

"What is wrong with you?"

He blinks once, then he blinks twice. "...Nothing, I just have a headache."

"...Understandable." Nolan replies. "The new batch are a nuisance. We just have to hope they pass quickly so we can be rid of them."

_Ox smiles at dolls around him. "I hope we all pass to make it to the big world."_

_"Yeah, I guess we all _ ** _nearly_ ** _ can."_

Lou sighs. "Yeah."

He doesn't move due to the feeling in his body. He doesn't feel that well.

But he laments to Nolan's wishes and gets up.

His body however has other wishes, it feels heavy. Like something was pulling it down.

Nolan hugs him from behind. "Are you not feeling well?"

He doesn't respond.

_"Lou, are you sure that your feeling well?"_

_"Yeah, Ox." He smiled. "Just fine."_

In this case, Lou doesn't. His vision is blurry, and he barley feels himself being helped to the living room.

He sits on the couch, and Nolan puts a hand on his knee. "Are you sure that your alright?"

He sighs again, and puts his head in his hands. "Shut up, I said that I'm fine."

His eyes widen as he looks at the other's face, fear strikes Lou's core. He had said those words.

_"Shut up."_

Nolan's eyes narrow, but then they do back to normal. "I guess that you aren't feeling well if your acting like this. I'll go to the girls to get your medicine after."

He nods. "...That's fine."

His medicine, he needs it. He isn't perfect without it. The thing removes any imperfections from him inside and out.

Nolan makes eye contact with him. "Is **_he_** haunting your thoughts again?"

Lou doesn't say anything, he can't when his mind is constantly thinking about him. 

When they had met, everything they shared, everything Lou and Ox had to keep as secret.

Nolan's lips even feel like Ox's. That's why he keeps him around, he reminds him of the other in so many ways.

But it seems like he's established some type of role in his life. Like a boyfriend.

Perfection has nothing against gays, bisexuals, lesbians, etc. Hell, there are more of them than straights.

But they have a rule against another type of dolls.

They are named **_Uglydolls_**.

_"Do you accept me for who I am, Lou?" His breath husks his ear, and he stands on his lap with this hands on his chest. "Do you love me for what I am?"_

_"I do." He responds in genuine truth. "Do you accept me?"_

_Ox chuckles, and their lips almost connect. "Is that even a needed question?"_

_His blush appears on his face right away, and the other doll chuckles._

**_Their lips connect_**.

Nolan's dominate his, and he moans. It was good.

_Ox's is better._

The thought is dismissed right away. He isn't allowed to think such foolish things.

** _Nolan's is amazing._ **

Lou opens his eyes for a second, and notices the other on his lap.

_Like _ ** _he_ ** _ used to._

That was before the event happened, before things had gone into a catastrophe. Before his reputation and significant other threatened.

_Thank god that choices exist._

Nolan gets out a random something. "Here, have a drink."

Lou nods, he could use it. "Okay."

He sips it, but something isn't right. It's...bitter, it doesn't taste nutritious. Like it was the opposite.

"It's your medicine."

His eyes widen. "..I...not...meant...early...."

Jealousy has ruled this action, Nolan knew it. But some things needed to be erased.

Lou feels his mind spinning, then feels something disappears.

_Memories_.

He feels them going into a tight cocoon and going somewhere he can't access. He doesn't know where they go though, it's his mind.

But they are certain ones, knowing ones, precious ones.

His memories of Ox.

_It's the price_.

Nolan seems to grin as he sees them disappearing in his eyes.

_He walked up to her door of the other's house, and sighed._

_"I'm sorry." His voice shook, even though he wasn't speaking to Ox directly. "I'm so sorry."_

_His phone rings, and he answers._

_"Hello?"_

_"_ _ Are you there? _ _"_

_Silence, but then a hesitant answer. "Yes."_

_"_ _ You understand what you need to do? _ _"_

_"Make him leave and never be with him. He is a threat to perfection and my reputation."_

_"_ _ Good, your useful at something. Your lucky that nobody else knows of your little... _ ** _ stunt _ ** _."_

_"I am."_

_"_ _ Follow orders, and you will stay as leader. _ _"_

_The phone hung up, and he puts it away. Lucky that Lou had the bully excuse._

_He went in the door as he knew Ox would asleep._

_As he approached him, he found that his suspicions were true. The doll truly was lazy, it was cute._

** _It was now or never_ ** _._

_"Hey, little bunny." A nickname invented by time. "Hey, Oxie, wake up."_

_He groans. "L-Lou?"_

_He sits up and rubs his eyes._

_"Am I late for training again?!"_

_His face names him chuckle. "No, but I have surprise for you."_

_It's the only way Lou knows how to put it. But it's the opposite of a good surprise._

_At least for him it is._

_"What is it?!" Ox asks excitedly. "Are we going to go to our spot again?!"_

_Lou's hand is grabbed, and Ox nuzzles his nose to his, he's lucky they're alone._

_Lou restrains himself. "Something like that, I figured out a way to help with the bullying."_

_"What is it?"_

_He smiles thinly. "Follow me."_

_Ox does as he trusts his _ ** _boyfriend_ ** _. The one who held actual compassion for him._

_They arrive at the pipes._

_"There's a place that you can go." Lou feels his throat choking on the lie. "You can be free of the torment here."_

_He feels the tears in his eyes, they burn his sight. But he doesn't let them fall, Ox can't see him like this._

_"But I'll be away from you." Ox protests, and grabs Lou's hand. "_ ** _I love you, Lou._ ** _"_

_He smiles brokenly. "_ ** _I love you to, Oxie._ ** _ But this is good. And besides, you can always come and visit."_

_"True." His eyes light up. "That is true! That's perfect, Lou."_

_No, Lou really isn't. If he is perfect, he would be able to handle this smoothly. Instead, he has to do _ ** _this_ ** _._

_"Thanks, little bunny." He chuckles. "It means a lot."_

_It really did mean a lot._

_"I promise to visit." His lips hovered just inches from his. "Thanks for this, Lou."_

_Their lips crash together, and Lou feels his heart swell. At least life allowed him one last chance to feel loved._

_He brings the doll closer, and he is soon sitting in his lap. Their lips are together more, and they soon start getting lost in each other._

_Lou _ _h_ _ums in contentment, he allows himself to be selfish this once. To indulge one last time in _ ** _his_ ** _ doll._

_Eventually, he pulls away. "Get going, Ox you have a long journey ahead!"_

_He starts walking down the pipe. "Love you, Lou! I promise to visit."_

_Lou believes him. "Love you to, Oxie."_

_He smiles even if his heart is breaking into pieces._

_At least the factory will be satisfied now._

Loublinks awake and sees himself on his couch. He rubs his head.

_Who and what was that?_

He doesn't know why he dreamed of that. The figure is blurry.

His shoulders are grabbed, and he hears a familiar voice ask. "Are you okay, Lou?"

"Yeah, Kitty." He replies. "W-where's Nolan?"

He feels instinctual worry for not seeing his real boyfriend there.

"I'm here." Nolan reassures. "What did you dream about?"

He rubs his head. "Some green bunny doll. An ugly."

"What happened?"

"I showed him out the institute, but then he kissed me." His tone is disgusted. "An _**ugly**_ kissed me."

He doesn't notice the spy girls' smirks.

"We're glad your awake." Mandy says sympathetically. "You passed out on us."

Lou does remember not being well that morning.

"Just to ask." Nolan says. "Do you remember someone named Ox?"

He raises a brow. "No, should I?"

They shakes their heads, and Lou shrugs.

_They are always weird_.

"Hey, Lou?" Nolan speaks. "Why don't we go and see the dolls? It is your **_purpose_** after all."

Lou feels something in his head click at that, it is his purpose. Nothing could get in the way of performing it.

Not even his loneliness or a certain green bunny dolls who's involvement in his life would be forgotten.

_"I love you, Lou." Ox says for the first time. "I love ya."_

_They kiss deeply, and Lou looks him in the eyes._

_"...._**_I love you to, Ox_**_._"


	17. "Self(cestuous) Reflections.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had gone back to fix HIS mistakes. It was simple. Get there, stop him, and return back. But he let himself linger there just a little linger.
> 
> He was afraid of the consequences for it now. They would he deadly though, he knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'l, hope you enjoy this oneshot! 
> 
> Ocs in this fic belong to me.

_ Wonder _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ w _ _ ʌ _ _ ndə/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. A desire to know something. _

_2\. to ask yourself questions or express a wish to know about something_.

Louis _wondered_ how he got in this position, why he was acting on it. Or rather who he was in it with.

"Ahhh~" Lou moaned. "J-Just like that~"

_How? _He thought. _How did I end up screwing my other self?_

Lou was currently underneath him as a moaning mess. The supposed untouched leader was submissive now, and only thought about him.

"M-More~"

He wanted the pleasure only he could provide for him. The most perfect doll in existence wanted to be ruined.

_How ironic that it's by me._

He made eye contact with Lou, and the guilt only settled on more. Not for him, but for the dolls that he was sent back to protect from his younger version.

The uglydolls.

He had gotten a chance to fix what he did, but somehow had fallen under the spell of the doll leader. 

"How does it feel?" He husked in his ear. "You want more?~"

He knew that she did, but Louis wanted him to beg. There was a side to him that was cruel.

You could call it the _Lou_ in him.

In the future, he did rule the dolls, but in a more kinder way. Well, no way at all.

"Yes." Lou moaned and looked at him with glazed eyes. "Please, I want more."

The guilt was replaced by a strange satisfaction. He had embraced his selfish side, and Louis somehow felt righteous.

He was torturing him sexually (role play, not rape). He wasn't that kind of doll.

Lou was beneath him right now, it was where he deserved.

He raised his head. "Thank you for choosing me, I kinda love you."

Louis froze. "W-what?"

Those words had never been said to any of them before, it wasn't meant to be like this.

Louis had been here for two years, but couldn't bare to tell anyone about the future. He had wanted to enjoy life in the past for a while.

He had become lost to his desire for a bit of peace. But honestly, could you blame him?

In the future, there was nothing like this. Dolls were fighting each other, there was no portal, only the darkness in their hearts remained.

_"Why do we have to send him?" Ox asked. "He's the worst doll to send in!"_

_Louis was rather offended. "I know how my younger self works, I know him better than anyone!"_

_"Exactly!" Moxy has responded. "This is why he's going!"_

He blinked, and sighed.

Ox had been right after all, he had been the worst doll.

He had somehow fallen for the leader.

He didn't realise that he had stopped thrusting until Lou's hips were raised. He whined.

"Please." He begged. "More~"

Lou dared to wrap his legs around the other's waist.  
He smirked.

"Aww, the slut wants more?" He asked mockingly.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master."

He smirked and flipped him in his stomach.

"Then you'll get more, Lou."

He went in so fast that his younger didn't see it. But his thoughts kept drifting back to the guilt and wonder.

The feeling of thrusting back into other broke him out of his thoughts though. Lou was soaking wet and was so fucking tight. He felt like heaven.

So tight, so wet. He growled out and began a fast and hard pace.

Lou's back arched. Pleasure coursing through his body as he mercilessly pounded into him.

His hands clenching and unclenching the pillows and covers beneath him. Lou buried his head in the bed below, moaning like a bitch in heat. He rocked back onto Louis.

He was trying to stay in time with him, but he wasn't having it. Louis held Lou's hips in place, not allowing him to move much.

He moved his hips around, trying to find other's pleasure spot. The moment he found it, Lou's insides clenched down tightly onto him, letting out a scream.

Louis tightened his grip on the other, moaning along with him.

Lou could swear his entire body was going to go numb from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. His toes curling as his body tingled.

He couldn't keep quiet. His eyes closed tightly, the heat in his lower stomach growing stronger with every thrust.

"Yes!" He yelled out shamelessly, and grabbed one of the other's hands. "God, yes!"

Louis was letting out small huffs of moans. The sound of their moans coming together was filling the room. Lou was so tight. He was squeezing just right, he was so wet and warm.

He was suddenly kissed by Lou, and he responded back quickly. The other made him lose control.

His moans were present, and Louis buried his head in his neck.

Lou was getting close and by the way, Louis' dick was twitching inside of him, he was too. He couldn't last much longer if this didn't cease, but Lou never wanted this to end.

It felt too good having the other taking him like this.

Louis moaned more as he thrusted in. He could feel his body begin to give out and his orgasm was quickly approaching.

He could feel Lou's walls fluttering around him, he was close.

He thrust a few more times before everything around him went white and all he could feel was pleasure and Lou.

He came inside of Lou, filling him full of his cum.

Louis collapsed on top of his younger counterpart, the other didn't have the strength to protest.

For once, he felt loved. Like he meant something to somebody. Like he wasn't **_worthless_**.

He felt hismelf being pulled closer, and Louis didn't stop him. The others didn't understand the yiunger, he just wanted love. He just wanted to mesn something to somebody. Was that hard to ask for?

"Thank you." The younger whispered. "You mean so much to me, you know? You understand me."

"I know, lou." He whispered back. "I know."

Lou somehow knew of his secret, he knew everybody's secrets. He had blackmailed him at first. He had been cruel then.

_Ox, you were right. _Louis thought. _I am the worst doll for this job._

His friends were probably wondering why he hadn't been back in two years. He just couldn't.

Oh, the pathetic irony.

He had fallen in love with himself. His past version, he had invited him into his life.

This wasn't meant to be permanent.

Louis had not meant to spend time with Lou, he hadn't meant for his heart to flutter for that first time.

But two years is a long time, and his empty heart was practically begging for love, the younger had provided it.

_"You know." Lou's breath was on his face. "We both want something."_

_He had stood stoic in his room, the younger had somehow lured him there._

** _Subtle little bastard._ **

_He had said that he wanted a meeting with him, and Louis somehow ended up in front office chair with the younger near him._

_"C'mon, _ ** _Louis_ ** _." He hissed that name. "You really thought that I wouldn't figure it out? I do know myself, even the future version."_

_His face didn't change. "So, you figured it out. Took you long enough."_

_"I want to someone who understands, and you want someone to love you." He put his hand on his chest. "I can see the lust you have daily for me, it must be torture having those fantasies at night. 'Oh, Lou!'. I am a virgin, you know? I ain't afraid to admit it."_

_He flushed at that mention. "Too much information."_

_"Is it really?" He husked, and started feeling up the other's upper body. "I can see that your hard right now, don't deny it. You want my virginity, don't you, ya sicko?"_

_He didn't say a word, and pushed him away. "I know that I'm pathetic, but it's low that your putting it in my face. It's not my fault that you decided to spend time with me."_

_"But it is that your in love with me." He smirked. "I have fan girls _ ** _AND_ ** _ boys waiting for this opportunity daily, they would kill to be in our position."_

_"I am _ ** _nothing_ ** _ like you."_

_"Oh, but you are." Lou chuckled and pulled his arm to make Louis come chest to chest with him. "Who sent you back, Ox? Always knew that he was pathetic, never visited us though, did he?"_

_Louis couldn't deny the anger that made its way through him. He was angry, he was still angry._

_"So?" He involuntarily moaned as Lou rubbed an area that was sensitive. "I. ..mhmm~...have gotten over it, ahhh~...you should to."_

_He couldn't help his moaning as Lou rubbed more and more. He couldn't do anything to stop, not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to._

_He let his selfishness rule his action for a second, but it was all the younger doll needed to see his desire._

_'hehe, I knew it.' He thought. 'He _ ** _does_ ** _ want me.'_

_Lou could see the lust building in the other's eyes, he wanted to ruin his other self. Plus, he was hot. What was not to like?_

_"Hehe." He chuckled, and Louis was startled when he was pushed on the chair. "Let me be yours."_

_Lou went on his lap, and straddled him in place. He stared at him with affectionate eyes which surprised him. He didn't have the strength to push him away._

_He secretly wanted this to._

_He could see the desire in Lou's eyes, but he coukd also see fear._

_"I've never done anything like this before." He whispered. "I-I'm nervous, everybody just wants to get into my pants, I'm trusting you."_

_Trusting himself, oh the irony of that._

_"L-Lou." They made eye contact. "We can't, okay? It would ruin us, ruin you-"_

_Louis was shut up by two fingers pressing to his mouth._

_"Shush." Was his simple reply. "I still am perfect to the eyes of everyone, but I am really nkt. Not with our little secret, the type of doll that we really are. I deserve to be selfish."_

_Louis was about to protest again when Lou smashed their lips together. He gasped, but that allowed him entrance. He couldn't escape out of the other's grip as his face was pulled closer._

_He felt Lou grab his shoulders, and he made him want to kiss back so bad. But he had to fight this....this instinctual desire to give him comfort. The desire to make Lou his._

_"Give in." He husked in his ear. "You know you want to. I want you to, just do it."_

_"I know myself." He replied. "You won't make this...permanent."_

_His face was suddenly grabbed to meet a smiling Lou's. "Who ever said I wouldn't make this permanent? Rumours are rumours. I actually do stuck to one doll if I like them. The rest are just useless. I went on one date with Tuesday, and now she thinks we're a couple. Pro tip, never let her give you a blowjob, she is terrible."_

_Louis chuckled, he did remember that date. Gods, it was terrible. It still gave him nightmares._

_"We're the same, it wouldn't work."_

_He was running out of excuses. And Lou knew that._

_"Which is why it would, we know each other well."_

_Fuck, he had a point. But could Louis really give into his desire? To betray his friends like this?_

_"But barely anybody respects you." Lou countered like he heard his thoughts. "I know that they treated like shit, I can see the desperation in your eyes, Louis. It's the same look that I have everytime I look in the mirror. Why do things for a society that treats us like that? If they want a villain, then we'll give them a villain."_

_He closed his eyes and thought abut it. But then the anger set in. Why should he do anything for thrm? They barely respected him, barely even tolerated him._

_Lou could see the conflict in him, and pulled his face closer._

_"What happens when you mess with an ill doll?" He asked. "You get what you deserve."_

_Louis opened his eyes enough to just see Lou looking at him. He felt himself blush ever so slightly. Lou grinned, his older self actually looked cute from this angle._

_He was all his._

_Even if he didn't knkw it just yet. Lou could see the other's hands twitching. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to claim him as his._

_And Lou wanted to be his as well._

_"Please." He whispered huskily. "I really want you, I need you."_

_He gently kissed him again, and he felt Louis responding. He was finally giving into his urges._

_"I'm going to ruin you."_

_Lou grinned as he was pinned to the desk, he felt the other taking their clothes off. He whispered in his ear._

_"_ ** _I look forward to it._ ** _"_

Louis blinked as he came out of that daydream, it wasn't even night yet. Maybe it was evening, he didn't know.

He sighed as he watched the other sleep, Lou just wanted to be loved? Was it really so hard to ask for?

_But he accepted me, even though I have a scar._

It was a lighting bolt that stretched from the corner of his eye to downwards one that same left cheek.

Everyone judged him for it, but he had spiralled into a depression.

_Lou though?..._

He had shown Louis the ropes (even if he knew how it worked), and treated him like he was family.

A stoke of his cheek brought him out from his thoughts. "You don't need to think about them, only think of me. I am the only doll you need."

Louis did have friends in the institute, but they had (mysteriously) stopped hanging out with him. They all seemed...afraid every time Lou came around to hang with them.

_"Louis?" Alice asked as she seemed to to shake. "I-It's him, or us. Who is it?"_

_Lou just smirked. "Obviously, me. I'm the reason he had a purpose in life. I have helped build him as a doll. He would choose me over any dolls at any time."_

_His wrist was grabbed by Zane, and he saw the cold and jealous look in Lou's eyes. "C'mon, man. Let's get out of here. This asshole is just a conniving idiot."_

_"Actually, Zane." Lou clapped his hands, and the robots showed up. "I think a trip to the recycle would do you good. I think that you would be re-borjn with better manners."_

_He said that with so much casualty, that grew friends shivered when he did. His smile was twisted, cold, loving, insane._

_Nobody took what was _ ** _his_ ** _._

_That robots did come, and Louis did nothing as they dragged Zane away. He looked at him with betrayal in his eyes._

_But it was shattered as Lou grabbed his hand and looked at him with sane, sad eyes. He made his decision._

_"_ ** _I choose him._ ** _"_

_Lou had smiled as the friends glared, but his eyes gleamed with insanity. He hugged Louis and looked at the others behind him._

_"_**_Check mate._**"

Even he had heard those words. He sighed as he rolled into his back. Lou just stared at him.

Louis stares at the ceiling, it's interesting at the moment.

"_Do you have feelings for Lou?"_

_He just didn't say anything as Alice squealed. She had shipped them so hard._

_"Go for it, man! He seems to like you!"_

_Louis frowned and felt a blush on his face. He told her one thing._

_"How can I when I'm in love with a version of myself?"_

Those words still haunted him to this day.

Louis' hair was just like Lou's, but it was more edgier, more grown. His skin was just a bit darker due to it being exposed to the sun of Uglyville (It fucking shined constantly).

His eyes were darker though, more traumatised. He had been through things that even Lou couldn't be told about.

He didn't need to know everything.

"Get some sleep." The other chirped, and laid his head on his chest. "We got some uglies to deal with tomorrow."

His tone was bitter, darker. It was full of hatred. Lou knew things that the dolls didn't.

Including of how they could go where he couldn't.

Both their hearts ached to go to the big world, they wanted vengeance.

Lou had somehow managed to convince Louis to spill the beans one night about the consequences, but his inner darkness ruled over him.

_"Ox cheated on me when he left." Lou confessed. "With that damn fucking Luckybat. I could see how affectionate his eyes were when he talked about that fucking rabbit. He fucking promised he'd visit. He said he's come back."_

_He was sat on the other's lap as he ranted. Louis just stayed quiet, he could tell the other needed to vent._

_He already knew this bit of information, Tuesday had told him that the couple had been kissing just before they came here. Yep, Ox and Luckybat were a couple._

** _Sons of bitches_ ** _._

_He had absolutely nothing against gays, but he had something about cheating bastards._

_"I know." He stroked his hair as they made eye contact. "But are you still in love with him?"_

_His eyes darkened. "_ ** _Fool me once, I'll forgive you. Fool me twice, maybe another chance. Fool me three times, and your dead to me._ ** _"_

_Ox had fooled him the third time, there was only hatred for him now._

_"Then let the hatred take over." He gently grabbed the other's tear filled face. "I know from experience. I have the memories like you have."_

_"In the future, are Ox and Us together?"_

_He paused. "...More along the line of friends with benefits, he really is a sucker for cocks. I'm the one who he lost his _ ** _virginity_ ** _ to, never seen him lose control like that. I at least have something against the red bat, lol."_

_Lou chuckled. "Did you leave the next morning?"_

_"Oh, you bet I did."_

_He seemed to forget about his problems and started grinding against Louis. He groaned as he did, only he had the ability to make him lose control like this._

_"Make me forget." He started kissing his neck. "I want to forget, I need to forget. Make me forget, please?"_

_His eye glazed with lust, and Louis nodded with a smirk. "Sure."_

_"One thing." Lou spoke as he rested his forehead against Louis'. "Is there anything I need to know if I am going to stop the dolls? Do I do anything..._ ** _reckless?_ ** _"_

_He held his breath, and Lou smirked as Louis looked away. Bingo, he did have information._

_"Please, tell me." He begged as gave him the eyes. "I need this to succeed, the insanity is driving me insane. Please, I want to be with you. I don't want anything going wrong."_

_He perked up at that. "The portal..."_

_Lou smirked and continued to rub his crotch. He moaned quietly. "Tell me this, baby. And I'll give you anything, even myself."_

_He could tell that he had broken his older self. He wanted the seemingly untouchable doll for himself._

_"....you smashed it out of anger, and it allows the dolls to overpower you. The insanity took control of us then._

_That was all he needed. "Thank you, baby. I did promise something, and I always keep my word."_

_He kissed the older male to make him not question him. He didn't need to know Lou's motives._

_He screamed in pleasure as the other took him on the couch._

_He had all the information he needed to know._

Lou smirked as Louis just stared into space. He had unconsciously began to straddle the older male while he was in his own little world.

He blinked, but didn't seem surprised. "Can I help you with something?"

Lou smirked again. "Yep, why are you so deep in thought, cutie?"

It was a loving nickname, one that Lou accidentally called him once on a date.

_They were sat down on one of the more private areas of perfection. Lou had enough of the new batch and had brought him to this area._

_"I used to bring someone else here." He whispered as he held the other from behind, he looked familiar to him. "That was before a bond had been shattered befkre it could even begin."_

_Louis looked up at the night sky, he already knew this bit of information. He still felt sorry for him._

_How did he end up with his copy though?_

_"You peak my interest." Lou continued. "I dunno why, you just do. Your are ..different. You remind me of myself, some might say."_

_Louis just chuckled, and savoured this moment like a piece of rich chocolate cake. It was sweet. He wasn't as lonely as he thought._

_"I guess." He replied, shrugging. "You coukd say that, yeah. I really do like being like this, though. Just peaceful."_

_Lou smiled. "Well, I am glad that I brought you here, **cutie**."_

_He blushed. "....What?"_

_"Your cute when you blush." He remarked. "It suits you, it's your nickname from now on."_

_He coukdn't argue, Louis laughed. "I guess it is."_

_Lou put his head over the other's. "I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time, thsnk you. Your different, and I like that."_

_He traced the scar that was on Louis' face, he hummed. It felt nice. He was getting attention from the doll leader, how vould it not feel nice?_

_And yes, he knew it was from a past version of himself, but it felt good. No one had paid attention to him like this in a long time._

_Lou was in his arms before he knew it. He looked too innocent to be sinister, to be a villain._

_And yet he was one, at least he would be in a year or two._

_Louis couldn't bring himself to tell him. He knew that he was selfish, but he just couldn't. He wanted this to just last a little longer._

_Lou nuzzled his head into his neck. "You mske feel safe."_

_ **If you had any idea.** _

_"Thsnks."_

_"Your welcome."_

_Then Lou did something daring. He initiated their first kiss._

_He nervously (but quickly), pressed his lips to the other, and they went together._

_They fit perfectly, and Louis pulled him closer. He held his face gently as he dominated his tongue with his._

_He had officially stolen his first kiss._

_Lou pulled them apart to get some sid, and he was a blushing mess. He was as red as a tomato._

_Louis smirked and took this oppurtunity to say something._

_"**That was good, cutie.**"_

Louis blinked again and realized that Lou had something, he didn't hear it though.

He only then realized that the other was on top of him, he was curled up like a kitten woukd be when lying with its owner.

It was cute, but his weight was bothering him a bit. "Could ya move a little?"

Lou's eyes were closed as he was laid half way on the other.

".....No."

_Asshole_.

"Please."

He grinned mockingly. "There's the magic word."

He moved off him, and he felt a little air come back. Louis closed his eyes for moment, a headache was forming again.

He felt sick ftom the guilt that was consuming him.

"Hey, hey, hey." Lou held his arms, he recognized that look. "It's fine, it's oksy. I'm yours, and your mine. We are made for each other."

He felt himself calm down as the other kissed him. Louis belonged to him, he was safe.

Lou whispered. "_I'm taking care of those uglies tomorrow. I think it's time they met **my** boyfriend, let them know who you **belong** to. I saw the way that the Moxy chick looked at you, there was fucking lust in her eyes, you are **mine.**_"

The tone was dark, possessive. Lou wasn't in the right state of mind. His insanity was threatening to take over.

Louis just chuckled. "Jeez, you sent Zane to the furnace just for holding my hand. Now this? Your truly insane."

He huffed amd said nothing.

Lou actually squeaked as Louis turned the other way on the bed. He was going asleep.

He could feel Lou sending daggers at him, the shirtless male laughed and turned around. "C'mon, you know I'm only joking."

"That was still mean." He replied with his arms crossed. "You asshole, I hate you."

He flinched, and Lou realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry."

He actually looked tearful, and Louis brought him into his arms. "It's fine, it's okay."

He put his arms on his chest, and clung on. Lou fekt safe, he fekt warmth, sane.

Thst was part of the reason he kept him around. "Night."

They had never said _'I love you'_. They didn't find any need to. Actions spoke more than words.

Louis held Lou in his arms and closed his eyes for the night. But then he felt something between his legs. A hand.

He opened an eye to see Lou with lust hooded in his eyes.

"The hell are ya?-" Louis was interrupted by a choking moan coming out from himself. "Why now?"

"I have an itch." Lou replied. "Scratch it."

He moaned as Lou pulled his pants down massaged it more. Damn it, why was the younger always so horny?

"L~Lou." He moaned as the got on top of him. "What?-"

"I'm dominant this time."

He grunted and moaned as the other showed no mercy on him.

_Damn, never knew that he coukdn't be submissive_.

He was surprisingly good at being dominant. Louis moaned as he spilled into him.

Lou collapsed on top of him, he was more exhuasted tham Louis was.

"I am not good at being dominant."

"You are." He reassured. "Trust me, you are."

Lou pulled Louis into his arms, he didn't protest. He nuzzled his head into his neck, and put an arm around his waist. Lou made him feel protected, safe, not like he wanted to die.

He slowly faces the other way so that the other was hugging him from behind. Lou was already snoring softly into neck as he faced the wall.

Their hands were clasped together and Louis felt like this was just right. It felt normsl to him, but there was problem.

Lou had kept him isolated in his house For the past day. Louis was meant to stop him.

He was ashamed to admit that he had the urge to. He rubbed his free hand on his face in frustation. He just wished thst he could give into his rage.

But his subconscious was making him see how wrong this was. How he was gonna let Lou hurt the ugkydolls becuase of their jealousy.

The covers seemed to move as Lou snuggled closer to him and hugged him tighter. He tended to be more affectionate during sleep.

_God, can I even do it?_

Stop the doll that he had fallen in love with for the past two years? Help the ugkydolls in their lesson tomorrow? Stand up for them?

Turn against Lou?

He fekt his heart skip a dangerous beat at that. What would Lou do if he did? He had never fooled him though? Could he forgive him?

"The dolls come first."

His hand was squeezed comfortingly by a sleeping Lou. It was as if he was sensing his conflict. He was hugged tighter, and was ina cocoon between their bodies and the rich, velvet covers surrounding them. He was comfortable, he was safe.

He sighed again, he always did thst. "I hate this dramatic shit."

He closed his eyes in a attempt to go to sleep. He hugged Lou close to him, Louis didn't want to lose him.

But choices were <strike>going</strike> to be made, and he was going to make the main one.

One would end in victory for one side and misery for the other.

One would end in happiness and the other darkness.

He found himself sleep then. He only hoped that he chose right.

He couldn't bare losing one more thing that he cared about in his life more than himself.


	18. "Shadows And Light.." (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, hope you enjoy this oneshot!

_ Directing _

_ / _ _ ɪ _ _ n _ _ ˈ _ _ str _ _ ʌ _ _ kt/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. tell or order someone to do something, especially in a formal or official way. _

_2\. give (someone) an official order or authoritative instruction_.

Ivy was currently directing a power training session for the younger shadows on how to use their powers.

It was a pain in the ass though, they were fucking brats.

"Detener! (Stop!)" She shouted, speaking in the shadows language. "¡Practica de nuevo y no te relajes! (Practice again, and don't slack off!)"

They groaned, but she just folded her arms and stared at them. She fucking hated directing the lessons, she just wanted to put the brats in their places.

"This is how you form a shadow ball." She told the kids, and she meant **_kids_**. "Focus your energy into forming it and imagine what your would look like.."

The reason she had said they were kids was because apparently, dolls could have kids. It was complicated how they grew, but they just did. It was very fast.

Her favourite student was certainly Solana. She was quiet, and actually listened. But her flaw was that she never admitted to needing help.

She has bright blonde hair, very dark skin, and clear green eyes. She was beautiful as a child and stood out amongst the rest. It was probably why she got got bullied.

Ivy could see her struggling as the 8 year old was pouting at how she couldn't form it.

_Looks like she's getting a gift.._.

Ivy pulled a soul out of a little cage she kept in her pocket, and approached the doll. She didn't like kids, but she had a good reason to.

She had lost hers long ago. Dolls were assigned kids, they weren't born in the institute.

Like she said before, it was a complicated process. Luna had assigned her a girl named London (the name meant 'fortress of the moon'), and she had grown attached to her.

**_Too bad they were kidnapped and she was tortured right in front of Ivy. She couldn't do anything but struggle_**.

That was why she didn't like kids, they were dangerous if she got one. (But she could always imagine if she did).

"Hey, little one.." She cooed at Solana. "You having trouble?"

She just trembled and nodded slightly, she was shy. Ivy wondered how she didn't have social anxiety.

She smiled gently. "Want me to help you?"

Solana looked at her, shock written in her face. "R-really? Y-you'd help me?"

"Sure.." Ivy replied. "I can teach you a few tricks. But don't tell your guardian that I did. It's considered **_cheating_**.."

She put a finger on the girl's lips to make her understand, Solana did and nodded.

She smiled, and put her hand out. They were both inches apart. "Put your hands like this."

She did.

"Imagine putting your energy into summing a ball that is black and full of power.."

She did.

"Now, open your eyes.."

Solana did, and gasped at the power she was seeing in her hands. "Yay! I did it! Thank you, mistress!"

It reminded Ivy of when she did it with London.

A male/feminine voice cut her from her thoughts. "So, your training others? The kids? That's surprising"

Ivy turned around to see Blaze there with a stupid smirk on his face. He was with Alexander, his boyfriend. "Yes, I was forced into this. The little brats keep fucking acting up!"

"So?" Alex asked, shrugging. "Your teaching the kids? What's the big deal?"

Blaze flinched, his mate had forgot. "Alex, the London incident.."

Ivy had her backs turned to them, and was showing the kids how to form a beam at a short distance.

Her hands were held together, and her eyes were closed. "Focus your energy on this, and it'll come.."

She Opened them glowing back and little sparks coming out of them. They were blank, no white in them whatsoever.

Shadows yelled as they went near the target, and the kids screamed as red eyes formed from the shape. It hit the wall, and exploded so that the shadows were standing there like them.

"Now." Ivy began, her eyes normal. "The shadows only like those who are brave, they hate cowards."

It was a true fact, it had taken time for her to command them. She was only a youngling at the time, but she was afraid (not that she'l admit it). The red eyes had freaked her out, but figured out that they matched hers to let her know that they **_belonged_** to her.

Any shadow you tame was yours, even if they could be stolen.

Tyler is the first one to go, but a shadow hissed at him so he backed away.

"Fail"

He whimpered, nearly crying. Ivy just rolled her eyes, she really hated these brats.

Libby went, but failed.

"Fail"

It went on and on like this, until Solana went. She watched in curiosity as she leaned her hand out, and came into contact with the shadow.

It mewled, and bent down to show its submissiveness.

_It would have been more wild if it wasn't tamed by me..._

Solana smiled. "I did it?"

Ivy nodded to the class' jealously. "Yes, Young one. You pass."

She squealed in excitement, and hugged her. Hugged her.

She froze, what the hell did she do? Ivy looked at Blaze, and his arms were wrapped around himself.

_Hug her back.._.

She did, but she felt uncomfortable. She let go then. "Class dismissed. Go see your mentors on your progress."

They cheered and ran out happily. It actually stung her a bit.

Alex came up to her. "Ivy, I'm sorry."

She blasted him with one hand, Ivy didn't even look at him, she looked at Blaze.

"Next time your mate even mentions my **_past_** kid again.." She hissed. "**_I will fucking will pull his soul out.._**"

It was a _promise_, a **_threat_**. And Blaze knew she would do it. She didn't give a damn about feelings, Ivy didn't have any.

He nodded. "Sure, Iv.."

She just smirked. "Good boy, Blaze"

She walked out, and heard Alex saying she was a "Bitch!"

But when she went out the door, she put her head against the wall. It was stinging from those memories.

A tear dropped down her face. She **_hated_** thinking about the past.

Ivy knew it made her weak, she couldn't afford that.

She wished that she actually didn't remember anything.

***

_ Vague _

_ /ve _ _ ɪɡ _ _ / _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. of uncertain, indefinite, or unclear character or meaning. _

_2\. not clearly felt or sensed : somewhat subconscious a vague longing_.

Lou could sense the vague feeling ever since he woke up that morning. It confused him on why he did.

Usually his lips felt empty, like nothing was on them. But now, he got a scent that he couldn't quite taste, but knew that it was rich and addicting.

It made him shiver at the taste. He couldn't remember where he got it from, last night was a blur. Why did he feel fuzzy inside?

"-LOU!" A voice startled him, and he jumped to see Soarin glaring at him. "Were you even listening?"

"...Yes."

"What was I saying?" He asked, anger in his tone.

"You were saying something about Elise?" He asked. "That you wanted to set us up?"

He nodded. "You were paying attention, goo-"

Soarin froze, and then he smelled something. It was foreign, and coming from _Lou_.

He felt panic rise from his chest, his scent was from one of them. A **_shadow_**. But who? They could only come here at night, and Lou had no knowledge of them.

_Unless he snuck out?..._

He folded his arms tighter, and glared at him. "Why are your lips tainted? They have a scent on them, they don't usually.."

Lou blushed. "What do you mean? I haven't been anywhere!"

"I never said you did, but thanks for telling me.." He smirked. "Where did you go? Did you sneak out?"

His tone was stern, and Lou knew that he knew the truth. He did sneak out, but he couldn't help it! He was always isolated here! It drove him **_insane!_**

He sighed. "Fine, I did! Can you blame me though, I'm always cooped up here! I'm bored!"

He was slapped by Soarin. "Enough! Be grateful that you have a house to live in, and subjects who actually give a shit about you! And a girl who actually wants you for you! Enough of these childish fantasies, you are to stay here for the next week in the mansion and not to come out under any circumstances! Understand!"

Silence, Lou was in shock that he actually slapped him. He rarely did that (more like once a day). But then the sun spoke.

_'It's ok, little chosen.' _It assured. _'I will speak with the current chosen about your punishment..'_

He felt calm, and actually in touch with the light for a second.

_Fucking idiot.._ Phoenix watched from the rafters of the windows. _Actually slapped his own heir and isolating him, that's just abuse.._

She was hiding in a doll's shadow, and her own were cloaking her from the sun. She couldn't be seen in her darkness.

She had red hair in a pony tail, pale skin like the moon, and eyes that were icy purple.

Her shadows were inside the building, and they gave her a close enough look to hear what they were saying.

_"I know that _ ** _Elise_ ** _ likes me, but I don't-"_

_"I know you'll say that now, son. But you will learn to like her. She is kind, innocent, and pure. Exactly what you need."_

Phoenix wanted to gag in disgust, this fucking man was trying to control the heir's life? That was low.

Luna had never tried to control Elise's. She let her be free to do whatever she wanted.

This waste of a doll was even more condescending that she thought.

_Though, it's the heir's fault for being so submissive.._

That was a thought she didn't disagree with. He _was_ too submissive.

Shadows were dominant, lights were submissive. How fucking ironic.

She rolled her eyes, and listened to their conversation more. It disgusted her when she heard this:

_"I know I might have to marry her eventually, Soarin. But not now, I'm not even leader yet!"_

_"You will be in less than four years, dolls already think your together!"_

_"Soarin?"_

Phoenix's breath hitched, it was her.

_Elise_..

She had been kidnapped all those years ago. Phoenix had only ever seen her in pictures. She was beautiful up front.

Beautiful dark pink hair, sapphire eyes, light skin (still pale), and a dress which went up to her thighs and shoes that were red along with blue socks.

She looked happy. But she could tell it was fake.

Soarin has reprogrammed her to obey him (as a soldier) her emotions were false, she could feel the real ones lurking just underneath her skin, begging to be released.

She actually felt sorry for her. She did. She had been brainwashed.

Phoenix tuned the conversation out, and got her phone out.

"I found her.." She sighed. "She's living in the heir's mansion. She is supposed to be marrying him in less than four years."

"_Good report, Sweetcheeks.._" He replied. "_I'll get it back to Luna. She is going to be pissed.._"

His tone was fearful, and Phoenix didn't blame him. Luna could be scary as fuck when she wanted. She was the moon current chosen after all.

She hung up, and stared into the window one more time. She ran a hand where Elise was on it.

_I'll hopefully see you soon, sister..._

She disappeared as her shadows carried her into the darkness.

***

_ Tell _

_ /t _ _ ɛ _ _ l/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. to say something to someone, often giving them information or instructions. _

_ 2\. communicate information to someone in spoken or written words. _

Phoenix rushed in the base, she needed to tell what she had saw. Elise, Elise, Elise was there. She was with the lights.

The theory was finally confirmed.

Ivy was talking to Blaze. "So, your shadows are stronger?"

He nodded, and showed his hand. They appeared right away. "Yep, I just tamed _another_ one. But your the master of it."

"I learned from the best.." She replied. "You were my teacher when I first came here-"

"Guys!" Someone interrupted Ivy. "I found **_her!_**"

Everyone in the froze at the emphasis of _that_ word, even the shadows were still as their eyes widened to reveal their masters' emotions.

_What?..._

"A-Are you sure, Phoenix?" Ivy asked carefully. "You know that you might have been hallucinating again."

"I saw her!" She insisted. "I was there to deliver a report to Luna, and I saw her! And the heir!"

Ivy felt a sickening emotion flow through her, he was **_hers_**. She had marked him _first_. Elise wasn't allowed to have him.

The pull settled when she was with him, and she be damned if he was stolen from her. Even if she was Luna's favourite, even she followed the rules.

** _His soul was HERS._ **

And no one was going to take it from her, not even the desired golden girl named Elise.

** _'Her shadow instincts will probably tell her that he is marks..'_ **

Her shadows were right. Even if Elise's powers were suppressed, the basics of them would still tell her what needed to be said. 

That made Ivy smirk cruelly, there was no sympathy in her whatsoever.

"_Please can Ivy report to Luna?_" The speaker repeated again. "_Please can Ivy report to Luna?_"

_This isn't going to be good.._.

She rolled her eyes.

When Ivy got to Luna's officd, she had her shadows surrounding her and her eyes were all black. Yep, she was pissed.

"You idiot!" She yelled, slamming her hands on her desk. "It was Lou and Elise's destiny to be together, why have you marked him?!"

"'Cause.." She chuckled. "I felt a strange....**_pull_** to him, and I knew that his soul was mine. So now, he belongs to me."

She smirked as Luna slapped her in the face. "You bitch, you knew what her destiny was, and you still messed it up! Just like your kid all those years ago!"

Ivy froze, and her eyes widened. So did Luna's.

She had crossed the line, rage boiled inside her.

Her shadows came from the corners of the room, and even Luna came onto her back. Her eyes had a moon shape in it, showing that her dark side had full control.

Her shadow sucked into her skin, showing them as tattoos. They had fused into her soul and now they were **_one_**.

Ivy lifted her hand, and Luna felt herself being pulled up by her neck. It was telekinesis.

The shadows didn't seem to care for their master, and obeyed the most dominant one at the moment.

**_Her_**.

She brung her hand closer to her, and Luna followed. She squeezed ever since slightly, and Luna felt unimaginable pain.

"**_Don't ever.._**" Her dark side took over her. "**_Say anything about my past kid again, or you will pay._**"

She summoned a light ball, and burned it into Luna's skin. It burned like hell, she couldn't touch light.

She was dropped, and realised that the sun shape was in Ivy's eyes. "By the way, your precious Elise is alive. She lives in Soarin's Mansion."

She walked away, leaving Luna shocked.

Her daughter (she considered her like one) was alive?


	19. "More than JUST brothers?" (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the oneshot! Comment and kudos if you like it!

_ Teaching _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ ti _ _ ː _ _ t _ _ ʃɪ _ _ ŋ/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. the concerted sharing of knowledge and experience, which is usually organized within a discipline and, more generally, the provision of stimulus to the psychological and intellectual growth of a person by another person or artifact. _

_2\. impart knowledge to or instruct (someone) as to how to do something_.

One of his talents is teaching. After all, doesn't he need to help and guide dolls to the big world?

He sighs.

_Why do I feel like not teaching? _He thought. _Why is it acting up today of all days?_

He feels his depression acting up again, it always can up at the worse times. It was a freaking burden.

_Ever since it happened._

The dolls sit down at their seats, and they do it characteristically slowly. It's like torture to him.

It has been around a year since Ox had gone out. His heart misses the doll daily, but his mind tells him that he has done the right thing.

It's a battle between the heart and mind.

His reputation is safe. He is safe. His position is safe.

_"Does reputation _ ** _really_ ** _ matter?"_

_He laughed and spoke in a sad tone. "Here it does. I can't change that, it's been this way since I came here."_

_Ox raised a brow. "You don't seem happy."_

_"Sometimes other emotions replace happiness. It doesn't last forever."_

The irony of his own statement. Lou sighs.

_I guess it really doesn't._

He wants to throw up, but he needs to teach these dolls on how to do the one thing that he wants to do.

His happiness had disappeared a long time ago. Nothing but his own darkness haunted him daily.

"So, dolls?" Being perfect takes time, he fakes a perfect smile. "You ready to learn?!"

They all cheer, and happiness shines in their eyes.

_"I am ready to learn!" Ox shouted for other dolls' misery. "Let's do this, Lou!"_

_He makes him laugh. "That's what I call optimism."_

_Ox just chuckles and ignores the other dolls glares. "I just really want this."_

_"I know, Ox." He puts his hand on his shoulder, and they meet eye to eye. "I know."_

_His feels his heart flutter, and the coldness in his chest fade a bit at the other's smile. He really did want to to go to the big world_.

He sighs again, the coldness has been building up for a while. He is heart has been frozen for a while, the warmth has been gone since his **_departure_**.

"So, you want to go?!" He exposes happily (in a fake way, he is _not_ happy, but **they** are happy). "Well, then? Let's get started."

His smile is fake, it stretches across his face unwillingly. He feels like a puppet on a string. His life is not his.

"But Lou?" A doll asks nervously. "Where's that rabbit UglyDoll that usually comes?"

He sighs again. "He is not coming here anymore, I have disposed of him. I realise that he hasn't got a chance. No point handing something as _precious_ as the big world to an ugly."

_A lie. _A voice whispers. _You did the deed, you know where he is, where he should be, he isn't meant to be here._

The coldness spreads through his chest again, and he feels his souls freeze in the process. He doesn't care for anything.

"Yes!" A doll cheers. "They ugly isn't here anymore! Everyone repeat!"

They all chant it.

"_Ugly isn't here anymore! Ugly isn't here anymore! Ugly isn't h_**_ere anymore! Ugly isn't here anymore!_**"

They don't stop, even as he tries to stop them. He isn't controlling them, Lou can't control them. The chant is repeated constantly for a long time.

**_They don't seem to intend to stop_**.

_"Ugly isn't here anymore! Ugly isn't h_**_ere anymore! Ugly isn't here anymore!_**"

How many times were they going to do this?

"Stop."

"Ugly isn't here anymore!"

"Stop!"

"Ugly isn't here anymore!"

Jesus Christ, they don't shut up.

**_"Ugly isn't here anymore!_**"

He can't handle it.

"**_ENOUGH!_**"

The dolls freeze at his rage-filled shout, and he relishes in it. The power he has over his dolls. It feels good, intoxcating.

"You." He point at Alison, she started the chant. "Will go to the washer. You cannot disrupt class."

A bot comes at his command, and he watches apathetically as she is dragged away.

He smiles, and the sun shines in the sky as if it's a normal day. "Now, dolls. Now that the interruption has been removed, shall we carry on?"

He carries on as if he hasn't broken something important.

_"Lou?"_

_He turns around to see Ox, the bunny seems... fearful. Like he is afraid of him._

_He smiles gently, and bends down. "Yes, Ox? Is there something wrong?"_

_He feels something worry in his soul, the loneliness goes away a little._

_"Why did you put that doll in the washer?"_

_He shrugs apathetically. "It's apart of the rules, he needed to be put in. It's a rule that is out of my hands to change."_

_"Yeah, but.." Green eyes lock onto blue. "Can you just not act upon it?"_

_"Sorry, Oxie. I need to-"_

_"What if it was me?" He asked in a low tone. "Would you put me in?"_

_Lou freezes, and nods his head. "....Yes."_

_His eye widens in shock. "Why?"_

_"I...I can't help it, Ox." He shuts his eyes for a moment, then re-opens them. "I need to obey, the factory, t-they'll come for me if I don't."_

_He realises that he is nearly crying, the factory will easily scrap him if he fails to be perfect. It has already nearly happened once, it was a long time ago._

_Ox blinks in shock. "But your the only Prototype, Lou. They cannot replace you. You can bend the rules, just punish them by isolation from classes or something."_

_He smiles thinly. "I-I guess." He slides down the wall. "Thanks, Ox."_

_His closes his eyes, and then opens them to see the other on his lap. He is smiling. Lou does it back._

_"Promise me that you won't use the washer?"_

_He chuckles softly. "...I promise."_

**_It was one that was now broken_**.

He blinks as he continues to teach the class, his hands tightens into a fist for a second.

These....these dolls can have something he can't. They are allowed to be who they want to be. They csn laugh, dance, sing whenever they want to.

Not him, oh no. He is bounded by rukes by how he is has to act, look, and even breathe. His is not allowed to be himself.

"You need to look good." He can't help as he tidy some doll's hair, the mess bothers him. "If you don't, you won't be able to go the big world. You will be stuck here."

** _Just like me._ **

The thought is dark, and he doesn't block it out. He embraces it instead. The voice onky speaks the truth. His ugky truth.

He travels down the isle of desks as he continues to tslk. He says the ssme thing he has done to the last batch.

"You need to act like a doll."

** _Always be tidy and never make messes._ **

"You need to think like a doll."

** _Never think for yourself. Never seem to have a mind of your own._ **

"Never make your child aware."

**_They'll throw you out. They won't accept IMPERFECTIONS_**.

He smiles as the dolls look nervous and fearful. They should be, he understands better than _they_ think.

_"W-will we really be trashed?" Ox asks fearfully. "L-Lou! I don't want to be trashed!"_

_"Sometimes, life isn't fair." He replies coldly, but he smiles. "But if you work hard, you can achieve your dreams."_

_They are his house and in his living room watching tv. The channels are boring._

_"I-I won't?" Ox's nose touches his, and he doesn't know about personal space. "I really have a chance?!_

_He smiles more from the happy tone in his voice. "Yep. You just need to focus and train, then you have a chance."_

_"How come you don't go?"_

_Lou feels something gut-wrenching come into his chest, like a bullet piercing his skin. The tears perk up, and he smiles in a fake way again. "It's my job to help as leader. I'd leave if I could."_

** _You can never leave._ **

_He can't, he just lies about what he really is. It isn't against the rules to reveal what he truly is, but he just can't._

_"Oh!" Ox is truly naive to spot his lie, lucky for Lou that he is. "Ok! I just wanted to ask..."_

_Lou laughs genuinely at he look on his face, it Is a pouty one. "Aww, it's oksy, Oxie. I forgive you."_

_His tone is a purr, and he pulls the other closed. Ox is still new, but he is different. He doesn't know how, he just is._

** _But he can still go where you can't._ **

_His grip tightens a little on the other, he feels anger for a second, a dangerous emotion._

_Ox doesn't see it though, he is turned around to look at the tv. Lou smiles cruelly._

_The other has every right to be afraid. He doesn't really have a chance to be accepted anywhere_.

He laughs at the irony of the flashback. Lou feels himself feeling a good feeling as he hears Alison scream from the washer.

His laugh turns into a smile.

** _A special promise had been broken._ **

He csn akready feel his sanity diminish slowly. It's what happens to those who have mental problems, to those who have no one to understand. To thise who society had broken and beaten to create a new image for them.

His is a once happy, naive doll that has been turned into...this _perfectionist_. Some doll who he does not want to be. A role that he is forced to play.

A role that he hates with a passion.

"No kid likes messes." He arrives on stage with his hands folded behind his back. "I know that they don't. You know that they don't. So, what do we do?"

The same answer from the last batch arrives.

"Don't get messy!"

He pretends to grin proudly. "Good! Thst is very good. "

He lies to even himself, he doesn't feel anything. The words come out of him like mantra. They have been repeated before.

His mind is spacing out while his body is on autopilot. He checks his watch, he decides enough is enough.

"Lesson is over, training is tomorrow."

The dolls frown, but obey. They heed to his word. Lou knows best.

He is leader after all.

Nolan comes up to him. "That went well."

Their fingers intertwine, and Lou wants to pull away. He csn feel Michael glaring a mile away.

His eyes roll. "I know, I just taught them."

Nolan can be very irritating from time to time. Lou is sure that he doesn't meant ti be, but he is. He even makes himself uncomfortable, and they're supposed to be a bloody couple.

"So?" The spy girls come up. "What's today's plan? I just know we have something to do."

"The new batch are useless, they remind me of thst bunny doll that used to be here-" Tuesday realkzes that she has spoken too much as Kitty covers her mouth.

Lydia speaks then, her voice trembles a bit. "Ignore her, she is a dimwit. So, what is the plan?"

"Nothing." Lou shrugs. "I don't have anything in mind, I need to rest."

His body is still feeling not well. It needs to rest.

The memories are overwhelming him again. But he doesn't want to take the dosage. It temporarily makes him forget the memories, but not permanently.

And he does not wish for them to disappear either.

***

_ Build _

_ /b _ _ ɪ _ _ ld/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. make or become stronger or more intense. _

_2\. construct (something) by putting parts or material together_.

Ever since he left Perfection, Ox has been in the process of building a place for others. Where dolls like him are accepted.

He has been at hard work at this, dolls start to show up more and more. At first. he didn't really think that he needed to do this. But after that incident, he vowed to never let another doll to end up with the same fates as the others.

_He wonders about the pipes, he is confused._

_'Where am I supposed to go?'_

_It it easy to get lost in here. The pipea are dark, thry are dangerous. But he trusts Lou. He wouldn't lie to him._

_Right?_

_The doubt begins to seep in again, and Ox lets it for a second. It begins to be right, like Lou has lied to him, the one who he held compassion for lied to him._

_His chest feels hollow at the thought. The pipe seems a little more tighter. Ox hates his fear of being alone. It rules his life._

_He is glad that he has Lou. The one who has showed him the ropes of life. The one who had responded to his feelings._

** _The one who had become his lover_ ** _._

_Ox feels himself blush as she walks down the Pipes. Only the doll leader had the power to reduce him to that._

_The one who has the power to reduce him to a moaning mess whenever they had _ ** _made love._ **

_This relationship had been...complicated to say the least. Especially with the rules of the factory. Very dysfunctional, but still workable._

"-OX!" A voice interrupts his thoughts. "Are you there?"

His eyes turn to scan the doll next to him, it is Moxy. The beauty who has somehow charmed all the uglydolls into liking her. Including Ox.

Oh, but not as a girlfriend. But as a best friend. They are nearly inseparable.

She was one of the first dolls to come to his little idea of this town. He worked very hard to build one thing after another.

One building has been the first, it was Moxy's home. Her house house stands on the middle of the town. It is there to symbolise the first of the accepting town before them.

"Yeah, I am." He rubs his neck, a nervous habit. "I just zoned out."

Her laugh is one that is adorable. Any doll will be lucky to have her when she surrenders her wild heart to them. But she won't for a long time, it isn't in her nature.

The sun shines in the sky, it is a bright day as the town of dolls wonders the streets. The population is already high, and it had only been a year since Ox decided to do this.

_"You really think I could do anything I wanted?"_

_Ox sits on Lou's lap as they sit in a private spot among the institute. The dolls are currently in their homes, the leader cancelled the lesson for that day._

_"Yep." He replies, laughing. The sound is like a instrument playing. Ox enjoys it tune. "I think you could, you have the spirit and heart for it. It isn't always about strength and looks."_

_Lou's eyes narrow as he say this, Ox notices that he does it a lot. It mainly happens when he talk about dreams or hopes. The other has a habit of avoiding these topics._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_Ox looks away shyly, a blush on his face. "Nothing, I was just curious."_

_It's not a lie, but it isn't the truth either. Ox hopes to go to the big world. He just doesn't tell the other, Lou has a face of anger whenever he expresses interest in leaving. He doesn't bring the topic up._

_"Why were you curious?" His tone is strange. "How did you have the idea the ask?"_

_"I just heard a couple of dolls talking about hopes of dreams, it wouldn't leave my mind."_

_His smile gets smaller. "Okay?"_

_"Thanks for that saying that earlier." Ox replies. "I just wanted to ask."_

_He nuzzles his nose against the other nervously. It's the first time that he has done it. Lou looks surprised, but allows it._

_It's his rabbit instinct to do that to its mate, and he is still technically the animal even if he is the doll version of it. It's in his nature._

_He sees Lou blush for the first time since they know each other. Ox smiles and laughs._

_"Yeah, I guess I can do anything."_  
  
A snapping makes him come out of it. It's the clicking of fingers. It's really annoying.

"What?" Ox snaps, but then he sees who it is. "Oh, hey, Luckybat."

It's his red bat friend, one of the first dolls who arrived. It goes Moxy, luckybat, Wage, Uglydog, then Babo.

He acts the most nervous since he is the youngest of the group. Babo maybe the..._biggest_, but he doesn't act like he is older. He acts like a big world child.

Ox doesn't have much knowledge of them, but perfection provides information about them.

It's one of the reasons why he wanted to stay, he had wanted to learn about kids to see what his own might have been like.

The other is about a certain doll leader who had been the reason why he created this place in the first bit.

_The pipes seem to be getting darker. They are getting smaller. Just smaller._

_The claustrophobia is setting in, Ox hates tight spaces, hates spaces where they are empty and void of life. He hates it all._

_It's complete _ ** _bullshit_ ** _ his fear, he does know it. But it rules over his life. It controls what he does. The pipes are suffocating for him._

_Fear makes others cautious of the world around them, makes _ ** _him_ ** _ cautious of the world around him. It's both good and bad._

_"Ah!" He yells, a bright light makes its way into his eyes. "What the hell?"_

_The light is orange, like a fire (the irony). It's alluring, it shines likes a someone's temptation. It shines like a diamond._

_Ox walks towards it, the thing might be the sun to another place. He is _ ** _wrong_ ** _._

_The sun is instead a fucking fire. It is a furnace. Doll parts float across some type of platform. They go right into it._

_'L-Lou sent me here?' The thought comes into his head. 'Was this the place all along?'_

_But something in him protests the thought. It can't believe that Lou would do this._

_It has to be a coincidence. Right?_

_It just has to be._

_The heat of the fire caresses Ox's fur as aftermath ashes go in him. It stings, and he is about a hundred feet from it. It shouldn't happen._

_The sight of alive dolls being burned alive go into his mind. Their _ ** _screaming_ ** _ will never be a sound that he will get rid of._

_"Help us!"_

_"Please!"_

_"_ ** _WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO DESEVE THIS?!_ ** _"_

_That last sentence gets to Ox's brain. He freezes and a terrified expression appears on his face as he sees the doll being burned make the fear only boil more._

_But anger comes then. Anger at the factory for doing this, and anger at his now ex-lover for putting him in this situation._

_Ox didn't used to believe in fate, but now he does._

_"...A place where we can be accepted." He mumbles. "A place where all kinds of dolls don't die, they live."_

_It's just a random thing that comes into his head, but he knows that he has thought of it in the past. A idea that had come a long time ago._

_"I can do anything."_

_Ox gets some wood that he had spotted in the pipes and seals the entrance off. He starts to create his own._

_He starts to build the town known as _ ** _Uglyville_ ** _._

Luckybat's hand in his snaps Ox out if it again. He looks at his lover. His blue eyes remind him of Lou's.

**(A/N: Luckybat has ** ** _blue_ ** ** eyes in this.)**

The way they shined when he was happy, the way they developed tears when he was sad, the way that they flashed when he was angry.

_Lou, Lou, Lou. _His thoughts repeat. _Lou, Lou, Lou._

The memories won't stop haunting him. They won't stop leaving him. Ox gets the urge to go back sometimes, but he has a _new _**_purpose_** now.

_"Everyone has a purpose." Lou laughs. "Even if at the start you don't, it just takes time to realise it."_

_"R-Really?" Ox had replied. "Then, what's mine?"_

_His face was held by Lou as he got closer. He smiled._

_"Yours is to be _ ** _different_ ** _."_

Ox observes his new home around him, one that didn't torment him everyday of his life.

It was one that he had built on his own, a place that he was a **_leader_** in his own _right_.

"Hi, mayor Ox!" The dolls go past him go.

He laughs.

_Not a leader. _He thought. _A mayor, no hierarchy here. Equality exists_.

His home was different to Lou. So, so fucking different.

He could give a thousand reasons why it was, but Ox is sure that everybody knows them.

Not that he would tell them his former involvement with the type 12 doll leader.

He feels a hand tighten around his, Luckybat looks at him with _those_ eyes. "You coming, Ox? Moxy and the gang wants us to hang out at hers."

He looks at the entrance to Uglyville for a second, the thing that had brought him here to start a new life. He is thankful for fate doing this to him.

His purpose is to help others now, this is where he belongs.

Lou wasn't **_his_** anymore, Ox knew that. His heart may **_not_** belong to Luckybat, but he did still care for him. That is more than enough to be with him.

Ox isn't ashamed to say that he is using him to.

_Maybe Lou moved on and is using someone to._

If only that could have been true. Ox knows that the leader is attractive, he can have any doll he wants. He would move on from him in heartbeat.

He feels said object protest in despair, but his mind knows it to be true.

"So, are you coming, Ox?!" Moxy asks excitedly. "We are going to the cafe! It has new kinds of sweets."

Her bouncy figure just seems more exciting. Ox laughs, he has nothing to do anyway. He might as well.

"Sure."

Moxy grabs his other hand and drags him along with Luckybat. They scream as she pulls them away.

He laughs at his current predicament, this is **_his_** present. Not perfection where he was with Lou. His mind forgets the the time as well.

Luckybat was here, Lou was there.

Uglyville is his home. Perfection is none existent.

His time is Lou is non-existent.

Or as _they_ say.

** _The past is the past._ **


	20. "Fusion Delusion.." (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoy the oneshot!

_ **Reality** _

_ /rɪˈalɪti/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. includes everything that is and has been, whether or not it is observable or comprehensible _

_2\. is the sum or aggregate of all that is real or existent, as opposed to that which is only imaginary_.

It was a funny word in sense, it was funny because it could be the one thing you wanted to get away from sometimes.

Ivy was leaned against the pillar of the ballroom (yes, it was called that!). Jesus christ, this place was sad and boring.

She was going to kill Mandy for forcing her to come here.

As she said before, this was boring as _**hell**_.

If you were confused eight now, this was a party (or fucking ball in her opinion). It was for Lou, he was redeemed. Heh, he was nothing but a spoiled pompous rich enititled bastard. And it was almost Christmas as well.

She just observed her surroundings. The room was decorated with a christmas tree, and fhe light were off, making the Christmas lights shine and look like a fucking disco. Loads of dolls were here as well.

The spy girls were glaring at her, but Ivy couldn't care less. They had never gotten along, and to be honest, dealing with them got old quick. Their reason was that she had caught _'Lou's attention'_. Ha, like she could ever even tolerate the leader.

But then her thoughts switched to an unpleasant one.

_Blaze..._

The one doll who she loved, the one she considered her love, the one she considered her family. A tear marked its way down her face. She wiped it.

_He's dead... _She thought. _Get over it.._.

Her arms came up to hug herself. It had been years since he had perished.

_ **And it was because of Lou that he was dead.** _

She and him used to get bullied by him and the other dolls.

Back then, she and Blaze used to be best friends. She was a nerd, Ivy wore glasses and was always into books. She couldn't help that she was smart, and that was the reason she was tormented daily and abused emotionally and physically.

Her appreance was a green coloured hair with purple streaks in a rebel half shaved style. Her skin was more beige, and her eyes were red. Her uniform was more loose and darker than the females as well.

Blaze was a different story. He was a handsome doll, she dared say more handsome that Lou himself. His appearance was blue hair and brown eyes, and he wire a uniform similar to the other males. He was built and had muscles, but he had a weakness, he was too nice. Eventually, they had met, and she was afraid that he woukd attack her.

Instead, he had complimented her. _Complimented her! _He had asked for her name, and she gave it. He gave his, and they started hanging out.

_**They treated each other like family. Well, until Blaze accidentally pissed off Lou and was sent to the furnace. Ivy was forced to watch his death**_.

_ **They would never fuse again, would never form Cherisha again.** _

That was why she hated the formerly bad doll. Lou might be redeemed bow, but Ivy didn't hold any forgiveness in her heart. Hell, could you blame her?

Her arms had folded across her chest as she watched Lou, the pompous bastard, chatting and smiling with the other dolls, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

_How can anyone forgive him?.. _She thought. _Does nobody remember his past?..._

The past that nobody knew about, the one which Ivy and only a few knew about.

"Hey?" A male voice made her snap out of it. "You look lonely, wanna dance?"

Ivy moved her head up, and the tears came flooding back again.

The male looked exactly like Blaze.

The blue hair, the blue eyes, the light skin. The eyes were the only thing that were different, but the ofher features were spot on, was this fate taunting her?!

She felt like punching the doll in front, but she somehow managed to hold herself back.

Why did fate seem to torment her? Well, at least it wasn't Lou.

That would have been a lot worse.

Instead, Ivy _**smiled**_. Dear God, she did smile. There was a reason behind it.

A distraction. It was what she needed, the dolls might be correct, but she could ignore it.

"Yes.." She took his hand, though seeming against her will. "I would love to.."

He held her like she was delicate object that would break at any moment, and she appreciated it.

Yeah, you coukd call her a user, but Ivy didn't care. The grief turned her into an emotionless bitch. It wasn't her fault that this male looked and acted like Blaze.

Blame it on reincarnation, don't blame it on her.

They danced, and it felt so damn right. Not with the current male who's name she didn't even know, but becuase she imagined Blaze in his place.

_"It's your fault that I'm dead.."_

The whisper haunted her daily, and she had a tear slide down her face again.

She reminded herself that he was dead so that she wouldn't do anything drastic.

The male in front of her was a terrible dancer. Heh, it was time to take control.

Just as she was about to, she saw a blinding white light.

_A fusion?... _She thought. _Happening right now?.._

She twisted them around so that she could see what was going on.

Oh, Ivy saw it.

Kitty, Tuesday and Kydia were fusing. How the fuck could three people fuse?

She did not know.

Ivy saw their bodies merging together in the light, and they officially became one.

The fusion officially becma alive.

It landed on ther floor, it was a female.

It had pigtails and pink hair matched Kitty's, purple hair on her scalp that matched Lydia's, and blue streaks that matched Tuesday's colour.

Her skin was tan and light at the same time, a she was at least 5'4, her eyes matched the colour of all the spy girls, and she was wearing a sparkly black dress with heels.

"Hey, Eveyone!" It wasn't the first time she had been out. "Nice to see ya'll again!"

Her name was Harmony (it represented friendship).

_ **Everyone knew that the fusion were their own dolls, they weren't the previous that fused to make them. They were a separate entity.** _

It was chilking and relieving at the same time.

"Ahem!" The obnoxious throat clearing snapped her out of her trance. "I said, what was your name..."

She rolled her eyes, and twirled the man. It was like a game for dominance. "Ivy.."

"Michael.."

She scrunched her nose slightly, that name did not sit well with her. She didn't like it.

_ **She didn't like itShe didn't like itShe didn't like itShe didn't like itShe didn't like itShe didn't like itShe didn't like itShe didn't like it-** _

His voice made her repeating thoughts stop. "Ain't she a great fusion?"

She onky nodded, then Ivy felt like she was bwing watched.

Confused she saw that Lou was watching them with a scowl on his face. Jealousy was written on his face.

There were sevral males that were upset that they didn't get to dance with the 'beautiful and unique doll'.

_It makes me want to fucking gag... _She thought. _They onky reason I'm wanted is because I make the fusions so powerful.._

You see, the fusion depended on the personalities. If one was more powerful than the other, it woukd affect to how the fusion would act. The more dominant, the more powerful it was. But the weaker it was, the more weak the fusion was.

But she felt genuine interest from Michael. That was why she decided to dance with him.

But seeing Lou angry, it made her feel intoxicated, there was something anout seeing him pissed off that got her in a high. Mainky becuase they had been together in the past.

That was her biggest mistake.

Their relationship had been perfect (the irony of that word) they had cuddles and had spent private time together when Blaze wasn't available. She had honestly loved him, and the worst part?...

She had been his bodyguard/Prototype 0.2.

Yep, Lou formerly had a bodyguard. Ivy was around nearky all the time, but she made fime for others when Lou wasn't in need for protection (which was nearky all the time).

Then, she heard another voice play. "All I want for Christmas!"

_Oh fuck, not that song.._

She had no choice want to dance least she'd attract attention.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you.."_

She immediately grabbed Michael again, and Smirked at Lou's disapproving face. She just extended her middle finger which made some dolls gasp at the profanity.

She knew that it was the Kitty in the fusion singing then. There was no mistaking the hint of obnoxious in that tone of hers.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day.."_

It was the Tuesday that was singing.

Ivy actually felt relaxed as she danced, and she even forgot her worries and the fact that she couldn't go to the big world.

She loved how Michael reminded her of Blaze, and she pulled him just a little closer to make him blush. She chuckled.

This was bliss.

_"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you.."_

"Make my wish come trueee.." Ivy sang. "All I want for christmas is Blaaaaze.."

Shs actually did wish that, but she knew it woukd never come true.

Santa clause didn't fucking exist and her wish woukd never come true.

_"I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just wanna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe..."_

Ironically, there was a mistletoe above them both.

She just shrugged, and kissed Michael. Fuck, reincarnation was really good. Michael even tasted like Blaze.

But it was also with a hint of Lou which made her bite his lip to bleed. She licked it, she knew she was a sick fuck. It was to punish him. She was a bit of a sadist.

_"I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click_ _'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you.."_

Ivy could feel the blood make its way down her jaw, and she fekt happy.

Then, she fekt something foreign, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Fusion.

She coukd feel make its way through her body, and by the look on Michael's face, he felt the same.

It was good, it was great.

_"All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air.."_

Just as she fekt the powerful feeling again, she fekt herself being snatched away.

She turned around, and it was Lou.

Bad timing.

Her body suddenly froze, and pain made its way through her. It was angry at its interruption with the fusion.

Ivy out her hand in Michael's, and they fused.

The bright light swallowed them, and they became one.

_"And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me-"_

Harmony's singing by the new fusion that had formed. As it walked. Everyone saw what it looked like. It was like they were in a trance.

_"The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly.."_

The hair was pulled into a messy bun, the colour of it was Ivy's mostly, but it mized with a little blue as well..

It had beige skin, and the eyes were red mixed with a hint of blue.

_Ivy's looks and personality mist dominate it.._ Lou thought, star struck. _This isn't good..._

The female fusion smirked. "Call me **_Enmity_**.."

The name meant bitterness.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for.."_

She jumped on stage, and Harmony backed down, she knew a silent warning when she saw it.

_"I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door.."_

She suddenly got off stage, and went over to Lou. She fucking grabbed him, and they started dancing.

Her dress was a sparkly red, white fingerless gloves on her hands, a top white hat on her head, and a microphone as well (she just grabbed it, that wasn't apart of her).

_"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you.."_

That but was sung with a hint of pain in her voice, as if she missed him.

She suddenly smiked, and Lou twirled her. She feel down, and he caught her.

"You are beautiful.." He whispered.

It just smirked. "You broke _**her**_ heart..."

Emnity taunted him, and he knew it. Ivy and her hated him.

She out her hands on his shoulders. "Michael hates you as well.."

Emnity took pleasure in his pain, and he knew it.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby.."

She teasingly left a kiss on his neck, and let go of him.

"We hate you~.."

She sing-songed, and walked off.

Lou tried to go after but was surrounded by his other admirers which made him unable to.

He saw her smirk before she completely disappeared from his sight.

***

If it was becuase she was a fusion, well then, that was certainky insulting. Fucking stereotypes.

Emnity looked around her surrounding, and realized thst she was in a dark alley.

_Huh... _She thought. _Ivy always likes the darkness, fucking freak.._

She wasn't cruel per say, but she was harsh. Hell, this was her first time out as a real fusion.

If they weren't made, they were in a world of their own. It was more of a void, but they still had each other to not be alone..

It had certainky shocked her when she was called to be out here.

Ugh, why did she have to be made from a strong and weak doll?

Ivy's personality certainky dominated her, but she held Michael's a bit as well.

For example, she was a bit afriad of the darkness in front of her, and she didn't feel the need to attack Lou like Ivy wanted to.

She sighed, and breathed deeply. Emnity leahed against the wall, and two images were in front of her.

"Why did you form me?"

Michael's image was transparent along with Ivy's. They were like ghosts, but they were still real. They just came out of their mind.

_"We just started dancing.."_ Michael answered._ "We didn't know it was going to hap-.."_

"You fucking didn't! She did though! Fucking coward of a doll!" Emnity shouted. "I knew that I was forming, and you didn't do anything to stop it! And they call you Ivy the emotionless! Heh, you should be called pathetic instead!~.."

_"Shut up! I saw the person who broke my heart and killed the only person I considered family! I didn't know what else to do!"_

"Maybe confront him, and not lead this little doll on? I have both of your memories.."

They gasped. _"What?!"_

Emnity's eye twitched, did these two not know anything about fusion?!

Seemed not.

She sighed. "I'm a entity based on your personalities, desires, thoughts, etc. They make me up into my doll, and it makes me who I am. But I'm mostly made of Ivy since dear Michael has no personality apart from the fucking lawyer thing.."

His eyes rolled. _"Not my fault, I was made to just be my job.."_

He had a point there. Maybe there was more than the bitterness she felt.

She felt herself gag at that thought. Then she felt a pain in her chest, it wasn't her purpose to be anything other than what she was created for.

But one thought seemed to please her.

Her eyes screamed insanity, she coukd just stop...**_existing_**.

It excited her, and the terror in her creators' eyes made her even more thrilled.

She put her hands to her chest, and dug into it. Pain filled her being, but she liked it. Heh, it was Michael's masochistic side coming out along with Ivy's sadistic one. She had a sadist female, and a masochist male for creators.

_How Ironic.._.

"Fuuuuuuuuucckk!"

Light filled the cracks of where her body was separating, she was doing it by force. But she didn't care.

As it did this though, something stopped her by grabbing her wrists and pinning her.

Emnity was about to kick him in the balls, but something stopped her.

_Shit... _she thought, feeling the emotions of her other halfs. _Not him.._

"What the fuck do you want?" She hissed at the leader of the fusions. "**_Progeny.._**"

It was another word that stood for family.

Guess who the fusion was made of?

Yep, it was Lou and Ox.

The fusion had green hair with blonde streaks in, it had a left green eye and a right blue eye, and its skin was like Lou's. The outfit was a suit that had a green collar and a black colour.

The snow seemed to have started falling, as if knowing that an icy argument was going to come.

He released her. "They wanted to talk..."

She gawked at him. "Are you fucking kidding? Hell no, I'm out of here-"

"_**Stay!**_"

Emnity froze, she couldn't move another step foward. "Really? Your resorting to that?"

It was the commandment tone, that one that forced the fusions to listen, to bad Progeny was the leader or she woukd kick his ass.

"Please?"

Emnity turned around, she couldn't help but feel bad the genuine sad tone. "30 seconds!"

"Lou is sorry for what he's done.." He started. "Ox helped him form me so I could talk to _**you**_, Ivy. He didn't know that you and Blaze were so close. He wouldn't have done it if he had known-"

"Bullcrap!" Emnity argued, and he gasped. "The spy girls forced her to watch his death, and Lou was standing there with clear sanity in his eyes. He may not have known she was there, but he does not r-regret killing h-h-him.."

She stuttered at the end, holding back tears. The snow surrounded her, as if trying the comfort the poor fusion.

The memory of that day was crystal clear to her. Ivy had fucking suffered because of the bastard.

She knew that her creator was never going to forgive him.

She smiled. "Well, Progeny. My time is up. Hope you can handle a pissed off Ivy. I'm sure you've heard off the hospital rumours..."

She hugged herself.

"_**I release you..**_"

It was phrase that was muttered when the fusion was going to seperate.

A brigt light surrounded her, and then a sobbing Ivy came out with Michael hugging her.

"Ivy.."

"Just go away!" She sobbed. "_**Please just go..**_"

"C'mon, sweetie"

Michael turned around with her and walked away from the surprised fusion behind them.

***

_ Relaxation _

_ /riːlakˈseɪʃ(ə)n/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. the state of being free from tension and anxiety. _

_2\. the emotional state of a living being, of low tension, in which there is an absence of arousal that could come from sources such as anger, anxiety, or fear_.

Oh God, Ivy had needed this.

She was currently sat in a dark bar, its name was **_"Pale Luna"._**

_What a fucking crappy name.._

"Hey Iv.." A voice greeted. Absentia. "Been a long time.."

She was a few inches taller than Ivy.

She had blue hair in a ponytail, her eyes were silver, and her skin was tanned. In short, she was a beautiful bitch. Unfortunately, she was an actual bitch in real life as well.

She just rolled her eyes. "You like like I give a damn about seeing you. After all, you did take advantage of me while I was _DRUNK!.._"

The other snorted. "Oh please, you came onto me..."

Her hand only clenched on her glass. She was right, Ivy had come onto her while she was drunk. It was one of her biggest regrets.

She sat next to her used to be friends-with-benefits partner. "So, I heard about Lou. Rumour has it that your fusion had a converstaion with Progeny.."

"What?!" Her eyes widened. "When?"

"Last night. Hey, I want a root beer!" Absentia answered, whilst ordering another drink. "Yeah, Michael told me about it. I'm a littke jealous that you kissed my boyfriend without my permission.."

"Same applies with Lou.." Ivy countered. "Can't believe It's been 5 years.."

Yep, meet one of the bitches Lou hooked up with before Ivy broke it off with him.

"Hey.." Absentia looked her in the eyes. "I really didn't know that you two were going out. But there was another reason, wasn't there? And don't lie, Ivy. I'm your best friend.."

Yep, they were still friends even if Absentia had fucked her ex. She just didn't care anymore.

"Blaze.."

"_The_ Blaze?"

She nodded. "Remember what I told you 3 years ago?"

"Shit.." She swore. "I forgot, sorry Ivia-..Wait, what are they doing here?!"

"What?"

Absentia squirmed in her seag, looking like she saw a ghost. "Mandy and Moxy are here. Or more specifically, their fusion..."

_Shit.. _Ivy thought. _They are so fucked.._

Fusions were not welcome in the bar. Ivy had nothing against, It's just that they made fights all the time, so the owner banned it from happening.

She looked behind, and spotted it straight away.

She knew the name of the fusion.

** _Unanimity._ **

Another word for Unity.

She has skin like Mandy's, the hair was a bun with Moxy's hair colour all around it, she was wearing a plain black jumper, blue jeans, and back shoes.

In short, she was one of the few fusions who didn't have slutty clothing.

Ivy had one question, why the fuck was she wearing a christmas hat?

Ani (Ann-ie), it was the fusion's nickname. She looked mad as hell.

She was confused, Ani was usually a happy fusion. What was she mad at?

Then, their eyes.

_Well... _Ivy thought. _I'm dead..._

"Hey?" Ani greeted as she sat down. "Huhhh...Moxy and Mandy need your help..."

She raised a brow. "How?"

"I've heard that you have connections.."

"And why woukd you think that?"

"Lou told me..."

_What?!..._

Ivy was mad at that statement. No, she was pissed!

Why the fuck woukd Lou tell her that?!

She managed to keep herself calm. "Yes, I do. But what do you need them for?"

"Someone stole the key to the portal" Ani replied. "Moxy says that it's _'important'.._"

Her eyes widened. Well shit, it was important. Lou must have been desperate if he told innocent Moxy and Mandy of all dolls.

"I know someone who knows how to hack.." She offered. "Though, you can't go there alone. They're not really a social person..."

"Then come with us, I'll pay you 100 bits.." Ani accepted. "You czn bring your friend as well.."

She looked at her. "Well, Absentia?"

The other chuckked. "I haven't seen them in a long time, I think it's time..."

Ivy grinned at her, and Ani was confused. "What?"

"Nothing" Absentia laughed. "It's a joke.."

"Oh.."

"So?" Ivy slipped on her jacket. "It's gonna fucking hail storm soon, and I don't want to get hypothermia. Let's go..."

***

_ Awkward _

_ /ˈɔːkwəd/ _

_ Adjective _

_ 1\. When something weird or embarrassing happens, and there's that silence after it. _

_2\. is someone who is clumsy or a situation which is uncomfortable_.

Lou knew that it was awkward.

The silence made it sure that it was. Everyone was either sat down looking away, or stood up not knowing what to say.

But Lou's gaze was on her, Ivy.

She was stood next to her friends, the most scary glare on her face as she looked at him with nothing but hatred in her eyes.

"Nolan?" She began softly. "What the fuck is _**he**_ doing here?"

They all winced, Ivy didn't have a reputation for being violent and emotionless for nothing, they knew she had earned.

The most memorable thing that got her it was her fight with the spy girls, who she took down within just a few seconds. You didn't want to get on her bad side.

But Lou coukd see past her facade, she was scared of him. She had every right to be, after all, he killed the one she loved.

He broke her heart, but he had no jdea that the spy girls had brought to the furnace, they had gotten a good 2 years of cleaning up the institute for that.

His ex was currently stood next to Absentia, McKay and Mandy (thry had defused when they had gotten in).

"Welll.." He had no idea what to say, and her glare wasn't helping. "He offered to help out, so here we are.."

Her glare softened. "Abs, get me a fucking drink. And yes, the strong stuff. It'll make me at least tolerate the pompous bastard over there.."

She nodded, and she winked at Lou. It was a _'You-got-off-easy'_ wink. He nodded back.

Thank God, he knew that his stare was with desire.

Ivy ignored him. "Her name is Phoenix, she is a techno geek, but she is..anti-social yeah, let's just say that..."

Moxy spoke. "Will she hurt us?"

"Yeah.." She answered, and got drink of Absentia. "1. Thanks, Absentia. 2. She has trust issues, and she is one of my best friends.."

A tear managed to find its way to her face. Lou saw it, but Ivy quickly moved it away.

_She doesn't want to be seen as weak.. _Lou thought. _But crying isn't a weakness.._

Then, Ivy saw them.

The spy girls.

The ones who forced her to watch Blaze's death.

_"Aww, what's wrong?"_

_"Worthless little skank!"_

_"He doesn't and never loved tou!"_

_"Kill yourself!"_

The voices kept repeating More things,

_The furnace.._. She thought. _The furnaceThe furnaceThe furnaceThe furnaceThe furnaceThe furnace**The furnaceHisdeathHisdeathHisdeathHisdeathHisdeath-**_

She couldn't help it, she screamed and pulled Absentia to her. The other girl squeaked, but didn't decline as Ivy began speed dancing with her.

Before anyone coukd stop them, they were swallowed in a familiar bright light, and suddenly the fusion appeared.

And it was fucking intimidating.

It was tall, even taller thsn Lou. It had headphones on its head, a ponytail on each side of its head, blue colour on either side while Ivy's ran up to the scalp.

Her skin was tanned, like when it changes when you've been at the beach. Her clothes were a blue tank top, and a nose piercing on the left side of it. She had baggy pants, as If they were too big for her. She had a red eye on the left, and a violet one on the left.

"The names **_Coheres_** (another word for allies).." She told them. "Now, I was about to hook up with Progeny. For a supposedly emotionless leader, he is easy to seduce. So, who do I need to beat up?"

Their faces were weird, they didn't know what was wrong with this fusion? Wait, was she?..

"So, who are the spy girls?" She asked, eyeing everyone. "My memories a little fuzzy from fucking someone else who's name i can't remember from earlier. By the way, Absentia's slutty side is dominating me right now.."

Her eyes landed in Kitty.

"Wait, Ivy?" Her eyes narrowed. "**_You! You did it to her, YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS BITCHES!.._**"

She suddenly rushed to her, and picked her up by the collar. Somehow, the other two managed to snatch her and become Harmony again.

"Harmony.." She hissed. "Release them, right now..."

"No..." The other replied sadly. "It isn't worth it, and you know it Coheres. You are in control, she isn't. Ivy is not even here.."

Coheres didn't seem to listen, as she shook like she was pain.

Harmony's eyes widened, she was in pain because she was trying to ignore her purpose. She looked like she was fighting.

Their eyes met, and there was a clear message.

_"I'm sorry.."_

She just nodded.

Then, Coheres leapt on her, and oinned her down. Her eyes weren't her own, Ivy had taken control of her, she was making her best friend enjoy this.

She was being strangled, and Harming thought that she aould be dead.

Then, someone pushed them away from each other.

_ **Lou. It was fricking Lou.** _

Coheres seemed shocked as well, then she calmed down. Lou had some kind of effect on her.

"Ivy, its okay.." They all saw her transparent come out along with Absentia. "You weren't yourself.."

_"I wanted them dead!"_

She received a hug from her fusion. She sunk into it, the insanity took over her mind, she couldn't stop herself.

As she looked at Lou again, she saw the man who she had once dated and not the monster she regarded him as now.

But her mind refused to ket her do what her heart said. She didn't want to get hurt again.

"Let's all just go.." Ivy ordered them, Absentia hugging her from behind.

Needless to say, they all obeyed her.

***

_ Selfish _

_ /ˈsɛlfɪʃ/ _

_ Adjective _

_ 1\. you have a huge amount of interest invested in yourself, or when you don't think about the wants and needs of others. _

_2\. (of a person, action, or motive) lacking consideration for other people; concerned chiefly with one's own personal profit or pleasure_.

One would call Ivy that ad she made her way down the corridor to a certain male's room.

You all could guess who's it was. The pounding of her feet surprisingly didn't reach the ears of the sleeping dolls nearby.

She couldn't care less at the moment.

As she reached Lou's door, she opened it quietky, and slipped inside.

The room was dark and plain. Well, it wasn't his fucking house, so it wasn't the way she imagined it would be.

There was a desk next to the bed, and curtains blocking light on the left side of the bedroom.

There were Christmas lights still powered on, and she rolled her eyes, still the same old Lou. He never liked anything being different, and apparently the kights being off was one of them. How the fuck could he sleep with them on?

Speaking of the doll type 12 leader, he was laying awake on his bed. He was making a face.

_His nightmare face.. _She thought. **_Looks like I'm not the only one..._**

They had been through this scenario before.

She approached his bed, and his eyes opened in surprise. He scooted back just a little far.

"Nightmare?" He tried to offer comfort, but it never succeeded. "You alright?"

"None of your fucking business" She replied, but that was he needed. "This is the last time..."

She saw his eye widen, and she couldn't help but giggle. She was using him, but he couldn't care less. As long as she touched him, owned him...

Ivy pinned him down on his bed, and roughky kissed him. Her kegs wers apart on his wiats, and she trapoed him there.

He coukd feel the sparks between them, but she denied it. He couldn't blame her.

He gasped as she took his clothes off, plunging more than half of his cock in her wet heat.

She loomed over Lou, hair shrouded her face in a shadow. She kissed him ferociously and dragged his lower lip with her teeth.

She was hot against the cold air of the night, and the contrast made his feelings went wild. He felt her teeth marking his neck, his shoulder, his torso. Maybe she, too, was afraid to let him go. Maybe she wanted this to last. Maybe they would be together again.

His cock was inside her. She was bouncing on top of him, slurring something he could not pick apart. He was breathing heavily. His hands were on her hip, but they were useless as she was controlling her movement and her pace.

He was completely under her mercy, and he solemnly accepted that he deserved none.

After all, it was his fault thst she was the way she acted today.

She slowed down as her arms scooped him up in a sitting position. Their lips were locked together. Her body smelled of lavender and lemon. Her skin was soft and flushed, visibly hot red even under the trace of moonlight.

Her breasts were pushed against his chest as she wrapped him tightly. His arms wrapped around her in response, and then a single tear ran down his cheek in appreciation of the familiar warmth.

She dominated him as he came, and she stopped, panting.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Lou asked, hopeful.

She shook her head. "No, they are either below or above my standards. Most guys don't exlect me to be dominant. It's fucking annoying.."

When she was going to get up, he grabbed her wrist. They both froze, it was a risky move.

"Will you stay?"

Ivy then sa the tear track. "You cried?"

He only nodded.

She bit her lip.

_Fuck.. _She thiught. _**This is bad for both of us..**_

She got in the covers, feelings his arms go to her waist. Gods, they had missed this.

"I love you..." He whispered, knowing he wouldn't get a response. "I love you, Ivia"

He out his nehead into her neck, closing his eyes to go to sleep.

He didn't hear her breath hitch, or the way she sobbed once.

_I'm such a fucking bitch..._

She laid her head on top of his, taking in his scent. She closed her eyes.

She hated herself for doing this. 

Ivy hated that her dark side would end up making her do this doing this again in the future.


	21. 1000 hits?! (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy.

Oh my god, 1000 reads?!   
  


I’m so happy right now! I just did this for fun, but I never imagined that people would actually read.

never mind 1000 of them! Thank you guys for making this possible! I love you all!

the next oneshot will be out either Friday or later Saturday!

bye ya’ll! Hope you have a good day/night!


	22. "Neither Dead Nor Deceased.." (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoy this!

_ Happy _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ hapi/ _

_ Adjective _

_ 1\. having a sense of trust and confidence in (a person, arrangement, or situation). _

_ 2\. to be happy to see a person. characterized by or indicative of pleasure, and contentment _ _._

_Once upon a time, she was _ ** _happy_ ** _. Living her best life as a doll. It was like the end of a fairy tale._

_She was watching her kids play in the middle of the square in perfection. They were good kids, never disbehaved, never did anything bad. _ ** _Good_ ** _ kids._

_"Hey, Honey." Blaze kisses her in the cheek. "You doing alright?"_

_She smiled at him like she would on any other day, she loved the man. Blaze had saved her from herself and her demons. He helped her rule them._

_She controlled them now, not the other way around. Her mind was normal now, functioning. It was like that moment he and the came into her life, she had just somehow found something worth living for._

_"Blaze?" She asked. "Would you promise to take of them if something were to happen? Just promise me."_

_Her paranoia kicked in again, but she couldn't help it. She needed things that normal dolls didn't._

** _Extra care_ ** _._

_She couldn't help that her mind was like this, but Bkaze always quelled her fears with passion and live._

_"I promise." He grabbed her arms and kissed her head. A loving gesture. "_ ** _Our_ ** _ kids will always be protected by me and you. Nothing will ever happen, I promise."_

_She felt her paranoia go down at that, her mark glowed a little brighter. It represented the love she was feeling for her soulmate._

_Her once dead heart was beating alive again because of him, he was even more handsome than Lou to her._

_The leader was currently teaching a lesson to the dolls who wanted to go to the big world. He allowed dolls extra houses if they didn't want to stay._

_'One of the kindest things he's done.' She thought. '_ ** _Not like back then when he used to make me feel like shit_ ** _.'_

_Her once feelings to kill herself because of him and the spy girls had disappeared. It didn't matter to her anymore._

** _The past was the past_ ** _._

_She felt two things hold her legs. "Mom!"_

_Alexander spoke then, he was pouting. "Can we go and play with Lexi?"_

_"Why?"_

_Tyler shrugged. "Her mom said we could with your permission."_

_They were only three years old, but she loved them when all her heart. They were her kids, she would protect them at all costs._

_But she smiled, she trusted Alyssa. "Sure, just don't wonder far."_

_She heard a small female voice. "It's ok, Miss. We can just play next to you in the park. Is that ok?"_

_It was only around the feet away from them, he paranoia didn't kick in then. It was okay for her._

_"Yes." She replied, ruffling her hair. "Your always welcome to be with my kids. _ ** _Your like a daughter to me, Lex."_ **

_The younger female chuckled cutely. "Thank you, we won't be long. Mom, their mom said we could! Yay!"_

_Blaze laughed as the kids ran off. "I swear, they both have a crush on her."_

_"Young love." She replied, her hand grabbing his. "Probably like ours, took us years to realise it though."_

_"Hey, not my fault you were so oblivious." He laughed again. "That was before the..._ ** _incident_ ** _. It took you years to heal. I understood and kept my distance. _ ** _Loving you meant letting you go._ ** _"_

_"And I'll always be thankful." She frowned, a _ ** _terrible_ ** _ feeling suddenly dawning on her. She didn't like it. "Can we go now? I have a bad feeling."_

_"Honey." Blaze replied softly. "It's just your paranoia acting up again, we are fine. There is no danger here. I promise-"_

_Screams echoed through the distance, and dolls shrieked as someone suddenly pounce on them and bit into their flesh._

** _It was a horrifying sight_ ** _._

_In just a matter of seconds, their bodies had gashes and holes in where organs should have been. Their skin was pale hey, and their eyes were all red and black._

_Like a sick hospital patient._

_More came, and dolls were either being pinned down to the floor or running for their lives._

_She suddenly saw one leap for her, and it was knocked to the floor by her _ ** _husband_ ** _._

_Blaze's voice barely reached her. "Get the kids, I'll hold them off."_

_She nodded, and ran. Her speed was fast so she was lucky. She managed to dodge so many of the _ ** _infected_ ** _ dolls._

_The once peaceful town was a wreck. It had only been a couple of minutes._

_"...MOM!" Alex's voice, but he was coughing along with Tyler. "Over here! _ ** _Mommy_ ** _, please help us!"_

_She ran to their side, and pulled them from unde the swings. They were weak by being attacked by the _ ** _things_ ** _ that had just come._

_They were coughing blood and their bodies were torn. She felt her heart shatter._

_"I...I'm sorry, Mommy." Tyler spoke. "They went st us, Alex tried to save me. But they got him to."_

_"We tried to not get bitten and torn, Mom." Their eyes met. His was slowly closing. "But they got us, I see heaven now. You always described it as a white light that is good."_

_Her heart shattered and so did her mind. "N..No! Oh God, no! Sweetheart!"_

_Tyler presses a kiss to his mother's cheek. "G..Goodbye, Mommy. We'll see you in heaven. We love you."_

_She didn't realise that Alexander already layed still on her lap, they were both in her arms. She felt tears running down her face._

_But she placed them down. Her kids looked peaceful._

_"I'll be back." She ran. "Blaze! We need to-"_

_A thing was on him, it was tearing his flesh open. The thing wasn't having mercy. It had won the fight between it and the doll._

** _She froze and watched as her husband, the love of her life, the father of children was mauled to death by this thing_ ** _._

_She felt soamthing in her mind snap, and before she knew it, she was fighting the hell out of this thing._

_Every punch, kick, and even bit was for her family._

_They had been killed in front of her._

_She had officially lost her sanity. She laughed._

_"Hehe." She crouched next to her husband. "Hehehehehehehehehehh! They fucking killed you!"_

_Her fish smashed the ground as she screamed in rage and pain._

** _Ivy_ ** _ suddenly took Blaze's black_ ** _ hoodie_ ** _ off him and sat up. Her eyes held the darkness of a criminal._

** _The last thing she saw before passing out was dolls being eaten from in front and behind her._ **

***

_ Open _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ ə _ _ ʊ _ _ p(ə)n/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. exposed to the air or to view; not covered. _

_2\. allowing access, passage, or a view through an empty space; not closed or blocked_.

The air seemed chilly that day, and her reminiscing was disturbed by it. Ivy's eyes opened and scanned her surroundings.

She was kneeling on a street of the fucked up town that she was in. The memory had somehow snuck on her when she least expected it. Her eyes were as dead as usual.

Her hands patted her kness in a familar way. "I don't even know the day, week, or month, don't even talk about the year."

Ivy sighed and stood up. She was even more exhausted thsn yesterday. She shouldn't have chosen to sleep in a dingy caravan. It was too bloody uncomfortable. Though, she couldn't.

It was the only place where she didn't find other survivors harboring something or threatening to kill her over her misdeeds. It was really annoying.

Her eyes rolled as she prepared to go. There was a cigarette in her mouth. It was always there.

The food thst she had stolen the day before was in her backpack. Her gun and katanas was in their strap and holsters. She could confidently say she was ready to go.

Ivy's eyes drooped slightly, and she nearky collapsed. Her wound had bled out in her sleep.

_Shit, fuck. I need to patch it_.

Tears came to her eyes, but they didn't fall. She had cried enough in the past.

They were only a useless liquid to her. Her eyes just produced them when she was in pain.

Her bandage wrapped around her midection, and she felt a little better. Fuck, it hurt so damn much!

The caravan door opened, and Ivy stepped out into the day. The sky was grey as usual and the clouds were black due to radiation. Honestly, it was normal for it to be like this.

Ivy looked at herself in a car reflection.

Dark green hair with red and purple streaks in a messy bun, light tanned skin, scars covering, red eyes holding trauma. So much trauma.

She had a black hoodie on, black baggy lants, and red trainers.

Her hand brushed a piece of hair back. "Why do I live?"

She had no pace, no purpose. No nothing. Everything she had to live for was gone, killed, murdered, mauled.

_Taken away by fate. _She thought. _Even after the suffering I went through in the**Unknown** past, I still get this._

To be told, the memory was the onky thing she remembered. She reckoned that sne had amnesia. The figures were blurry and she didn't even know she knew the names.

She smoked the cigarette as she climbed the ladder to a roof. She puffed out a smoke and dropped it. Well, shit.

The ring on her left hand glistened and she looked at it. It shined as if to represent something. Like she belonged to something or some doll.

** _I belong to no one._ **

Her heart was cold, gone, dead. It died the day before she got here. The deaths of them figures meant something to her.

She felt the void in her chest grow a little, she hated the way that it ached in her chest-

"Fuck off!"

-Her hand punched an infected in the face. Ivy rolled the the left to dodge it. The leap was a couple of inches close to her.

She growled and crawled backwards. She managed to get her katana and stabbed it in the gut. But it was only ever damaged properly in the head or chest.

It grunted and its eyes flashed red, it was showing its rage.

Ivy smirked and suddnely jumped into thr air. Its shock was its mistake, her sword slashed through its body, blood sprayed on her.

Shs grinned at how it went on her. Oh God, this was intoxicating. Killing them gsve her a thrill.

She laughed at the body now in front of her. She was fighting the urge so much. So, so damn much.

Her mind fought with all her will. But she felt it taking over her brain, her senses, her thoughts. The hunger for flesh.

Her body was on its before her mind could reach what was going on. Ivy started eating the flesh of the corpse, and it tasted so damn good.

Ivy found a gun by its side and took it, it would be useful later. She just knew it.

As she wiped her lips, she stared with black voids. She wasn't even in control. Her hunger was. "Tasty."

Her hands were covered in blood, she had become this thing. One of them. Well, half of it. She still acted snd felt like a doll. This just csme occassionally. The hunger was a surpise every time. It was random.

Her mouth licked the blood still at her mouth. The taste was one of heaven.

She hated how she craved to do it again. Never to inncosnt dolls though.

Ivy looked into the distance and jumped fo another roof.

She aould need to see where the day took her now, you never knew what fate would do.

But she had a feeling thst it would fuck something up like usual.

It just always did.


	23. "More Than JUST Brothers?.." (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! hope you enjoy the oneshot!
> 
> If ya have any ideas, please comment below!

_ Surprise _

_ /sə _ _ ˈ _ _ pr _ _ ʌɪ _ _ z/ _

_ 1\. (of something unexpected) cause (someone) to feel mild astonishment or shock. _

_2\. to strike or occur to with a sudden feeling of wonder or astonishment, as through unexpectedness_.

The thing that had been said to Ox was absolutely _surprising_. Those words that had been told to him had set off a feeling off both dread and nostalgia.

Dread because he doesn't want to go back there, the place that he had been tormented and bullied for years to an end. The place where the now ex-love of his life coukd be with another doll.

Nostalgia becuase a part of still wants to. To see the one who gave him a purpose. To see the one who he met all those yeare ago.

In a sick way, the leader of perfection helped him realize his purpose. If he had not sent Ox to his potential desty, he would never have found the furnace. Where those dolls were suffering.

_Their screams haint him daily. The desperation in their eyes. But t_ ** _he screams, oh god, the screams. So loud, so loud, so DAMN LOUD-_ **

Luckybat kissing him snaps Ox out of it. Even when he is supposed to be loving him right now, his thoughts and heart always somehow direct to Lou in some kind of way. He doesn't know how, they just do.

It was sad, yet the hope filled him with giddiness. He was excited about seeing his ex more thsn being with his current boyfriend.

_I truly am sick. _That thought repeats in his head._ I must be if I'm still _**_fucking_**_ reminiscing today_.

Ha sighs and kisses back, but his thoughts have never once landed on the bat. He doesn't even haunt his dreams. Isn't that what someone you loved was supposed to do?

His eyes stare into the distance, the sun shines brightly in the town. There is always good weather here. No rain or storm ever enters here until everyone is miserable.

But no, they are happy. **_He_** is happy. At least, he is in the eyes of the _others_.

"Sorry, Moxy." His voice cracks just a little, but not enough to make her worried from her current excitement. "What did you say?"

"We found a way through the Pipe!" She squeals, her bouncing indicates it all. "We're gonna go today, Uglydog is getting the others as we speak. You wanna come with us?"

That question sends so many emotions through Ox, he lost count at thirteen.

Despair, happiness, anger, betrayal, hatred, **_love_**, etc.

His body feels like it is about to snap. Ox is not used to feeling these things at once. His mask is slipping, he can tell. He needs to be enthusiastic, he needs to be joyful.

**_He needs to be fake_**.

The sun shines just a little brighter, as if exhibiting his guilt.

_Huh, Lou._ He thinks. _Looks like your not the only one who has to pretend._

He isn't lying.

_He walks over to his desk and looks at the leader in front of him. Ox feels excited for today's lesson. It was a couple of months before he would leave for the big world._

_Happiness seeps through him as the leader walks on stage. Ox still remembers how he held hand out when he first got here. It made him feel warm on his cheeks._

_Was Ox blushing?_

** _No, you can't have feelings for him. For God's sake, you only met him weeks ago_ ** _._

_But his beating heart states otherwise. It beats just a little faster._

_The leader smiles at him, Lou smiled at him, but it is a _ ** _little off_ ** _. Like it isn't his own. "Meet our new doll. He just arrived with the new batch, his name is..."_

_He seemed to struggle, but his eyes spark._

_"-His name is _ ** _Ox_ ** _."_

_His smile seems a bit true then._

_"So, we have a lesson?" Lou sounds like he doesn't know himself. "Huh, I wish I'd been told. Ahem, sorry, I just didn't expect the batch so soon. You all wish to go to the big world?"_

_His smile is so fake the even the dolls see it._

_"_ ** _Let's get on with the lesson then._ ** _"_

The others stare at him with hope, he just can't crush it. They are his best friends after all. Especially Moxy, she is like a little sister to him.

He doesn't want to let them down, but his selfless side knows that he should stay here. That he shouldn't go back because he knows that he broke a promise that he made years ago.

The guilt haunts him daily and nightly. It seeps into his brain and makes his heart thump so fast that he thinks it's going to hurl out of him.

Ox knows he is a hypocrite. He doesn't need anybody to remind him that. The gaping hole in his chest is enough along with the memories that plague him in his sleep.

**_Am I really selfish enough to do this?_**_ To go to the place where he is. The person who I used to and _**_still_**_ love today_.

Ox doesn't know. His selfless and selfish side battles for dominance in his mind. They compete to win over his thoughts.

** _I might see him again._ **

_I broke the promise._

** _I might have a chance._ **

_I don't deserve it_.

They fight to win over him, each suggests different things. But you know what _they_ say.

_Ox walked over to the leader who seemed exhausted. Lou had just finished teaching a class and wanted to get rid of the dolls as soon as possible. He seemed to be in a depressed mood._

_"_ ** _Sometimes, selfishness wins._ ** _" Lou spoke softly. "It's in a doll's nature to what something. You are justified."_

_Lou is sat down on a desk next to him, Ox approached him after class with a question. It had been surprising for him._

_Their eyes stare in silence. Lou secretly wishes for the doll to leave. But Ox sees the cigarette in his hand, he can't hide out forever._

_"You smoke?"_

_He smiles bitterly. "It helps with stress-"_

_Lou puffs a smoke out. It rises from his mouth and releases nicotine into his body. He feels relaxed. Ox can tell. But it's bad as well._

_"You ever think about quitting?" He asks with a brow. "Your selfish side is showing."_

_He chuckles, and his smile is not his fake one for once. "You don't know my selfish side."_

** _It's a broken smile_ ** _._

_One from a doll who had been forced to be what society wanted. Be some doll who he wasn't. Ox sees the desperate cry for help underneath the _ ** _perfection_ ** _._

_"You wanna be friends?" He asked. "This is my selfless side."_

_The cigarette is dropped in shock and desperation. Shock because of the question. Desperation from wanting to answer it._

_He is determined not to let his role ruin this. "Yeah, I guess." The reply is casual. "I don't mind. But training is tomorrow, get some rest."_

_"Okay."_

_Ox knows the blonde is pushing him away. His selfless side wants to keep him from the demons inside of his mind. But his selfish one wants to tell it._

_To let the bunny know his pain._

_But Lou doesn't do that. Instead, he shrugs. "Go now."_

_His selfless side wins, and Ox's selfish one leaves._

_Two different ones were present then. The selfish and the selfless_.

_The damage that the sides had done was unforgivable. So, so much _ ** _fucking_ ** _ damage._

Ox still remembers the incident. The day that all things had gone to hell.

His friends bring him to reality, they are practically begging for him to say the word that would decide his fate. He wants to say it.

But the answer would make him see him again. The one who he both loved and hated in equal measured.

He has a feeling that the leader feels the same about him.

The sky is so clear that Ox's vision blues for a second, he feel like fainting due to the heat. The sun is there to make sure their bodies are warm for the day.

It feels like it is sent there to mess with his mind.

But his answer come out of his mouth without his permission, like a spirit has taken over his body and is forcing his actions.

He obligation and promise to make the dolls happy rules him. It possesses him, it takes over him.

He looked Moxy and the others in the eyes, he feels Luckybat squeeze his hand. It's like he knows about his fears and anxiety.

He knows that he will regret this.

"**_....Yes_**."

***

_ Fill _

_ /f _ _ ɪ _ _ l/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. hold and perform the expected duties of (a post or role). _

_2\. satisfy or fulfil (a want or need)_.

The morning sun shines through the window, but two dolls don't pay attention. Lou is trying to _fill_ the empty void in that bothers him on daily basis.

He pins Nolan to the wall of his room, their mouths connect in a kiss that is suppose to make a doll feel _loved_, _needed_, **_cared for_****.**

Lou feels none of those as the lips battle for dominance. His win of course, he is the leader, he is not the submissive follower. He sometimes wished he was.

Everyone expects him to know everything about perfection and how it is to be perfect. He, himself, is not perfect though, he feels like an ugly.

Not on the inside, but on the in. He fakes his smiles, fakes his actions, expressions, words. Lou has to hold back what he wants to say.

**_Those dolls will never probably get through. _**A voice whispers on his head, it feels like it breathes in his ear. He finds it disturbing. **_Not like you can, either_**.

He tries to shush the voice in head as Nolan suddenly pins him to the wall. They fight for dominance like ferals. Lucky for Lou that he likes it rough.

Their lips clash in a bruising kiss, their clothes are long forgotten. Lou still has his pants on though, he wasn't needy. Not like whiny, little horny Nolan.

"Slut." He purrs, he likes causing others pain. "You like that, don't you?"

He likes to take his pain on others, it makes him feel a little better for his actions and feelings on a basis of day to night of darkness in his mind.

It takes over at moments like these, takes over his mind. Makes him less sane. He craves that loss of control, Lou wants to be the one to learn.

Ironic, he knows. But he can't help what his desires want. It just comes in instinct.

His arms being the other closer and he wraps his legs around Nolan's waist. The other seems to like this as he allows it to happen.

Lou is desperate for this void to be filled, it consumes both his mind and soul. It drains him daily.

But this, oh God, he craves this. Not being alone, being with someone. Even if it only calms the void temporarily, it still puts it to rest. His mind registers that he isn't alone for once. It is enough for it then.

Arms wrap around him, and he is slammed into the wall. Lou's mind is blank of all thought. He can only focus on the lust consuming it while Nolan knees his area.

"_Ahh~_" He moans quietly. "_Mmm~_"

Nolan knows what he wants and how to get it. He doesn't care that it's morning for once, Lou feels the void fade away and lust fill his body.

His mind blurs from the pleasure he is receiving. Nolan knows how to go rough and gentle with him.

His back hits the bed as he continues to speed up. His pants had come off somehow a long time ago.

The sun goes into his eyes as if protesting his actions. Like he is committing a sin and he needs to stop before he would be in hell.

_Heaven and hell can fuck off._ He can barely make the thought as he screams in pleasure. _This is mine._

It's something that Lou personally owns. He own the time he has to receive the temporary companionship he craves.

**_His life isn't his, his identity isn't his, not even his own mind is his_**.

Nothing belongs to him except this. His addiction.

Nolan kisses his neck and nuzzles it in a certain spot that makes Lou see stars, the male doesn't speak. Lou doesn't want him to.

_"No talking or romanticism."_

Those are his rules. Easy to follow in his opinion. Nolan wants to be with him, he has to do that. All he has to is be quiet in sex, and not to be romantic in public.

_Easy_. Lou thinks. _Only those who aren't worthy don't do it._

He knows that he is harsh, but he doesn't care. This is his time to be normal. His body does what he desires, not the factory's.

Lou feels like they will find out about his absences and late marks to lessons, but he can't give a crap. The time he has right now is too much for his mind to consider two things at once. Reality is thrown out the window, his self-control is lost.

He briefly imagines that he is on top doing the deed, but it is Ox under him like those years ago. He will never forget the pleasure that only he could provide for him.

_He stared at the green bunny with love as the other screamed in pleasure. Lou knows that it isn't out of pain though._

_"Are you okay?" He asks gently and slows. "I can stop if you want?"_

_Just becuase he goes rough on the bunny doesn't mean he was an animal. He was the leader of perfection after all._

_"N-No." Ox pants and Lou moans when his pelvis clutches tighter. "I just lost my self control, I guess."_

_His screams in the pillow indicate thst. It is night as they do this. Lou is supposed to be giving him 'extra lessons'. He kinda was in a way, but it had somehow ended up to this. He doesn't even know how._

_They're on the couch in his living room, there are windows that aren't curtained. It means that dolls could see them in this position._

_For some reason, Ox has a kink for it. Lou doesn't even question why._

_His control is being lost as the other looks so _ ** _fucking_ ** _ desirable under him. Beneath him. The one who he commands. The one who wants him._

_His heart beats a little faster and it feels alive at this moment. The bunny had somehow captured his attention and heart at the same heart. He feels grateful that fate allowed him this._

_But it has to stay secret, the consequences are too dire if he gets caught. It would be worse for the bunny as well. Lou would probably be let off with a warning, but Ox would be recycled._

_He had only barely managed to convince the factory to allow an ugly to stay. He was on thin ice at this very moment._

_Being kissed by the bunny makes the thought go. He had turned around and pulled him in. Lou is pulled down and they switch positions. He is under Ox now._

_This just felt right._

_Their lips connedy in one of their first kisses. It's desperate and sloppy. They both don't have much experience._

_Ox grinds him and Lou feels himself groan. His hips lift._

_The bunny grins in a feral way. "You ready to be pleasured, _ ** _MY Leader?_ ** _"_

_He smiles and his eyes are filled with lust. "..._ ** _Yes_ ** _."_

_Ox pleasures him until they pass out from it. Lou loves it_.

His mind is pulled out of it as Nolan hits his senstive bit. Lou can't help but scream the name out ss he does this. He screams out the **_wrong_** name.

"**_OX!_**" He cries and he feels happiness for a moment. "**_O-Ox..._**"

He is too lost in the bliss to notice the error he made. His mind doesn't register it for a few moments until he notices Nolan's horrified expression.

They stare in silence until Lou notices something on his desk stand.

He talks then, and commands. "**_Do it._**"

The medicine is put into him in a second. His feels his memories slowly being repressed until the bunny is just a distant thought at the back of his mind.

His eyes open when the pain goes.

_When the hell did I close them?_

He grabs his head and moans in pain. He turns on his back slightly.

Nolan grabs him and helps him up. "Hey, it's ok."

Lou is a bit limp in his grip. He allows the affection as his mind tries to register what is going on around him.

He coughs a little and he clings onto Nolan for support. He feels the other's breath hitch. Lou isn't usually as weak as this.

_We did just make love._

That was a good explanation.

Lou gets his suit on and is eventually able to go without any support. He feels himself grab Nolan's hand.

_An obligation to their relationship._

He really fucking hates it.

Lou feel the urge to grab the cigarette. Yep, he hasn't given up the best habit. He relapsed after the bunny left.

There is an unusual hatred as he thinks of him.

He doesn't realise that his memories might come back later.

"Let's go, we have dolls to teach."

The other looks him in the eyes.

Lou is filling his purpose now, and his sadistic smile to punish dolls suddenly appear.

He doesn't realise the trouble that will appear soon.

**_He doesn't know much the past will come back to haunt him_****_ on today of all days_**.


	24. “This attack (makes someone new)..”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is flashback of my Wattpad fic “dance with death..”. Hope ya enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Comment and kudos if ya like it!

_He walked around their current hideout in a good mood. The group managed to die today, they were only beginning survivors here. It wasn't fair to them._

_'If only this thing didn't start anyway.'_

_Ox felt anger for a second, but put up his usual smile. "Is everyone doing alright?"_

_Nolan was sorting weapons for them, he looked for a second. "Fine."_

_Mandy was fixing foods in the cupboards and stores. She didn't speak._

_Moxy was on lookout, and seemed very until it. No words from her._

_Lou stared out a window with his face in his hand. He didn't talk much anymore._

_"Are you alright?" Ox approached Lou._

_He seemed spacey. "...fine."_

_Ox didn't believe him, he knew what was going on. His depression was acting up._

_"Lou?"_

_His eyes were half-lidded. "...What?"_

_"Are you sure, you haven't said much since we left the last hideout."_

_"Fine. Just tired."_

_"O-okay." But he didn't believe him._

_Ox looked out the window with Lou, it was a good day. Well, as good as it could get. The other's eyes were glazed, empty. Like he lost himself to something._

_"Guys!" Moxy called. "Infected!"_

_They heard the groaning and immediately got their weapons. It was basic instinct at this point._

_There was thirty infected there. They were coming for them_

_They all had to ignore the guilt as they took the infected out. Everytime they hit one of them, it felt like a punch to themelves._

_Nolan used his daggertail to wrap around two of them so he could stab 'em right in the chest, one of their weaknesses._

_Mandy used her knives to slit their throats as she used the constant element of surprise on them. She kicksd one and threw it at their eyes. It shrieked in pain._

_Moxy's daggers pierced their chest. Her weakness was her size, but her agility made up for it. She tripped one and repeatedly stabbed it in the head._

_But then she saw more. "Ox? A little help?!"_

_The rabbit was fighting alongside Lou when he heard it. He shot one. "Shit. Can you handle it?"_

_"Sure." Lou replied._

_He punched one in the jaw, and leaped back as he shot it. The bullet went through two of them. He smirked, that was it. He backhanded another and stabbed it in his brain._

_His gun shot two more as he flipped into the air. His punch to the ground left them all going back. But more were coming._

_He was barely managing when his weapon was knocked out of his grip._

_"Ox! Help me??"_

_"I'm sorry!" He had his own to deal with. "I can't!"_

_He searched the ground for anything and saw a sun shapes glass there. He used it to stan the infected, but more were coming. They surrounded him._

_What was he gonna do now?_

_"...OX!"_

_He spun around to see what was happening, but only saw the infected surrounding Lou. What was going to happen to him?_

_'No, no! Please, no!'_

_"Ox! Please! Get me out of here!" The glass started to glow at the command. "Please!"_

_It glew brighter and brighter until the bright blue was around Lou._

_"Ox.." The glass glowed brighter, and his vision was fading. His hand waved a little slower. "...Help....me..."_

_"I can't." He was wrestling with an infected. "I can't! Help him!"_

_But the others couldn't, they were to busy fighting their own._

_The infected stepped back st the glowing thing, it was surprising to them. What was going on?_

_The light surrounded Lou like a protective carer, he could barely register it grabbing him. "...Ox..."_

_He didn't hear that whisper as he stabbed an infected. The light behind Ox struck a building as if it was angry._

_Lou felt the light doing something, but he couldn't fight. He didn't want to be like the infected. It wrapped around him._

_**Shhh**... A voice soothed. **It's ok, I've got you, it's alright.**_

_He felt his body relax as if on command, what was happening?_

_ **It's safe now, the infected won't get you. Sleep now.**_

_He struggled and kicked, he didn't trust the voice. He surpressed the yawn though, and fought to keep his eyes open._

_Ox, Mandy, Moxy and Nolan stopped when they saw the light spread wildy. It was taking out infected, but striking at buildings as well. One was about to collapse._

_**Stop**. It hissed. Your safe. **Stop the struggles.**_

_"I don't know ya! You could be my killer!"_

_ **Shush. Your safe from there. Trust me.**_

_The voice sounded so sure, like it was right. The tired feeling came again, and he failed to surpress the yawn this time._

_Lou could practically hear it purr at its results._

_**That's it.** It whispered. **Give in.**_

_It felt like his mind was being penetrated._

_'N....no...'_

_The light suddenly changed into soemthing. It was eyes with the irises of a cat._

_'What?' His dropping eyes barely saw it, the_ _eyes had anger in them. It was at something else though, they seemed to hold some kind of protection for him. 'The hell?..'_

_**You called us, we protect.** The Light brought Lou's chin up so that their eyes met. **You summoned us, you do one thing in return. You sleep.**_

_"Sl..." Lou was under its control, it was too much for him. "Sleep..."_

_He felt his eyes drop some more._

_"Don't hurt..." He managed to talk. "Don't hurt them...."_

_His eyes closed and he fell into the Light. It wrapped around him until he was covered in it like a cocoon. The light nuzzled Lou's cheek for a second._

_It turned around and glared, it was going to make them pay for hurting its summoner._

_The light suddenly struck everywhere and they had to dodge bricks and other bits. It assumed all of them were after Lou._

_'Fuck!' He thought, and hid behind some signs. The attack was soon over. 'That was close.'_

_**DON'T. HURT. THOSE. WHO. ARE. INNOCENT.** The voice rang in their heads. **There are consequences...**_

_Ox saw Moxy lift some rocks. She pulled out blonde hair that had blood on it._

_"No..." He whispered. "I lost him again."_

_"I'm sorry, Ox." Nolan whispered._

_Moxy looked at the hair. "Jesus.."_

_"Ox.." Mandy pulled him in a hug. "We'll stick together to get past this..."_

_His eyes narrowed, and he felt something cold enter him. A new anger rose. He wasn't going to let anyone becuase of him being useless. "We're heading back, now. No more fuck ups are going to happen."_

_Moxy saw the cold look in his eyes and looked at the others in worry, she knew that something had changed now. "Yes, Ox."_

_The light saw the emotional damage and nodded to itself. It looked at the sleeping blonde doll and wrapped itself around him. They both disappeared._

_Mandy was shocked, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ox.."_

_"Let's go."_

_No one questioned his order, the old Ox was gone._

_This one would not fuck up again_.


	25. "Shadows And Light.." (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'l! Hope ya enjoy this oneshot!
> 
> Comment and kudos if ya like it!

_ Mind _

_ /m _ _ ʌɪ _ _ nd/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. It is usually defined as the faculty of an entity's thoughts, emotions and consciousness. _

_2\. a particular way of thinking, influenced by a person's profession or environment._.

Ivy was asleep in the outside world in a place that she didn't remember. She had ran away due to stress, but her _mind_ placed her somewhere inside herself.

The sound of footsteps woke her up from her forced sleep, she groaned as she did. Her eyes opened to scan where she was.

_Where the hell am I?_ She thought. _Where are my shadows? Who took them!_

Ivy tried using her powers to summon them, but something blocked her. It felt like she was slowly being drained from the inside.

She would make whatever it was pay for doing this.

The place she was in was a void that was just...dark. It had no light, no nothing. There wasn't even the sound of her own breathing.

There was just silence.

"_Let the darkness rule._" Ivy muttered, her eyes closing. "**_Let me RULE!_**"

She tried to get the darkness that obey her command, to get it to let her know where she was, even just communicating with her.

_Why the hell isn't it working? _ ** _Who is doing this to me?_ **

She growled and opened her eyes, something was blocking her. She didn't feel connected to it anymore, she felt like non-user.

Ivy didn't like that, she needed to be in control. She hated being not in it. She hated being powerless.

Suddenly, the darkness sprouted our like vines and hissed at her.

"**_Not welcome._**" It hissed. "**_Not welcome!_**"

She felt genuine as the eyes of the shadows stared at her hatred, like they didn't recognise her.

"I am your master!" Ivy shouted. "You obey me! You belong to me!"

"**_Belong to us, not belong to you._**" It got close to her face. "**_You obey us."_**

Ivy gasped as it started coming towards her again. It circled her like a predator would to it's prey.

"You fear me." She sneered. "That's why your doing this."

She saw it still for a moment, Ivy was right. It was trying to disobey her. She smirked.

Her hands started circling around her, and her eyes glowed as the darkness backed away.

"**_¡Obedecer! ¡Obedecer! ¡Obedece mi voluntad! (Obey! Obey! Obey my will!)_**" She screeched. "**_¡No eres una entidad! (You are not an entity!)_**"

Her hands shot her darkness at it, and Ivy screeched as she lost herself. Her eye became voids and her normal pupils were gone.

It countered itself by dodging it. Ivy knew what it was doing though. She growled as the voices began.

** _'Not worthy.'_ **

** _'Your fault.'_ **

She panted as she shot a beam, the voices were there to make her weak. The shadows shot some dark balls and she countered it with her own.

** _'Lazy.'_ **

** _'Light user.'_ **

She growled in anger as she ran. Ivy would not give in again. "I am not a Light!"

She quickly launched another ball and kicked it to the ground. She swiped at the shadows but it passed though.

Ivy growled as it smirked, she could feel the ego coming off it. "Stay still!"

It had an advantage though. It was her source of power, it knew her better than she knew herself. It knew her weaknesses and strengths.

Ivy was already getting tired, she didn't know why.

The darkness suddenly pinned her down. Vines like things grabbed her arms and legs. She growled.

"Get the fuck off me!"

It suddenly morphed into a figure. It looked exactly like expect for his ashy hair, skin, and eyes.

No way in hell was it going to look like her twin. It would rather fade than do that.

Ivy gurgled as she was strangled. Why was it doing this?

"Why?.."

"Sick of being separate." She felt the entity nuzzle her neck, she shivered. "Want to be one."

Ivy knew that couldn't be separate though, she had common sense.

_"Hi, Luna!" Eleven year old Ivy greeted. "Is there anything you need?_

_She had seen her come by. Luna sighed and picked up. Ivy buried her head in her shoulder._

_"The darkness hurts, Luna." She whined. "Why do we need to tame it. Why don't we give in?"_

_"Once you become one, you lose yourself." Luna muttered. "You'll be trapped, drunk with power."_

Ivy remembered those words to this day. She remembered everything that was ever said to her.

She had a really good memory.

A hand touched her brought Ivy out of it. The darkness was stroking her face.

"...**_Missed you._**" It purred. "**_Want to become one_**."

She couldn't get up as thing had her pinned. She whimpered as she felt it it getting lower.

"Get off." She commanded. "I don't belong to you."

It growled. "**_Your not Light's_**."

Ivy knew that, she always did. The black eyes bore into hers, why did she have to live with this sentient thing?

Her darkness was different, she could tell. Her demons would always try to make her give in.

"I can't become one again." She told it. "I enjoyed you too much, it took the whole clan to stop me."

Ivy whimpered as it smirked, she admitted to enjoying it. The power flowing through her veins, the ability to be indestructible. The ability to lose herself to it was intoxicating.

It's eyes bore into hers, and Ivy attempted to stand up. She coughed as she did, being strangled had that effect on you. Her throat felt like it was in fire. The control had been lost to her.

The darkness grinned as she did. "Vessel."

"No, I'm not." She replied, hugging herself. "I am not a vessel."

Ivy waved her hand to summon a shadow herself. It surrounded her and wrapped itself around her body.

It was the only thing supporting her. Ivy had to constantly fight herself.

**_She was her worst enemy_**.

Ivy felt her shadow going into her in someone else's command. She screamed as it fused into her skin.

It was being forced. "Stop it!"

A hand went on her shoulder. "No."

Darkness went into Ivy's mind and she collapsed to the floor. It was taking over her body.

It seemed into her veins and changed her appearance. Her green hair had black streaks in it, the colour spread from her the base of her hair to the bit down her back.

Her eyes became half red and black. It signified they both the entities were in control. Her irises disappeared, it only left the colour there. Her pupils were blank.

Her skin turned darker and had dark blue veins there. Her tattoos began to appear on her stomach.

Her clothes changed to a black turtle neck and brown shorts. Her trainers were red and her arms spotted black fingerless gloves. Her hair was down and was now in a rebel-half shaved style.

Her eyes opened to reveal something cruel there. Ivy was not the anymore. But **_Raziel_** was.

**_Her shadow name_**.

"Hey." She flexed her hands. "This is...quaint. Finally, she gives into us."

They chuckled and held their sides. Shadows appeared behind her back and the half moon shape on Ivy's cheek glowed. That was when she knew something.

It was time to go back to reality.

"Heh." She looked at the woman who was sleeping in their mind. "I'm in control now, Ivy."

Suddenly, something happened. A light appeared, but it was a portal. A familiar figure stood there.

"What do you want, Terra?" Raziel asked. "She is mine."

The other only smiled. Their light green haired swayed even when there was no wind.

_No, she isn't. You are forcing her to do this_.

"No, I'm not."

She only nodded her head.

_Yes, you are. She is doing this unwillingly. It's unfair_.

She waved her hand, and a light ball appeared. It went for Raz, but she dodged. Barely though.

"She represses you."

_But she let me come out to save the heir. It proves that she has a heart. Even after what Luna has taught her. She has emotions_.

"No, she doesn't." A shadow launched at her. "Why don't you understand, Terra?! You are never coming back out! You haven't since she has been a child."

_"She was kidnapped by Luna as payback for Soarin banishing her. She was taken by her parents and corrupted."_

Did...Did she just talk? Terra has never before. It was scary, and Raziel actually felt fear.

Terra started to approach and put a hand on her shoulder. Raziel suddenly felt pain.

Light came from Terra and it slithered like a snake over them both.

She simply smiled again.

_She'll never be fully corrupted as long as I'm here. There will always be Light to counter the darkness._

Terra watched as Raziel bowed in front of her. She could feel the moon's influence on their mind.

**_'Your not welcome.'_** It hissed. **_'Leave MY subject alone at once!'_**

She simply turned to the shaped entity above her.

_"As long as I'm here, moon." _She spoke, her hands folded in front of her. _"You'll never fully corrupt her. She'll forever somehow remain bounded to me, the Light. No, the sun."_

**_'Your too weak.'_** It responded. **_'She'll be under my control. The sun will never claim her again.'_**

Terra knew that it was right, Ivy was the moon's. She would never get out of its grasp if this continued.

She growled as he hands folded tighter.

_"¡La luz cura la oscuridad! (Light cure the dark!)"_

A beam shot and countered the void. But it wasn't enough. Terra knew that there was too much hate to heal this broken mind.

She sat and cried. She was crouched on her knees.

A voice then whispered to her.

** _'You'll never rule, she belongs to me.'_ **

And somehow, someday, Terra knew she was right.

** _The Light was too weak to counter the dark._ **

***

_ Snap _

_ /snap/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. (of an animal) make a sudden audible bite. _

_2\. break suddenly and completely, typically with a sharp cracking sound_.

Ivy was trapped in her mind as the battle went on outside of it. Her eyes were closed, but a bang suddenly made her _snap_ out of it. The sight was disturbing.

_This is why I fucking hate the Lights._ She thoughts. _They decided to launch an attack._

The ducking dolls had attacked them when they weren't expecting it. The shadows had honestly though that they had gone away after the last one.

It wasn't pretty to mention. Luna has outright banned them from ever mentioning it. It was just ridiculous.

I wish that the lights would just leave already. Don't they know that the battle is already lost?

She shut a dark ball at one and dodged a light one. Ivy back flipped and kicked one in the face.

Her eyes were half-lidded in boredom as she looked at Blaze. "How long till this gets old?"

"It already has." He approached her with his hand out. "Would you like to blast this one, my lady?"

Ivy grinned and curtsied. It was a mocking one. She knew the game that Blaze was playing at.

"I shall." She replied, and he picked her up. "Thanks."

Blaze flew her in the sky and a shadow supported her. Ivy summoned multiple and separated them into pieces as she started landed.

They went into the hearts of multiple dolls. She grinned as they screamed.

"**_¡VEN A MÍ AHORA! (Come to me now)!_**" Ivy shouted. "Blaze, go to left!"

He obeyed and jumped. It was the day so they were weaker than normal. Less shadows, less darkness.

Ivy growled as she dodged light arrows. She needed help. She needed the others.

"Jasmine!" She shouted, and summoned shadows in her hands. "Claim fifteen souls!"

She nodded and ran up to them with a grin. Her foot stomped onto the ground and her speed was on point.

She ran through multiple Lights and her hands dug into their chests. In the aftermath, there were only bodies that were unconscious. She grinned and whooped.

"That's how you do it-"

She gasped as multiple Light balls hit her right in the chest. Jasmine screamed as they pierced her. She could feel the darkness leaving her, it was abandoning her.

"Moon!" She begged the entity. "Help me!"

She clutched the souls tighter to her, she wasn't gonna let them go now.

But she received no answer. The moon wasn't helping her, Jasmine was on her own.

She screamed as they pierced yet again. Ivy was busy deflecting light bullets to help.

Jasmine suddenly felt the lights stop, Alexis was helping her.

"Get the hell away from my sister!"

She kicked her and up and used a shadow shield to protect themselves. No one could hurt them.

Jasmine decided to do a risky move. She could feel her soul wanting her to go unconscious.

"**_G-Go._**" She commanded to the souls. "_Go to the _**_shadows._**"

It was all she could manage before falling unconscious. Her eyes slipped shut as her hands lost their grip on the souls.

They fluttered around as if confused, but something guided them to go to the opposite side. It was Blaze.

He grinned as they followed. He did a split to dodge a beam. "That's it! Alex! Cover me!"

His boyfriend came and deflected any attacks with his own. He shot beams and ball at the same time with two different hands.

He growled as he was weakening. He snatched a soul and gave an apologetic kiss to Blaze. "Sorry, baby."

He grinned as the power filled him, oh yeah, this was the stuff. Alexander shot a beast out and it knocked she lights over like pins. They were so easy to get.

"**_¡manos atadas! (Hands tied!)_**"

Two giants hands suddenly appeared from the ground and matched his own hand movements.

He grinned and slammed them to the ground. It caused a vibration.

"Alex! Motherfucker! Watch it!"

"Sorry, Iv" He then whispered. "_Fucking bitch..._"

A dark ball was shot at him. "I fucking heard that!"

"Hehe." Blaze laughed as they waded though the crowed. "You got owned, darling."

"Shut up, dear." Alex lifted several light users and threw them over the battlefield. "It's a true fact. We all know it."

Another was shot at him by Ivy. "Fuck you!"

"No thanks, sweetheart! My ass belongs to Blaze! He tops you know!"

"Oh Jesus, I am gonna have nightmares!"

"Alex." Blaze deadpanned. "You are an idiot."

"No, I'm just sexy." His hands punched the ground to create an earthquake. "You know it, Blazey-"

He screamed as he was hit by a light beam, Alex turned around to see the girl the shadow calm had been searching for several years.

** _Elise._ **

She was attacking them. Attacking the ones she was supposed to consider her family. Her light eyes scanned them with hatred.

She didn't recognise them. "Step down, now. I won't hurt you."

Alex smirked. "Bring it."

Her hand shot a beam which he countered with his own. They clashes together.

He smirked as she was overpowering her.

Blaze go the souls and forced darkness into them. It was a quicker way to corrupt something.

He smiled as they did. He took one and placed it into his chest. Blaze split the souls int multiple pieces each and spread them out.

** _"CLAIM THEM FOR YOURSELVES!"_ **

His shout was heard as the pieces were grabbed and out into a lot of their own souls. They had increased their energy and stamina.

Blaze summoned a knife and ran towards a light. They clashed and he growled. His anger was taking over.

He kicked them back as two more came. Shit, there were two of them now.

**_Elites_**.

They were the most powerful of their kind. He was worried.

Their blades clashed and his legs slipped back. His managed to get them off though. He pushed back and swiped at their faces.

He roared as he managed to hit them. His hand went into their chests. He could feel his own darkness begging for the souls of them both.

He dodged a swipe of claws of a animal. Foxes. They knew that he was the prey. They were the predators right now.

They leaped at him, he didn't have time to react to before they bit him. The things restrained him as he fought.

A fake sword pierced their sides, and Blaze looked to see Alexis above him. She smiled gently before her eyes went cold again.

"Get away!" She jumped and stabbed her sword into the ground. "Now."

She closed her eyes and focused her energy to make darkness streaks go across the ground. Cracks appeared there and she shrieked as they did.

Her energy was seeing used, but she put her sword to swipe at one of their guts. It sliced clean through.

Blaze got up and offered his hand. "Thanks you."

Alexis took it. "Your welcome, they're being right little shits today. I bet Soarin organised this."

"Actually." Ivy appeared. "It was his right hand man, Pegasus. Stupid name for a man. He organised it behind Soarin's back."

She shrieked as her knife pierced a light's eyes, Ivy ran off to battle more.

As she striked them, she saw how Luna was getting on.

She was battling Soarin and both beams went to the extreme. But since the sun was landing light and refusing to let the moon come, she was losing.

"Luna!" She shouted, and got out three souls. She threw them to her. "Here!"

They entered the dark leader's body, and her eyes flashed from the power she was experiencing. "Thank you, Ivy."

She smiled. "Anytime, Luna-"

"NO! Blaze!"

Ivy turned around, but screamed herself at the sight.

A light was crouching over Blaze in a cocky way, a light sword was in his chest.

She felt the tears come to her eyes and she ran over.

"Blaze!" She skidded over. "Talk to me!"

Ivy held him in her arms, and pulled his head on her lap.

"Ivy.." He whispered, and smiled. "Sister, I love you. I think I know where I'm gonna go."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Blaze was accepting his death, he was dying. Ivy never expected to lose him.

** _He was her bestest friend in the world._ **

"No!" She sobbed. "Please! You can't go!"

Ivy may not have felt emotion, but her attachment to Blaze was enough to trigger her.

The battlefield froze and watched the two interact.

"Iv.." He clutched her hand, and his darkness came out form the dying body. "You know...I...have...to go...it's my time now..."

She held him close and he had enough strength to hit her. Alexander watched with tears of his own.

His **_love_** as dying, Ivy's **_brother_** was dying.

"No.." Luna came over and put shadows into his body. "I'm sorry, son."

"It's okay, Luna." Ivy held him closer. "I know I've served well, I love...all...of...you.."

His breathing ceased, and Ivy gently put his body to the ground.

Ivy screamed and banged her hands in the ground. The pain she was feeling was too painful for her to handle.

"Ivy, don't."

"Shut up, Luna." She replied, standing up. "I have business to deal with."

Ivy turned around and changed into her dark form. Her skin became marked with crimson tattoos. Lines drew up onto her body and her eyes became enflamed with darkness.

Her clothes became a white crop top with a devil in the middle, she had black shirts, and red trainers.

"**_YOU'll ALL PAY FOR THIS!_**"

Her expression was one of pain and rage. Her sword appeared, and she took our loss of lights at once.

She flew up and released a beam that went straight to the middle. All the shadows were spared as the dark recognised them all as allies.

The lights became engulfed in it and their screams of anguish and pain were heard.

Soarin was included as he held his head.

"**_BY THE MOON, YOU. WILL. ALL. SUFFER._**"

Her voice became distorted and she flew to the ground as a dark aura followed her. She slammed her sword there and the impact sent them all tumbling.

Soarin was suddenly pinned to the wall. Ivy was inches away form his face. Fire was summoned and she put the black flames to his face.

"Oh, Light leader." She cooed. "I've held back long enough. You deserve death for the grief that you have caused me and my family."

The flames were about to go in when Ivy was pulled away from Soarin. She turned around and was about to attack when she saw him.

The heir. The one who was going to be leader of perfection.

"Lou?"

_That's his name_.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you in trouble! I couldn't let you die!"

"Your powers aren't even developed!"

Ivy watched as they argued, but she could smell her scent on him. She felt herself calm instantly.

"Please." Lou begged. "Don't kill him."

"Lou." The name felt so right on her tongue. "He took my brother away from me. But..I won't do it. **_For a price._**"

Luna whispered. "_What are you doing?_"

She just grinned.

"What is the price?"

"You let me have him for the night. He will be mine until I say so. The next sun at most."

"No-"

"That is the deal."

She smiled as Lou frowned. "I'll do it."

"No!-"

"I will." He put his hand on hers and they shook. "I will do it."

"Excellent." Ivy turned to her normal form. "It's a deal."

She suddenly kissed Lou in front of the others, she cupped his face and smashed her lips on his.

Oh_ God_. This was so **_familiar_**.

Ivy was nearly taller than Lou so she ended up putting her arms around his waist to keep him steady.

She found herself enjoying it more than she thought she would.

Ivy pulled away. "Now Soarin knows who marked you that night. **_You. Are. Mine._**"

She walked away from Lou and went to Elise.

"Checkmate, baby. Don't ever kill anybody I care about again."

Ivy laughed as Elise glared at her.

She hadn't actually planned this, but it turned out so much better than she expected.

When they all got back to the hideout, she went on her room and collapsed on the bed. Alex was taking care of Lou.

...But then she felt the pull again. Ivy frowned. She hated that thing.

She stood up and walked to the room where Lou was. She layed on his bed and watched his sleep.

It was night.

She was going to be punished for this, but she didn't care. The pull had finally settled.

"W...What?" Lou woke up. "What are you doing here?"

She simply chuckled, and drew him into her arms. "_Sleep, little Light. I'll be here._"

His mind obeyed since he was too tired to resist. Ivy closed her as well, but then felt a urge.

Her eyes opened and she sat up.

Ivy was going to hunt a dark soul to feed her power. Lights pissed her off right.

She walked out the room and if anyone heard he footsteps, they knew what she was going to do.

**_Ivy was going to collect souls as revenge for what they did to Blaze_**.


	26. "More Than JUST Brothers?.." (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ox arrives at perfection, let's see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comment and kudos if you like!
> 
> IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT PART, JUST COMMENT!

_ Arrive _

_ /ə _ _ ˈ _ _ r _ _ ʌɪ _ _ v/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. reach a place at the end of a journey or a stage in a journey. _

_2\. to come to a certain point in the course of travel; reach one's destination_.

Ox and the others gasp as they have air again. It felt like it had been sucked when they had gone through the pipe hole flower, but they had done it. They had _arrived_ at the place where he dreaded the most.

_God_. He thought as they stepped out. _It's been this long._

It feels foreign to step into the ground that he had once been on. The ground that he has not been once now, but twice.

Once upon a time, Ox had the worries about being here. His fear still ruled as he stared at the other dolls passing through the crowd.

It reminds Ox of when he had found himself not dead. He was pleasantly surprised when the factory had allowed him to live.

But it was all thanks to the leader that rescued him.

_Ox feels Lou carrying him away from the other dolls as the lesson had gone horribly. Their...this thing that they have had nearly been exposed._

_"-Lou?" Ox groans. "I'm sorry."_

_The green being trembles as he begins to sob, it was his fault that it happened. The incident._

_"Heh, little bunny." Lou smiles warmly at him. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault."_

_The moon shines in the sky as the stars twinkle. The only light source available. Ox barley sees anything in the dark._

_But he's glad that the shadows can cloak them. It hides the ones who have considered doing a 'sin'._

_But it isn't to them, the thing that they hold for each other is special._

_The leader is too good for him, too forgiving. Ox started an argument with another doll after he called him 'weak'._

_Something had triggered inside and he only remembered attacking him. Like something else had taken control._

_Ox's chest swells with guilt as he leans on Lou's shoulder. His head rests on the crook of it._

_Perfection is just..._ ** _perfection_ ** _ at night. There is no one there to catch it disturb them._

_Lou sighs. "Your lucky I could get Carson punished in the washer. The factory isn't going to like this. _ ** _Your going to seem like the bad guy_ ** _."_

_The phrase spikes something in Ox as they arrive at their destination. Lou's mansion._

_The gauntlet is right next to it. Ox eyes it for a moment before turning to the leader._

_"I know." Lou puts him down on the couch. "I just...snapped for some reason."_

_"I don't blame you." The leader replied and puts a bandage on the bunny's arm. There is a near broken bone there. "To be honest, I laughed my head off. I hate this batch anyway. Except you."_

_Ox feels a blush come on his face and turns it away. The leader has that affect on him._

_He scratches his arm as it itches, Lou grabs his hand. "Don't, you'll only make it worse."_

_The leader looks at him with a mixture of emotions. Anger, worry, happiness, a hint of _ ** _love_ ** _._

** _Fuck_ ** _, he wants to spend the night again. To be in the leader's arms and maybe have some _ ** _fun_ ** _._

_"I know you worry." Ox whispers, and climbs onto Lou's lap. "It's cute in a way that you rescued me. I am grateful...can I spend the night again?"_

_"Ox." He hisses. "You know you can't, it's too risky."_

_The leader doesn't push him off though, he seems to want the same. Like his body and mind were clashing._

_He sighs. "Please, leader. I...I can't be alone again."_

_Ox's selfish side comes to play. The curtains are open, but he grabs the leader's face to meet his._

_Their only inches of each other. Their lips can just connect._

_Lou gives into temptation as his body wants this, his mind protests, but he doesn't care._

_Their lips clash, and Ox knows he has won. The factory has no power over them here._

_He had the leader under his command now._

_Ox smiles as they part. He smirks. "Thank you."_

_Lou stares at him, but Ox can see the message in his eyes._

** _Thank you for staying._ **

The sound of the machines bring him out of it. The whirling and crashing of it makes him nervous.

_I don't like this._

The memories of the place make Ox's fear try to come to fear again, but the green bunny remains in place.

He can't let it fool him anymore. The fear can't possess him.

"Ox?" Luckybat looks at him with those damn blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

God, why does Luckybat have to be so damn irritating? Ox knows that he cares, but still...

"Yes." He answers with a thin smile. "Yes, I am."

It's instinctual you say that. A phrase invented by time.

Nobody can know how he really feels inside.

Deep down, Ox is broken and messed up.

"_Welcome, everyone!_" A speaker shouts. It is so loud. "_To the institute of perfection, everyone of you will be dolled up into the correct category!_"

_They still use that? _Ox rolls his eyes as they walk. _Seriously, they couldn't change it at _**_least_**_ for once._

The factory has either fallen downhill since he left or Ox's memory is just bad.

He goes for the first. It is always the first.

God, that voice irritates him though.

"Please continue walking." It spoke again. "Don't touch anything, we don't want to be imperfect, do we?"

"Wow, Moxy." Uglydog clicks his tongue. "You were about this place."

Oh, naive Uglydog. Ox thinks. You don't know the true darkness that haunts this place.

The dolls see one of the other ones walk into a platform.

"_Your name is Meghan._" It spoke as it scanned her. "_You are a lawyer...slash model_."

She laughs as she finished changing. "Objection your honour!" She stepped off the platform.

Ox wants to be sick.

"_You name is Michael._" The machine spoke again. "_Your a engineer...slash model._"

He whooped. "I'm an individual, like the rest of you!"

Ox gags in disgust. God, he doesn't miss that bit of the dolls coming out. It got old quick.

But Moxy, innocent little Moxy steps on the platform before Ox can stop her.

Her arms went out. "I'm really doing it!"

But the scanners, they malfunction.

Ox facepalms himself. He knows what is about to happen.

_This is what happened when I got here._

"_Not...able to process, not pretty._" The scanners began to shake. "**_Not pretty, can'tprocess, not pretty, can'tprocess!-_**"

It explodes and Ox jumps back. He is actually surprised when it does.

He laughs a bit. He finds it appropriate here.

_Take that_.

Ox never liked that thing anyway. It was always a judgy thing.

They officially step into perfection and they are all drawn over to Moxy when she stares at a screen.

"Guys." She whispers like she is so, so happy right now. "We're here, no one can stop us now."

_She's right_. Ox thinks. _Nothing can stop us._

He pauses for a moment.

**_Except for the leader that haunts my thoughts day and night_**.

But his eyes are drawn to the screen, Ox feels like he is hypnotised by the glow and image in it.

The child is spinning around with a perfect doll in her arm and looks so damn happy.

Ox briefly imagines himself in its place.

_"Lou?" Ox says as they lay in his bed. "Do you think I could ever to to the big world?"_

_It is night as they are supposed to be asleep, but the nightmares haunt Ox's mind like a disease._

_His body feel infected with it. Fear, plain fear. The covers over his chest don't even help to keep the cold._

_His mind doesn't want him to have the nightmares again, to experience the trauma._

_"Hmm?" Lou buries his head into the other's neck, Ox's arms are around him. "Yes, I think you could."_

_"But why?"_

_The darkness in the room illuminates their faces, they can barely see each other. But they know that the other doll is there._

** _They just do_ ** _._

_"Because you can." Lou replied, his hands stroking the bunny's ears. "I know you can, you can do anything. Just believe in yourself."_

_His eyes show sincerity in them. Ox smiles and snuggles more into the other._

_"Thank you, my leader." He says. "What would I do without you?"_

_Lou is silent. "No, Ox. I would be lost without you. Your the light to my darkness. My draining, life sucking darkness."_

_Ox only laughs like it is a joke. "I know that, I feel the same when your with me."_

_Lou tightens his grip possessively as his eyes shut. Ox does the same as the moon shines in through the curtain less window._

_It's one of the best sleeps the two dolls have_.

Ox blinks as reality returns, the memory came for no reason.

He sighs. "What the hell was that?"

But then he hears the whispers.

_"Is that?"_

_"No, it can't be."_

_"Lou is going to be _ ** _pissed_ ** _."_

_"What is Ox doing back?"_

Luckily the others don't here them, Ox does because of his extra hearing.

He glares at the dolls in anger, he hates them with a really big passion.

They glare back, specifically the spy girls known as Kitty, Lydia, and Tuesday. Nolan is also there.

Ox had only known him for a couple of days before he left.

But then the four smirk. Three of them say that infamous phrase.

"**_Look, listen, learn._**"

The lights suddenly go and Ox knows what is going to happen.

The leader was going to come out.

***

_ Ready _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ r _ _ ɛ _ _ di/ _

_ Adjective _

_ 1\. in a suitable state for an action or situation; fully prepared _

_2\. easily available or obtained; within reach_.

Lou puts on his usual suit as the he sorts the buttons out. He is fidgeting, but getting _ready_ to see the batch of dolls for lesson today.

_Even though there is no actual lesson, that is tomorrow's problem_. The thought occurs. _Or that is _**_my_**_ problem._

He sighs and stares out the window of his own home. Sometimes he wants to isolate himself here, be trapped with himself and the thoughts.

The cruel, testing thoughts. God, they linger nearly everyday, they taunt him every chance they get.

_Ox left for a reason. _One speaks. _That's why your alone._

Lou knows this to be true, he is the reason Ox left in the first place. Why the thing that they shared died all those years ago. Why he didn't get a chance to **_fucking_** protest.

_Your an idiot. You should have stood up for him._

He knows this as well, they had been in a relationship. Weren't they supposed to stand up for one another?

_No wonder dolls only date you for your status. You don't even have the capability to _ ** _love_ ** _._

It died years ago when the bunny left, like the light in Lou had just gone. Like the inner fire had just extinguished completely.

** _No wonder Nolan dates you, the self-pity is just sad. He only pities you, pities the monster inside of you._ **

Lou closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. He can hear the lights go off outside. He's supposed to be there right now.

But his body doesn't move, the sun shines through the windows as if protesting against his action.

He sighs a little as he leans on the wood of the window for support.

** _Ox will never lie you again, you casted him aside like he was nothing and for what?_ **

Lou's breath hitches and he knows what is coming.

_Please_. He begs. _Don't say it, don't say-_

** _-To protect your reputation. To protect your status as the perfect leader when your just a sorry little..._ **

It waits a while before saying it. Lou's body is frozen in agony. His hands clutch the floor, his breaths are shaky.

**_...Prototype_**.

It has said it, Lou's ugly truth. The thing he hides from the others. Not even Ox knows the secret that Lou refuses to tell.

**_It's not like he's here._** A sinister voice whispers. **_He broke the little promise he made all those years ago. To visit._**

_He abandoned me. _He thinks. _He promised._

The darkness inside Lou purrs at the thought. Like he is only supposed to think in a negative way. He isn't allowed to be happy.

** _It died and withered the day that his trust did._ **

Lou lets no one in, not even Nolan.

He suddenly his hand being grabbed by the mentioned doll. How did he get here so fast?

The smile there is so sickly innocent, like Nolan can do no wrong, like he had done something or refuses to share a secret that Lou fully well deserved to know.

"Yes?" He asks emptily. "Is there something you need?"

"Just wanted to wish you luck?" Nolan bits into Lou's neck, his teeth drag down the base to the hickey that had been placed there last night. "Is that so wrong?"

He shakes his head. "No, I was just curious."

He isn't lying, Lou actually is. Nolan usually doesn't show up when he is about tot greet the dolls.

_Something is going on._

But the thought disappears as Nolan kisses his neck and places love bites there. But he holds Lou possessively, like he needs to show that the doll leader is his property.

_Why?_

The thought disappears their lips connect in a passionate kiss. Nolan grabs onto Lou's neck he does.

The leader is taken aback, why was he doing this now?

_Respond to show your normal._

He listens to the voice and grabs Nolan's waist. His hands wonder and stroke the dolls side as they do this.

But his mind imagines the another doll in his place.

_The night seemed to shine as two dolls laugh like maniacs. They both hide behind a tree as a bot was chasing them._

_It was a game of hide and seek._

_Lou laughs like there is no tomorrow, fear pounds in his heart, but the excitement and rush is still there._

_"Damn, Ox!" He looks at the giggling bunny. "I didn't know you had that in you!"_

_The green doll just smirks. "I told you before that I was going to get my revenge! I know there was something in that food!"_

_They sit on the cold, hard stoned floor as they catch their breath. Carson had his hair dyed to a green colour._

_Lou was going to throw him in the washer tomorrow for being ugly. He doesn't tell Ox that._

_"Still." He covers his mouth. "It feels great to loosen up."_   
_he _   
_He leans back into the tree as they hear the robot nearby. Ox sits on his lap and looks out the front of the tree, it passes without even looking at them._

_He looks back at the leader._

_Lou has only a white shirt on and black pants with his usual shoes. The suit has gone. Ox suggested it._

** _His_ ** _ leader suits the look._

_His hair is messed up into a not so tidy style due to running and sweat. They ran pretty far._

_Lou looks at the sky and notices just where they are._

_The area is grassy once you step on it, the trees hide the the spot as it has an open space. The stars have a perfect view here, and there is a bench just a few feet away._

_He smiles, no one else knows of this place. The bots knew everywhere here._

_"Ox." He smiles. "This is out of character for new, but don't tell anyone about this. It can be our escape."_

_The bunny smiles that adorable smile. He realises what Lou does. "I get it~"_

_He chuckled and the bunny suddenly captures his lips. Lou oofs and puts his hands around Ox's waist. The bunny had sits on his lap and has his around his neck._

** _It feels so damn right._ **

Lou opens his eyes and sighs. He didn't know how long had passed, but he knows that Nolan is still kissing him.

His body has pinned him to the wall, and they someone have ended up making out in his house.

But as Nolan mixes his tongue with his, the method feels too familiar to the bunny's.

"Ox~" He moans. "Little bunny~"

He feels Nolan freeze and so does Lou. Their lips are still together and he feels fear.

_Is he going to tell the factory?_

Lou had been punished just days ago for thinking about the bunny. He nearly lost his leadership.

"Nolan." He told him. "I'm sorry."

Lou feels vulnerable and the doll grabs his waist. He places a kiss on his forehead. His body calms down.

"Shh." Nolan soothes. "It's fine. I know the memory was triggered."

Lou leans into the touch, he craves physical contact. He is ashamed of this.

"Did you take it?"

Lou looks at the tablet in his hand. He swallows it.

Nolan grins as the other's eyes haze a bit. The memories were being suppressed.

"Heh." He grins. "Are we going out or what?"

Nolan stand as they go out the door. He takes a detour to go to the spy girls.

He made sure Lou wouldn't go near Ox.

But he doesn't know if he was successful or not.

***

_ Stage _

_ /ste _ _ ɪ _ _ d _ _ ʒ _ _ / _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. a point, period, or step in a process or development. _

_2\. a raised floor or platform, typically in a theatre, on which actors, entertainers, or speakers perform_.

As Lou went onto the_ stage_, he looks at the dolls.

They admire him, look up to him, follow him.

He has power here. The dolls obey to his will.

After all, he is the first ever one. He has more knowledge than them.

But in the darkness, he sees something else. A pair of lock onto his.

Well, one eye and a cross. But no, it cannot be.

_It is him. _His fists clench. _Why is he here?_

There are so many emotions.

Anger, recognition, hatred, conflict, happiness, love.

Oh dear lord. Lou grins and chuckles. I know what to do.

It's the one thing Lou does best.

**_Destroy hopes and dreams_**.

He was going to sing a song to insult the dolls.

** _But now I am going to sing a song to humiliate you._ **

Dolls cheer his name, specifically Tuesday.

But he swears, oh, he swears that one of them was from Ox.

The green hared **_bastard_**.

He closes his eyes and a song comes to mind. It's the perfect one.

** _I am a monster, and so are you._ **

His lips part to form the melody.

_"Let me introduce myself_   
_You didnt think i was done_   
_Did ya?_   
_Well i just began having my fun_   
_Baby"_

He starts to walk down the stairs as dolls stare at him, the song is unexpected. But then they start to cheer.

Lou grins as he reaches the middle.

_Mindless idiots._

All of them are.

_"Some people live for attention,_   
_Playing the victim_   
_But baby i was born to do the_   
_Killing"_

He starts to do a little dance to go with the beat, the song is different to what everyone expects.

His grin doesn't disappear as he reaches the bottom.

He boops a dolls nose as he sings the last bit.

_"I see how your going crazy,_   
_Always thinking bout me_   
_Baby on the daily_   
_Feed me your negativity_   
_Talk some more about me_   
_I know that you love me_   
_Love me!"_

He jumps as she reaches the beginning of the stairs. Lou lets out a laugh at the bang.

Nolan stares at him in worry. But Lou doesn't pay him any attention.

Dolls start to murmur, but they carry on cheering.

They always did. Lou smiles as he pulls Nolan up.

"They green doll is here."

Now Nolan knows what he had planned.

_"Funny how you think im bothered,_   
_Know im nothing like the others_   
_You shouldnt have messed with me_   
_Cause_   
_I heard_   
** _That your afraid of monsters_ **   
** _MONSTERS!"_ **

Lou looks at Ox angrily as he has blended into the audience seamlessly. Surprising since he had so many flaws.

His face is one of fear and the other dolls start to look at him.

Lou smiles sadistically. Nolan grips his hand, he oddly doesn't mind it this time.

_"Are you ready for the_   
_Monster?_   
_MONSTER?!_   
_Are you ready for the_   
_Monster?_   
_MONSTER!?!?_   
_Are you ready for the_   
_Monster_   
_MONSTER!?!?_   
_You ain't ready for the_   
_Monster!_   
_MONSTER!!!"_

Lou lets out a maniacal laugh as the bunny starts being stared upon. He feels satisfaction.

_So, old friend._ Lou looks at him. _You really returned._

The dolls look at Ox is disgust. Lou knows how to get revenge, this is just a mild one.

Nolan squeezes his hand tighter, Lou's demons had come out to play. He is worried.

Lou smiles reassuringly and presses a kiss to the doll's head. The doll gasp, the rumours were true.

He turns to them. "Nolan is **_mine_**."

_I'm just being me,_  
_Cut out the things that I don't need,_  
_And I dont care if you disagree,_  
_I don't need no sympathy!!_  
_Winning the game on my own_,"

Ox notices how Lou was looking at the male doll with love, and how he looks at home with rage.

**_Hatred_**.

He feels his chest constrict.

_"Yeah baby,_   
_I see how your going crazy,_   
_Always thinking bout me_   
_Baby on the daily_   
_Feed me your negativity_   
_Talk some more about me_   
_I know that you love me,_   
_LOVE ME!!"_

Ox gasps as Lou bends down to his level, their eyes meet. Blue go to one green.

"**_You shouldn't have come back._**"

Ox gasps at how his breath was in his ear. What was Lou doing?

_"Know I'm nothing like the others,_   
_You shouldn't have messed with me_   
_Cause_   
_I heard_   
_That you're afraid of_   
_Monsters?_   
_MONSTERS!!!"_

Lou wonder away from Ox and goes to recieve praise from other dolls.

They provide it to him.

Moxy turns to him. "Ox, what is going on?"

He didn't answer, he didn't know himself.

But he does know what Lou intends to do.

_"Are you ready for the_   
_Monster?_   
_MONSTER!?!?_   
_Are you ready for the_   
_Monster?_   
_MONSTER!?!_   
_Are you ready for the_   
_Monster?_   
_MONSTER!?!?_   
_You ain't ready for the_   
_Monster?_   
_MONSTER!!!"_

He grins as the dolls start chanting with him. The back up singers take care of that verse.

The stage provides the doll leader with the chance to do a little dance, but then he stops and looks at Nolan.

He kisses him in front of Ox.

It shows that he had moved on from the monster of a doll there.

_"Ah, it could've been so different between us,_   
_But then you went and messed everything up!_   
_You took a knife and stabbed me in the back_   
_Took everything I had_   
_Went to your friends and laughed!"_

Ox suddenly felt himself being pushed into the stage as Lou sang this.

He could feel the pain from the song, like there was a message that he couldn't understand.

He swear that he saw a tear in the dolls leader's face.

_"This is the last time,_   
_Imma gonna tell you now_   
_If you try to break me,_   
_I'm gonna burn you down!_   
** _Baby im done with you,_ **   
** _Not coming back for you_ **   
** _(You)"_ **

There was a mixture of boos and cheers. Boos for fox, cheers for Lou.

He grins as the bunny's ears go down.

_He isn't feeling the same hollow feeling I do everyday of my life._

It feels good breaking the other, having the bunny just being there and taking the abuse.

Once upon a time, Lou would have protected him. But now..

**_He was the one who is in control_**.

_"(Let me introduce myself)_   
_Its funny how you think im bothered,_   
_Know I'm nothing like the others,_   
_You shouldn't have messed with me cause_   
_I heard_   
** _That you're afraid of_ **   
** _Monsters?_ **   
** _MONSTERS!!"_ **

He bends down the the dolls level to let him know just who this song was for.

"So, little bunny." He mocks him. The sun shines a little darker. "I hate you, don't expect a happy ending."

"I don't."

He stands up and back away, the doll had gotten the message.

_"Are you ready for the_   
_Monster?_   
_MONSTER!?!?_   
_Are you ready for the_   
_Monster?_   
_MONSTER!?!?!_   
_Are you ready for the_   
_Monster?_   
_MONSTER!?!?!_   
** _You ain't ready for the_ **   
** _Monster!_ **   
** _MONSTER!!"_ **

Lou smiles as the song finishes. Doll cheer him as he stares at the green doll, but Ox just closes his eyes.

Pretty dolls boo him everywhere. And then Lou notices something.

_More of his kind._

There is a pink, blue, orange, grey and red dolls standing there.

But they are the other kind.

**_Uglydolls_**.

Lou bends down to their level. Though the grey one is admittedly tall.

"I don't know where you belong." He talk to the pink one. "But it isn't here. Who are you?"

"Their names." Ox hisses, and Lou has to stop himself flinching from the hateful tone. "Are Moxy, Wage, Babo, Uglydog and Luckybat. He's my boyfriend."

Time freezes for Lou, this new information is surprising.

He stand up and puts on a fake smile.

_Why does it hurt so much?_

He should be over the green bunny, but something in his mind says one thing.

** _Ox is mine._ **

The possessive thought hurts so much.

"I'm Lou." He says. "And this is Nolan, my boyfriend as well. Coincidence, isn't it?"

His head tilts with a smile. Nolan just looks confused.

"But still." Lou smiles. "It's best if you leave, you don't belong here. Your just uglydolls."

They seem discouraged then and turned to leave but a voice says. "No."

Lou feels himself and the others gasp. "What do you mean?"

Ox talks again with a smirk. He is challenging Lou. "I'm saying that we can be here."

Moxy smiles at her friends encouragement. "Yeah, we've come this far. We are gonna train here and be as lovable as the rest of you."

Lou just looks at them, but then he laughs. The laughter is infectious as other dolls do it to.

He finds it hilarious they they believed it.

** _But my secret. The fact that that I'm as ugly as them on the inside means I can't as well._ **

What are the other chances that they could as well?

"Only pretty dolls can do the gauntlet." He smirks and approaches the pink doll, Moxy. "Rules are rules."

"What rules?"

He struggles with the words for a moment until a bot appears. "Did someone says rules? Well, it says right here in section 20-"

Lou quickly jumps on the book.

_Why do we even have that thing?!_

But he clears his throat. "You know what, stay here."

"Really?"

Ox was shocked, did Lou just say that?

"Yeah, what kind of benevolent leader would I be if I didn't other dolls a chance?" He asked rhetorically. "Mandy, shows them to their quarters. May I suggest the...supply suite?"

Ox rolled his eye.

_He means shed._

As the other dolls started walking, Lou beckoned Moxy and him over.

"I have a reputation to maintain, so I let you both skip by this time." He hissed. "Enjoy this moment while it lasts, **_because it doesn't get better than this._**"

Moxy slowly nodded and went off, but Lou grabbed Ox's wrist.

"Your staying with me."

_Apart of me wants you to myself,_ ** _ even if it is just for a little bit._ **

He stared. "W-What?"

_Did he just say that?_

Moxy and the others froze as well.

"Lou." Nolan spoke. "Why are you?-"

"Hush, Nolan." He hissed. "**_Not now._**"

Ox noticed the coldness in Lou's eyes and the cruelty of his tone. Nolan bowed his head.

"It only makes sense." Lou laughed. "Two leaders discussing what they can do for their dolls. What about it, Ox?"

The green bunny looks at the others, his friends, the ones who he has knows since forever.

They need him, they want him.

But then he looks at Lou, the one who he had been with in the past. The one who he felt actual love for.

He sees something else in those blue eyes.

**_Desire_**.

He wants the same thing as him. But the bots are watching, they can't.

His selfish side wins. "Okay, let's go."

Mandy is rushing off the other dolls as Lou walks off with Ox.

"And Nolan." He smiles. "Come to my room after, I want your **_assistance_**."

Ox knew what that meant, but didn't say anything.

The only thing he felt was that he did the fight thing for some reason.

For once, he hoped his gut was right.

The consequences would be too dear if it wasn't.

Lou smiles as he sees the bunny, there was a part of him that was satisfied.

His selfish side had won and it seemed like Ox's did as well.

He silently cheers on the inside for a second. But his facade appears stone cold to those who are around.

He can't let anyone know that he is happy about this, not even himself.

His emotions are suppressed.

He feels nothing now. But the rabbit still haunts his thoughts. In his mind, he still thinks back to the good times. The times where things were great.

** _The times where he felt bliss and not the darkness inside of him._ **

Lou has a feeling that he won't be getting any sleep tonight.


	27. Nolou (and Brotherly! Lou and Ox) oneshot idea (please help me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help. Comment and kudos!

Okay, I wanna make a Nolou oneshots since the ugkydolls fandom is just of fics like that.

But I don’t have any ideas. So, I’m asking you guys for that.

  
_ **If there is anybody who has an idea for a oneshots, please comment!** _

I also want make a Ox and Lou **_(Brotherly!) _**oneshot as well. Does anyone have any ideas?

_ **please help me! I’ll credit anyone who does.** _


	28. "More than JUST Brothers?" (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the mansion, see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Comment and kudos if ya like it!
> 
> If ya have any ideas or song suggestions for the next part, just comment!

_ Step _

_ /st _ _ ɛ _ _ p/ _

_ 1\. the distance covered by a step. _

_2\. a short or easily walked distance_.

Ox's body is tense as he and the leader walk in silence to the location that is intended to be there. Each _step_ he takes is one closer to confronting the past.

God, the past is the one thing that Ox doesn't want to face. He figures that he would rather be in the furnace than this. Yes, he is that afraid.

The fear that he feels constantly terrorises him and Ox isn't sure what his mental state is like anymore.

He knows that it isn't normal though, he knows that it isn't like anybody else's. His hands shake wit the nervousness and fear that refuse to leave him alone.

He fear has always been like this, always haunting his mind and his everyday life. Making his mind seem either crazy or just not normal.

It makes Ox do things that he doesn't tell the others about. Things that aren't worth sharing.

He looks at the scars on his wrist, luckily his fur covers them. But to his eyes, they are still red and just barely there.

The blood from the previous one still stains him, Ox has actually had thoughts about just....**_going_**.

Letting death take his souls from his body and maybe taking him to hell where he belonged.

The thought makes him smile in the silence.

But the silence seems to reign, Lou doesn't even look at him, never mind breathing near him. He looks like he's thinking, but his eyes are glazed.

"...Why are you staring?" He looks at the bunny. His eyes scan him for a second to long. "Is there something wrong? I'm perfect."

Lou knows that Ox stared at him, he stared because he reminisces about the past. Reminisces because he knows that Lou isn't himself.

"...You've changed." Ox states, his hands traces she fabric of the suit. "You never wore this that long before."

Lou knows that Ox is going to stain his suit. He somehow doesn't care.

"...We all change." He puts his hand to his chest. "I've just become some doll better. A leader."

"A fake." Ox hisses, tone venomous. "Some doll who you aren't. You forget that I know you. Isn't that right, brother?"

The green doll glared at the leader. This isn't a regular argument. It is actually a rare one.

"I belong to the factory." Lou clenches his hand and he frowns. "They ordered me to change and I did. I dare say that I've become better. Our little separation has done us some good."

His head turns to see the surroundings. The sky is blue and it looks to be a perfect day. Than Goodness, Lou can't handle the rain.

"On some level." Ox frowns. "Jesus Christ, Lou. Why do you obey them?"

They approach his house. It is as white as Ox remembers. There isn't a single stain present. It is all the same as before.

"Because." Lou closes his eyes as he steps inside. "You know that I have no choice. I'm not like the others."

**_I'm not like anyone. They don't know who or what I am_**.

"I know." Ox shuts the door and they arrive in the living room. He sits on a couch and looks at a picture. "...You kept it."

The photo is a precious one. One where a favourite memory is stored for both of them. He thought Lou would have gotten rid of it by now.

But no, he kept it. The leader actually fucking kept it.

Ox feels something flutter in his chest, a warm feeling. Something tells him that the leader was an act.

Lou looks out the window with his eyes scanning the dolls. They're just going to their normal day. They don't realise that there things in this world that are broken.

_Like me._ He thought. _Like my _**_soul_**_. I can't _**_feel_**_, I watch as they have their dreams and mine are _**_repeatedly_**_ broken_.

The leader is someone who Lou uses to mask his feelings.

"...I did." His reply is sarcastic. "I had to go hide it though, the factory could come after us again. The risk was to great."

It comes out more caring than intended. Lou despises the bunny.

_Yet, a part of me longs to keep him close. _He thinks. _I like him _**_better_**_ than fucking Tuesday. Annoying little doll_.

He shivers at the time he nearly had the deed with her while drunk. She had taken advantage of him.

She had gotten a week's time in the washing machine for that. Lou felt good about himself, no one ever took advantage of him again.

Ox traces the paper and puts it closer to him. This memory is one of his favourites.

_The infamous (_ ** _secret_ ** _) duo wondered around perfection. It was night and the darkness covered them from sight._

_"Ox?" Lou asks with his eyes closed. "Where are we going?"_

_The bunny has just recently called him to the house. Lou rushed over as the fear that he could be hurt ruled him._

_Ox grabs the leader's hand again as they walked on the slippery path of perfection. The place always has to be spotless for some reason._

_'Courtesy of the factory. You gotta give credit to the _ ** _cleaner_ ** _ though. He knows his stuff.'_

_Ox really wants to thank whoever did it later. The floor is never slippery. No one ever has accidents._

** _You can't afford them here_ ** _._

_The sky shines bright that night, the colour is perfect. It's neither to dark nor too light._

_Just real perfect._

_The stars keep their shine, like they sense dolls who actually feel happy and hopeful. Like they're trying to make it known._

_But the two dolls present know it can't happen. It is too much of a risk._

_"Ox!" Lou whines, yes, he whines. "Where are we going?"_

_The leader is himself around the bunny. He knows that he won't judge him. Ox feels proud to have that honour._

_He beams as they approach the destination, Lou feels slightly cold now. He wishes he brought his jacket. "Ox?"_

_"Here!" He exclaims. "Open them!"_

_Lou does and is surprised, the fight is amazing._

_It is a little cafe and the place has dolls who are with each other. The outside reads:_

** _ Little Perfection. _ **

_Lou feels a little irony of the situation, Ox does to. They share as laugh._

_"I found this place a couple of days ago." Ox tells him. "It's really neat!"_

_"Ox." Lou protests wearily. "You know we can't be risking this. We'll be seen."_

_The cross-eyed doll just smiles like an idiot. "That's the thing, I know the owner. We have the place to ourselves!"_

_Lou crosses his arms and examines it. Ox sees the blank expression on his face._

_"Do ya not like it?"_

_The other just stares for another moment, then he laughs. "It's _ ** _perfect_ ** _."_

_The bunny cheers with full happiness. The leader just laughs. Then a camera is pulled out._

_"Picture time!"_

_Lou yelps when Ox pulls next to him. Where the hell had the bunny got that thing from?!_

_"I got it from Alex." How had Ox known he thought that. "He sells these things for cheap."_

_He shrugs. "Alright."_

_Lou bends down and lets Ox sling an arm over his shoulder. He holds the piece sign and grins._

_He does the same. He sticks his tongue out and holds up two fingers. They looked like idiots._

** _The picture is took._ **

_"Hey, guys." Angeline comes out. "You coming or what? Oh, hi, Lou! Nice to see the leader taking a break for a change!"_

_He blushes. "Yeah, I guess I am."_

_Ox laughs in happiness. "I managed to get him out for a change."_

_"I can tell."_

_Lou folds his arms and pouts playfully. "Shut up."_

_Ox sees the secret grin on his face, his own grows on his face._

_It's nice to be here, to see Lou let loose. The leader is a good doll._

_Ox knows that he isn't fake around him._

The picture being taken from his hand snaps the doll out of it. He squeals in surprise.

His hand accidentally touches Lou's and the leader recoils like he has been burned. Like flames were on his skin.

Lou gasps as the he feels something shock him, electricity. The connection that he had felt is many years ago had been there.

For a second, he had felt whole again. Like he wasn't the only doll who was broken.

_But no. _He dusts his suit, there is a smudge. _You are the only doll of _**_your_**_ kind. The only one who is like _**_this_**_._

He closes his eyes for a second, he takes a breath. He feels something in his chest calm.

Lou grasps the picture and look at it. He feels his heart beat a second too long.

Ox has nearly dropped this, Lou can't let that happen. He will admit that he has some attachment to the bunny.

After all, they had been like brothers in the past. Maybe they had been just a little more?

** _More than JUST brothers?_ **

The thought makes him cringe. Lou feels something burn.

_Ridiculous. That thought isn't even allowed._

He is glad that Nolan isn't here yet.

"Lou?" Ox calls. "Are you alright?"

Lou feels like his going to collapse, he searches. Where the fuck was capsule?

He pulls out the cabinet and Ox sees tablets. Lou pops one into his mouth.

_Are those_ ** _ anti-depressants?_ **

He sees Lou take a few breaths. "Fuck, fuck. Not again."

Ox sees Lou clutch his head, the voices are trying to take over his mind.

He hates them so much.

_Prototype._

_Useless._

_Heartless._

** _Not leaving._ **

The last one affects his core before they disappear. He feels himself wanting to cry.

He doesn't let them fall though, Lou has cried enough.

He feel something on his back. A hand rubbing it. Ox is trying to comfort him.

Lou doesn't know why, but he accepts it. He knows he is fucking up right now, but he doesn't care.

It feels so right to have the bunny near him. To just let him.

He relishes in the touch. Lou leans into it more, the hand goes to his face.

Lou opens his eyes to realise that they were sat down on a couch. When had they gotten here?

"Oh, Lou." The bunny sighs. "I know the real you is here. I forgive you for that song."

He rubs his face, why wouldn't these feelings go away? His chest constricts.

The hand stroked his face and Lou just looks out the window. For a second, it feels like the past. Like it was just the two of them.

Their eyes meet and Nolan isn't here yet.

**_Nolan isn't here yet_**.

Something clicks in Lou's brain, and his body reacts before his mind.

Ox and his lips connect. He pulls the other close out of sheer desperation, he needs to something to stabilise himself.

Lou feels the other shriek in surprise, but moans as he kisses him. Ox then finally responds (why, why did it take so long, **_so long-_**) and his hands go in his shoulders.

Their lips oddly fit together as they do this. Lou's hands wrap around the other as he pulls him even closer.

He doesn't know what he is doing, he just needs to feel something again.

**_This void had a demand to be filled_**.

And it was filled. Ox grabs Lou as much as he grabs him. He feels like this is right.

Why were they doing this?

The thing they used to have in the past comes up, their minds replays it in their heads.

They just need to be themselves again. To feel like they weren't half of any wholes.

To feel like they were together, not like they were separated beings from their bodies. To feel like their souls were actually theirs.

To feel like something belonged to them.

Lou clutches Ox closer, he doesn't want this to go. He wants the void to stay filled like this. Why was it refusing to let him go?!

His hands start to stroke the bunny's fur, and he hits the spot that he knows Ox likes. His leg starts shaking. He likes it.

Their eyes are closed, but they don't see the doll that's in the doorway.

"L-Lou?"

The blonde snaps out of the trance and slowly looks behind him.

_God, no._

"N-Nolan." Lou stands up, Ox sits up and the couch. He looked surprised. "God, I can explain. Just give me a chance."

Lou's heart thinks as the other just looks away, he is guilt tripping him.

** _He is going to leave you._ **

** _He doesn't love you._ **

He knows that to be true. But Nolan looks back with a smile, like he forgives him.

Lou craves that. The leader act has fallen now that he is inside his mansion.

Nolan approaches him, Lou feels smaller for a second.

"I'm sorry.."

His feels arms around his torso. Nolan is hugging him? The doll is confused.

"_I told you before._" He whispers. "_I forgive you._"

Ox watched as the two interact. Lou grabs the other's hand. He doesn't want Nolan to go.

He clutches it and turns around. "Do you love Luckybat?"

Ox doesn't reply, Lou just rolls his eyes

"There's a guest room across the hall from mine. Stay there tonight."

Lou's tone is cold, not like earlier when he warmly kissed the rabbit. His hand tightened around Nolan's, he needs him right now.

The door shuts with a bang. Ox is left there alone. His finger traces his lips, it feels warm.

He wishes he could do it again.

***

_ Bring _

_ /br _ _ ɪ _ _ ŋ/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. cause (someone or something) to come to a place. _

_2\. take or go with (someone or something) to a place_.

Lou and Nolan kiss as soon as they go upstairs, Lou _brings_ him to the top. Their arms are around each other, he can't stop getting enough.

He wants to feel something again. Something that isn't the void that haunts his mind and body.

He wants to make his body react to this, make his mind react to this. To make his souls react to this.

Leader is the one who takes care of the dolls daily, leader is the one who rules them all with the confidence that Lou is known. Leader is the one who is the bad guy.

Leader is the one who becomes, the one who he refers himself to on a daily basis. Leader is the one who hides in the deepest pits of his mind.

Leader is the voices who speaks in his head. He whispers promises, praises, insults, truths, lies.

He is the one who everydoll fears and loves. The one who every doll knows. Lou becomes him when he can't handle a situation like earlier with those dolls.

He sighs when his back hits the door, his feet skid the carpet when Nolan pins him. He knows that the other is mad. His hand is on his and squeezes hard.

Lou oddly likes the punishment, he takes it like a good leader. After all, the other wasn't in control.

Leader is how he copes with the problems, leader is the one who he created in his mind. His natural mechanism.

But it's all Lou's fault? He doesn't know.

Is it? He doesn't know. I don't know.

He doesn't tell the difference between reality and fantasy here. His room is a place where there is no cameras.

(The factory watched constantly, **_constantly_**, they **_never_** let him _off _the hook, **_paranoia_** plays a role, it plays a **_role-_**_)_

He knows that he needs to be watched ever since the incident, it's the reason he knows how to put in a show.

(Be the fake, fake**_ doll-_**..No, he **_is_** the fake _doll-_)

Be a little puppet, pawn? He doesn't know the answer. He belongs to them all the time, he doesn't have free will.

Not here, not anyway. It's why he sometimes rebels against them. Dolls think Lou to be a_ 'golden boy'_ or a **_'perfect doll'_**.

He is none of those things. Nothing can redeem the things that he has done, become. He is nothing like the rumours say. He isn't free.

He is trapped. The factory make him stay.

(He does remember in the past where they were more _lenient_, more **_willing_**. He remembers being _happy_, being **_sane-_**)

His sanity is..._questionable_ now. It registers what he does and the bad things that have happened.

The things that he knows he isn't guilty of. He only follows the rules, he is perfect. He follows what they say.

Lou knows that he is the bad guy. He can admit that.

He knows that he has done things that have been deemed**_ 'criminally insane'_**. Dolls words, not his.

(Like the time where he sent _multiple_ dolls to the furnace for not being _perfect_, the **_smudges_**, the **_stains_**, the _happy_ looks on their **_faces-_**)

He hates happiness, he hates those that crave it. Like him, he hates himself. Lou admits that he tried to commit suicide once.

Nolan saved him, it's part of why he's with him. He feels like he owes him for saving him and encouraging him to go on.

Nolan brings him back to reality by grabbing his face. Lou has a habit of going into his thoughts.

It's partly why he puts on a show.

(His thoughts are the things he has _control_ of, he digs deeper into **_his_** mind like he _owns_ it. He knows that he doesn't own anything else, he _needs it-_)

"Are you thinking again?"

Lou looks at Nolan. "Yes, sorry. It's those uglydolls, they're...persistent."

He isn't lying, he was partly thinking about them. They really are something, Lou actually admires them in a way. No doll else has ever tried to stay.

Not like Ox.

(The times where he _actually laughed_, the times where he could put a **_simple fucking smile_** on his face. Where he _didn't_ put on a _show_, where he was _pure_. Before the **_rules_** came into **_play-_**)

The doll who made him feel sane. The doll who made him feel.

The rules play a large role. His status depends on them, they can change any second.

He knows they he needs to do something **_to get rid of the doll-_**

"They can be." Lou's head snaps to hear him, it causes a slight pain in his neck. "I can't believe you did that song though."

He smiles. "I needed to do something to get a little revenge."

(Not the _proper_ one he would want, Lou's mind _plans_ something _big_, he doesn't have to think to know that _leader_ has a **_way_**. It's _sadistic_, _twisted_, **_not him_**, he wants to do it **_his_** way, an idea _might_ come to **_him-_**)

He wants to do something else, not a song. More practical. Old school. Not like where he could just throw them out.

His reputation is fragile. He could go form hero to zero in less than a second.

They dolls are pretty, but they have minds of their own. Intelligence can be a tactic, it makes up for the lack of brawn the dolls are given.

The factory make them like this so they don't rebel.

Lou really hates them.

"I guess." Nolan puts a hand on his chest. "I guess that's why everyone calls us **_Nolou_**."

Their ship name, dolls are good at coming up with those. Their minds are programmed like a group of gossiping people from the big world.

Lou only knows based on what he saw. He has memories like the rest of them.

"I guess."

He kisses Nolan again before he can respond, the doll is the nicest, boldest, he's met.

(But his heart **_craves_** something else, _different_, it wants the _old_ thing that was in his life _all_ those years _ago_, the things that _haunt_, **_plague_** his mind in a way that he _doesn't want_ it to, **_he hates Ox-_**)

_Then why does my heart ache?_

Lou brings the other to his bed, their shirts are long gone. He doesn't know how long has passed since they've kissed.

He hits the mattress with a thump, he hates how big his bed is. It leaves too much room for him to move, want somebody there.

** _Is it bad that I want the bunny here?_ **

He doesn't know what right and wrong is, he just knows that he is capable of thought.

Why is Lou so bad? Why does he not appreciate what he has?

He has an empire, mansion, a **_fucking_** boyfriend who loves him.

Why does he feel so damn empty?

Nolan travels down more and Lou arches his back at what he's doing. He sucks, he twirls. He's giving him pleasure. His mouth of good.

He moans as Nolan continues. It's so good, wrong, but good. The tip is swirled around and he moans.

This feels so good.

Nolan should be the one on Lou's mind, but he can't, he just can't.

_It this what being apathetic feels like?_

It certain feels like it. Lou knows what he should feel, but he just can't.

He knows he did back in the past. A memory comes to the surface.

_He travels with Ox to a place where they have been before. The two walk and walk and don't talk._

_Lou knows that he rhymed, but he doesn't care. He just feels joy at the moment._

_He and Ox had their first official kiss. Last night of all nights! He felt so god damn happy!_

_He isn't afraid to admit it, it fills his core with a funny feeling. He doesn't mind it for once, Lou embraces it._

(Especially since he **_never_** felt this before, since his mind plays the images of dolls _going_ over and over again, **_always leaving-_**)

_His hands clap together and he smiles for once. It's sincere, it's something he hasn't done since he first got here._

_His smile is one of pure _ ** _fucking_ ** _ happiness. And around and a kiss._

_But Lou has never kissed anyone before Ox, he still feels the fact that he had received one so...good._

_He knows that it's stupid to go on about, but this is his thoughts, the audience are just viewing them._

(Especially since he has been _watched_, _viewed_, he has no _control_ of privacy that he _craves_, **_needs_**, he's forced to **_constantly_** look over his **_shoulder-_**)

_Lou knows he is paranoid. But it's part of who he is._

_No one can know the real him._

_Ox partly does, Leader has tried to come out multiple times. Lou turns stone cold at the weirdest moments. He doesn't want to._

_"What are you grinning about?"_

_He looks. "Just about last night."_

_Ox grins, it's a goofy one, a lovestruck one. One that suits him. "I see, I'm the one who initiated it."_

_"It was my first one." Lou playfully jabs. "I got nervous."_

_"The leader? Nervous?" Ox mock gasps. "I wouldn't believe it."_

(He has _no_ idea how **_nervous_** Lou was. How much he was _worried_ that he would **_mess_** up. Make the bunny not be with **_him_**, a fear that **_haunts him-_**)

_"Yep." His mouth refuses to go to a frown. "I really was."_

_His mouth still goes into a smile, but now it is fake. It is one that he shows daily to everyone._

_"Huh." Ox's hand grabs his. "I guess that's understandable. It was _ ** _our _ ** _first one after all, _ ** _my_ ** _ first one to."_

_"I guess it's both."_

_It really is both. Lou's never kissed a doll until now._

(_Lies_, he has kissed a doll **_before_**, but they're _empty_. Lips connect to _fill_ a void that **_cannot_** be filled. Not until **_now_** where he hasn't felt it, he **_craves that-_**)

_"I have kissed a doll before." Lou confesses. "But they're empty. Your the true doll who I like."_

_It isn't a lie, he truly likes the doll, but love is another term. He is only learning this foreign feeling. He doesn't know just yet._

_Ox smiles, it's _ ** _strained_ ** _ a little. He doesn't show how upset he is. "That's okay, I don't need to know about your _ ** _past_ ** _ romances."_

_Lou feels a stab, he doesn't know why. He feels guilt, but he has been here so long._

_It's kind of inevitable that he has found a few dates here and there._

(_Especially_ since he just _wants_ to feel _something_, is it bad that he just wants **_someone_**? He _doesn't_ think so, but others _do_, they call it being _selfish_, they call it **_seeking_** something that you **_don't deserve-_**)

_Lou works hard for what he has. "I know, I just wanted to mention it."_

_He swears that something is on the bunny's face, a flash of anger. Like he doesn't want to hear it. Like he doesn't want to be near him._

_Lou frowns, his mouth finally moves. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yep!"_

_Ox moves to walk past him, there is a brush to his leg. Lou feels a sting, he clutches his chest._

_His head bends, and for a second._

** _He doesn't feel_ ** _._

Lou screams in pleasure when Nolan hits the right spot. He muffled it by the pillow.

He is still aware that Ox is here. He could be listening right now. In his room, not at the door.

That could be creepy.

Nolan goes rough and Lou sees stars. He almost wants to pass out.

(He _forgets_ the past for a _second_, forgets the _constant loneliness_ and _hurt_ he feels on a daily _basis_, the _void_ that _demands_ things _from_ him, he forgets **_Leader_**, a doll that he **_becomes daily-_**)

He forgets the pain and pleasure enters his core. Nolan may think that he had taken his innocence, but he hasn't.

Lou gave his virginity to a doll named Ox.

He closes his eyes-

***

-He opens them to feel a sleepiness that isn't familiar. Lou doesn't know how long he was passed out for.

He just knows it has been a long time. Lou sighs and tries to close his eyes again.

_Uglydolls need to go._ The thoughts comes. **_They want to ruin the empire I have WORKED for._**

Lou opens them and growls. The sleepiness suddenly fades. He is suddenly wide awake.

Nolan's head is in the crook of his neck, but Lou doesn't care. He doesn't care for the warmth that he is supposed to be feeling, the care he is supposed to feel.

He replaces himself with a pillow and gets up. He puts a suit on, instinct even if he is staying in his own house.

He walks out and shuts the door. He needs to get this out of him. He needs to sooth the boiling anger that threatens his core.

(He _knows_ that he isn't _supposed_ to be like **_this_**, but jealousy is a _common_ emotion here, _pretties_ can be _prettier_, and he is the prettiest doll here, anger is bound to be **_present_** sometime in **_every doll-_**)

Lou growls. "Why does this bother me? I just need to get this over with."

He whines as he clutches his head, he doesn't realise that he has arrived at a room.

** _Get it over with._ **

** _Pretty doll~_ **

** _Destined to never leave~_ **

He sees that and knows everyday of his life. Lou clenched his fists as tears threaten to fall.

At least Nolan and Ox are asleep, they don't see this. The insanity that takes over him.

(It does _everytime_, he can't stop it even **_if_** he wanted to, _society_ has made him _develop_ like this. He _can't_ stop his mind from _thinking_, _forming_, **_plotting-_**)

But Lou knows that he needs to do this. Needs to get this thing out from his chest, mind, heart.

_"Ugly Dolls"_

He slams the door open, he growls. Lou hates this.

_"I'll crush them all_   
_Destroy their dream"_

He walks through the room with his fists clenched, Lou needs to get this out, the anger.

_"To save my perfect empire_   
_Nothing's too extreme."_

He walks past his his paintings, ornaments, and even a statue a statue of himself

Lou admits he is that that vain. Kinda hard not to be since you receive attention and praise nearly all the time. It's bound to raise anyone's ego.

_"And I know how to do it_   
_Without looking too uncouth"_

He approaches the window and his reflection appears. It is a doll who cheats and lies constantly.

It's also a doll who used to feel alive in the past. Now Lou just feels dead inside.

_"Plan it so foul, gross, hideous, nasty."_

His face does into insane, his eyes shine, and his mouth curls into a grin that isn't his.

Lou feels both sick and satisfied as he sings this.

** _"they'll never see the ugly truth."_ **

He shuts the blinds and turns around. Lou hums as the void backs down.

He laughs a little, that song so short.

"Lou?"

_Shit_.

He turns around to see Ox there. God **_dammit_**, has he heard him?

"Yes." He replied calmly. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard singing." His eyes narrow. "Why?"

He knows Lou too well.

"Just...in a mood." Not exactly a lie. "Felt like it."

_Not going to tell you anything else._

Ox seems to tired to ask. Thank God. Lou doesn't want to answer any...unnecessary questions.

Luckily his smile is so perfect that even Ox doesn't see through the act. "...Okay. I guess that's fine."

Lou folds his arms as the green dolls leaves. What did he expect? Some kind of conversation?

_We're past that. There is nothing to talk about._

** _There is plenty to talk about._ **

He knows that. Lou slams the door on his way out. He knows that there is things to talk about, a lot of things to talk about.

Lou just doesn't accept it.

He approached his room. He takes his shirts and shoes off and slip into the bed.

He brings Nolan closer to him, the other lays his head into his neck. Lou doesn't mind.

He settles down to sleep. He has a lesson to teach tomorrow.

He has a feeling that it's going to be hell with the Uglydolls there.

Things were going to change.

He just knows they are.


	29. Cuddle oneshot (ideas needed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that title is legit.

So, I have a sudden idea to make a sleep/Cuddle oneshot.

_ **But I don’t know which character to put in. Or a damn plot.** _

so, I kinda need help. If any of you guys have any ideas, could you kindly comment please?

_ **I’ll give credit to whoever does.** _

I’d love it if any of you guys could help me!

Bye ya’ll!


	30. "The sassy orange and the shy grey.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing is Babo x Wage. I got bored so I wrote this short thing, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Hey ya'll I'm thinking of doing a lou and Ox brotherly! Oneshot. If anyone has any ideas please!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the oneshot!

_ Nervous _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ nə _ _ ː _ _ vəs/ _

_ Adjective _

_ 1\. (of a feeling or reaction) resulting from anxiety or anticipation. _

_2\. often or easily becoming worried and afraid about what might happen_.

To say that Babo was _nervous_ would be an understatement. No, he was balls out **_terrified_**.

"M-Moxy?" He stuttered. "Are you sure? This could ruin my _friendship_ with her! She'd probably beat me if I attempted to do this!"

Babo could feel his heart pumping, today was supposed to be the day where he asked her on a date, but he was afraid that he'd screw up if he did.

His confidence wasn't that high, he hated his shyness was the thing that held him back. He hated his anxiety so much. It always made reason for something he wanted to do. It made him not want to.

_"She wouldn't want you. A fat grey ugkydolls with a sassy, beautiful doll like her?"_

_"You wouldn't stand a chance."_

He wanted to prove that he did have the strength to do this. He would do it!

His eye went to Wage, _the sassy orange_ doll. She was always witty, sharp in tone, and even held her own when she was bullied when she had first got here.

He shivered at the beating thise dolls had received. That was why most dolls were careful to not make Wage mad. She was the type that would beat you up if you said shit about her.

"Hey dolls!" She made her way to them instead. "What's up?"

_Don't stutter._

"F-fine." Damn it, he stuttered. "How are you?"

Wage raised a brow, and a frown tugged her lips. "Fine, you?"

"I am." Moxy interfered. "Do you wanna hang out at Lou and Nolan's later? We're all going to be there."

"Sure." Wage shrugged. "I ain't got nothing to do, anyway."

"Oksy then!" Uglydog shouted, albeit enthusiastically. "Let's go then, my peeps!"

Moxy laughed as he winked at her playfully, she turned to Mandy. "Is everything set in place?"

The other nodded. "Yep, it will be sure to work."

She grinned, and turned to Luckybat. "Make sure Babo shows up. We can finally do it."

"Sure." Luckybat smiled. "I will, I'll stop by his in an hour or so. I've got to see Ox first."

"Okay."

Babo wasn't hearing their conversation as he was in his own with Wage. It was easy to talk to her, they had been friends for a long time after all.

His feelings were easier to push down due to that. Even if he would never be with her, he got the privilege of being her best friend.

***

_ Air _

_ / _ _ ɛː _ _ / _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. an impression of a quality or manner given by someone or something. _

_2\. express (an opinion or grievance) publicly_.

Babo came out of Nolan and Lou's house as she couple were seen making out on the dance floor. Yep, Nolan and Lou were a couple. He was going out for _air_.

"So, ya'll!" Lou was drunk as hell. "Shall we we get this party started?!"

Everybody cheered and smashed those drinks together. It was turning out to be a good night for all of them. All except Babo. He was feeling left out.

He stood outside in the back just watching the night sky. The stars shined that night. They were sparkly as well, like something good was going to happen.

He thought the opposite.

_Why am I a screw up? _He thought. _I can't even talk to her properly_.

He groaned and buried his head in his hands. A cup of punch was in his hands.

But this is one of Lou's parties. He thought. There is going to be alcohol in this.

He sniffed and it confirmed his theory. He could tell that there was wine in this. God, there were going to be so many drunk dolls tonight.

"Hey." A voice rasped, and Babo jumped out of his stuffing. "Are you okay?"

He looked behind him to see the orange doll that haunted his feelings day and night.

"Yeah." It was Wage. "Fine."

They stood at each other and Wage noticed something. "Moxy told me that you liked me."

"Wh.." Babo blushed. "What?"

"I noticed the signs as well." She punched his adm. "Man, babo. You should have just told me."

"I was afraid, how would you like someone like me?"

"Ya dolt, I do like you. Your the most kind and compassionate guy I know."

Wage smiled as she saw him blush even more. His face was more red than ever before.

"Do you?" Babo took her hand. "Do ys wanna go on a date? Like going to the movies or something?"

She hummed and nodded. "Sure."

Babo cheered and Wage chuckled as she went inside. She was glad that Moxy had been right.

Both of them were looking forward to when the date was coming. Though, Babo was sooner than later.

Wage secretly hoped it would arrive like that soon as well.


	31. Should I discontinue this? (I don’t know)

Yeah, I'm thinking of doing the title. Should I though? I just feel like I want to.

**_But I don't want to at the same time?_** I want to continue it, but I don't know.

What do ya'll think? Should I? Or just not update until I get a new **_idea or requests?_**

** _ Please comment what you think. _ **

Love ya'll! See ya later!


	32. The decison (what im going to do.)

Yeah, I have thought long and hard about this. I want to continue this, but I have such as hard time having motivation.

But as much as I want to continue this, I want to discontinue as well, it seems so damn tempting-

....

-Oh, who the fuck am I fooling?

I WILL CONTINUE THIS!

I cannot stay away from this (i love writing.).

Writing helps me and this is my way of putting out ideas and mini stories for ya'll. I did not expect users fo actually like this.

And this story had 1.2k reads?!

Holy shit, people actually do like it. Users actually like it! I'm happy! So many reads!

But I repeat one more time. And i do mean this.

I WILL CONTINUE!

Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed this part. But I will do this just one more time!

I WILL CONTINUE!

Love ya'll! See ya'll later!


	33. The decision (what I’m going to do)

Yeah, I have thought long and hard about this. I want to continue this, but I have such as hard time having motivation.

But as much as I want to continue this, I want to discontinue as well, it seems so damn tempting-

....

-Oh, who the fuck am I fooling?

I WILL CONTINUE THIS!

I cannot stay away from this (i love writing.).

Writing helps me and this is my way of putting out ideas and mini stories for ya'll. I did not expect users fo actually like this.

And this story had 1.2k reads?!

Holy shit, people actually do like it. Users actually like it! I'm happy! So many reads!

But I repeat one more time. And i do mean this.

I WILL CONTINUE!

Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed this part. But I will do this just one more time!

I WILL CONTINUE!

Love ya'll! See ya'll later!


	34. “Your imperfections are perfect..” (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pairing is Lou X Nolan. Originally made by 669spiritualgamer799)
> 
> (And the original author does plan to continue their story, I will be posting when they update their story so please be patient for the next update. I will post different oneshots to keep ya'll entertained though.)

Lou looked upon the crowd of dolls a smirk appearing on his face "Now most of you- some of you will be going to the big world. I'm here to help you get there so obey me and you'll get there."

The dolls yelled Lous name along with marriage request.

Lou just smiled at this "now get some rest because tomorrow is when you all will start training."

All the dolls ran to their houses to began sleeping and preparing. Lou just nodded to himself as he began walking to his mansion 'This is good for them but what about me? I'm sick of them leaving. But oh no they'd never just stay unless.' Lou decided that he would pick whoever he liked best and make them insecure about themselves and than force them to be trapped here with him. He got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone softly crying so he groaned as he followed it. Lou stopped walking when he found the source of the cries, he began thinking to himself 'Its the brunette with the green hair streak, he's still upset about the song I sang earlier? Pathetic.' Lou smiled to himself 'Pathetic indeed, he'll stay forever with me'.

Nolan looked up to see Lou standing beside him, he quickly covered his face so Lou couldn't see.

Lou sat down next to him as he looked him over "Nolan is it? Why are you upset? Perhaps about earlier?"

Nolan just nodded to afraid to remove his hands from his face "Lou..please just leave. I don't want you to see my face, I'm not a pretty doll. I never thought I was ugly but now I kind of do.

Lou actually felt bad however this is what he wanted. He moved Nolan's hands as he sighed "Nolan, I don't know how to help you. No kid would want a doll with uneven freckles and multi colored eyes or the unnatural hair. I don't know what to say besides your ugly. I'd get home and rest, you have to practice even though I doudt it would matter due to the fact kids don't want ugly."

Nolan just looked away "Am I really that ugly?"

Lou just sighed "Yeah, well I'm off to get my beauty sleep. I have a big day tomorrow helping you and everyone else achieve the goal of the big world." He began walking off as a big smirk appeared on his face 'I'm doing good so far, my target is more insecure than me. I'm perfect and ill make Nolan perfect to once I make sure he dosen't leave.'

Nolan ran home after the talk with Lou, in his run he ran into Mandy knocking her and himself over he felt bad and started helping her up "Mandy, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you, I just."

Mandy put a hand on his shoulder "Nolan, calm down. Its okay, are you okay? What Lou did wasn't cool at all. I think your neck is fine, its not to long and your head is perfect size to. Or is it something else?"

Nolan smiled at her "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded as she waited for the question.

Nolan looked down "Do you think I'm loveable? Even with my eyes, freckles, and hair? Lou said even if I tried really hard I wouldn't pass because I'm ugly."

Mandy looked mad "Nolan, your perfect just the way you are. Don't listen to everything Lou says. I think your amazing but if you want to change let me help you?"

Nolan was excited "Really? I want help than please."

Mandy smiled slightly as she took his hand bringing him inside her house, she began putting temporary hair dye in Nolan's hair than placed one purple eye contact over his green eye, she sighed as put makeup on him making his freckles even. "Your done, I hope you like it."

Nolan excited looked in the mirror, a huge smile went across his face "Mandy look, I'm normal can you believe it? Thank you so much. I'm not ugly anymore"

Mandy sighed "You were never ugly. I hope you'll take this off soon and love yourself."

Nolan nodded "I promise one day, ill take this off. Thank you again" He walked out the door and ran to the practice trials to prepare for the big world.

Lou looked at the crowd of dolls, each one the same not that special but Nolan was special. He called him ugly to break him down and make him feel ugly to make him stay but Lou knew that Nolan was truly beautiful, he had never seen anything like him of course he would never say this out loud but he thought it. Lou scowled at Nolan's new look, he walked over to him "So Nolan, you changed yourself? Its an improvement but your so ugly under that makeup."

Nolan stood up locking eyes with Lou, "I'm not ugly, your personality is. I'm perfect with or without this stuff. Mandy told me that and I believe her."

Lou sighed as he put marker on Nolan making it look like an accident "Whoops, sorry. I guess its the washer for you."

Nolan looked at Lou with regret "Lou, that isn't nessacery. I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

Lou whispered in Nolan's ear "Don't talk to me like that again. After the washer, well see how pretty you look."

Nolan had watery eyes "Lou, please don't."

Lou felt satisfaction at the others pleas, he smirked as he put Nolan in the washer.

Nolan screamed as it filled up with water falling into it face first when it began spinning, his hair dye running down his face along with the makeup. Nolan banged on the glass but the washer just started again making him choke.

Lou finally turned it off letting him out "See nolan, that makeup and dye won't do anything for you."

Nolan felt tears in his eyes, "I still have a chance at the big world."

Lou whispered in his ear "Your pathetic, I feel bad for you. You'll be staying at my house tonight. But for now try to ruin yourself any more than you have already."

Nolan's eyes widened "At your house? Why?"

Lou smirked "You'll find out." 

***

Nolan was running the paint course when he tripped falling directly into red paint, he sighed as he noticed Lou watching 'Great the washer again.' The buzzer went off and Lou smirked as Nolan got put through the wash again.

After the cycle was done Nolan stepped out as he groaned luckily for him the training was over for today so he practically ran for his house but Lou tripped him. Nolan looked up locking eyes "Oh hey Lou...what are you doing here? I mean well actually nope nevermind. How are you today?" Nolan was mentally yelling at himself 'Come on he just tripped me and I ask how he's doing. I'm pathetic I really don't want to go to his house.'

Lou picked Nolan up bridal style "Come on doll, I told you my house tonight but you just don't listen."

Nolan was feeling dreadful as he looked down trying to ignore the looks of jealousy the other dolls gave him. "Lou, they are staring at us. I can walk."

Lou smirked "Well doll, you are getting carried by a god basically so enjoy it. Once we get to my house, you'll be treated different. I always get what i want."

Nolan looked at Lou with confusion "I'm not sure I understand."

Lou just smiled as he opened his mansions door and placed Nolan inside "Now, follow me."

Nolan looked towards the door but Lou locked it with many different locks making it impossible so he just followed quietly behind him until he saw a collar connected to chains. "Lou...what are those?"

Lou smirked as he pinned Nolan to the wall as he put the collar on him "Your mine, all mine. You'll stay here forever with me. You'll be so perfect, tonight I'll take your virginity and maybe post it online. But first those clothes need to go, your the female obviously so lets put you in a dress a blush pink would suit you nicely."

Nolan was shocked "W..what? Your going to what now? I can't do that. Please don't make me do that. I'm scared Lou, why? Just let me go, I won't say anything to anyone. I promise"

Lou got face to face to Nolan breathing in his scent "You smell so delightful is that peppermint? You think people would believe you? That's funny. People dream of my violating them, your no different. I'm going to fuck you until your crying and that pretty face becomes a mess. Maybe I'll give you makeup with my cum? You'd like it if I pinned you down and forced your legs open as I fucked you without lube."

Nolan tried pushing Lou but instead Lou just grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

Lou smirked "How weak, your two hands can't fight off my one? Or maybe you like this?" Lou ripped off Nolabs clothes as he put him in the dress "You look like a fuck doll, sex doll those made for pure pleasure."

Nolan could feel tears in his eyes as Lou began moving his hand up his thigh lifting up the dress in the process. "Get away from me. Don't touch me."

Lou yanked the chain "I'm your master, you obey me. Never speak to me like that or I'll bend you over and whip you."

Nolan could feel the tears falling freely now as Lou's mouth connected to his neck leaving hickeys. "Lou, you don't have to? Wouldn't you rather wait? If you wait it'll feel better I promise. I don't think you'd want to hurt me so soon right?"

Lou stopped and looked Nolan in his eyes "If you had certain female organs, if I had someone cut open your stomach and put a womb in would you be able to produce? Y'know since I first saw you, I've been reading your file over and over again. You interest me. You should feel proud not many can do that in fact your the only one so far."

Nolan just started at Lou "Just undo the chain and lets restart? Ill keep the dress on and we can just start over? I won't try to escape at all."

Lou nodded as he undid the chain and put his hands around Nolan's throat "Don't make me regret this. If you try to escape, ill just take you the only reason I'm not is because you begged so sweetly. Your sleeping in my room though. Anyway its dinner time, ill cook. Go and sit at the dinner table okay?" He removed his hands as he grabbed Nolan picking him up bridal style carrying him into the kitchen and placing him in the chair. He began cooking leaving Nolan alone at the table.

Nolan was terrified 'What the fuck just happened. I need to get out, tomorrow when Lou goes out to train the others. I can leave then. What did he mean by cutting open my stomach and placing a womb, he isn't serious is he. Im just thankful he didn't go any farther.'

Lou walked out putting the food In front of Nolan, "Go on way, its good. I promise. I'm very pleased your staying with me forever. We can do lots of things, ill talk to the bots tommorow about your surgery and see what they can do."

Nolan stopped eating and looked at Lou with a hurt expression "You can't do that! How are you acting so calm. How can you just say your basically going to force impregnation on someone and be completely okay with it. You sexually assaulted me, you ripped my clothes. You-"

Lou cut him off from speaking when he stood up, "Id stop if I were you unless you want me to finish what I started. Ill rip that dress and eat you out on the table unless you'd like to stop your attitude."

Nolan sat back down in his seat, he felt so small as Lou stared at him like a prey. Nolan just looked at the window wishing he could just go out of it but that was highly unrealistic. "Lou, I'm tired. Can i go rest now?"

Lou smiled as he picked Nolan up "Of course, I'd be tired to. You've been through alot today."

Nolan tried struggling "I can walk. Thank you though."

Lou slapped Nolan leaving a mark on his cheech "I don't think you understand doll, you belong to me so if i want to carry you, fuck you, adore you, kill you. You can't do anything but don't worry id never kill you, id just hurt you."

Nolan was now shaking in Lous arms as he placed a hand on his cheech. Lou placed him in bed and tucked Nolan in the soft blankets making sure he was comfortable.

Lout pressed a kiss to Nolans temple before waking into the bathroom to shower.

Nolan could hear Lous singing as he gently cried, his cheech stung and everything kept getting more and more crazy for him.

Lou came out of the shower as he laid next to Nolan "Your crying again? I wonder how your tears taste." He licked Nolans tears off his face "They taste sweet. Aww look at you, you almost look pretty with that scared look on your face. I won't harm you anymore tonight but tommorow maybe. Id rather just keep it peaceful with you, and treat you nicely."

Nolan just rolled over not wanting to look at Lou any more but he stiffened when he felt Lou's body against him. Lou was spooning him, his legs wrapped around his body keeping him in place.

Lou whispered in his ear "You smell so good, that dress fits you so well. I've never seen a boy with such femine hips. Its nice, your face is ugly but your body is sexy. Are you sure you aren't a sex doll? I know you aren't sleeping. I suppose ill let you sleep you'll need it for in the morning. One more thing if you try to escape, ill hurt you."

Nolan closed his eyes tightly as he kept repeating go to sleep in his head.


	35. What could the next oneshot be about?

Hey ya'll. I'm struggling to decide what the next oneshot could be about. I have multiple ideas for the next one.

Lou (dark (kinda) fic and lou-centric)

Lou x Ox (brotherly or pairing, I don't really care)

Lou x Nolan (Nolou as its called, lol).

** _If you have a COMPLTELY DIFFERENT idea for oneshot, comment down below. Please help me!_ **

That's all I wanna say.

Love ya'll! See ya'll later!


	36. "Thoughts (near the shed)..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoy this oneshot!
> 
> Comment and kudos if ya like it!

_ Shed _

_ / _ _ ʃɛ _ _ d/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. park (a vehicle) in a depot. _

_2\. a simple roofed structure used for garden storage, to shelter animals, or as a workshop_.

Mandy walks along with ugly dolls to go to the _shed_ that had been described as a suite. She feels numb as she does. She just is.

She has been alone all her life, Mandy has never known true friendship in the institute. She has never known what it was to have actual friends.

Some may say that friendship was magic, and she knew some dolls that did (she hated the ones that found that damn my little pony show). But it really wasn't.

Mandy knows that it isn't. She has always been the outcast doll of the society that the factory has created for them. She is known as the spy girls' tag along

She can't really blame the dolls for thinking that though, she is always seen with them. She just looks like the outsider of the group.

But she also wants to be accepted, wants someone to at least like her for who she is.

_Is that hard hard to ask for?_ She thinks. _To just want someone who doesn't bully on an almost fucking constant daily basis. It it hard?_

Mandy doesn't know if it is, she just knows that all her life, she has had to play the role of the little outcast doll that interferes with the business of others.

She never even wants this role, Mandy just keeps silent and obeys commands from those who are higher up than her.

You all know who the higher ups are.

_If you don't. It's Lou, the bots, the _ ** _fucking_ ** _ factory._

If there is any common ground between her and the spy girls, is that they have one thing in comment between all of them. Their hatred.

The factory has made Mandy not like the rest of the dolls, she has something that they all don't.

A **_curse_**.

At least to her it is, Mandy is so damn different from the other type twelve dolls, and they all know it. It feels like they all just know.

Her..._imperfection_. (It's what Lou calls it, she just says **_default_**). Is something that only she, the spy girls, and the leader know about.

It often feels like it's the reason she is disliked here. Rumours can fly, and like a bird's song, it will spread and everyone will hear it.

** _All it takes is one little mistake._ **

She knows that Lou isn't...**_Mr_**._Perfect_. Physically, yes. His looks stand above all dolls, even the males are fans when they should be jealous. It's confusing.

Mental is a challenge (she is **_not_** saying that he is mentally challenged), Mandy means that she doesn't know how his mind operates. Doesn't know his true nature.

Sometimes it feels like she just sees a facade. Lou is certainly good at leading, he is bound to pick up a things or two about acting.

Mandy is not blind though, she saw how his demeanour changes when the bunny spoke or even was near.

_Could he be _ ** _the Ox_ ** _ all those years ago? I mean, I _ ** _barely_ ** _ knew him, but he was _ ** _nice_ ** _. Heard that _ ** _even_ ** _ Lou liked _ ** _him_ ** _._

That...this is saying. Especially in her thoughts, Mandy is surprised that her mind comes up with something like that.

Sometimes it feels like she doesn't have free reign.

"Do this, do that." Her mouth mutters. "I hate those phrases. Can I ever have a day off? I hate the spy girls."

She really does have hatred in her heart, Mandy has always been ordered around, she has always been the one who everyone thought was gullible.

She is smarter than _they _**_fucking _**think. Pretty can be pretty, she knows that, but the factory made one error.

Giving the dolls free will. Wills that allow them to think and bloom as both dolls and people. Giving them _personalities_, _jobs_, even _intelligence_.

The factory isn't as smart as they like to think. Even they aren't perfect at times.

It's something that her, the spy girls, and even Lou take pleasure in. It's rare they outsmart it.

Mandy's hands are folded in front of her as she walks with the ugkydolls.

_They just chat and chat and chat and chat and they just _ ** _fucking chat-_ **

Mandy just wants from them. Is that so hard to ask for? She knows it is the type twelve doll inside her that wants this. Her normal side fights the urge to yell at the uglydolls.

_A perfect doll restrains themselves, they put on a stupid, fake smile to put on a show_.

Mandy wants to obey this, but a frowns takes over, she feels the order to be perfect. To not be bothered by this **_utter, insensitive chattering-_**

She takes a breath, it always helps. She needs to be calm.

A hand touches hers and she looks to see the pink doll there.

_Wasn't her name, Roxie? No, it was _ ** _Moxy_ ** _. I'm stupid. Emma was right, I am deaf as well as bloody _ ** _blind_ ** _._

"Yes?" Mandy asks. "What do you want?"

"Are you alright?" Moxy is concerned. "You seem a little...down?"

The purple haired doll feels a smile touch her lips. Like Lou, her and the others put on a show.

"I'm fine." Her hands fold tighter. "I'm just thinking."

_Not really a lie._

Mandy doesn't want to admit that the pink doll intrigues her. She seems more optimistic than the orange doll.

_Wasn't her name, Wage? Such as downer._

That thought is actually funny, she chuckles a little. The orange doll turns as if she had sensed the thought.

Mandy bows her head as the anger sinks to her, she feels like she is being suffocated. She feels like she is being brought here again.

She closes her eyes as they approach a building that every doll dreads to go.

(_Ridiculous_ how they all seem to fecking _fear_ this this _thing_, Mandy has seen some even _scream_ and _run_ in terror **_if it's mentioned-_**).

Like she has said before, _utterly, predictably _**_ridiculous_** how they run of the slightest thing is **_imperfect_**.

_I blame _ ** _Lou_ ** _ for that, I am the _ ** _calmer_ ** _. Everydoll comes to me like I'm some kind of _ ** _therapist_ ** _. That isn't even _ ** _my_ ** _ damn job._

Moxy talk again, she shrugs. She barely knows the doll. "If you say so. I only wanna help."

"Heh." Mandy chuckles bitterly. "No one ever helps each other here. Trust me, Pinkie. It's better to live life ignorant than trying to understand those who know it's darkness."

_That wasn't meant to be said out loud._

Moxy's face shifts from concerned to a mix of it and confusion. Both are present in her eyes and body.

Mandy feels a slight warmth. No one has ever asked if she is alright.

_Maybe this doll is a little different_.

The thought makes her stomach clench a little. What the hell is she thinking?

No dolls was ever different. Just the same old thing, lazy, trying to be perfect, etc.

Everything just feels bland and Mandy had given up trying find her purpose years ago. She sometimes questions it, but the hope is just dead.

Nothing would ever reignite it. It was a fire that had burned too long. The ashes are too scattered.

She feels like a broken toy trapped in a perfect doll's body. But she lives here, nothing can ever get her out of it.

She and the uglydolls (_who even came up with that name? Fitting, but strange_), approach the dreaded building and Mandy just wants to leave already.

_Why did he get Kitty or something to do this? She has better social skills. Hell, even _ ** _Tuesday_ ** _ does._

She is not sorry for that thought. Everyone references Tuesday due to _absolute_**_ stupidity_**.

_Well, more like naivety. Not intelligent, but obeys and wicked. Manipulative. One doll to watch for_.

She shivers at the last time she pissed her off. The spy girls have the power to throw some doll in the washer.

Three days, Mandy had been there for three days. The trauma of the hitting, the bruises, the stains.

_And everyone wonders why I have anxiety._

It turns out that trauma could come in earlier ways than expected. In some way, her and Lou have something in common.

The trauma, the lives that they have left, she is glad that she doesn't like Lou, dolls ship and the leader together.

_Don't they call us_ ** _ Landy?_ **

A stupid ship name in her opinion, but she cannot help what is said. Dolls can talk, even when they shouldn't.

She does an earned eye roll. Dolls are dolls, she is unfortunately one.

She wishes that she wasn't. She wishes that she could just die.

The door opens and the ugkydolls are let inside. But the pink one (_remember that her name is Moxy, stupid_), no, Moxy, gives her a concerned look.

"You can talk to me if you aren't alright."

Mandy huffs. "Trust me, Pinkie. My problems are for me to know."

The other ugkydolls don't hear them, Mandy knows how to keep her voice at level.

Being with spy girls has helped in a way, she knows how to be sneaky and manipulative.

She just doesn't play that role very often.

"Here is the supply's shed-"

She stops herself, Mandy knows how to lie. She does. She clears her throat.

"Suite." Mandy chuckles nervously. "Here's the supply suite. Your home away from home."

_More like a shit dump_.

The uglydolls react...**_enthusiastic_**. They're _happy_.

They rush to the shed, Mandy lets out a laugh. They seem happy.

_They haven't faced the darkness of the world. They don't know the true colours_.

The dolls are excited as before as the door barely fits all off them. Especially the grey one.

_Babo? Yeah, it's that. He seems...cheery. Not a bad trait for an ugkydoll_.

Lord knows how many pretty dolls are the opposite.

It's amazing Mandy still has some of her sanity. She's surprised her, the spy girls, Nolan, and Lou do.

The darkness certainly made them feel like they were losing it. It just did.

Mandy clutches her chest for a second, it just had to be night?

_That's when it haunts us mos_t.

She listens to the dolls laughs and feels a chuckle.

_They are so naive. Wait until they discover the darkness._

Mandy knows that they will be shattered and their innocence would be broken.

She oddly can't wait for that to happen.

The dolls go through the door and looked skeins impressed. They say things Mandy can't comprehend.

"Yeah.." Her hands Gowan on the door. "...It's industrial chic.."

"Industrial chic?" Ugkydolls question sas he climbs on the box. "There are boxes! And a mop!"

"Dibs on the mop!" Babo whacks as he shouts it. "And a bucket of dirty warren!"

The doll type twelve in Mandy makes her step back in fight.

(_Dirty_ means _stains_, stains means _not_ being _perfect_, _not_ being **_perfect_** means Lou will _not let her go_ to the _big world_, which means that she will _never_ get a damn fucking kid to**_ adore her-_**)

Mandy smiles instead, the thoughts stir, but she can handle it. **_Desperation_** makes one put on a show.

_At least I have a chance, not like some others. Some are trapped here, like me, but I help Lou and that, I have a chance at freedom_.

She sees Babo take the bucket of the frowning Uglydog-

_-I just realised. Uglydog, Ugkydolls. How original for a name. Nolan would piss himself of laughter at the irony_.

"Check out the spare tire!" Wage shouts, she wears one around her waist.

"This is my other tire!"

Moxy jumps off a bunk and runs around in happiness.

"**_This is perfect for us_**."

Mandy's hands clench. Too much chattering.

_They're too _**_happy_**_, don't they realise their _**_mistake_**_, this will _**_never_**_ be more than a _**_dream_**.

"Calm down." Mandy shushes harshly. "I didn't get your names?"

I'm always forgetting them.

"Oh!" Moxy smiles (_cutely, Mandy feels a blush grow_). She points to her friends. "This is Babo, wage, Luckybat, and Uglydog. Ox is the green bunny you saw earlier. Also, I'm Moxy!"

Trust me, pinks. I know who Ox is. Everyone knows who he is.

"I'm Mandy." She replied instead. "You might want to watch out for, Lou is not gonna make it easy."

"Well." _How is Moxy so happy?_ "I say, bring it on, Louis!"

Mandy smiled a bit, Moxy seems like a good doll.

"Without his criticism." She speaks. "We wouldn't be where we are, so...just stay out of his way."

Just a warning. Even the spy girls would agree that this is necessary.

She goes to leave, but her head bangs against the door. The pain makes her fall back against the floor.

_Fuck my blurry vision._

Mandy doesn't realise that her glasses have fallen, the things that have the cure to her blindness. The things that have also ruined her life.

_Lou got to the bots to make me them. I can only wear it when other aren't around. Still, one of the kindest things he's ever done_.

"Cool glasses!"

Uglydog snatches then before Mandy's hand does. She internally panics and the anger builds.

_Stupid blue hair uglydoll bastard._

He wears them around his one eye, that stupid eye that is as stupid as he is.

He passes them to the others and they wear them. They act like it's the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Please."

He passes it to Babo.

"Please."

He passes it to Moxy.

"Please!"

She passes it to Wage. Mandy feels the stress and her doll side take over, her anger takes over. It's built over the years.

It finds itself a chance to break out now.

"**_GIVE ME THE FUCKING GLASSES!_**"

They all gasp and step back out of fear. Mandy's anger forces her to watch as this happens.

_Uglydolls make you upset, uglydolls must pay._

That little voice is her doll type twelve side. The perfectionist in her would do _anything_ to keep the secret.

She pants as she fights for control, both the normal and doll side are one with Mandy.

But she allows her inner doll to come out, her demons.

"_Give. Me. Them._" The factory made her like this, a default. She hates it. "**_Now_**."

Moxy shakily walks over and hands them to her. Mandy stares apathetically.

She hates the pink doll for doing that, she hates the ugkydolls for taking the one thing that she actually owns.

"Don't tell Lou." She hisses and goes to the door. "This is the _institute_ of _perfection_. **_Imperfection_** isn't _accepted_."

She leaves before they can say anything. Mandy decides to put her glasses on.

She walks in the street with tears in her eyes, nobody ever accepted her and those uglies had nearly broken the one thing that made her complete.

To some, glasses might be a minor thing. But to Mandy, they allowed her to see, to hope that her vision could be proper one day.

_Only hope though, it will never come true_.

Dolls have told Mandy things that have traumatised, affected her. She has been told things that others shouldn't hear.

She goes to the house and opens the door. Mandy closes it and sobs as she slides down it.

Her emotions are loose and she can't contain them. The guilt haunts her and her normal side is in control.

Her doll side hides and is dormant until she losss conform again. She hates herself so much.

Moans make her come out of her sobbing. She gets up and finds the strength to walk. She wipes her eyes.

_You can't be weak. Especially not here._

Oh yeah, Mandy lives with the spy girls. No surprise there, she doesn't even know why she does.

She walks down the hallway and hears them come from Tuesday's room.

When she checks the door, she sees the girls fucking each other. She covers her mouth to hold the bile.

_I am not against lesbianism. I just didn't need to see that_.

She hears the climax cry and the pants of the girls. She had listened to this so many times that she was immune.

Mandy has no choice, the walls are thin and sleep is futile.

The door opens and she steps back. Lydia is there.

_In her underwear._

"Girl." She eyes her up and down. "Why are you crying? It causes frown lines."

It's a normal occurrence to see the girls like this. It's routine.

"Nothing." She replies. "Just nothing."

Lydia shrugs and Kitty comes out along with Tuesday.

"So, you three are really a couple?"

Mandy doesn't have anything against **_polyamory_**. She thinks it's brave that the girls don't care.

"More like an experiment." Tuesday giggles, her mouth stifles it. "We decided to try it out, I do bottom from time to tim-"

Kitty covers her mouth and has a blush on her face. It burns bright red. Lydia isn't affected.

"Ignore her, she's a moron."

"I am not!"

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Girl, shut up. We get it. Anyway, why were you eyeing the pink doll earlier?"

Her hand links with Kitty's, it shows they're a couple, then Tuesday joins, they all are together.

Mandy blushes. "What do you mean?"

"Mandy." Kitty sighs. "If you wanna be with her, we have nothing against it, even Lou doesn't. But we all know how it would turn out. The _rules_ say we can't."

She does, Mandy knows the consequences, but she feel something around the pink doll.

She wasn't going to let it go.

"...Good night." She walks away from them, the girls are just bitches to talk to. "_I hate them.._"

She slams her door shut and climbs onto her bed. She doesn't bother getting changed.

She ignores the command of her full doll side to. She just doesn't care.

She closes her eyes to sleep. She hopes that she doesn't the the nightmares for once.

Unfortunately for Mandy, she does.


	37. I've done a new story!

**(Btw, I did upload a oneshot earlier. It's called "_thoughts (near the shed)".._)**

Hey ya’ll! I’ve done a new story! It’s called:

** _ ”Dance With Death..” _ **

I’d really appreciate if you checked it out!

** _And if you could comment and Kudos as well it would be appreciated! _ **

  
I’d love to know what you guys think!

Love ya’ll! See ya’ll later!


	38. "Half(s) Of A whole.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything is basically the same except the dolls have another side in them, dark sides, their other halfs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Sorry for the late update! This is an old oneshot! I found it in my drafts and decided to put it on here! Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Comment and kudos if ya like it!

_ Torture _

_ /ˈtɔːtʃə/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. a cause of great physical or mental suffering. _

_2\. the action or practice of inflicting severe pain on someone as a punishment or in order to force them to do or say something_.

_What had they done wrong? Oh, what had they done wrong?_

_"**I'm sorry**!" The doll cried, feeling yet another bone break. "**I'm sorry!**"_

_He didn't know what he had done wrong. But they just wouldn't stop._

_He was tied to the wall with chains from his arms, kneeling down on the flagstone floor, head bent towards hell as if he had no strength to raise it to heaven.   
_

_"Monster.." A voice whispered. "You deserved to be ripped from your other half, your better half.."_

_"He deserves happiness.." Another voice whispered, its voice deadly. "He is so much more happier than when he had you in his soul.."_

_Tears leaked out of his eyes. He could handle the physical abuse, but he could never handle the words._

_One got up, and grabbed the knife from the handle and throwing it at him. It struck the back of his neck, and he reeled like a wounded animal, howling._

_"It's such a pity when your toys don't cooperate," The voice tutted, looking over at the other and giving them a wave, springing off their seat to stride over to the doll on the floor writhing in pain, running a finger down his scalp to his neck and jerking the knife out of his skin._

_He gave out a strangled yelp, and she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back, making him look at her._

_"Your staying here, you know?" She spoke in his ear, a quiet murmur. "You deserve it, you unnatural freak..."_

_'Lou..' He thought, and the tears stopped coming. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my other half...'_

_She pressed the knife into his skin, but he bit his tongue, trying not to let the pain get to him.  
_

_The physical pain they got out on him was nothing compared to the emotional._

_The pain of being ripped of his other was excruciating. It hurt his own soul._

_It was a pain that just wouldn't go away. At this point, he wasn't even surprised at the bolt of the emotions of his other hald, but they hurt him aince he was currently unstable._

_Oh God, what had he done to deserve this?_

_God, please just get them to let him go._

_A tear slipped down his face, and the anger took over. He was...._

_ **He was going to make them pay.** _

***

_ Separation _

_ /sɛpəˈreɪʃ(ə)n/  
_

_ Noun _

_ 1\. to keep apart or divide, as by an intervening barrier or space: A force separating two or more things apart. _

_2\. the action or state of moving or being moved apart_.

Lou knew how it was to be separated from something.

Especially from _**him**_, but he had no choice.

Lou couldn't have the other inside him any longer. He was too unstable. He caused damage, he caused distruction.

He groaned into the couch, why was he thinking about this? It had been a year since-..

"You okay?" A rough voice asked, and Lou jumped. Next to him sat Ox. "**I said, are you okay?**"

He looked at the other, and noticed the darker look in his eyes. "I'm fine, Orion.."

He was Ox's other half, but why had he taken over? It had been a couple of months since he had even seen him. Ox did everything to keep him contained.

"How come your here?" He asked. "I haven't seen you in a long time..."

Orion chuckled. "Yeah, but I was too cramped up in here. So, I decided to come out on my own.."

When he said _'in there'_, he meant Ox's head. It was where the other half went (unless they went to sleep, or they were put unconscious by the other), when the other side took over the body.

But why was Orion out now?

"Usually Ox can keep you contained.." Lou laughed. "You must have planned to get out now..."

He shrugged. "**I don't know, Ox just..brought me here. It actually wasn't my choice**"

"What?" Lou was shocked. "He usually keeps you there for as long as he can?"

He didn't dare mention Orion's violent side. If anyone insulted him, Lou, Ox, and generally someone he cared about (which was rare, since he was the opposite of Ox), he would snap.

Lou shivered at the last time he did. It was something that he didn't want to see for a while.

The other seemed rather nervous now. "Have you heard from...**_him_**, yet?"

"No." It had been _**months**_ since they had even heard each other **_breathe_**. "It's been a while. Besides, we had no choice. He was out of control.."

He nodded, and then Ox's eyes became their proper colour again. "Sorry about that Lou, Orion was begging me for control.."

"It's okay.." Inside, he couldn't help but feel **_that_** faint connection again. "He is ..nice to say the least.."

**_You better believe it!.._ **A voice echoed in both of their heads. _**I'm the much more tolerant side!...**_

Lou just stared at Ox, a 'what-the-hell?' Look on his face.

Ox just shrugged, why did their other halfs have the power to connect with others to begin with?

_You are weird.._

He sent back, but Lou laughed at what Orion said next.

_ **At least I don't sing every fucking chance I get!...** _

_What did I say about swearing?..._

**_That I don't give a flying..._**He seemed to pause. _**Damn?..**_

Lou knew that he was mocking Ox, and laughed louder. He loved the other's jokes.

_I'm tuning you out..._

Lou felt the mental connection between them die out until it was nothing more than in the back of his mind.

"He is exhausting.." Ox groaned. "Seriously, if you had to deal with your other half every day-"

He stopped at the look on Lou's face, realizing what he had said. "Lou, I-I'm sorry-"

"Never mind..." The other replied, a dead look in his eyes. "Let's just go to Moxy and the others.."

_ **...Well, You screwed up..** _

_Shut your trap.._

***

_ Void _

_ /vɔɪd/  
_

_ Noun _

_ 1\. a feeling of unhappiness because someone or something is missing. _

_2\. the quality or state of being without something : lack, absence_.

Lou certainly like he had it within him. A part of him was missing.

But he could never ask for it back, it would be selfish. After all, it was _**him**_ who had caused _**it **_in the place.

Lou felt like he would be a bad guy if he wished for his other part back. But was it selfish to want to feel whole again?

Was it wrong to want actual feelings? Instead of the ones that were invested in you?

Was that selfish? Lou didn't know.

But that didn't stop him from dreaming. It didn't stop him from imagining what it would be to feel whole again.

"So?" He asked Mandy. "What are we going to **_eat?_**"

She chuckled at the emphasis. The others next to them just remained oblivious to it.

But Mandy was a doll that he trusted. He could trust her with everything.

"So, Lou?" Moxy rubbed the back of her neck. She couldn't believe that it had been a year. "It's been a long time since the incident.."

Lou had realized then that it had been a year.

** _He felt sick in his stomach._ **

He felt like he was going to throw up.

**_There's something wrong with your friend... _**Monique whispered to Moxy, who eyes widened in surprise. _**He seems...not well...**_

_What do you mean, Moni?.._ She asked back. _What could be wrong with him?.._

**_Misses his other half.. _**She suggested. **_After all, he could onky feel like he is half of himself..._**

_Thanks, Monique.._

_ **Welcome, sweetheart...** _

She was like a sister to Moxy. She almost never harmed her (though, there was er rage). She wasn't as possessive as some of the other halfs. In fact, she was free to do whatever she wanted (she never tested just how far her limits were, that woukd not be wise).

In fact, dolls that were in relationships with their other halfs were rare. Mostly die to them being..over obsessive and possessive. And some were even abusive. It was not wise to let them fully in you.

They gained control over you, and they could control your very private thoughts and desires. They could manipulate you.

Moxy's eyes turned a darker pink. "**What's up?**"

Evryone turned to her, shocked. They hadn't seen Monique in a long time. She was the more trustable halfs.

They greeted her with "heys" and "hi".

"**So, why are you upset, Lou?**" She asked, bluntly. He hated that about her. "**You seem glum**"

Monique wasn't mean, she was just brutally honest. They all knew that.

"**Hey, Moni**" Ox, no, Orion greeted her. "**How's it going?**"

Lou blinked, was it bring out your other half day or something?

This was getting annoying.

_ **Lou!..** _

He jumped, what the fuck was that?!

It sounded foreign, yet so...familiar.

"_Lou?_" Mandy whispers. "_We need to go.._"

He nodded, and then told the others that he and Mandy were heading out together.

***

_ Escape _

_ /ɪˈskeɪp,ɛˈskeɪp/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. to get away from a place (such as a prison) where you are being held or kept. _

_2\. to slip away from pursuit or peril; avoid capture, punishment, or any threatened evil_.

Oh, it had felt **_great_** to escape from there.

Louis smirked as he saw one of them go down, his fireball still in his hand. It changed into a little person (still made from flames).

It was a little tiny doll that had a flowy dress on. It's hair was long and wavy. It had eyes, but were blank and filled with fire.

It floated there, and the figure he imagined danced like a puppet on a string. It was like a ballet dance. It was forced to do his bidding, it couldn't fight him.

Then, it turned as if startled. The tiny flame went out as if it had been blown by something.

He turned around, and saw the ones that he hated the **_most_**.

They stood there neutrally, as if he wasn't a threat. Oh, how they were wrong.

Their experiments on him had proven useful. But they didn't know that, they thought that he couldn't use his new found abilities.

"_**Louis..**_" Isabella spoke his name like it was dirt, something thst needed to be gotten rid of. "We have been informed that you have caused trouble, please go back to your cell..."

_They assume that the chemicals have made me obedient.. _He thought. _Heh, not.._.

"Heh.." He used his 'normal' voice, he used _Lou's_ voice. "Yes, Madam.."

She didn't seem to undertand his sarcasm. "Thank you, subject 718-"

"**Oh, for fuck sake!**" He shouted, and saw how surprised her face was. "**Stop with the subject crap, already! I am not a test subject! I am a doll!**"

His hand lit up with the flames, again. And the little figure lit up. It turned to its master with innocent face.

"**Little one..**" He cooed to it, like a parent would to its kid. "**_Get them.._**"

Then, it turned from tiny, to gigantic. It grew bigger than them combined, and it turned into a dragon.

"**Get the bodyguard..**" Louis ordered, he hated how he was always silent, but he hadn't done anything to earn his wrath. "**_The female is mine..._**"

_Isabella _was the one who deserved it.

She was the one who could decide if he had mercy or not, and she chose the second option. She organized his experiments, and made them as painful as possible. There was other dolls he needed to get back, but she was his main target. 

She made him feel like a freak that shouldn't exist.

Louis may have been an other half, but he still had feelings to. And he was deadly if they were hurt.

He heard a scream, and turned to see his little fire pet burning the bodyguard to death. It was merciful that it was doing it so quick. Soon, there was nothing but ashes as the fire came off him.

It came back to him, and nuzzled his hand. Good thing that Louis was immune to pain.

He grinned, and clenched it. It would in handy soon.

"**So, Isabella?**" He asked, feeling giddy with himself. "**Any last words?**"

"Fuck you and your kind.." She replied, emotionless. "You are all unatural and I hope you burn in hell.."

Well that made any doubts about killing her fly out the window.

"**To think..**" His statement was true. "**I was actually going to spare you, but now I'm not..**"

He shrugged, and then a black hole opened up. Though, there were flames visible there. "**Goodbye, have a good trip in hell!**"

It was disturbing at how childish he sounded, as if he had received a brand new toy.

Suddenly, a fire-like vine grew and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in to the now closed portal.

He then closed it immediately, he didn't want anything to get ruined. Jeez, Lou's perfectionism has rubbed off on him.

Ah, Lou. His other half. The reason why he ended up in the asylum.

It had been a year aince they had interacted in their minds. They were once together, he had control over Lou more than anyone ever did. He was a...**_rough_** lover. He occasionally needed to teach him a lesson.

Pain and pleasure was what fueled their relationship, some would call it abusive, some would call it toxic. **_But they didn't care. Louis didn't mean to cause the accident-_**

Louis felt himself glitch (or fade) a bit. He couldn't handle being in his physical form for long. The only reason he could right now was because of the chemicals in him, but they wouldn't last long.

He reckoned that he had about 2-3 days before they wore off. That was not good.

He needed a vessel, he needed his other half. He already felt the pain from their separation, he felt the anger and agony that Lou faced now. Jesus, did he really miss him?

He felt a smirk from, and they thought that the separation would be good. They clearky didn't think about the consequences.

** _Fucking idiots.._ **

He was a bit lost now, but he knew how to get back to ugkyville. Then he fekt something buzzing in his mind, pleasure. But it wasn't from him. Lou was recieving it from someone else.

He growled, and summoned up a little mirror, he saw what was going on.

Lou was kissing someone else, he wasn't with him.

_"L-love ya to..."_ He groaned the last bit. _"Mandy.."_

Whatever else was said fell on deaf ears, Louis felt his heart darken, and he knew Lou felt it to.

Well, someone was going to pay for this, and it was going to be hell for them.

Nobody touched his property and got away with it.

Louis grinned.

_ **Time to visit an old 'friend'..** _

***

_ Forget _

_ /fəˈɡɛt/ _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. apparent loss or modification of information already encoded and stored in an individual's long-term memory. _

_2\. to cease or fail to remember; be unable to recall: to forget someone's name_.

That was what Lou wanted to do.

He wanted to forget everyhting that was gling on at the moment. He wanted fo forget everyone around him, he wanted to forget him.

** _The one that he had gotten away from, the one who he couldn't accept back._ **

He felt sighed from the mouth that was on his. "I love you, Lou..."

It was in sisterly tone, it wasn't a romantic one. He felt the same with her.

And then he said the deadly words that he would regret saying later.

"I-I love you to..." He groaned the last bit. "Mandy.."

She helped him forget about what was happening around them both. She had Moxy's permission since they were in a open relationship (Moxy liked Ox, and Mandy accepted that).

She kissed him again, and whispered. "**Fuck me, Lou...**"

He looked into her eyes, and saw her. Melody. Mandy's eyes had gone a darker shade of brown.

Melody still left Mandy in control a bit, so she felt what was going on. She just couldn't mive her body.

Lou gently place his tip at Mandy's ready hole and with a solid thrust pushed inside. She moaned, but otherwise stayed relaxed. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she heaved out his breath with each gentle thrust.

Mandy couldn't believe that she was losing her virginity right now. Yep, she was a virgin (well, not now). This felt right though, and dolls did say that it was good when you felt like that.

Slowly, Melody's arms came up, her fingers trailing up along the groves of Lou's taut muscles and locking behind his neck. Then she pulled him down into a deep, but gentle kiss.

They stayed locked together as Lou continued to thrust. Melody's inner walls would occasionally tense up around him, the frequency and tightness gradually increasing as she neared completion.

Mandy's body tensed and Lou broke the kiss just as she rolled her head up and arch her back to moan out the release. The tightness lasted for only a moment before Mandy's ass gently pulsated around Lou's cock.

"**O-oh..**" Melody moaned, and she pet Mandy talk as well. "**F-**f**uc**ku**s, L**o**u!**"

With shallow thrusts, he pushed in deep to bring himself to quick completion. He managed to gasp out Mandy's name around the moans as he emptied his load.

He slid himself in and out of her a few more times in long steady strokes as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

"**Huh..**" Melody hummed. "**Your not bad if you took Mandy's virginity. I likw tou better than Moxy. She is.._annoying_..I like Monique more than her..**"

Lou could barely concentrate on her words, it was rare that Melody wanted to come out. To be fair though, it was sex, nobody could really resist that here.

They sat on his couch to recover. "Are you m-meeting Moxy, later?"

Melody shrugged, and then let Mandy come out again. "Yeah, I'll go in a few minutes.."

"Ok.." Lou replied, and turned his attention to the window.

Why did he have a feeling something was going to happen?

***

_ Meeting _

_ /ˈmiːtɪŋ/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. a situation when two or more people meet, by chance or arrangement. _

_2\. an assembly of people for a particular purpose, especially for formal discussion_.

Both of dolls the were about to appear hated meetings, but it had fo be done.

Louis appeared in the darkness of his mind, and started searching for a certain someone.

Then, he felt something coming towards him, it was a shadow. He turned around, and countered it with his own.

"**You shoukd really tell someone if your coming to see them..**" A rough voice told him. "**It might not fucking startle them!..**"

He chuckled, and rubbed the ashes off him. "**I couldn't risk your host finding out, could I?**"

"**Okay, you have a point..**" Orion suddenly appeared. "**It's nice to see you again..**"

Louis suddenly saw his hand extend, and he grabbed the other's and shook it. "**Thanks for helping me get free, Orion...**"

"**Anytime, Louis..**" he amiled, happy to see his brother again. "**And welcome. But seriously, why are you here?**"

"**I need a place to stay**" He admitted. "**I need to recover. The chemicals they gave me at the asylem only let me last in my physical form for for 2 days. And well, it took me that long to get here. Mind having a roommate for about 8 hours? That's all I need to recover..**"

He seemed to shuffle under the intense gaze that the other gave him. Would he do it? Would he help him?

"**On one condition**" He replied. "**You cannot let Ox know that you are here at all..**"

He nodded. "**Sure, I can do that..**"

Ha, he was lying through his teeth. Louis was going to terrorise Ox.

He had been one of the reasons he had ended up in the asylum.

_ **A little night terror might do it~..** _

Good thing Orion couldn't read him, he had more power than he did at the moment.

Louis' power had been drained by just getting in Uglyville. He was still weak from the asylum.

He shivered, feeling the pain from his last 'treatment' come on. They were horrific. He didn't want to go into detail right now.

"**Well, I guess that I have to welcome you..**" Orion laughed. "**So, welcome brother! Hope you don't trouble!**"

The other chuckled at the irony of the statement.

_**Don't worry, Orion. I won't cause you or Lou any trouble..**_ He thought. **_But there others who need a lesson..._**

He held back a laugh from what he was going to do.

***

_Satisfaction_

_/satɪsˈfakʃ(ə)n/_

_Noun_

_1\. the payment of a debt or fulfilment of an obligation or claim._

_2\. fulfilment of one's wishes, expectations, or needs, or the pleasure derived from this_.

Lou knew he should have felt satisfied at what he had, but he..just couldn't.

The sex with Mandy was good (she was amazing). She was great, but it wasn't as rough, it wasn't as addicting.

** _It wasn't like the times Lou used to do it with HIM._ **

He knows that he shouldn't miss it, shouldn't miss Louis, but he can't help it. Their relationship may have been **_toxic_** (Ox, Moxy's and Mandy's words, not his).

But it did have some upsides, it provided Lou qith a sense of belonging and security. It felt good to belong with something, to someone. There were the nights where things got bad (the beatings, the manipulation, etc).

But there were the good nights as well (the sex, the dates, and spending time alone together). He sighed, was he normal? The doctor doll said that he was traumatized or something like that.

But Lou had no choice but to get rid of him. He was aware of the consequences, and he still did it.

** _Especially when Louis had taken over him and hurt the others, nearly killing them. He also destroyed the portal as well._ **

So, see why he had to go?

_Not like I had much of a choice.. _Lou thought bitterly. _It was either getting rid of him and leaving us both alive, or let him stay, which woukd have resulted in us getting killed.._.

Tears built up in his face as he sat in Ox's living room couch. Mandy had long since left, he was currently watching the tv where the news dolls were broadcasting the weather and all that shit.

"**_It must be lonely.._**" Orion's voice whispered, and then Ox spoke. "So, what do you think of the news, real or fake?"

Lou just looked at him, confused. Did Ox have no memory of what happened then? Why did Orion just decide to speak out like that?

Lou shivered at how quickly he ket the other take over. He felt a bit of fear.

"50% real, 50% fake.." He replied. "E-excuse me, I need to get to go to the toilet.."

Lou wasn't lying, he really did. It just happened to be a good excuse as well.

When he did arrive there, he immediately threw up in the bin. Something was off in that living room, somehting was off with Ox.

Even though Orion had onky come out for a split second, he saw a second darkness in those dark eyes. As if something (or someone) else was there.

There was this aura that surrounded him, and Lou had felt those familiar feelings that he had once felt for him.

He stood up, got a drink, and then he washed his face with the water from the sink.

He looked in the mirror, he always felt off at least once a month (Moxy explained that the effect of not being whole had its affects). This was one of them.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, when heard **_that_** laugh. No!-

He then felt a sensation arkund his body, as if arms were encircling his waist. It was something invisible, he knew that. It felt dreading, yet the was a hint of...affection there, as if something was reuniting with something else (oh, the irony).

He felt sensation near his heck, as if something was nuzzling it. Then, Lou realized that he couldn't get out of its grip.

_Get off me.._

** _No.._ **

He gasped, and his head unwillingky turned to face the mirror. Its voice, his voice, Louis' voice. The one who he hadn't heard or seen in a year.

He felt tears and agony build up from the sudden connection that was forcibly built into his mind, but also happiness of feeling like himself again.

"**Well, your asshole friends trapped me in that hellhole of an asylum..**" His tone was one of anger and sadness, as if he was traumatized. "**I've been through hell, you know? Your lucky that I've onky got enough energy to stay in my physical form for 30 minutes..**"

Louis could feel himself getting deeper into Lou's mind, thank God the connection was still there. Though if he tried to physically speak now, he would waste more energy on this. Lou was his, not that bitch named Mandy.

He laughed, and nuzzled Lou's neck, which was a sensation for the other. But there was one problem, Lou jabbed him with his elbow, and stepped away from.

"Get away you cunt!" He forced the words out. "I don't accept you now, burn in hell..."

He speed walked iut of the bathroom, leaving his counterpart behind.

**_Idiot.._** He thought. **_He forgets that I can feel his feelings, he misses me..._**

He wanted the pain as well, Lou had repressed his little kink due to the dolls stating it nkt being 'normal'. Heh, he would get it soon, Louis would see his needs.

Now, it was time to give Ox some night terrors (though it was going to be hard with Orion around. But meh, he would make it work).

He chuckled as he dissipated into smoke, and went inside the said doll's mind.

***

_ Nightmare(s) _

_ /ˈnʌɪtmɛː/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. isolated and disagreeable imagery with little emotional response from the dreamer. _

_2\. an unpleasant dream that can cause a strong emotional response from the mind_.

_Ox was certainly experiencing it. He felt the one emotioh he never thought he would, fear._

** _He felt it in every fiber of his being. It terrified him to the core._ **

_He was in to be in what seemed to be an empty room. It was dark, but it had brown walls. There was a lit candle, which barely illuminated at what he coukd and couldn't see._

_He was on what he presumed was a table. It was a bit softer due to the blue tarp hs was on. There was a cupboard, and a weapons closet. His face paled, what was going on?_

_Louis chuckled from the fear on the other's face, it was good to see him like that. He was giving him some really disturbing mental images._

_It was the most terrifying scenario, it was the one where Lou didn't forgive him._

_He had let him taken over completely. He didn't object as Louis stabbed him witg the needle, and had spat words that psychologically damaged all of them._

_Then, he felt an experimental poke in his abdomen. He snapped out of his daze, and noticed someone who he never wanted to see again._

_Louis._

_'No..' Ox thought, unable to move. 'It can't be..'_

_He could bareky hear his own breathing getting faster. All he could focus on was fhe beating of his heart and the smirking figure in front of him._

_Where was Orion? Why wasn't he helping him?_

_"**He's sleeping elsewhere~..**" Louis sang. "**Just had to knock him out and put him an isolated part of yours and his mind. I'm in control now. Don't worry, I still consider him like a brother. He even helped me escape the asylum!**"_

_"How?" Ox asked, confused. Shouldn't he have known this? "How? I-I-I woukd have known.."_

_"He took control while you were sleeping.." He replied, his tone mocking. "He delivered a special present that helped me escape from that hellhole..."_

_That was when Ox noticed that there were new physical scars on the other's face, they had not been there before. Jesus, what had they fucking done to him?_

_"**Now..."** Louis turned around, and Ox found the table being lifted so it was facing him, it was telekinesis. "**The fun begins..**"_

_He got a candle, and headed over to him. He also had a knife, he lit it on the object, and it fucking glowed with fire._

_'What the fuck?..'_

** _It's a special type of knife..._ **

_Louis was talking to him mentally, Ox felt pain in his head from the forced connection, he was meant to be talking to Orion, not him!_

_The knife was suddenly pressed into him. And jesus, it hurt._

_It was a stroke at first, as if Ox was a fragile object. Then, it slowly went into him, the flames suprisingly not setting him on fire._

_Ìt was taken out, and done multiple times. Ox wished that the pain would stop._

_It's not going to fucking stop. That's just a fraction of what I suffered THERE!.._

_He was talking about the asylum, Ox knew that he was._

_'I'm sorry...'_

_A pause, and the blade went still. It reduced the lain a tiny bit._

_**What?... **His tone was one of shock. **Y-you're sorry?...**_

_It seemed to work._

_'Yes...'_

_A laugh._

_ **You aren't. You're just sorry that your actions got you here. Nobody is ever actually sorry for what they've done, like me, I'm not sorry for doing this~..** _

_The knife went again, but then it contracted._

_It floated next to Louis, and it seemed to wait for his command._

_"**Go into him, but split him apart**" He ordered it. "**I need to get something else.."** _

_The knife obeyed him, as it went near Ox's chest, and dug into him, creating pain immediately._

_Louis came back with a bigger knife and a syringe. "It**'s good having the power here, to be Orion wouldn't help me torture you. Oh yeah, and don't tell Lou or anyone about this, or it will be more hellish than this for you, okay?**"_

_Ox reluctantly nodded._

_"**Good boy..**" He praised to him like he was an obedient animal._

_He then dug a bigger version of the previous knife into his skin, and made a traditional surgical cut, the skin opened like two double doors._

_He then started to take his organs out, and Ox just wanted to die._

_ **Too bad you can't, Orion would be very sad...** _

_A needle was injected into Ox, it was adrenaline._

_"**Something to ease the pain..**"_

_As the effects took affect though, Ox felt himself passing out. Before he did thought, he felt the knife come out, along with his heart._

***

(**A couple of days later..**)

_ Alcohol _

_ /ˈalkəhɒl/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. a nervous system depressant and is associated with damaging behavior, as well as the emotional pain and physical disintegration of alcohol addiction. _

_2\. a liquor that contains ethanol and has the potential to intoxicate drinkers, and it can be burned as fuel_.

It did have the power to intoxicate dolls, Lou knew that there was no denying it.

Which was why he and Ox were currently drinking it in his (Lou's) living room. It had been a surprise to.

The other had come in earlier, and had just immediately demanded it. Lou had tried to decline him some, but the other insisted until he finally gave into his demand.

_Weird though... _He thought. _Ox doesn't usually drink, something must be wrong.._.

He decides to be patient instead of pressing him. Ox probably wouldn't appreciate if he snooped in his business.

Lou took a swig of his own drink, it burned against his throat, but it made him feel good. After all, he was only having a couple. He was surprised that Ox hadn't gone to somebody else, he would have expected yin to go to Mandy. But instead he came over here. Why? Lou wasn't good at the whole _**'comforting thing'**_.

As they sat next to each other, silence seemed to reign before them. Lou turned to Ox, and the other looked like he was having an internal struggle. He took this opportunity to observe him.

His eyes looked darker, they had bags under them, his ears were a bit more down than usual. Lou was worried.

What was wrong with him? And did his eyes just switch colour?!

"I had a nightmare..." He finally spoke. "Your counterpart tortured me.."

Lou hadn't told anyone about how he saw Louis, he thought it was just his imagination from the stress he was going through. Well, shit. It seemed that Ox just confirmed his fear.

_But how had he escape from the asylum?..._

The thought seemed to taunt him, as if the answer was near him, but it refused to give any clue about its whereabouts.

He didn't tell Ox, he didn't want to scare him more.

_ **He didn't want him to know that he liked that Louis had come back.** _

Was that so bad? Probably.

"What do you mean?"

"Louis said something about the asylum being hell.."

_You were the one that out him in it..._

But Lou didn't say that out loud. "Every nut doesn't like the asylum. He shouldn't have caused the portal to break.."

"**Lou...**" He was shocked that Orion came out. "**Do not accept hin, I helped him get out. I don't have much time...**"

Ox then came out again, but he had a haunted look on his face. He didn't speak for an hour.

They watched the tv, and Lou had unconsciously kept drinking. He estimated that it was about two more that he had.

Lou suddenly needed the bathroom. He got up. "Hey Ox, I'll be back in a couple of minutes..."

The other didn't say anything, but he did nod. So Lou took that as his que to leave.

***

_ Whole _

_ /həʊl/ _

_ Adjective _

_ 1\. a number, aggregate, or totality lacking no part, member, or element. _

_2\. a coherent system or organization of parts fitting or working together as one_.

It had been ages since Lou had even felt it, since had felt whole.

But now, he did. The urge felt so wrong, yet so right.

Why did he feel like this? Shouldn't he have gotten used to the feeling by now? Was it wrong of him to feel like this? Why di he want this again?

He wanted **_all_** of him back.

Lou wanted the beating, the pain, the humiliation. He wanted the cuddles at night and the intoxicating sex that happened after a good fight.

** _He wanted the only person who could make him complete._ **

He was selfish, and he knew it. Lou had this kind of personality before he became a shell of himself. It felt kind of refreshing to feel like this again.

He felt like he did when he was the leader of the institute of perfection. Not like he waa currently as the co-leader of uglyville.

And then he felt it, the familiar feeling of having him in his veins. Louis was here.

Why? He didn't know. Probably to kill him.

Why would he keep him alive?

"Come out..." Lou whispered, knowing that he could hear him. "_**P**l**e**as**e**_.."

His voixe was distorted, as id something was controlling it with him. Lou didn't care, that was a good sign that he was here.

** _Mirr...or......_ **

He heard the weak voice, and turned to face the said object.

He thought that his other half was stronger.

_ **I am..** _

He felt his body turn to the mirror, and saw his other half for the first time in a year.

His eyes were...**_darker_** than Lou remembered, it was kind of hot. Wait, he couldn't think like that?

"**So?**" The other feigned innocence. "**Why did my bastard of a other half call me?**"

"Why are you terrorizing Ox?" Lou felt like it was the old fimes talking to him like this. "You know he is sensitive to stuff like torture!.."

"**And I care because?..**"

_Pain in the ass.._

** _That, I am..._ **

Lou couldn't believe he took pride in that. "How did you even get out of the asylym?"

The other seemed to beam. "**Easy, Orion helped me! He is a good friend!..**"

_Why?.. _Lou thought. _Why was he so stupid?..._

"**So?**" Louis cooed. "**I heard someone missed me. I bet you missed the pleasure I gave you..**"

Lou suddenly scratched his arms in nervousness, the other knew he got him.

He then dared to come out the mirror.

"Stay away.." Lou whispered, but his head was bowed. "Please..."

Louis chuckled, and appeared fully in his physical form. Oh jesus, it felt good go be free.

He backed the other up, and stared at him. "**Pathetic, you still like your abuser? The person who caused you emotional and physical pain? The one person who makes you feel complete? The one who grants you pleasure?**"

Lou hated how he was right.

The other dug his nails into the skin under his other's half's suit, and Lou quietly moaned.

He chuckled at the blood seeling into his suit. "**Let's get this off you, I know you don't like it when your clothes are ruined~...**"

Lou didn't object when it was. He wanted to show the other that he had been working on his figure.

He clicked his tongue, impressed. "**I see that you've been working on your body. Good, it needs to be functional. You look good..**"

Lou was suddneky kissed on the mouth by his other half, and he didn't object. He didn't care if this was wrong, he needed him. And by the way that Louis grabbed his hips to pull him closer, he felt like it as well.

Their lips connected, and Lou felt his himself slammed against the bathroom wall. Ox was probably wondering where he was-

"**No..**" Louis growled. "**No thinking of that fucking useless rabbit..**"

Lou only moaned in response as the other nibbked his lip. Jesus christ, it felt perfect to have him back.

He saw the scar on his arm. "What happened?"

He froze. "**They performed experiments on me at the asylum..**"

Fire came out of his hand and burned Llu, but he only gasped in pleasure as it did.

"**You really are a slut for pain, aren't you**?" He chuckled, and gripped the back of Lou's throat. "**You really are a masochist, aren't you? Your mine..**"

"Your the one that mase me like this.." He replied. "You fucked me up, Louis~..."

Louis saw the insanity in the other's eyes, and knew why they were separated.

They were toxic and dangerous for each other. They were dangerous as a pair.

Louis' hand shifted from the back of his neck to grip Lou's throat. His dick jumped at the sudden pressure, light as it was, for the moment. He winced when it scraped against the rough floor of the wall.

He wrapped wrapped his other hand around it even as his knees slowly worked their way between his, forcing him to spread his legs.

Louis thrust inside him sharply, causing him to cry out in pained pleasure. They self-lubricated a little so that their penises could slide in and out of their bodies, but it wasn't really enough to make something like this feel comfortable.

But Lou hadn't gotten himself into this situation because he was looking for a tender loving.

He continued to thrust into him, tightening his grip on his throat until he could barely breathe at all.

Lou saw stars, but felt no pain from this action. He trusted the other to do this.

Louis slapped the back of his thigh between thrusts, knowing the combined pain would only fuel his desire. He winced when his pace only became faster.

Louis let up on his throat for a moment to give him a chance to gulp down some air before reapplying pressure. Of course he was able to keep track of his needs even when he was about to blow his own load. 

Lou screwed his eyes shut as he felt himself reaching his peak as well. He groaned when Louis gripped the base of his cock, preventing him from reaching orgasm.

He whined as he felt him finish inside him, some of the hot fluid trickling out of his ass.

"**Do you want to cum, Lou?**" The other cooed. "**Do you want to finish?**"

"Yes.."

_ **tHen lEt mE iN..** _

This was it, Lou realized. The real plan. This was some projection Louis was using to try and seduce Him into taking him back. Louis himself was probably an illusion, awaiting his magical rescue to the safety of Lou's mind and body.

But he couldn't care right now, he beeded him back as well.

"Yes, Yes.." The last word was filled with lust. "**Yes, please!..**"

The moment the summon left his mouth, there was a birdlike screech and swirling cloud of black smoke interupted by black lightning. Lois, or the apparition of the him, that had been pleasuring him had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The clouds and lightning vanished and Lou nearly collapsed.

Lou's body opened its eyes to show a pair of dark green irises. As one ofJhiss hands pulled up his shirt, another slid beneath his 'thing'. A voice much like his, yet distinctly not, spilled forth from his throat.

"**It's good to be back..**"

He turned to the mirror, and it showed Lou unconscious in his arms even if he couldn't be seen in reality.

"**Now, Lou~..**" He caressed the other's cheek. "**Let's go and make those sons of bitches pay..**"

Lou dissipated into smoke, and Louis carefully out him to sleep in the deepest bit of his mind.

He laughed as he walked out of the bathroom, his lover's body obeying his commands.

Nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goal now.


	39. Just a favour to ask, ya'll.

Hey ya'll, I know I've said this before. But I relased a new story on here called.

** _"Dance with death."_ **

It's something new and I was wondering if ya'll could check it out and comment and kudos if ys like it. I would love to know what ya'll think of the story.

It would be _**appreciated**_.

Oh, and I just wanted to say that the next oneshot will be out in a week or two.

Bye bye! Love ya'll! See ya later!


	40. "Perfect(ion) Asylum.." (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: Where the dolls deemed Lou 'mentally unstable and sent him to am asylum in hope's that he would get better. Let's see how this goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Comment and kudos if ya like it!

_ Sentence _

_ / _ _ ˈ _ _ s _ _ ɛ _ _ nt(ə)ns/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. to decide and say officially what a punishment will be: He was sentenced to life imprisonment. _

_2\. declare the punishment decided for (an offender)_.

A _sentence_ was a thing that a judge did when a convict was in the wrong. A sentence was something that that the judge said when they announced it.

A sentence was something about what the punishment for the criminal would be. What they would do once they had decided how they would suffer?

Lou gulped as he was lead to somewhere he had never heard of. The dolls had decided his sentence a long time ago.

It was a place that even he has never heard of. And he was originally a leader of the Perfection. He was once a leader that had been invincible.

_Not anymore. _He thought. _Now I'm stuck somewhere that I don't even know. Somewhere where it might be dangerous and I might die_.

It was the **_Perfect Asylum_**.

A place where only the craziest were. Dolls that had killed, committed crimes, or anything like that were fight here.

It was known to be a place where you were placed. That you lost yourself to the darkness of it. That you would be swallowed whole by just how messed up it was.

Lou was lead to a room where the food was being served. He gulped again as he saw things that he didn't want to see.

There were dolls that had a white uniform. They were fighting while the guards were separating them. Lou gulped again as he was lead in cuffs.

_I truly hate you now, Ox. Once we were brothers. _**_Now, you are dead to me_**.

He still remember his reaction from when he was being sent off.

_"Lou?" The bunny went next to the doll who was faced away. "This is best thing, you'll be better. Not sick anymore._

_The other just stared more as the guards were coming. He wasn't a sick._

_He was a dolls that suffered so much loneliness that he snapped and couldn't get away from it_. _Lou didn't know how others thought of him, but he knew it must have been bad enough for his mental health to detonate._

_I wonder how the inmates dominate this place?_

_All he had ever heard was that this place was dangerous, dolls were kept here for their own amusement._

_He stared into the distance as they rode off. He was in a car that drove away from the place that he had once ruled._

_The place where he had been defeated. The dolls never gave him a chance to explain himself. They had deduced him to an insane mess and now they were heading to a place where no one wanted to be._

** _ Perfection Asylum _ ** _._

_He had been sentenced to there. The dolls had never rejected him, but now they all agreed that it was (and he quoted) _ ** _for the best._ **

_'How do they knew my mental health? Don't they know they caused this to me?'_

_Tears made their ways to his eyes and he shut them in an attempt to seal away the pure shame of his actions. He was a sinner and the only way to avoid his fate was to pretend it never happened._

_Oddly, it was the easiest thing he could do in this situation._

Lou snapped out of his flashback when he heard something coming from the room that the guards were putting him in.

He never had the chance to meet the warden.

He sighed when the guards started talking. Their conversation made fearful chills go down the back of his spine.

"You heard that the that they girls was restrained again?"

"Jesus, yeah."

_What girl?_

He saw the the pair of them shiver at the mere mention of this girl. Like she was someone right he feared. Like the crime she had committed was worse compared to his.

_What could be worse then trying to destroy the portal? There couldn't be anything like that_.

A gulp resonated and Lou faintly heard the guard curse when they heard a scream coming from the room. He turned his head, but was wacked on the back by a gun.

"Keep moving, inmate." He hissed in Lou's ear. His slimy breath could be felt as well. "This is none of your business."

Lou just huffed and turned forward again. He didn't know why was up with these guards, but they really needed to take a chill pill to calm down.

"Assholes."

"_What?_"

They halted and an arm grabbed Lou as he was suddenly kneeled onto the ground. He choked as a hand suddenly grabbed his throat and kept him in place.

The two made eye contact as the guard grinned at the sheer fear Lou displayed on his face. He couldn't hide the terror that threatened to make him go weak.

"I said." Lou hissed and spat in his face. "Your an **_asshole_**. Are you_ deaf?_"

The guard went silence, but sent a glance to his partner for the day. The other just nodded and shrugged. He moved back and Lou noticed that the gun was being put out.

_Oh, fuck._

He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain. Whether physical or emotional, he didn't care. He was used to both on a daily basis.

_Please at least make it easy-_

"Mark!" A voice shouted, interrupting his thought. Someone rushed forward. "Mark!"

The guards and Lou turned to see a dolls coming towards them. She had the same white uniform on except that she wore no socks, bare feet.

_How the hell cam they let this happen?_

Anger flowed, but Lou took a breath and calmed down. It wouldn't do him good if he let his emotions get the best of him.

"_Stella?_" The guard who was about to beat him up turned to see the female. "What are you doing here? You should be in your room."

She had blonde hair as well, but her eyes were green. She looked like your typical dumb blonde, but Lou knew not to judge by looks.

_I'm a blonde myself and I ruled over perfection. It proves that not all of us are dumb._

She feared up and began to sob. She grabbed his neck with her arms and brought him closer to her chest. It seemed like she had cut her top so it barely not showed anything.

Lou swore he saw the guard's crotch twitch within his pants. He turned away before he saw anything else.

"But I want you to fuck me!" She whined and got off him. "Please! We do it every night!"

Mark blushed and pushed her off. The other guard's eyes narrowed like he didn't know this information.

"Stella." He grumbled. "Not now."

She feared up again and began to scream, yell, anything to get his attention. Lou couldn't help the corners of his mouth curl up in amusement.

"I WANT THIS THOUGH! PLEASE, DON'T DO YOUR JOB OF KEEPING ME CLOSE!"

That was when the other guard spoke. "Mark?"

The said doll froze like he didn't know what to say. Stella was sobbing at this point and latched onto him like she would never let go.

"PLEASE-"

Fingers were on her mouth and clapped her mouth shut. Lou looked at the blonde doll which now went quiet.

"Stella." Mark ordered and she smiled at it. "Let's go to your room, you need to be _detained_."

The blonde squealed and rushed the other away. But she looked back at Lou and gave a wink. A clever one. He smiled at the message.

_Be thankful I helped you._

Not the nicest, but it would do for now. He was just glad that he wouldn't be hurt today. At least the other seemed a **_bit_** nicer.

"Oh, I'm going to the warden." He grumbled and helped Lou up. "My name is Chris. The other's name is Mark and he is going to be punished."

Lou did not like the sound of that. "What was that I just saw?"

"It's common." Chris shrugged. "This place is so messed up. I actually feel sorry for you, inmate. Your life is now going to be hell."

_Well_. Lou thought with a grim face. _Thanks for the bluntness. It's nice to be told things like that._

That thought was obviously sarcastic.

Chris looked genuinely sorry for the doll, but Lou knew sympathy wasn't he generated from just anywhere. Something had to be going on to cause this kind of reaction.

"What?"

"Nothing." Chris replied, embarrassed. "Just something that might happen later."

Lou didn't dare to ask just what could happen later. He had a feeling what it would be bad.

They soon found themselves at his room and Chris opened the door to reveal another sitting on a bed.

_Or more specific, hanging off the ceiling_.

No joke. A doll was actually there with a grin. His eyes were insane and he giggled at the sight of Lou.

The room had white walls with blood marking on it. The thing bad words that Lou wouldn't mention. There were two beds just metres apart with white mattresses and blue blankets.

A sink could be seen with a cracked mirror hanging over it. The matting was a blank wooden floor with multiple marks on it.

"EVERYBODY!" He yelled, Lou didn't see anyone though. "WE GOT NEW MEAT! MAKE SURE TO CLAIM HIM OR I WILL!"

Chris cleared his throat and shiver Lou into the room with the crazy doll.

"_This is _**_Alec_**." He whispered. "He has _schizophrenia_. Don't make him angry. I have to go now, just make sure he doesn't burn the room like last time."

The door closed with a-

_BANG!_

-And Lou stood there gave to face with the doll on the ceiling.

What the hell was wrong with the doll to be like this? Lou didn't know if he should talk to him or not.

"So?" It seemed like Alec would do the talking for him. He jumped down. "This is the new meat?"

He had brown hair that spiked up a little at the edge of the head. The eyes were brown with a hint of green in and his skin was light enough to be considered bloody pale.

"I guess." Lou fiddled with his hands. "I just got here yesterday, came all the way from perfection-"

"Perfection?!"

Lou was grabbed by the shoulders as two hands placed them themselves there. His body tensed as he didn't know the intent of the doll in front of him.

"Is Ally there?!" He giggled and his eyes went wide. "Please say she is."

_Ally. But I don't know her._

Lou never interacted with anyone of that name. He couldn't even remember a doll that looked like the way he described.

"I murdered her sister." Alec giggled again and shook him. "But only because I hated her?! Wanna know why I did. She fucking nearly killed me!"

He was suddenly hugged and Lou awkwardly patted his back. The doll sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

"So, I **_killed_** her. The guilt formed and the voices came. But I didn't mean to." He pulled away and and looked at Lou. "You _believe_ me, right?"

Lou waited a few seconds before answering. The guard did say not to make the other angry and he knew following the advice would be in his best interest.

"...Yes."

Alec pulled away and shrieked in happiness. He hugged Lou and picked him up. He bounced up and down and he oofed as he was dropped.

"Thank you, we're gonna be friends."

He also same white uniform on. But his wrist had a black band. Lou's was yellow. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh, you looking at this?" Alec gazed down sadly. "It signifies how dangerous you are. I don't know what your crime was, but a yellow bend is just less dangerous than a black one. Your lucky. I get a daily beating from the guards."

"Oh." Lou sighed at the pure awkwardness. "I'm sorry for you. I am here for you went to talk-"

_BANG!_

Alec unexpectedly squeaked and dived into the bed as the guard banged on the door. The small slot used to see out opened to reveal blue eyes.

"Inmates!" He hissed, Lou only saw the outline of his head and eyes. "Time for bed! Meal time is early dawn tomorrow!"

The slot closed and Lou turned to the doll who was whimpering and shaking in the bed. Alec lifted the covers and peaked out.

"I-Is!.." He stuttered to Lou's shock. "Is he gone? Please say he's gone!"

Lou gulped at the sheer irony of Alec being brave earlier, only for the doll to be reduced to a shivering mess. But he learned his lesson of mocking others.

"He's gone." He answered softly, looking at the doll. "Promise. You can trust me."

Alec looked up and saw the slot closed. He sighed with relief at seeing the doll gone and smiled. A true, sane smile.

"Thank you." He told Lou, sitting up and putting his hands on his lap. "I don't like him. He's mean."

_Does he have the mind of a kid? Chris mentioned that Alec tends to act like a child. Ironic since I can't have one. I can't go through the portal_.

"How old are you, Alec?"

He rose a brow and tilted his head. "I'm your age. My mind just works in a different way. You can't really know how my trauma works."

That...that oddly made sense. Alec's story was kind of sympathetic. Lou couldn't help but feel sorry for the doll.

He sat down on the bed and sunk into the thing. He closed his eyes as he heard the other shifting.

"By the way." Alec spoke, voice muffled by burying himself into the pillow. "You might want to get a weapon. **_I carry a chainsaw and hide it in the ceiling just in case somedoll makes me angry_**."

Lou paled and looked up. The shadow made itself visible and hung just feet above the dolls' heads. He guessed that was why Chris said not to make him angry.

_Now I'm glad I got that warning. I will not piss him off. Thank you, Chris. I owe you one._

Lou heard the breathing of Alec. He opened an eye to see the doll sleeping in his bed.

The dolls was curled up and looked normal besides the scars that were on his face. His hair was in place as he rested on his back with a leg hanging off the bed.

He sighed and put the covers over himself. They were thin, but served their purpose of covering him up for the night. He layed his head on the pillow which was really uncomfortable.

He closed his eyes and settled down again. His breathing evened and he was soon asleep in the place that would now be his personal hell.

Nightmares plagued him, but his mind had other thoughts as he slept that night and woke up multiple times before settling down to sleep in this haunted place.

**_Tomorrow would be officially be DAY ONE_**.


	41. "Strings Attached.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> TELL ME IF THERE SHOULD BE A PART TWO!
> 
> Comment and kudos if ya like it!
> 
> The song in this is called 'the kid I used to know' By Arrested Youth

_"Life is a voyage some people try to avoid it_   
_I seek to try and destroy it, I swear I feel like a toilet bowl_   
_Shitting on everything I've ever said or I've done_   
_You told me this should be fun_   
_Thanks for the talk, are we done?"_

***

_ Strings _

_ /str _ _ ɪ _ _ ŋ/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. thread (a series of small objects) on a string. _

_2\. hang (something) so that it stretches in a long line_.

Strings. One word two syllables. A noun. Something that existed. A word that wasn't used often unless for puppet work or supernatural.

Strings could be used for a lot of things. Controlling dolls so they would appear more lifelike at shows, attaching themselves to the body and forcing limbs to do what the creator wanted.

But strings. Oh God, strings tethered things together. Without them, the world he knew wouldn't be as it is.

His sanity, his mind, his body, his whole being was made of strings.

Confused?

Well, let **_Lou_** explain.

_"This is my masterpiece, a tragedy, I wrote it myself_   
_It's full of irony and blasphemy, it's practically hell_   
_But the perfect part about it is it's all that I've got_   
_I'm over wasting time in life trying to be something I'm not"_

All his life, he had the strings pulled for him. Nothing ever went this way, he was placed, forced to act like something he wasn't.

Friends left, friends were excited to go to the big world. No consideration of his feelings. But he held his tongue, congratulated them.

"I can't wait to go to the big world!" A doll shouts. "I bet it'll be good. I love. **_The fact we can go_**."

Lou heard that coversarion, he heard how he would never have the gift normal dolls have. He can't have something that others can.

And then the first snap. The first string of his sanity.

_Snip. Snap._

He ignores the sudden depression threatening to drown him.

_"'Cause fuck that shit_   
_Yeah, I don't want be that kid_   
_No, I'm not going to hang my head_   
_And be another accident"_

Lou and the uglydolls have a clash. A war. He has not been like this since the first snap. His strings are fragile, but his sanity is more than repairable.

"Rules are rules." He has just finished the song. His eyes are cold, strict. He is leader and has to set an example. "That's it."

"What rules?!" A pink doll. No, Moxy protests. She folds her arms as well.

Lou recognises it as a defence mechanism.

He has that as well.

A robot shows up with a book. He panics and shuts it. He says they can stay and then tells the pink doll that she is lucky that they even have a chance.

The strings tell Lou to just cast them out. All his life, dolls have left, but at least he had the facts to know only perfect dolls can go.

Moxy, Wage, Babo, Luckybat and Uglydog believe otherwise. But they mentiom a certain someone. A certain bunny.

**_Ox_**.

An ex-_comrade_. A _friend_. A _brother_ who **_left_** him.

The strings feel Lou's pain and start to do the same thing they did all those years ago. He barely had any at the moment. They make that sound.

_Snippy snap snap_.

His strings have a bit of less control over his thoughts. But do not be fooled.

It is not a good thing.

_"So long to the kid that I used to know_   
_So long to the place that I used to go_   
_I'm not an R.I.P._   
_I'm not another sick, sad tragedy_   
_So long to the kid that I used to know_   
_So long to the place that I used to go_   
_I'm not an R.I.P._   
_I'm not another sick, sad tragedy"_

The lesson the next day doesn't go as planned. Lou spends the day teaching the usual. How to be perfect, how to have a kid, how to have something he _cannot_.

Snapping. Snap. Sniping snap.

The strings of his mind that keep him together snap even more than ever. Dolls admire Lou, the blonde haired doll with ocean blue eyes speaks-

"So that 'Ugly and trash song?" Nolan (Lou thinks that his name.) interrupts. "Was to say you love me?"

Lou freezes for a second.

_Snap? Snap?~_

The string threatens to snap if he doesn't talk. He obeys immediately. The factory made him to be perfect after all.

"Of course I love you!" Lou blurts out, his fake smile there. "I love..._all of you_."

Oh how his pride is **_hurt_** by that. A sound makes him see smudges, stains, the uglydolls being...**_uglydolls_**.

_SNAP. _ ** _SNAP_ ** _. Snap..._

The strings fill their threat and his sanity detaches and hides from his grip. He is about to snap.

_Hold on. Hold on._

The uglydolls are covered in a mess. Lou just wants to hose it off them. But his head turns to the washer.

It's Perfect.

_Snap. Snap. Snapping so much._

Moxy turns around and smiles sheepishly. Lou wants to tear that smile off her face. He feels like she isn't alone. Loads of perfect dolls look angry.

"Sorry." She apologises, pink eyes sincere. "But don't kids usually like messes? Wait, was this part of the test?!"

Lou hadn't thought about that, but Moxy's vocabulary sparks an idea. Something forms. The strings are pulled and Lou finds himself talking without his consent.

He is a puppet waiting to be pulled.

"Yes." He answers smoothly, blank look going to a bright smile. "And you passed!"

Moxy and the others cheer as the washing machine open and they jump in all happy that they passed.

...**_Except, they haven't and never would_**.

It turns on and Lou smirks as they go around and around with the soap and water mixing with whatever they have instead of skin.

He turns around and explains that getting has consequences. He is not lying. He feels good.

_Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap._

The strings remind him just the cost of winning this war will be.

_"Do you ever feel like you're underwater?_   
_Drowning inside like there's no tomorrow?_   
_Life gets tough but you should know_   
_That I don't plan on letting go"_

The dolls are dolled up in those pretty clothes. Lou waits expectedly with an old friend. He and him had a little talk.

_Snap. Snap._

A few strings take the opportunity to come loose and Lou's eye twitch as it did yesterday. His sanity is questionable now. But he had a little control.

**_Ox_** is back, but Lou's motive is far from pleasant. The uglydolls (and _Mandy? _That gives Lou a shock) have fallen faces as Ox explains his story.

"When I found out the truth about who we are and when we came from. I realised us uglydolls are **_nothing_**. Humans found us _unlovable_." Ox says this with despair. Lou feels a little sympathetic. "I blocked off the entrance so they can to lie cove. I'm sorry, Moxy."

Mandy gives them all a look and Moxy looks on the brink of crying. Lou takes her hand as he bend down.

"You don't belong here, Moxy. I'm sorry. You are ugkydolls."

The pink doll's eyes widen and she runs off. Lou smirks and does a little wave. His plan is done.

_Snap. Snap. Snap. Snappy snap snap_.

He doesn't know if his mind is even his anymore. The strings now seem like a different entity, they float in front of him as his hand reaches out to try and regain them.

But as expected, these things float away and he sinks farther into insanity. He is lonely once again.

It oddly doesn't bother him.

_"'Cause fuck that shit_   
_Yeah, I don't want be that kid_   
_No, I'm not gonna hang my head_   
_And be another accident (Oh-oh)"_

The strings are angry, Lou can tell. He waits patiently for the spy girls. His reflection stares back. The strings.

_Oh Gosh, the strings._

They hang above his limbs. You know, arms, head, legs. Hands, feet. Heck, they reach as far as the **_floor_**. He stands in the pipe.

The strings shriek, they wiggle, they claw at his mind. They yell commands the factory had long since put into him. Lou's body is not his own.

He is not able to cry, the tears are blocked as his mouth lifts and curls without his consent. The mental strings claw so much that Lou breaks both physical and emotional controls and lets pit a sob.

A sound. His own sound. Lou is not longer under rhe controls of the strings. But only for a seconds.

Metal seethes into his skin and burns. It feels like a branding, like fire piercing his soul and just not leaving.

The pain is over to quick that be questions if it even happened in the first place. But his reflection stares back with a demonic presence.

The strings have found where they think they belong. His mind, his body, his heart....

** _His very soul_ ** **.**

Lou does want to, but he cannot cry. He hears-

"Let is go!"

The next time he is aware of his own actions, he sees Mandy and Moxy being flown down the recycler.

** _SNAP. _ ** _SNAP_ ** _. SNAP._ **

The strings make him sure what his disobedience means for others he doesn't want to suffer.

They will make sure that they do.

_"So long to the kid that I used to know_   
_So long to the place that I used to go_   
_I'm not an R.I.P._   
_I'm not another sick, sad tragedy_   
_So long to the kid that I used to know_   
_So long to the place that I used to go_   
_I'm not an R.I.P._   
_I'm not another sick, sad tragedy"_

The gauntlet. Oh God, the gauntlet. Lou dreads this as much as he dreads anything not being perfect.

He doesn't this. But he still smiles and watched his own body act accordingly to the factory's wishes. The strings let him have control as he had become more-

_No._

He wants to say cooperative. But he can't. He has never wanted this. Never wants to be controlled. He wants to be normal. Not a leader.

He feels like a follower of something bigger.

"Mandy?!"

Shock its course. She come with the others. Ox, Moxy, Wage, Babo, Uglydog, Luckybat. He loses count at the amount of uglies sitting down.

"We will run this gauntlet."

Lou didn't know who said that, but the gauntlet starts before he can. He gives a smirk instead. The strings have left for the moment.

He always did like a friendly piece of completion.

_"'Til the roof comes down, and I can't get out_   
_I'll be in this house, so, shut your mouth_   
_'Til the roof comes down, and I can't get out_   
_I'll be in this house, so, shut your mouth"_

It's after the gauntlet. Everyone gasps as Lou is revealed. The picture has a red x. A sign that he isn't perfect.

Dolls whisper rumours. They question why. Only Lydia is brave enough to ask it to him directly.

"How?"

** _SNAP! SNAP! SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SMAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_ **

The strings have no control over him physically. But the ones from his mind that keeps him sane go permanently.

Lou stares blankly at everyone's expression. Some have shock, some have fear like they don't know what it is, some have disgust.

His answer surprised them all.

"...**_I'm a prototype._**"

His sanity is no longer questionable now. But ox asks why. He responds with that he can't have something he longs for. That everyone is not like him.

He is the only doll of his kind. The strings try to regain control, they and the factory and everyone have made a monster, a demon.

** _An uncaged animal._ **

Lou sees the needle and the remote in his hand. An idea forms. He will not be alone anymore. He will have friends. Everyone will need his help if they want to do anywhere.

"Now." Lou's hair is messed up from is. "Let's see how you feel about being stuck here. **_JUST LIKE ME!_**"

To everyone's shock, he grabs the needle and the remote is pressed as the house starts to close in on them. Lou would not be alone again.

He is going to smash the thing that blocks happiness from. The thing that lets everyone but him have a dream.

He is going to smash the **_portal_**.

_"So long to the kid that I used to know_   
_So long to the place that I used to go_   
_I'm not an R.I.P._   
_I'm not another sick, sad tragedy"_

Lou finds himself there before he knows. The strings have not been detached, they still linger, waiting to seethe into him and Lou does not want that.

Deep down, he convinces himself that the portal is the cure. The strings will never bother him if he isn't alone. That's how the factory always made him.

_Alone_.

He reaches the portal and raises the needle. He doesn't realise a certain doll has run after him.

_Snap. Snip. Snippity. Snip. Snip. Snip._

It feels like something is caressing his mind. A silk of threat attaching itself to Lou's mind, body, soul. His body freezes and he feels it isn't his.

_Not again._

Lou takes a breath as dolls jeer are him, they don't want them to take away what they loved, what gave them their happiness.

_But what about mine?-_

-The sounds begins again.

_Snip. Snap. Snip. Snap. Snip. Snap. Snip. Snap_.

No, he cannot bear that. But before Lou can hear another sound, a voice he hasn't hear sounds. A simple one, a voice of an _uglydoll_.

The voice of **_Ox_**.

"So you did this for your own self-worth?!" The doll shouted as he held the needle with his ears (Lou slightly finds that funny). "YOU LIED TO THESE DOLLS! WE WERE **_BROTHERS!_**"

That makes something click. Lou suddenly freezes, but then he snarls. He pushes the needle against the bunny. Lou doesn't care anymore.

_Snap. Snap._

The sounds combined with the shouting and jeering overwhelm his mind, they make Lou want them to just shut up and let him live on with his life.

Something connects with the inside of his body and Lou looks to see the strings and their metal hooks pierce him. He feels tears leak and he is now trapped.

There is a cling because Lou is not like the other dolls. He doesn't care if he is revealed. He rips his arms to reveal metal.

No dolls sees it except him.

The strings align with his mind and Lou finds himself speaking again. But this time the strings aren't pulled.

He's doing this of his own will.

_Snap. Snap. Snip. Snap._

"You were going to leave me!" Lou yells back, his body pushing against the rabbit's. "**_JUST LIKE THE OTHERS!_**"

Ox murmurs something else, but it doesn't register. Lou pulls the needle up and bangs it against the portal. It smashes.

It is **_shattered_**.

His smile beams wide and his sanity is officially lost. Lou vaguely feels and heard the dolls defeating him, but he is lost in his own thoughts.

The bat grabs the needle and he is flung into the dog's mouth. Dolls jeer, dolls boo at his mere presence.

Lou admits that he pled for mercy off them.

As he is thrown in the washer, as the dolls sentence him to work as a cleaner, even as the dog guards him, he doesn't care one bit.

He had gotten to see the despair on their faces, what the uglydolls were capable of doing, what happens when you mess with a villain who had no chance to explain his actions.

Did he mention that the dolls never gave him a chance to explain the strings? Explain his past?

No? Well, they refused. Even the kind and sympathetic Moxy or Mandy never let him.

Not even his own brother, not even Ox let him plead for a second chance. And the ugkydolls claimed they were good.

What absolute hypocrites they were.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

Lou freezes and sees something he hasn't in months. Wires invisible to anyone but him appear to his sight. It seems like the factory had took notice.

Lou closed his eyes as the dog growled nearby. It senses the strings, but doesn't do anything. They plunge into his skin and he doesn't fight it.

They seethe and bury themselves. The objects connect slowly to his body. None of the mental strings come back, but the physical ones would always be here.

They soothe Lou and promise him power again. Like a supernatural force promising a willing victim to sell his soul to the devil.

Lou swears that they are sentient. The strings forced him to do things without his consent. But they have something he doesn't.

They have connection. They know things. They tell him this in their own language.

_SNIP_.

It translates to this. One word, one syllable that Lou once had. Everything that he had gained.

**_POWER_**.

The strings fully tie within his mind, heart, chest, body, but not the soul. Never the soul. It always remains untouched.

_Snip? Snip?_

Sometimes they sound like scissors, but the question it asks makes Lou answer with one word. One other syllable. One other main bad one.

"..._Yes_."

The strings become apart of him. The things that ruled his life once would always remain. He could never be rid of them.

_Snap. Snap. Snip. Snap._

No matter how many times Lou attempts to have a normal life, to rid the things the factory cursed him with to force him to obey, they would never leave the thing they had grown to love and cared for on their own twisted way.

The**_STRINGS_**always remained **_ATTACHED_**.


	42. “Perfect(ion) Asylum..” (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya’ll! Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Comment and kudos if ya like it!

_First_

_/fəːst/_

_Adjective_

_1\. coming before all others in time or order; earliest._

_2\. the first occurrence of something notable._

Lou has long been awake since before the start of the new day. But it was his first and only one that he felt he would remain here.

He had been laying in his bed and staring at the ceiling while Alex did his own thing. His eyes strayed just enough away from the doll that he didn't see exactly what he was doing.

_I wish that I could just leave already. Is it bad that I want to kill myself? To see if the insane doll cares?_

He only had his thoughts to accompany him. He still feared Alec since he confessed about that fucking chainsaw in the ceiling.

He shivered at the shadow still making itself known. Lou didn't know if Alec would actually fucking use that thing. He had to hope he wouldn't-

"Lou?"

**_Shoot_**.

He didn't want to talk. Every time they did, he got a shiver of fear at what Alec was capable of. He didn't want to somehow trigger the killer inside of him.

"Yes?" He did not want to look at the doll. "Is there anything you need?"

Alec gave him the look that Lou had somehow gown used to seeing on his face ever since he got here. And the sad part was that he had only been here a night.

_It really is kinda relatable-_

"What's your story?"

His body froze and Lou couldn't open his mouth. What was his story? Thst was his problem, Lou didn't have one. All of his had been a lie told from the very beginning.

"...A fairy tale."

Those words came out unexpectedly. Lou didn't know why he said this answer, but it felt so much right. Why should he tell the doll his story?

"Oh." Alexander mouthed his words. _A fairly tale_. "It seems that the new guy had a history he doesn't want to talk about."

_You have no idea._

"Why for you always call me new guy?"

The subject needed to be changed quickly. Words could mean to things going in a wrong direction, and that was something Lou did not want.

Alexander's eyes shined. "Because we don't get many guys or girls here. The warden kills them before they can be registered. Usually from strangulation."

Lou suddenly felt the pit of his stomach drop. Like a weight settled and he fought to get it off him. Maybe it was the dread that he now knew would never go.

"He kills them?"

His eyes widened and Alexander shut up them. He appeared nervous. Like he divulged information nobody else knew, even his posture seemed a little more fearful.

"...Just.." He sighed, appearing normal for a second. Not insane. "I ain't supposed to know about this, I snuck out one night and heard the warden beating a doll up. A female one."

He shivered and Lou flinched back. He had a feeling that this female was alive, but didn't want to be at the same time. Pain fed on your body and your body couldn't resist letting it in.

"....She was a good friend of mine. Probably the most sane in the asylum, but the warden wasn't having that. Nope, just had to BLOODY KILL HER!-"

Alex stopped himself when he saw Lou being afraid. But that wasn't all, something else was beyond him. A creature that he fought so hard to be rid of.

She stood the behind Lou, the one who ruined his life. The voices who ruined his life, the one who raped him in that day.

**_Ally_**.

He felt his chest start to tighten. Alexander may have seemed normal before, but this triggered them. The voices in his head.

_New meat!_

_Worthless!_

_Serial killer!_

_ **She will never love you.** _

Alexander covered his ears. He didn't want to hear these. This words reflected the ones he had been called during their relationship and times they made love.

He suddenly saw other things. Lou was no longer in his vision, the ones he hated most did. His family, past friends. His ex girlfriend.

He just started laughing. A cold and deep laugh, his eyes went glazed and he saw images such as a devil next to Lou and an angel next to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Alexander leaped on lou and straddled him in the bed. His arms were pinned and the other's eyes weren't right. Like something was possessing him.

"...**_Getting revenge._**"

He didn't see Lou under him, he saw them. Her. Alex got a secret he kept out and pointed it to Lou's throat. Said doll only struggled, his strength didn't compare to the other's.

"Looks like Aurora's is twin is going sleepy bye."

Lou's eyes widened. "Please, Alex.."

Pleading was all he could do. A hand grabbed his thirst and the knife traced it. Lou flinched, he couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. His vision for more darker and darker with every minute.

"The **_voices_** say I'm doing the right thing."

Alex raised the knife to cut his chest-

_BANG!_

-And he screamed as a bullet went into his leg. The knife got dropped and he ended up in the floor in pain. Silent whimpers escaped his lips.

"P-please.."

"Be quiet." A deep voice boomed and Lou opened his eyes to see a doom standing over Alexander. He beat him with a metal rod. "You disgusting excuse for an inmate. Hurting your cell mate because of the voices you claim are real when we all know your a fake, worthless piece of plastic."

Alex whimpered more when he was wacked in the back. Over and over and over again until he barely moved. Barely stood. Barely having the will to live.

"I'm _worthless_."

A hand grabbed his hair and dragged up. He stared into their cold, jaded green eyes. The eyes of someone named Mark.

"Yes, you are."

Alex grunted as Mark threw him to the ground again. His arms folded and he held a vicious smirk that made Lou shiver. He turned around.

"Are you alright, inmate?" It didn't even sound like he cared. Lou knew that obligation made him ask. "I suggest you ask to switch cells to the warden."

"I'm okay." Lou replied, stepping back a bit. For some reason, this doll scared him more then Alex. "I can handle him, sir. This is just a one time attack."

Even knew Lou it was a lie. A tut came from the guard.

"That's what they all say."

And that was all he said before going out the door again. It banged and Alex still whimpered. Lou stood there and didn't know what to do.

_Dammit, should I go near him? He attacked me though, I don't think I should._

An inner conflict started between common sense and sympathy. One said to help, another to him to stay away. Lou listened to one, but it wasn't common sense.

Sympathy won over. He walked to where Alex was and bent down to help him up. When he looked at the man's face, he flinched a little.

Bruises covered where skin was supposed to be and marks appeared everywhere. Lou even saw scars and didn't dare ask where they'd came from.

_I think I know where they did anyway._

Alex never said anything when they walked, his eyes were filled with tears and sadness. Not a good mix. Lou layed him in the bed while he went over to-

"There's nothing here."

He stopped and turned around. His arched a brow at the other in confusion. "What do you mean?"

A look of a broken soul. He raised his head weakly.

"They never let us tend our wounds. We have to wait them out or they guards just leave us to die. Nobody cares about us here."

_Just like Ox left me to suffer._

"Trust me." Lou sighed. "I know all about being left in the dust. Emotional wounds can be just as fatal."

His eyes closed and he briefly smiled. There may have been bad memories, but there were (few) good ones as well.

"...Lou." Alex laughed bitterly, sitting up and wincing with a cold smile. "You have no idea what this place is."

Lou was about to ask what he meant when the door opened again. Another guard stood there, but Alex looked relaxed this time. Not afraid.

"_Chris_."

"Alex."

He opened the door fully and stepped inside. Lou noticed he had a taser and cuffs on him. He tilted his head to get a better look at the items.

"Does the newcomer know?~" Alex teased with his hand on his cheek. "We all get cuffed and kinky~"

Lou blushed so much that even Chris laughed a little at Alex's antics. The blonde looked innocent enough and clearly didn't get the joke.

"W-what?" Lou asked, hiding his face. "What are you on about?"

Alex looked at Chris and giggled a little insanely. He just knew why to say next. One thing that he asked all of his roommates.

"...Are you a virgin?"

Lou's face went even more red. He tried to hide it with his hand and ultimately failed when he hear another giggle.

"Why?"

"He's a virgin!" Alex shouted gleefully, jumping off the bed and going closer to him. "I can't wait to see who claims you-"

Chris silenced him with a clearing of the throat. He gave him a look and Alex's eyes widened before he shut up immediately.

"Breakfast time~" He sang as Chris cuffed him and Lou. He looked at the blonde with a smile. "Just a warning, the food is really bad. Reminds me of when I was back with Ally and gave her to a cannibal."

Lou ignored that last detail and watched Chris walked them down the hallways where he saw other guards collecting inmates out of their cells.

_They all look so out of it._

He then noticed a syringe sticking out of guard's pocket. Did they drug them with mild sedatives?

He didn't want an answer to that question.

A clearing of the throat and Lou saw Chris jerk his head to the left. He and Alex followed until they reached another room.

The cafeteria he first saw when he got here.

***

_ Canteen _

_ /kanˈtiːn/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. a small water bottle, as used by soldiers or campers. _

_ 2\. a place in a factory, shop, or college where meals are served to the people. _

Lou had long since arrived the canteen. The place where food was meant to be eaten and consumed for the day before they went to their cells again.

He grew nervous as the silence reigned between him and Chris. The usually talkative guard stared in the room with a look in his eye. A nervous look. One that told Lou that he needed to keep to himself.

"What is it?" Lou asked, something was up. "I know that you aren't telling me important stuff."

Chris never said anything else as they walked into the cafeteria and Lou could finally get a look what the room looked like.

Lou didn't get a chance just yet. A noise made him turn to Chris who looked mad and sad at the same time. He wondered why.

"What's wrong?"

"Dammit.." Chris cursed, hands clenching. His put a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Inmate. Your going to have to be on your own from here. I can't help you all the time."

Lou's head looked down at that. The statement was correct, yes, but Chris seemed like the only nice guard here in the Asylum.

Alex had tried to kill him after all. Could you blame him for being a bit fearful for his life?

_I don't think so._

Hands shook and Lou realised that someone had took off his cuffs. He massaged his wrist which held the colour of a slight green bit of the metal being so hard.

"Like an idiot." Alex whispered, Lou looked at him with a raised brow. "Damn Guards are doing it with another girl."

He stared at the man. "...What?"

Eyes narrowed and Alex jerked in his head in the direction of a closer nearby. He nearly threw up at the sight that he saw.

_I think it's better if I don't mention what's going on._

He looked away and heard another snicker from Alex. A cruel one that mixed with a hint of amusement. He asked the question.

"What's so funny?"

"Easy." Alex faced Lou with half lidded eyes. "The fact that the guard will lose his job when he realised that there is a camera there recording him fuc-"

Lou's hand covered his mouth immediately and he seemed uncomfortable. Alex frankly looked bored at the gesture.

"...You know the readers will think your a softie, right?"

"What?"

Alex snickered again and said nothing else. Lou let go of his mouth and stood there watching everything with a clear mind.

_This is so different than the day in perfection. But this is perfection Asylum. It is going to have some kind of changes._

His rubbed his wrists and continued to look ahead at the room where he had been taken to. It was not what he expected.

The walls were a light grey with rips that suggested it hadn't been taken care of in a long time. Marks covered everything and tables were bolted into it.

Said tables had white tops with blue legs that were long and were bolted to the floor. Chairs were made of metal and looked like one accident from breaking.

Windows could be seen at the back and right side of the room shining the sun through. Black bars were bolted in and clearly stuck there so inmates didn't escape.

The food bar only continued vegetables, meat, and some disgusting sauce Lou couldn't identify. He didn't want to know why it was anyway.

_I do, and don't at the same time._

The canteen was filled with loads of dolls. The tables had them and some over food that looked more nicer than anything the cooks came up with.

Alex suddenly looked happy. "They're here!"

Lou rose a brow at him. "Who's here?"

He didn't have time to speak again as his hand was grabbed and they rushed over to another table. Lou felt the room whiz. Everything was blurry until they came to a table where he became dizzy.

"Heya!"

Lou snapped out of his daze when someone yelled a greeting. He was confused for a second, then a hand grabbed his and started to shake it.

"Lou." Alex grinned as he sat down. "Meet my crew. My peeps, my group, whatever you wanna call it."

"Uhhhhhh..." The blonde trailed off, rubbing his neck. "Hi? Nice to meet you?"

There were four dolls sitting there (the fourth being Alex). A male and two female were staring at him with judging looks.

"Heh.." The first female spoke, grinning at the bow nervous blonde. "I see that you've brought new meat, Alex. Nice to meet you to."

She had white hair in a flip, her clothes were the same as Lou's on the colour. But the top was shorter and rolled up to reveal her stomach.

Her eyes were black and stared right into your soul with an empty gaze. Lou could tell that this one was not to be messed with. Even they shone the message.

_I don't trust you._

He understood that you didn't just like a stranger you met.

_I know._

Her hand outstretched and shook his. He saw tanned skin with a hint of pale. Taken care of even with being in an asylum.

"My name's Absentia."

"Lou." He told her, taking his hand back. "My name. Just thought I'd tell you."

"Whatever." She leaned back in her chair with a smirk. "I didn't think we had new meat. Guess news travels slow. Eh, Blazey Boy?"

Lou looked at the male now. His eyes were narrowed in an angry glare with his arms folded. His stance clearly said that he didn't trust the blonde.

"Sure."

He had spiked up hair in a blasted blue colour. Black streaks were at the tip along with a scar next to his eyes. His hair nearly went over one.

His brown eyes were glazed with boredom and constant anger. They were chocolate colour and stared right at Lou with a hint of curiosity.

His skin was also light tanned, but Lou saw the scars that ran along his wrists. The male tried to cover them, but oh, he could see.

"Name's Blaze." He told Lou, grinning a little. "But I suppose you got that from the **_dreaded_** nickname she gave me when I first came here."

"Man, you deserve it. Saving the me from the pricks over there." Alex put in, eyes trained in the floor. "I hate them so much, bloody Mark, always beating me up."

"Hey." Blaze hissed, looking at Lou. "Not in front of the new meat. You know the rules!"

Alex's eyes widened a little and he kept looking at the floor in silence. Absentia seemed to look around in worry before sighing in relief.

"Thank God."

Lou began to sat down, but heard a squeak when he did. He found himself pushed in the floor and looked up to see another female there.

_I know her, but where?_

"Hey!" Absentia growled, Lou stood up then. "Do not even look at her! She gets nervous around newcomers, you know!"

He was genuinely confused and sat down on another chair. His gaze turned to the female who resumed looking in her book again.

The third had blue hair in a messy bun. A similar colour to Blaze's, but just a little more darker.She wore glasses with a clear glass and square shaped lenses. The outline seemed to be pink and black.

Silver eyes looked down and Lou couldn't tell if she was blind or not. It seemed like she was from just how light they were.

Her skin was beige and was just light enough to be considered pale. She clearly hadn't seen the sun in a while, that he could tell.

"Hi?" Lou tried, waving a to get her attention. "My name is Lou, what's yours?"

She looked up at the blonde and pointed to her throat. Her head shook and she peaked down again to whatever the hell she read.

"...Phoenix."

He hummed. "What?"

"Her name is _Phoenix_." Blaze replied, looking between the two of them. "She's _mute_ and suffers _**PTSD**_. Had a traumatic life..."

Absentia patted Blaze on the shoulder, he didn't seem to reject her comfort and just took a shaky breath before continuing.

"We all have things that we regret. Take Alex, killing his own girl. To be fair, she did threaten him."

"What's your condition?" Lou asked, finally sitting down. "I'm curious, if that's okay? I'm new here-"

A sound then suddenly interrupted the coversation and all five stared at what decided to take the time to annoy the hell out of all of them.

Dolls came out of the room, but they weren't inmates. Two guards came with a cuffed female who had a blank look on her face. Well, that and a hint of anger.

Everyone suddenly went silent as she passed all of them. Lou took the time to take in her appearance as she sat down at a table with the guards at her side.

"...Oh, crap." Absentia whispered, putting her chair back. "Why is she here?! She got put in confinement yesterday for killing one of the guards!"

Lou couldn't help the fear that began to rise. He heard Absentia and took in the cuffed female's appearence.

She had green coloured hair with red and purple streaks in a rebel half shaved style. Light green and the streaks reached at her side and the tips of the end of it.

Purple eyes. So dark, so violet. Staring into nothing as the owner looked finally depressed. They looked endless and he could look at them forever.

He could also see beige skin. The outfit she wore was a white t-shirt with shirt sleeves that reached to her humorous. White long pants and cuffs on her hands.

"...She doesn't look dangerous."

Blaze looked at him like he was crazy. Like he lost two heads and the one that didn't belong to him got stitched on and removed again so he lost it.

"That's fecking Ivy." He whispered loudly, making sure she couldn't hear them at all. "She kills guards nearly weekly!"

Blaze's tone indicated hatred and Lou caught into that. His eyes screamed it as well as they made contact.

"Why? What did she do?"

"You mean what she did." Absentia put her hands on the table and clenched them. "Let's just say she's the reason we hate outsiders and don't trust much."

Phoenix looked up and turned her head in another direction. Lou followed and saw another group of dolls staring at them with hatred in her eyes.

Alex growled at them. "YOU DON'T LOOK HERE!"

They only rolled their eyes with a smile on their faces. One male snickered and Phoenix narrowed her eyes before handing Blaze a piece of paper.

His expression turned amused and he smirked himself. His mouth twitched and he started laughing his head off.

"Not today, Phoenix." He whispered, gently punching her shoulder. She gave a huff. "I don't think anyone wants to get beat up."

Lou saw the other group hear that and a certain doll narrowed his eyes before turning to the one named Ivy. She just sat there emotionless.

He gave a smirk as she turned around and did the same. They nodded at each other when she giggled a little.

Suddenly, Alex smirked and leaned back into the chair with his arms folded. His feet balanced him as they went on the table. He even chuckled a little.

"Ladies and gentlemen, _entertainment_ is here."


	43. "More than JUST Brothers?.." (part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Comment and kudos if ya like it!

_ Shed _

_ / _ _ ʃɛ _ _ d/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. park (a vehicle) in a depot. _

_2\. a simple roofed structure used for garden storage, to shelter animals, or as a workshop_.

Mandy walks along with ugly dolls to go to the _shed_ that had been described as a suite. She feels numb as she does. She just is.

She has been alone all her life, Mandy has never known true friendship in the institute. She has never known what it was to have actual friends.

Some may say that friendship was magic, and she knew some dolls that did (she hated the ones that found that damn my little pony show). But it really wasn't.

Mandy knows that it isn't. She has always been the outcast doll of the society that the factory has created for them. She is known as the spy girls' tag along

She can't really blame the dolls for thinking that though, she is always seen with them. She just looks like the outsider of the group.

But she also wants to be accepted, wants someone to at least like her for who she is.

_Is that hard hard to ask for?_ She thinks. _To just want someone who doesn't bully on an almost fucking constant daily basis. It it hard?_

Mandy doesn't know if it is, she just knows that all her life, she has had to play the role of the little outcast doll that interferes with the business of others.

She never even wants this role, Mandy just keeps silent and obeys commands from those who are higher up than her.

You all know who the higher ups are.

_If you don't. It's Lou, the bots, the _ ** _fucking_ ** _ factory._

If there is any common ground between her and the spy girls, is that they have one thing in comment between all of them. Their hatred.

The factory has made Mandy not like the rest of the dolls, she has something that they all don't.

A **_curse_**.

At least to her it is, Mandy is so damn different from the other type twelve dolls, and they all know it. It feels like they all just know.

Her..._imperfection_. (It's what Lou calls it, she just says **_default_**). Is something that only she, the spy girls, and the leader know about.

It often feels like it's the reason she is disliked here. Rumours can fly, and like a bird's song, it will spread and everyone will hear it.

** _All it takes is one little mistake._ **

She knows that Lou isn't...**_Mr_**._Perfect_. Physically, yes. His looks stand above all dolls, even the males are fans when they should be jealous. It's confusing.

Mental is a challenge (she is **_not_** saying that he is mentally challenged), Mandy means that she doesn't know how his mind operates. Doesn't know his true nature.

Sometimes it feels like she just sees a facade. Lou is certainly good at leading, he is bound to pick up a things or two about acting.

Mandy is not blind though, she saw how his demeanour changes when the bunny spoke or even was near.

_Could he be _ ** _the Ox_ ** _ all those years ago? I mean, I _ ** _barely_ ** _ knew him, but he was _ ** _nice_ ** _. Heard that _ ** _even_ ** _ Lou liked _ ** _him_ ** _._

That...this is saying. Especially in her thoughts, Mandy is surprised that her mind comes up with something like that.

Sometimes it feels like she doesn't have free reign.

"Do this, do that." Her mouth mutters. "I hate those phrases. Can I ever have a day off? I hate the spy girls."

She really does have hatred in her heart, Mandy has always been ordered around, she has always been the one who everyone thought was gullible.

She is smarter than _they _**_fucking _**think. Pretty can be pretty, she knows that, but the factory made one error.

Giving the dolls free will. Wills that allow them to think and bloom as both dolls and people. Giving them _personalities_, _jobs_, even _intelligence_.

The factory isn't as smart as they like to think. Even they aren't perfect at times.

It's something that her, the spy girls, and even Lou take pleasure in. It's rare they outsmart it.

Mandy's hands are folded in front of her as she walks with the ugkydolls.

_They just chat and chat and chat and chat and they just _ ** _fucking chat-_ **

Mandy just wants from them. Is that so hard to ask for? She knows it is the type twelve doll inside her that wants this. Her normal side fights the urge to yell at the uglydolls.

_A perfect doll restrains themselves, they put on a stupid, fake smile to put on a show_.

Mandy wants to obey this, but a frowns takes over, she feels the order to be perfect. To not be bothered by this **_utter, insensitive chattering-_**

She takes a breath, it always helps. She needs to be calm.

A hand touches hers and she looks to see the pink doll there.

_Wasn't her name, Roxie? No, it was _ ** _Moxy_ ** _. I'm stupid. Emma was right, I am deaf as well as bloody _ ** _blind_ ** _._

"Yes?" Mandy asks. "What do you want?"

"Are you alright?" Moxy is concerned. "You seem a little...down?"

The purple haired doll feels a smile touch her lips. Like Lou, her and the others put on a show.

"I'm fine." Her hands fold tighter. "I'm just thinking."

_Not really a lie._

Mandy doesn't want to admit that the pink doll intrigues her. She seems more optimistic than the orange doll.

_Wasn't her name, Wage? Such as downer._

That thought is actually funny, she chuckles a little. The orange doll turns as if she had sensed the thought.

Mandy bows her head as the anger sinks to her, she feels like she is being suffocated. She feels like she is being brought here again.

She closes her eyes as they approach a building that every doll dreads to go.

(_Ridiculous_ how they all seem to fecking _fear_ this this _thing_, Mandy has seen some even _scream_ and _run_ in terror **_if it's mentioned-_**).

Like she has said before, _utterly, predictably _**_ridiculous_** how they run of the slightest thing is **_imperfect_**.

_I blame _ ** _Lou_ ** _ for that, I am the _ ** _calmer_ ** _. Everydoll comes to me like I'm some kind of _ ** _therapist_ ** _. That isn't even _ ** _my_ ** _ damn job._

Moxy talk again, she shrugs. She barely knows the doll. "If you say so. I only wanna help."

"Heh." Mandy chuckles bitterly. "No one ever helps each other here. Trust me, Pinkie. It's better to live life ignorant than trying to understand those who know it's darkness."

_That wasn't meant to be said out loud._

Moxy's face shifts from concerned to a mix of it and confusion. Both are present in her eyes and body.

Mandy feels a slight warmth. No one has ever asked if she is alright.

_Maybe this doll is a little different_.

The thought makes her stomach clench a little. What the hell is she thinking?

No dolls was ever different. Just the same old thing, lazy, trying to be perfect, etc.

Everything just feels bland and Mandy had given up trying find her purpose years ago. She sometimes questions it, but the hope is just dead.

Nothing would ever reignite it. It was a fire that had burned too long. The ashes are too scattered.

She feels like a broken toy trapped in a perfect doll's body. But she lives here, nothing can ever get her out of it.

She and the uglydolls (_who even came up with that name? Fitting, but strange_), approach the dreaded building and Mandy just wants to leave already.

_Why did he get Kitty or something to do this? She has better social skills. Hell, even _ ** _Tuesday_ ** _ does._

She is not sorry for that thought. Everyone references Tuesday due to _absolute_**_ stupidity_**.

_Well, more like naivety. Not intelligent, but obeys and wicked. Manipulative. One doll to watch for_.

She shivers at the last time she pissed her off. The spy girls have the power to throw some doll in the washer.

Three days, Mandy had been there for three days. The trauma of the hitting, the bruises, the stains.

_And everyone wonders why I have anxiety._

It turns out that trauma could come in earlier ways than expected. In some way, her and Lou have something in common.

The trauma, the lives that they have left, she is glad that she doesn't like Lou, dolls ship and the leader together.

_Don't they call us_ ** _ Landy?_ **

A stupid ship name in her opinion, but she cannot help what is said. Dolls can talk, even when they shouldn't.

She does an earned eye roll. Dolls are dolls, she is unfortunately one.

She wishes that she wasn't. She wishes that she could just die.

The door opens and the ugkydolls are let inside. But the pink one (_remember that her name is Moxy, stupid_), no, Moxy, gives her a concerned look.

"You can talk to me if you aren't alright."

Mandy huffs. "Trust me, Pinkie. My problems are for me to know."

The other ugkydolls don't hear them, Mandy knows how to keep her voice at level.

Being with spy girls has helped in a way, she knows how to be sneaky and manipulative.

She just doesn't play that role very often.

"Here is the supply's shed-"

She stops herself, Mandy knows how to lie. She does. She clears her throat.

"Suite." Mandy chuckles nervously. "Here's the supply suite. Your home away from home."

_More like a shit dump_.

The uglydolls react...**_enthusiastic_**. They're _happy_.

They rush to the shed, Mandy lets out a laugh. They seem happy.

_They haven't faced the darkness of the world. They don't know the true colours_.

The dolls are excited as before as the door barely fits all off them. Especially the grey one.

_Babo? Yeah, it's that. He seems...cheery. Not a bad trait for an ugkydoll_.

Lord knows how many pretty dolls are the opposite.

It's amazing Mandy still has some of her sanity. She's surprised her, the spy girls, Nolan, and Lou do.

The darkness certainly made them feel like they were losing it. It just did.

Mandy clutches her chest for a second, it just had to be night?

_That's when it haunts us mos_t.

She listens to the dolls laughs and feels a chuckle.

_They are so naive. Wait until they discover the darkness._

Mandy knows that they will be shattered and their innocence would be broken.

She oddly can't wait for that to happen.

The dolls go through the door and looked skeins impressed. They say things Mandy can't comprehend.

"Yeah.." Her hands Gowan on the door. "...It's industrial chic.."

"Industrial chic?" Ugkydolls question sas he climbs on the box. "There are boxes! And a mop!"

"Dibs on the mop!" Babo whacks as he shouts it. "And a bucket of dirty warren!"

The doll type twelve in Mandy makes her step back in fight.

(_Dirty_ means _stains_, stains means _not_ being _perfect_, _not_ being **_perfect_** means Lou will _not let her go_ to the _big world_, which means that she will _never_ get a damn fucking kid to**_ adore her-_**)

Mandy smiles instead, the thoughts stir, but she can handle it. **_Desperation_** makes one put on a show.

_At least I have a chance, not like some others. Some are trapped here, like me, but I help Lou and that, I have a chance at freedom_.

She sees Babo take the bucket of the frowning Uglydog-

_-I just realised. Uglydog, Ugkydolls. How original for a name. Nolan would piss himself of laughter at the irony_.

"Check out the spare tire!" Wage shouts, she wears one around her waist.

"This is my other tire!"

Moxy jumps off a bunk and runs around in happiness.

"**_This is perfect for us_**."

Mandy's hands clench. Too much chattering.

_They're too _**_happy_**_, don't they realise their _**_mistake_**_, this will _**_never_**_ be more than a _**_dream_**.

"Calm down." Mandy shushes harshly. "I didn't get your names?"

I'm always forgetting them.

"Oh!" Moxy smiles (_cutely, Mandy feels a blush grow_). She points to her friends. "This is Babo, wage, Luckybat, and Uglydog. Ox is the green bunny you saw earlier. Also, I'm Moxy!"

Trust me, pinks. I know who Ox is. Everyone knows who he is.

"I'm Mandy." She replied instead. "You might want to watch out for, Lou is not gonna make it easy."

"Well." _How is Moxy so happy?_ "I say, bring it on, Louis!"

Mandy smiled a bit, Moxy seems like a good doll.

"Without his criticism." She speaks. "We wouldn't be where we are, so...just stay out of his way."

Just a warning. Even the spy girls would agree that this is necessary.

She goes to leave, but her head bangs against the door. The pain makes her fall back against the floor.

_Damn, my blurry vision._

Mandy doesn't realise that her glasses have fallen, the things that have the cure to her blindness. The things that have also ruined her life.

_Lou got to the bots to make me them. I can only wear it when other aren't around. Still, one of the kindest things he's ever done_.

"Cool glasses!"

Uglydog snatches then before Mandy's hand does. She internally panics and the anger builds.

_Stupid blue hair uglydoll bastard._

He wears them around his one eye, that stupid eye that is as stupid as he is.

He passes them to the others and they wear them. They act like it's the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Please."

He passes it to Babo.

"Please."

He passes it to Moxy.

"Please!"

She passes it to Wage. Mandy feels the stress and her doll side take over, her anger takes over. It's built over the years.

It finds itself a chance to break out now.

"**_GIVE ME THE FUCKING GLASSES!_**"

They all gasp and step back out of fear. Mandy's anger forces her to watch as this happens.

_Uglydolls make you upset, uglydolls must pay._

That little voice is her doll type twelve side. The perfectionist in her would do _anything_ to keep the secret.

She pants as she fights for control, both the normal and doll side are one with Mandy.

But she allows her inner doll to come out, her demons.

"_Give. Me. Them._" The factory made her like this, a default. She hates it. "**_Now_**."

Moxy shakily walks over and hands them to her. Mandy stares apathetically.

She hates the pink doll for doing that, she hates the ugkydolls for taking the one thing that she actually owns.

"Don't tell Lou." She hisses and goes to the door. "This is the _institute_ of _perfection_. **_Imperfection_** isn't _accepted_."

She leaves before they can say anything. Mandy decides to put her glasses on.

She walks in the street with tears in her eyes, nobody ever accepted her and those uglies had nearly broken the one thing that made her complete.

To some, glasses might be a minor thing. But to Mandy, they allowed her to see, to hope that her vision could be proper one day.

_Only hope though, it will never come true_.

Dolls have told Mandy things that have traumatised, affected her. She has been told things that others shouldn't hear.

She goes to the house and opens the door. Mandy closes it and sobs as she slides down it.

Her emotions are loose and she can't contain them. The guilt haunts her and her normal side is in control.

Her doll side hides and is dormant until she is normal again. She hates herself so much.

Moans make her come out of her sobbing. She gets up and finds the strength to walk. She wipes her eyes.

_You can't be weak. Especially not here._

Oh yeah, Mandy lives with the spy girls. No surprise there, she doesn't even know why she does.

She walks down the hallway and hears them come from Tuesday's room.

When she checks the door, she sees the girls ducking each other. She covers her mouth to hold the bile.

_I am not against lesbianism. I just didn't need to see that_.

She hears the climax cry and the pants of the girls. She had listened to this so many times that she was immune.

Mandy has no choice, the walls are thin and sleep is futile.

The door opens and she steps back. Lydia is there.

_In her underwear._

"Girl." She eyes her up and down. "Why are you crying? It causes frown lines."

It's a normal occurrence to see the girls like this. It's routine.

"Nothing." She replies. "Just nothing."

Lydia shrugs and Kitty comes out along with Tuesday.

"So, you three are really a couple?"

Mandy doesn't have anything against **_polyamory_**. She thinks it's brave that the girls don't care.

"More like an experiment." Tuesday giggles, her mouth stifles it. "We decided to try it out, I do bottom from time to tim-"

Kitty covers her mouth and has a blush on her face. It burns bright red. Lydia isn't affected.

"Ignore her, she's a moron."

"I am not!"

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Girl, shut up. We get it. Anyway, why were you eyeing the pink doll earlier?"

Her hand links with Kitty's, it shows they're a couple, then Tuesday joins, they all are together.

Mandy blushes. "What do you mean?"

"Mandy." Kitty sighs. "If you wanna be with her, we have nothing against it, even Lou doesn't. But we all know how it would turn out. The _rules_ say we can't."

She does, Mandy knows the consequences, but she feel something around the pink doll.

She wasn't going to let it go.

"...Good night." She walks away from them, the girls were just bitches to talk to. "_I hate them.._"

Mandy slams her door shut and climbs onto her bed. She doesn't bother getting changed.

She ignores the command of her full doll side to. She just doesn't care.

She closes her eyes to sleep. She hopes that she doesn't the the nightmares for once.

Unfortunately for Mandy, she does.

***

_ Teach _

_ /ti _ _ ː _ _ t _ _ ʃ _ _ / _

_ Verb _

_ 1\. assign or regard as belonging to a particular category. _

_ 2\. impart knowledge to or instruct (someone) as to how to do something. _

Lou is still at his mansion, but he is ready. Earlier than usual, but he has a class to teach. He can't afraid for disappoint the factory again.

His mind doesn't register it as teaching though, he views it as a way to just be rid of the dolls if he does the task what he had been asked to do.

After all, what other choice does he have?

He just needs to do the one thing he is designed for, is that hard to ask from the factory? But he sometimes just sees them as pieces of shits.

_They made me like this, a god damn teacher. They made me into someone who barely knows what they're doing_.

Lou feels the anger build, he feels himself just want to curl up and die, he feels the urge to _grab a damn knife and _**_slit his throat so deep so that no one can save him-_**

He's in the kitchen as this happens, the irony that a single thought can form when your in the area it needs to come up with the thing it does.

He rolls his eyes, Louis had his jacket off. His house is too hot to have it on. He has his white shirt underneath though.

_After all, I'm too 'quaint' to leave it somewhere messy. I am more fun than the rumours let on_.

Lou is not deaf or as oblivious as others think. He can hear and see dolls talking. It was called good vision and hears them talking and talking and chatting shit about him.

_"I bet he isn't as _ ** _perfect_ ** _ as he seems."_

_"Wonder if he is just a _ ** _fake_ ** _."_

_"I heard that he used to break the _ ** _rules_ ** _ in the _ ** _past_ ** _."_

Lou has more fans than haters, but that doesn't mean they every doll isn't negative towards him. Some stare in _adoration_, some stare in absolute **_repulsion_**.

He knows how it works. The perfect doll gets what he wants, and the others are left in the dust to suffer in the shadows.

_They don't know that I want freedom. They don't know I would do anything to die at this point._

What else is there to live for? All he has is his fame and the purpose to teach others to do the thing he has always wanted.

_How is that fair?_.

He doesn't know if others are like the way he is, if the darkness has ever taken over them like it had taken over him, or _if they have ever had so _**_much negative thoughts to the point where he-_**

Those thoughts are what drive Lou everyday, he sometimes interrupts them when he needs to, interrupts them when he thinks things that don't need to be thought.

Interrupts them when they get to the point of him doing something he'll surely regret.

A sigh leaves him as he clutches the counter. A thing that is his support for when he feels like he is going to collapse.

(But _sometimes_, just _sometimes_, he feels so **_high_** on the _insanity_ that he **_forgets_** that he is someone that _can't_ do **_anything_**, be _anything_ that he **_wants to be-_**)

Another sigh leaves his mouth and Lou (_I hate myself on a daily basis_), looks over to the door. He can just tell that someone is coming. He prays for it to be Ox.

...No, Nolan walks through the door with a proud stride. A stride that is tainted ever so slightly with a limp. Like his limp has been placed there.

Yeah. Lou can dominate. He fucked the other with roughness. Roughness that resulted in this.

_Too bad that I imagined him as Ox_.

Submissiveness is something that he takes lightly. Others have to bow to him or they would suffer. He always does like it when they know just an ounce of his pain.

He has always suffered more than they ever would. Nothing of others could ever compare to his suffering. Others' mental states were normal, only damaged knew others who were damaged.

Lou admits that there are others like him. Mandy is one of course. He fucks her on occasions. Nolan doesn't know about the infidelity.

_And he never will._

They say that a secret _spilled_ is a secret _gone_ (at least, that's what he hears). Perfection never allowed taints in _reputations_. Or anything of the sort.

If you weren't worthy, you **_weren't worthy_**.

A king's throne only belongs to someone who can handle the responsibility of the burdens and secrets of the darkness in the institute.

And Lou is the king, he doesn't wear a crown, no. But he _does_ command others to do what he wants.

He can make the spy girls as an example. They act mindless (he questions if Tuesday actually is sometimes, he is sorry for that thought). But they obey his word.

One reason for that?

**_Looks_**.

"Pretty makes perfect" He mumbles, closing his eyes for a second. "Pretty makes perfect. You are perfect, you are **_fucking_** perfect."

He chants that over and over. He doesn't stop even as a certain bunny walks in. Lou feels like he is immune to his hearing.

(He is _detached_, not hearing, not _connected_. He can never be _connected_. He _doesn't_ have **_emotions_**, he can't feel _emotions_, he **_hates_** his **_creators-_**)

"Lou?" The blonde turns. Ox stands there. That stare at each other. "I just want to say...morning? If that's okay with the _grand master_."

There is the wit he recognises from those years again. The mouth that had once done things from kissing to pleasure.

Lou would always admit internally that he missed it.

"Yeah.." He shrugged, glad Nolan had gone for the morning. He swore that he had been on the urge of just running away from him. "You too, I guess. I'm glad to see the bunny who can actually accomplish something**_ apart from failing_** can complete the task of getting up in the morning."

Ox winces from that intended insult. He knows he isn't off the hook. He isn't naive, he knows when a jab or insult is coming.

Living in Perfection provides that as a sixth sense.

The duo are glad the unwelcomed third part has left the room and hopefully out of their life (actually, it's just Ox who hopes it. Ridiculous, he knows). He knows it's Nolan.

"Is he truly in love?" The bunny asks the blonde, going closers. He grins. "Tell me, **_MY_**_ Leader_. Does you heart flutter when he goes close. When he touches you, when he pleasures you in the bed we used to be in?"

Lou doesn't answer. He clenched his hands on the sink and turns his back. Their gazes cannot meet or he will be lost in the spell of past love.

_Two dolls sit in a house. In a bedroom that belongs to a blonde leader who has a bunny sitting on his lap. They nuzzle. They kiss. They cuddle._

_"Lou~" Ox sing songs. The bunny looks at the man who has captured his heart. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad we managed to get away?"_

_Lou's eyes are closed as he strokes the bunny's ears. Soft, furry, coloured. The works of a happy accident. An accident he wishes he could just keep to himself._

_"Hmm?.." Lou hums and smiles a little. His emotions don't show. "Oh, I am. I am so, so happy. I want the world to know that I am."_

_An emotion flickers and Ox feels afraid for a second. He looks at the one who he loves with all his heart and who his mind, body, soul belong to._

_'Something is wrong."_

_Both know. Both don't acknowledge it._

** _Both are too blinded with love to see any toxicity._ **

Lou's eyes open. He pants from the pure exhaustion of resisting to sort out the threat from his mind.

The threat of memories.

He hates remembering. He specifically requested form the factory something to forget his past and on the the same day, it comes back to haunt him.

"Your leader died." He hissed, turning around to face the bunny who dared come closer. "Lou died. Your Lou broke the day you didn't keep your promise."

Ox freezes. Lou mentioned the promise. He mentioned the promise. Many years ago, a promise had been made and one doll didn't keep his.

_I didn't._

He looks down and is suddenly ashamed. He feels like hypocrite. Quitting this though, he'll never do.

The leader's eyes shined with something Ox remembers. Without anything to stop them, without anything to interrupt them. They can do one thing.

They can live.

Ox finds himself in Lou's arms before both know what is going on. He picks him up and passion shines.

Lou backs into his living room where the curtains are closed. It was good for both parties at the moment.

Silence reigns as Lou Submits it Ox. He trusts him too much in the past and present to reject his advances. They both know one thing.

They both represent _hypocrisy_.

"Sir!" A bit shouts, their eyes open. Ox is shoved off as Lou sits up and adjusts his suit. "It is time to teach the class!"

He nods. "Okay, thank you for telling me."

His smile is fake, Ox doesn't bother telling him that. He knows the leader won't care anyway. But their trances have been broken and they aren't temporary lovers anymore.

Lou mocks bows with a grin. "Well, student. The teacher is going to teach now. So don't try and advance on me again."

Growling resonates, Ox cannot to stand the ego of the blonde, but knows he is right. He cannot do anything in public, nobody can know about this.

"I'm coming."

Lou lets him walk out the door and they state for a second. They both want the same thing, but deny it. Lou sighs and blinks.

He can't think about this now. Not while he had a task to do or he will be punished.

He has a thing called helping others achieve something.

A class is going to be taught.


	44. “A Not So Brotherly Reunion..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya’ll! Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Comment and kudos if ya like it!

(**I dunno, I got bored. This is just a oneshot of what an extra bit in the scene where ox and Lou meet after the Spy girls had kidnapped him could have been like.**)

_ Reunited _

_ /riːjʊˈnʌɪt/_

_ Verb_

_ 1\. come together or cause to come together again after a period of separation or disunity._

_ 2\. to bring (people or things) together again especially after they have been apart for a long time._

After all those years of being alone, Lou finally is wrong someone who he had seen a long time ago. He is reunited with the doll who had broken him.

The bunny who he had once considered a brother, the one who he had once freaking loved. The blonde watched as Tuesday and that brings the sack over.

"He's here." She tells him, a hint of jealousy on her features. "It was a bit hard, but we managed to get him. He is gullible. Barely had to do anything."

Her words only echoed faintly in his mind. Lou was one of those dolls who felt more than looked. But he managed to put on a show (at least for the moment.)

He never thought that he would ever see the doll who abandoned him again. Someone who usually did these things tended to stay away.

_Not be kidnapped and come back unwillingly._

But Ox would disappear again like those years ago. This thing between them couldn't be healed. This ridge that had been formed forced it's way there permanently. Nothing ever saved it.

And it never would be fixed.

_That bond is long gone._ Lou thought, dusting himself off. He hated smidges. _More like anxiety._

His chest tightened for a second before it went. Anger replaced the once fear he held for the green doll. Ox abandoned him, never visited.

_ **Became like those who never loved Lou.**_

He heard the rumours, the whispers, the gossip. He hated the gossip. Everyone thought that just because he as a blonde and full of himself that he never noticed the hate from the males (or attraction, yes, he could pick up on is signals.)

_Why did I do this? Why?_

In some way, this felt sickening. Lou had gotten the spy girls to kidnap Ox. A brother who betrayed him, he actually never thought it would come to this.

_Did you have to be so enthusiastic, Moxy? Couldn't you have just given up? This is harder than it needs to be._

True words for a doll who was leader. The dolls in perfection hung onto everything he said. At this point, Lou just became numb.

_Same old routine._

He hated Moxy, hated Mandy, hated everything around him. If the uglydolls weren't here, this uncountable amount of rage would at least be there and not rise up on multiple occasions like now.

Everydoll left him and he thought that he could deal with the pain. Yes, the ache would never go, but no one from the past was there to remind him of how he could never go to the once place he wanted.

_**The big world**_.

Heck, he never wanted to be here. Bounded to the place he'd been in his entire life. Knowing what was gonna happen everyday just got old fast.

_I know what every doll will say. How they'll act, when they will act it. What they do and don't do, etc._

"L-Lou?.." The bunny breathed, not knowing what to say. His male the only thing coming to mind. "How?"

Lou could actually laugh at the general confusion on the bunny's face. He felt amusement for the first time in ages and he smiled. He _actually_ smiled.

_What Irony. We are no longer brothers._

Now was the time to act the plan in motion. Ox was just a means to an end, an abandoner. Someone the abandonee could never forgive.

Lou spoke the words that would be only time he said them genuinely. The only time they knew each other.

"Hello, _**old friend**_..."

All the bunny could do was stare in shock. The dolls he once called a brother stood in front of him like he wished he would all those years ago.

"How?.." He asked, standing up and dusting himself so the dust would go off his fur. "Why are we here? I thought you were running the institute! Why bring me here?"

Lou's eye twitched, an odd stinging sensation came in his gut. Ox actually asked why he brought him here. The bunny he once called a brotherly had nothing to say apart from that?

_Does he not remember his promise to visit? We once had an unbreakable bond, now it's reduced to nothing but being dead and never alive again._

The bunny obviously didn't. Everyone left Lou to his own devices, Ox included. This wasn't a kind reunion. It wasn't even a planned one.

_Good thing my mind is programmed to move things along. I didn't think I would have thought to get Ox here otherwise._

"So, little brother." A mocking nickname. Opposite of what Lou really wanted to call him. "Your here for a reason of course, we both know that you wouldn't come here..._willingly_."

A stare. An emotion shone and Lou saw affection, fear, anger, and conflict clash with each in less than a second. And then Ox spoke.

His words hurt more than he would admit.

"I don't think we are that close anymore, _brother_."

Ox spat that with disgust. The blonde doll in front was so different than the kind and sane one he met years ago when he accidentally wounded up in perfection.

Lou's eyes had darkness with them along with hatred and resentment. Ox knew not to trust the now not sane doll present in the room.

The old him was gone. Only the latter existed now.

"Aww, Ox. You act like your words hurt me." Lou started pacing around him in a circle. "But I can tell you want to know why I kindly had the spy girls burnt you to me."

"You mean kidnapping."

"Point aside." Lou quipped smoothly, folding his hands behind his back. "Those friends of yours have caused me nothing but trouble and you need to help me if you don't want them to end up in...what I can say is the place where dolls are burned."

The one eye the bunny managed to have widened in disbelief. The implications were clear as well as the smirk and sadistic gaze in the other's eyes.

"You.." He struggled what to say. "What happened to you?! We were once brothers and now you threaten my friends with this?!-"

"Exactly. Once." Lou interrupted with a chuckle, pacing around with a frustrated look. He turned and looked him straight in the eye. "We were _once_ brothers. _Once_ close. Once I you considered _**MY BEST FRIEND! AND THEN YOU LEFT LIKE ALL THE OTHERS DID!**_"

Lou didn't realise he had yelled until he saw Ox's shrunk body curling up on the floor out of fight. His eyes filled with fear what what the prototype would do to him.

Lou admitted he felt a little guilt.

But he didn't approach his once called brother. Any sympathy he might have once had went along with his other emotions the day his once brother abandoned him.

They did say Karma always struck.

Lou's punishment was _eternal** loneliness**_.

"Ox?" He called quietly, not sure what to do. Apart of him said to comfort the rabbit for old times sake. He knew the bullying the bunny had faced down the other dolls. "Ox! Don't be like in the past!"

Then another told him to let Ox suffer his own punishment. The fact he was ugly. The fact he would never be perfect or a leader.

The fact he was an _**uglydoll**_.

"_I once looked up to you.._" Ox whispered, standing up to look as tall as possible. A bit humiliating considering the height difference. "I thought you were different from the other perfect dolls. I looked up to someone I considered a brother and who helped me through the training course."

They made her contact and rage filled the other's as Lou dared him to say the next words that would cement the long history between the duo.

"...Now I realise you were _**never**_ perfect."

Silence reigned. No words left Lou's mouth. He had no words to been respond to that. Even the most perfect doll didn't have a response to such a bombshell.

But then he _laughed_.

It echoed around the empty room the duo were in. Maniacal, villainous, insane laughter echoed around the room where a doll who just wanted what everyone else had would never get his dreams.

"Lou?" Even Ox grew concerned at how not sane his ex-brother seemed. He still had compassion. "Are you okay?"

It died down to chuckles as he rose up to his full height with his hands folded behind his back again. Lou smiled that same smile he did to Ox just before he sent him to near death in the furnace.

"Oh, Old friend.." Lou chuckled once more. "How you amuse me even all these year later. Your the one who's in the wrong, but I can forgive that. I am perfect after all and perfect dolls act _perfectly_."

Ox froze, no words coming out of his mouth. He had no comeback to that last remark and Lou smirked as spoke to his long time old friend again.

"But I have a..._deal_."

Ox's eye narrowed. "What deal?"

"Heh.." Lou chuckled softly and bent down with a smile on his face. An evil smile of sorts. One of a _psychopath_. "You explain your dear Moxy and her group the ugly truth that you haven't told them and I will spare them and you from being...let's say furnaced. Just tell them the story."

The fact that Ox said nothing confirmed the theory that had been brewing in Lou's mind the entire time Moxy and her gang were at perfection.

Their ugly truth had never been said from their dear leader/mayor.

In his opinion, he considered it pathetic.

"...Your really never told them."

"They never needed to know." Ox tried to defend himself, but even he knew the hypocrisy of his words. "I never thought they would actually attempt to go the big world. They left before I could tell them."

Lou just snorted and bent down to Ox's level. He cupped the other's face in his hands and grinned as he tightened his grip ever so slightly which caused the bunny pain.

"Then I guess we're both hypocrites."

Ox pushed away Lou in a fit of anger. The rage present in his eyes even scared the blonde for a second. He backed away, but then ox spoke again.

"I may be a hypocrite, but your not perfect either. I know this, we both do. You maybe be a leader, but you are not a ruler.." Ox looked down at the floor to avoid Lou's gaze. "And sometimes, just sometimes, I miss you, **_brother_**."

Lou's eyes widened and he backed away slightly.

_What do I say to this? What do I say to that?_

Multiple options came to mind, but his mouth couldn't form the words. Something possessed him and all Lou could do was say nothing. Still and firm.

No words ever left his mouth. But then he found something to say. These ones left.

"Girls, please escort our..._guest_." He spat that with disgust and dared to sneer at the bunny he once called a brother. "He obviously knows about our little deal and will accept it, no?"

Ox had the decently to at least look rightly enraged and Lou smirked on the outside. Internally though, he just wanted to say sorry for all the hell he'd put the dolls through.

_It's too late now. They'd never forgive me anyway._

"...I accept it." Ox whispered and Lou saw the spy girls drag him out the room and the two made eye contact before he disappeared.

Lou then let the twinging guilt consume his guilt as he straightened his suit in case of any smudges or stains that just happened to find their way on there.

_Why do I have to be leader? Why do I have to be the bad guy?_

A counter argument formed by another side. His resentment towards the society he lived in.

** _They treat me as such, then I'll play the part. The leader always wins after all and their ugly truths are surely worse than mine._ **

Unlike the other dolls, Lou's origins were more than his looks. It was the kind of doll which made him blind to serve perfection as a leader who the factory forced to watch the other dolls have his dream.

_But I'm a hypocrite. A prototype will never go to the big world. The factory made sure of that. Never will I never go to the big world._

He chuckled bitterly again and Lou wiped a single tear which managed to make its way down his perfect face. He looked down at the floor to see himself crying a little.

_"Sometimes, just sometimes, I miss you, **brother**."_

Those words refused to leave his head and the more he thought about it, the more tears began to escape to the point where he closed his eyes a few times before he managed to control them.

Weakness was seen as well..._**weakness**_ in the Institute of perfection.

The factory made it very clear and Lou always had to be strong even by the way his heart hammered in his chest and he just wanted to burst into tears and admit all his sins.

But he _didn't_.

Lou cracked a smile. He looked at the spot where Ox had left with a look that one would mistake for sadness in his usually perfect expression.

These were the words that refused to slip out earlier.

"I guess I miss you to, _**brother**_."


	45. “Only Him..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing for this one shot is Lou x Ox.
> 
> And the song is ‘only you’ by Little Mix.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

_"Dancing with your silhouette in the places that we met_

_Ooh, tryna find you in the moon_

_Paris never feels the same, when the streets all call your name_

_Ooh, so I hide in crowded rooms"._

The first time the two meets, sparks fly. The blonde who's never known anything but the perfection his whole life meeting somedoll who knows nothing but imperfection.

So opposite, so territorial of different things.

"Lou."

"Ox."

A peaceful moment once they meet again, the first is iconic. Friendship bloomed like a flower, growing little by little until the petal no longer cover it.

Hands holding, gazes meet. Eyes stared lovingly in the other, emotions once held so tight releasing into the world, the world of fantasy.

Lou cups Ox's cheek, dolls nowhere to be seen. His curtains long since drawled to keep others out of sight, out of mind, out their souls. Affection and possessiveness as the other pins him down.

"You know I can't live without you, right?"

Neither knows who asks this.

_"And I'll follow right down the river_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_To you, to you_

_And I'll follow right down the river_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_To you, to you_

_Once upon a time we had it all_

_Somewhere down the line we went and lost it_

_One brick at a time we watched it fall_

_I'm broken here tonight and darling, no one else can fix me"_

Laughter.

A sound pure joy echoing through the usually devoid place of life, two dolls sharing a pleasant moment of a more miserable life.

Both have flaws. Both have strengths.

"Geez..." Lou's eyes are closed, knowing his place in the world, taking comfort in something so close. Or someone so close. "I didn't know dolls, uglydolls were this polite, Ox. I can sense your different."

The other's one eye, the one that isn't shaped in the size of an X is happy. Lou actually makes someone happy, even if he has nothing to offer in return.

Ox feels happy. Since he arrived, no dolls ever look at him with the same feeling the leader has. Isolation seems him unworthy of praise and attention.

Training doesn't help either. Others swiftly turning away to never help him, leave him in the dust.

Ox holds Lou's hands, the blanket swabbing them in its embrace to sleep for its claiming their minds into dreams, one of few safe places.

At least safe for the dolls anyway.

Nothing is ever safe for the duo.

"Would you leave me, Ox?"

"Never."

_"Only you, only you_

_And no one else can fix me, only you_

_Only you, only you_

_And no one else can fix me, only you, oh_

_Only you"_

Ox is never there when he's suppose to be.

He promises to never leave Lou, but he never promises moments of silence. Leaving Lou to rot, to his thoughts. Ones taking over everyday.

_Take him away._

_Leave him to rot._

_Be perfect._

_Get rid of the imperfection._

Lou rocks back and forth, clutches his knees in self-assurance. Tears leaking out tear ducts, sobs screaming, tearing out his throat.

"Ox.." Lou whispers. "_Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_oxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo......_"

Repeating the ones name able to make him sane. But he never comes, Lou never hears a sound. A promise is broken again after dolls promise to never leave their supposed friend.

_He's just like the others._

_ **Get rid of the imperfection.** _

_"Did I let go of your hand for a castle made of sand_

_Ooh, that fell into the blue_

_I went following the sun to be alone with everyone_

_Ooh, looking 'round a crowded room"_

Ox watches the leader's mental state over the years. Him being deprived of the once loads of affection he used to receive everyday.

He trains and strives to impress. To see affection, he wants Lou's attention on him at all times. Not on anybody who doesn't deserve it. The universe seems against his decision.

Lou's eyes glaze over in boredom, as if retreating into his mind. All Ox receives in return is a cold smile, one made of Stone.

"Hey, Lou!" Lou turns around with a raised brow, as Ox is just another doll. "What do you think of my training so far?"

"I think it's fine."

Ox's ears never raise, they droop. Lou pats his head and moved on. Looking happier when chatting to another doll.

What did the uglydoll do wrong?  
  


Dolls look upon him in no less than satisfaction. Ox knows this, he isn't blind, he isn't dead.

They're glad their leader realised who's side he's on.

_"And I'll follow right down the river_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_To you, to you_

_Once upon a time we had it all (we had it all) (mmm)_

_Somewhere down the line we went and lost it_

_(We went and lost it)_

_One brick at a time we watched it fall (fall)_

_I'm broken here tonight and darling no one else can fix me"_

Night finally comes. Ox has Lou by his side again, the leader fast asleep and resting peacefully at his side.

He stroked the blonde's hair many times to know which specific areas calm Lou the most. All dolls can never steal him away, the illusion the two could be together resting at the edges of darkness.

"Why are you against me?"

He doesn't expect the following:

"Because you always leave."

_"Only you, only you (yeah)_

_And no one else can fix me, only you (no one like you)_

_Only you, (nobody else), only you (oh)_

_And no one else can fix me, only you, (oh)_

_Only you"_

Even if Lou is angry at the only one who understands, something he can never tolerate is on the lines of obsession.

And this sight isn't pleasing. Dolls gathering around Ox, teasing, mocking, bullying in his presence as news spreads of unlikely friendships.

"He will never truly like-"

"Hello." Lou's smooth voice rings. "Is something the matter? I heard commotion."

Anger. Rage.

Ox immediately retreats behind the leader. Lou's hands casually over his back, a smile placed upon his face. It isn't friendly.

"Bots?" Lou asks politely, pointing towards a doll named Ashton. "Please take him to the washer."

A command. Even as Ashton screams mercy, Lou will never grant it for those who dares prey upon those weaker than them.

His heart skips at the smile Ox gives.

_"(Falling, falling, falling, yeah)_

_Only you, (only you), only you, (only you)_

_And no one else can fix me, only you (only you)_

_Only you, (only you), only you, (only you)_

_And no one else can fix me, only you"_

They rest. Lou allows rest whenever Ox earns the right to be near him. A treasure as Lou nuzzled the bunny's soft fur.

_Soft from his bath._

"I forgive you." Lou cooed, gingerly kissing Ox's tears when they fall. "You impressed me in training, I was just in a bad mood."

_Liar._

Ox never tells he knows lies.

But he also never tells the truth.

"My leader." Ox mumbles into the hug, grasping Lou closer. Reality not settling until morning. "Mine."

"Yours." He agrees. "And those dolls will pay."

He's interrupted when lips settle upon his, Lou softly moaning in the kiss as Ox takes dominance. His facade falling, giving into the wants, his own desperation.

Lou grasps Ox as well. Dolls may need him, but they never become attached. He submits to control, mouths somehow destined to touch even if they have problems over and over again.

But Lou has wants as well to be fulfilled.

To feel wanted.

To never feel alone. And one thing causes this.

_Only **him**_.


	46. The end (maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter sorry. You know what’s coming.

Hey ya’ll. I really enjoyed writing this as the beginning. I love uglydolls, but my motivation has been lacking by the lack of updates as you can see.

anyway, I wanna take my time in a break and out of the fandom until I can properly get back into it as my interest has been weighing recently. I really do apologise for this by the way, but this is something I want to do.

i hope you enjoyed my oneshots and mini stories as parts, lol.

see ya’ll later! Who knows, I may updates again. Lol. See ya (maybe) until then!


End file.
